New School Reboot
by Lipsmacked
Summary: Seven years after the end of Breaking Dawn, The Cullens move to New Hampshire where they begin a new life. Mostly JakexNessie. ExB thrown in as well.
1. Chapter 1: Overcast

**I realized this story is completely canon and there was no need for me to pull it. It's still not finished. I might actually finish this some day, but I literally have 2 books to write in the next year so we'll see. In the meantime, feel free to revisit Nessie and Jake's humpfest. :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Overcast**

* * *

><p><strong>RATED M for content to come in later chapters<strong>

Thank you to Stephenie Meyer for creating these awesome characters.

**It's been seven years and the Cullens have finally left Forks, Moving to New Hampshire so Nessie can finally start high school. (Fictional School in a real town.)**

Chapter One

**Edward's POV**

I looked up at the sky, grateful. Even though it was late August in New Hampshire, the time of year when it was typically sunny, the cloud cover remained.

Alice assured me the rest of the week would be overcast, perfect weather for Bella and I to accompany Renesmee to her first day of high school.

_So many children. Such a feat to take in so many pairs of siblings that no one else would have. But they are extremely well behaved. I am interested to know them. _It surprised me that the headmaster was not more concerned about our numbers or our appearance.

We had given it much thought in the past 7 years, but the others had decided to stay. Rosalie and Alice had grown so attached to Nessie that they couldn't bear the thought of splitting our family up.

"Good Morning, Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen." We reached the iron archways and the headmaster, Dr. Wilkins held out his hand to shake Carlisle's.

"Good Morning, Dr. Wilkins." Carlisle confidently shook the headmaster's hand.

Esme smiled, nodding politely. "Good Morning."

"It is such a pleasure to have your children joining us this year. It is unfortunate your move was so rushed. The hospital is fortunate you were able to come to them on such short notice." He continued. He took in Emmett's massive frame out of the corner of his eye. _I wonder what could have held him back in his education. He must be at least 20. Too old to be a junior, but possibly an asset to the football team. I should mention it._

"Yes, well. Pleased to let me introduce my children." He gestured to us going, down the line. We were nearly the Von Trapps. Pretty much based on hair color, we had rearranged our public affiliations. Nessie and I were to pose as brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie still twins, and all the dark haired beauties, Bella, Alice and - Emmett shared the same birth parents. "My three eldest Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Edward, and Bella and my two youngest Alice and Vanessa." We all charmed him with polite hellos.

_Arg, Grandpa. Nessie. _I quickly glanced down at my daughter. She bit her tongue. _Sorry Daddy. _I winked at her quickly before turning back to the headmaster. The collective decision had been made to call her Vanessa, the name on her forged birth certificate, in all official, public capacities, but she insisted on keeping Nessie as a general nickname. Carlisle hadn't forgotten.

Carlisle continued, "We prefer to call her Nessie for short." She smiled brightly at the headmaster.

We had all been enrolled at Mount Fortsithe Academy in Kensington, New Hampshire, a small wooded town not far from the coast. Today we would receive a private tour of the grounds and tomorrow we would begin classes. Carlisle's new employer, Kensington Pediatrics had made special arrangements with the school in exchange for Carlisle at a discounted rate.

"Please follow me this way." We started across the modest, but pleasant campus on the heels of Dr. Wilkins.

I felt Bella's hand flex towards mine. She quickly folded her hands delicately in front of her, resisting the temptation. In kind, I shoved my hands in my pockets. I ached to touch her, reach out and caress her face, but it was a little early to expose the complications of our family relationships. Carlisle had assured me he would explain everything to Dr. Wilkins privately so we wouldn't be completely forced to keep our hands to ourselves during the school year.

The tour took less than forty minutes. The entire campus was four large brick buildings, draped gracefully in ivy. Behind the main campus, we saw the start of the football team's practice.

_Man this sucks._ Emmett grumbled.

"Our team has been league champs three years in a row. It's not too late for your boys to try out. Is that something you might be interested in Emmett?" Dr. Wilkins inquired sincerely.

"Unfortunately no, sir. I had knee surgery not too long ago. Football career is over." He said choking down the bile. Jasper coughed, stifling a laugh. Emmett could never find any release. He'd be fist fighting his food for sure tonight.

We circled back inside the school and headed to the main office, where we were handed our schedules. Us "kids" waited in the hallway while Carlisle and Esme finished our registration paperwork. Nessie was instantly at Bella's side, grabbing her hand. As she matured Renesmee no longer needed to touch one's face. Only physical contact of any kind was necessary to convey her thoughts. I looked at my girls. So beautiful, so wonderful. My Bella, so amazing, my Nessie, such a blessing. She looked at me in the eye and the three of us were connected.

_You guys don't have to do this. I know you'll be so bored. _Jacob had volunteered to repeat high school with Nessie to ease her first time through, but Bella and I wanted to be there to look out for her. He was still in her life, but we were still her parents.

"Don't be absurd sweetheart. We want to." I whispered.

"I hate this," Alice whined, leaning into Jasper.

"I know, the same outfit every day." Rose agreed.

"Whatever, baby. I think you'll look hot in that little uniform." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie hip checked him seductively. I fought rolling my eyes and blocking Emmett's fantasies all at once. I had given up on trying to curb his suggestive comments in front of Nessie years ago. It was a lost cause.

Carlisle's voice caught my attention. I listened through the thick brick walls. "It's a delicate situation. People have been accepting in the past, but we felt we should explain. We found the five of them in the same foster home. Very neglectful parents. Bella and Edward had already formed a relationship and initially we too were concerned by it, but their bond is very healthy and positive. It has kept them both strong."

"We would have put a stop to it if we thought it were truly inappropriate." Esme added.

_It is a bizarre situation, them living together and being romantically involved, but it does sound a very delicate matter. _Dr. Wilkins thought.

"Wilkins will be observant of us being together, but he's okay for now," I told the others before turning my focus back to the conversation.

Carlisle continued. "Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett as well bonded through their transition into our family. They are all very respectful of our rules and each other."

_Well That's good there's some discipline in place. _

"Yes, we typically try and get outdoors with the kids as much as possible. I know winter will be here before we know it, but there may be some days in the beginning of the semester."

Esme chimed in. "We can assure you none of them will fall behind. They are all very diligent in their studies. Bella often works ahead."

I chuckled teasingly at Bella's book wormy nature. "Oh hush up," Bella giggled. Her laugh returned the burning ache to the pit of my stomach. I closed the space between us walking to her side, draping my arm gently around her waist. I could at least give Wilkins the first glimpse of things to come. She kept her hand locked with Nessie's, but leaned into me gently.

"Oh, I don't see it being a problem," The headmaster conceded.

"They have all just been through so much and camping with them has made them more comfortable and confident in us." Carlisle assured him.

_Those poor children. Lucky to have such caring foster parents. We'll be sure to make them feel as at home as possible. _I was starting to like this Dr. Wilkins.

"Is he buying it?" Bella asked stroking Nessie's hair lovingly.

I nodded in reply. I could hear the pen scribbling on the desk. Papers shifting back across the desk.

"And Jacob Black?" Dr. Wilkins asked.

"He's a friend of the family who lives not too far from us actually. The children adore him. He's been a big help getting them acclimated to the area. He's the preferable contact in case of an emergency or should one of the children need ride or something of that nature, we would most likely send him." Carlisle said.

It had become clear that separating Nessie from her only companion for seven years, was an impossibility. Jacob had moved to New Hampshire with us. We purchased a house for him 10 minutes down the road that was accessible in 2 minutes through our back woods of our new home. He had gotten a job at with an antique car dealer in the area where he could oogle priceless originals all day long; his pay high and his hours flexible. He would go back to school for his degree with Nessie.

Nessie was confident that she had no romantic feelings for Jacob, which pleasured me to no end, but their bound was clearly unbreakable. I shuddered to think what it would ultimately amount to.

"Wonderful. Well everything is in order. If you have any additional questions please do not hesitate to call me and my door is open to your children any time." _It would be just wrong for me to not extend this courtesy. _I tried not to laugh. This guy was stressing himself out over nothing.

Carlisle and Esme came out of the office, Wilkins right behind.

His eyes widen when he saw how we were standing, paired off close together. They widened all the more when he saw my arm around Bella's delicate waist.

_Oh, _he thought. _They really are affectionate for each other._

We all said our warm goodbyes and head back towards the house.

Jacob was waiting for us on the porch. "How was it?" He asked, mostly talking just to Nessie. _I hope she's comfortable there. _He thought.

She walked up the stairs taking Jake's hand. Bella took mine at the same time, trying to distract me. I must say it worked. We were home and I had plans for us.

Carlisle unlocked the front door and we all scattered to change out of our Sunday bests into attire more appropriate for traveling on foot. We would spend the afternoon talking more with Nessie about school, what to expect from her classes, what extracurriculars might spark her interest. After meeting and taking Bella, Charlie and Sue into our family, the rest of us were now as comfortable with humans as Carlisle was. Even Jasper no longer lived in fear of his hunger and his guilt over all those wasted years was finally gone. There was no reason for us to be distant outcasts. We would make friends, be active, be social. It would only help Nessie adjust even quicker.

The last 7 years had been amazing. In my century on this earth I had never thought Renesmee was a possibility, but after she arrived her wonderful spirit continued to further resurrected my life. We feared, although she could read early on, that we were leaving logical holes in her life. The difference between our immortality and hers was that we were all able to experience life in real time to near adulthood. We all had some sort of education and a regular type of socialization. I agonized over the idea that we would have to keep Nessie hidden until she was full grown. There was just too much of a risk of exposure if say someone like Jessica Stanley were able to observe her rapid growth. We did everything we could to keep her entertained. Trips around the world, many visits with Charlie and Sue. The pack incorporated her into their lives as much as possible.

Bella and Esme over saw her education. They spread grades k- 8 out over 6 and half years following actual curricula from private schools in Seattle. She had "school" for half the day and the other half she would learn piano from me, music and art history, painting and tidbits of interior design from Esme, auto-mechanics from Rose and Jacob, whatever miscellaneous information about fashion and sports and leisure Alice and Emmett wanted to teach her and details about American history, vampire and non from those of us who could fill in the gaps in the text books. Stubborn about parts of math or science that bored her, Nessie was otherwise a good sport about the whole thing. She too was terrified that she would be a genius in advance biochemistry or proficient in 4 different languages, but wouldn't understand the qualities of fractions and prime numbers.

By the time Nessie's 7th birthday rolled around, she could easily pass for 19 or 20. And she was beautiful, just like Bella.

"I can dress her younger and style her hair a little differently. It'll take a few years off." Alice had delivered on her promise. Nessie's true innocence and bubbly personality made her more of a 15 year old. Wilkins was convinced.

We said goodbye to the pack and Charlie and headed to New Hampshire. Charlie and the Clearwaters would come visit us now, and Jake would return to La Push from time to time. Rachel had moved home to take care of Billy. We gave our house to Charlie. He sold it almost immediately setting part of the money aside for his retirement and the rest into fund for his daughter and granddaughter. The cottage we donated to the pack. Leah now lived there with her mate Issac.

Bella cooked Nessie and Jake dinner, but Nessie kicked him out soon after to prepare for her day.

"I'll see you after school. I just have to get some beauty sleep so I can look pretty for all the boys I'm gonna meet tomorrow." She giggled.

"Sure, sure," Jake muttered. "Just call me when you get home."

Jake hugged her and Bella and hi fived Emmett and I on the way out.

"So you think you're gonna be meeting a lot of boys tomorrow?" I leaned against the door of Nessie's bedroom. This time she had the largest room on the third floor of the large colonial mansion to herself.

_Daddy, PLLEEASSSEEEEEE Don't make this awkward. _She begged.

"I'm not making any promises." I said.

Bella brushed past me, sitting on the edge of Nessie's bed. Her touch sent a current through my body. I needed to be alone with her very soon. The others, too, were waiting for Nessie to go to bed to engage in more adult activities.

"Edward, cut it out," Bella smiled turning to Nessie. "We won't make it awkward for you, baby. We'll just be there as a buffer. Who knows, if things go well, we'll pretend to transfer or something and you can have the school all to yourself." That wasn't going to happen.

"That might be nice," her smile spreading wide. She reigned it in as Bella's shoulders drooped a little. "No, I want you guys with me. I'm just going to be the only girl there with her dad constantly trying to scare boys away." She scrunched up her nose glaring at me. Her stare had a hint of sarcasm.

"He'll behave. Right Edward." Bella turned to me. "Please." She mouthed.

"I promise to keep a safe brotherly distance."

"And you promise to stay out of their heads—"Nessie threw in.

I tossed my head back, chuckling. "I'll see what I can do." Yeah right. This is my daughter we're talking about, my little girl. I would be watching every guy watching her like a hawk, a deadly hawk with super human strength and speed. God- when did I turn into Charlie. The honeymoon was over. It was official. I was the father to a hormonal teenage girl. Every man's worst nightmare.

"It'll be fine, baby. Sweet Dreams." Bella kissed Nessie gently on the forehead and came to my side. I wrapped my arms around her, arousal beginning to boil over. We had to go, soon.

We said our finally good nights, and clicked off the lights. As I closed the door, Nessie was in my head.

_By the way, I love you guys. _

I stopped, dropping my arm from Bella's shoulder and opened Nessie's door.

"We love you too, Renesmee. More than you know."

Bella and I had planned to go hunt and truthfully, make love in the woods. The others had pretty much the same plan. We were all pent up from playing the role we hadn't had to play in so long. Silent love making just wasn't gonna fly. That being the case and the fact that Nessie was trying to sleep we decided to just take it outside. Carlisle and Esme would stay behind with Nessie.

Alice caught us before we all bolted out the door.

"Wait, wait!" She called. We all meandered towards her voice in the kitchen. "Before we all get too – 'involved' in our evenings—wedding rings off. I can't believe Wilkins didn't notice, but he'll be extra attentive tomorrow."

"Aw crap. I almost forgot." Emmett huffed.

"I'm keeping my engagement ring on," Rosalie sulked. The 7 karat pink diamond could blind the average man.

"Rose, you can't. It's just too big. I know people around here have money too, but that ring was several million dollars."

"She has a point," Emmett chuckled.

"Fine, but I'm wearing it on the weekends."

Alice produced four ring boxes passing one to each of us. I caught the one that had been home to my eternal vow to Bella nearly a decade earlier. Emmett held one open for Rose and she placed her band and huge engagement rock inside.

I looked down at Bella who was twirling her band hesitantly around her beautiful finger. I took her hand in mine and waited until she looked up. She reluctantly bit her lip. I gazed at it for a moment before I spoke. We definitely had to go soon.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. You're still Mrs. Cullen. It's just part of the life." I whispered in her ear.

"I know. I just- it's a constant reminder that I get to keep you forever." If I hadn't known better, tears would have been sparkling in her eyes. I bent forward kissing her sweet lips for just a moment.

"What if I were to make it up to you tonight? Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay," She said optimistically. "I'll take off yours and your take off mine." She grabbed my hand gently and slid my ring off and I, hers. I placed them in the boxes and handed them to Alice.

"Aight. Let's blow this joint," Emmett said holding open the front door. Alice and Jasper bound down the front steps at their heels, leaving it open for us. Bella started for the door, but I grabbed her wrist gently.

"Edward-," Her brow furrowed. She was so adorable when she was confused. A grin spread across my face.

"I was thinking I could take you somewhere special. I wanted to show you something, but it would be faster if we drove there."

"Okay." Her voice was near a whisper.

I took her hand in mine and led her to the car. My new silver Volvo sat in the driveway. I traded in the old one, but Volvo was now a Cullen family tradition. Not a before or an after, but the ALWAYS car as Bella liked to call it.

We drove in silence for a few minutes as I cruised north east on a road I hadn't driven in nearly 15 years. Once when I left the family in New York, I traveled North to the southern nook of Maine. I had stumbled upon a small wood shrouded point on the coast. It was quiet and peaceful. I sat in the moonlight on the huge black boulders watching the waves crash at me feet all night. I would take Bella to the very spot tonight and give her one more night of peace before the biggest chapter in our daughter's life began. Even breaking the speed limit it would take me a little while to get there.

Not to cheapen the evening, but I wasn't sure how long Bella's clothes were going to stay on once we got there, so now was the best time to talk.

I touched her creased brow with my finger tip. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just worried about Nessie."

"I am too," I assured her. Worried about her and -boys.

"I don't mean like that."

"Why not,? Bella, I know I'm being overprotective considering she hasn't even met anyone yet, at all. But really it's more about her actually being 7 years old. I know she's smart, and mature but still very innocent emotionally, you know that. Technically she can't date anyone at Mount Fortsithe. I just think she's too young. Literally, too young."

"Well, what do you want to do? Make her go to and all girls school?"

"Yeah." God—I was Charlie.

Bella laughed. "That would be even worse. All her little friends would be trying to get her to sneak over to some all _boys_ school." She took a deep breath. When she spoke again her tone was serious. I brushed her hair out of her face. "I know it's silly. I just hope the other kids are nice to her." I thought of how Jessica Stanley and Lauren had been secretly and not so secretly cruel to Bella in high school. But I held my tongue, letting Bella continue. "I know she has us, but I want her to make other friends too. I mean I loved being friends with Alice and Angela in high school. That stuff's important – until you find the perfect man, that is."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent. We didn't have too much further to go.

**Next Chapter in Bella's POV.**

**If you favorite me or the story, please review it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlit Point

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Moonlit Point**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward parked the car on the side of the road and we walked a little ways through the trees, our fingers intertwined. Especially now that I didn't have my wedding band on, I never wanted to let go.

We had stopped a few minutes back, taking down a small cluster of deer. And now I could hear the ocean a dozen yards away. I caught a glimpse of the waves through the trees, illuminated by the moon. The smells here were so different than in Forks. The trees, the tastes in the air coming off the ocean mixing with the air coming from the mountains, the grass, the sand. But I liked it. New England had its very own flavor.

But at the moment the only taste I was craving was Edward.

He spoke gently, quieter now. "Bella, she'll be fine. Everyone who has ever met her loves her." I sighed giving up, for tonight. He had a point. No one could resist her charm. She was just like her father. I pulled myself closer to him, leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked.

Soon we broke through the trees, the beautiful black ocean spread out in front of us. The moon was absolutely enormous. I had never seen it like this. It was breath taking.

This point in front of us had no sand, the large black rocks creeping down from the grass all the way into the ocean. Edward led me out to the tides, slinking down on a huge bolder, big enough for two.

Edward turned, legs crossed, facing me. My skin ignited under his touch as his satin fingers traced the curve of my cheek. Instinctively I leaned forward to kiss him, closing my eyes.

"Hold that thought for one moment," he purred. My eyes snapped open in surprise. He chuckled at my expression. "I just don't plan on doing much more talking tonight, but there is something I want to say first. That thing I wanted to give you."

I felt my eyebrow twist up. "Okay-." Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a little plastic bubble case, the kind you get from the 25 cent machine at the grocery store - that usually holds some ridiculous toy that would get lost or stepped on.

He gently placed it in my hand, watching my eyes as I opened it, separating the curved blue bottom from the clear bubble top. It made a small popping noise. Inside a small silver band wrapped around a modest heart shaped topaz stone, a small diamond on either side. It was gorgeous, sparkling in the moonlight.

Edward smiled down at me lovingly. My heart melted at his crooked grin. " I figure since tomorrow we're official teenagers again, it would be—socially acceptable to give my girlfriend a promise ring."

"Edward, it's beautiful." I gave it back to him, my holding out my hand. He gently slid it on.

"I know it's not the same, but at least when you look at it, it will remind you that I _promise_ to be yours forever." And that right there was pretty much all I could take.

A small laugh was able to escape his lips as I launched myself at him, crushing my mouth to his. He caught me in his arms, his hands beginning to explore my body. Edward scooped me up and carried me back to plush grass. It was soft under our bodies as, piece by piece, our clothing was scattered around us.

His kisses never ceased to surprise me. The intense level of desire only heightened with each day we spent together. I yearned for him, the core of my body aching for him any second we were apart.

My head fell back as he kissed his way down my neck, gentle groans rising from his chest. My hands traced the contour of his sculpted shoulder, the one leaning closer to me, his hand running through my hair. His other hand at my breast, cupping and massaging hungrily.

"—Love you - beautiful creature," he breathed into my neck. His whole body began slowing descending. His hand from my breast to my stomach. His mouth from my neck to my breast, kissing, licking and sucking as he went. His hand traveled further south. I could barely breath. I began to pant. Was it possible to want him more. – More was all I could think.

His satin fingers found the familiar place between my legs and began to explore. My back arched sharply, forcing his fingers deeper. A strained whimper escaped my lips. I wanted more.

"More, Edward," I breathed. "More."

He panted, "As you wish." He pulled his fingers out and swiftly his body was on mine. My legs opened wider for him, inviting him inside. He did not hesitate.

Every night we spent together in this life seemed like a dream. His beauty, his gentle, loving touch, his kiss—his taste, all more than I could have ever hoped for. And every night it was my to revel in. Every night forever.

He made love to me until the sun began to creep toward the horizon. Although the point was secluded, we could hear lobster boats set out hours before sunrise and the sparkling of our skin in the early morning sun would be seen from miles out if we did not return to the car soon.

Silly grins spread across our faces. I committed the things that had transpired last night to memory, fantasies to get me through the long school day.

Just as we pulled up the drive way the others cleared the tree line. Edward couldn't help but laugh out loud. We only saw them for a fraction of a second as they flew inside the house. Human eyes wouldn't have detected them, but our keen senses captured every moment between the wood and the front door.

Rosalie was pissed.

She was wearing Emmett's shirt, which draped just above her knees. Emmett wore nothing, his hands covering his crotch.

Alice and Jasper emerged from the other side of the yard moments later, catching a glimpse as the front door slammed behind them. Alice skipped up to the car as Edward opened the door for me.

"You are such a little brat," Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked looking at Alice.

"I saw it happen before we left last night. Emmett got a little carried away and tore up all her clothes. I should have told them to bring extras." Alice giggled. Edward and Jasper could barely control their laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Rosalie yelled out the upstairs window.

All the girls gathered in Alice's room. Esme had allowed her to make subtle alterations to our uniforms, a little shortening here and there. The boys had to wear khaki pants and a tie with the option of a navy blazer with a vest or a sweater. Girls had a few more choices. A navy jumper with light blue shirt and tie, khaki slacks or a blue, yellow and green plaid skirt and knee high socks to be worn with a blazer, vest or sweater.

"We should either all wear the same thing or something different," Alice stood examining our options on the bed.

"Something different." Nessie, Rose and I said in unison.

"I agree. No need to draw further attention to ourselves on the first day. –Nessie. put this on." Alice threw Nessie a navy jumper, shirt and tie.

"I'll look like I'm five." Nessie complained. We all stared at her. "Okay. I am practically five, but know what I mean."

"Here, Rose." She handed Rose a skirt/blazer combo, which she took and left the room without a word. Alice and I both held back our laughter.

"And for you, Bella. I'm fairly certain Edward will love it."

"I bet," I said fighting the urge to roll my eyes at her. Alice decided on the skirt/sweater combo. I quickly put on the skirt and vest ensemble, tied my winsor knot and threw my hair up in a ponytail.

"No way," Alice uttered

"What?"

"You hair down, You hair up," Alice demanded pointing to Nessie. "Here, I have a cute ribbon for you." She swept Nessie's hair up in a pretty ponytail, tying a navy ribbon around it. "You take this." She threw me a navy headband. I shook my hair out around my shoulders and slid the headband into place.

"Better?" I teased.

"Much. You looked awful before." Alice winked at me.

I turned to finish Nessie's tie. The look on her face was tense. These types of looks were new. She was typically all smiles, but I could tell the "teen" angst was setting in. She knew there was no point in hiding anything. Edward could be picking her mind at this very minute.

"Mom, can I ride with Alice and Jasper today?" She asked.

"That's probably a good idea. I don't think Rose is speaking to me at the moment." Alice laughed. She tossed Nessie and I our Mary Janes.

"Why, what happened?" Nessie asked innocently.

"Nothing." Alice and said in the same instance.

We headed downstairs and waited for Nessie to eat breakfast. Jacob joined her in the kitchen giving her words of encouragement before heading to work. Her patted her on her shoulder with his large hand. "I'd love to come with you kiddo, but I can't even pass for 18, let alone 15." At a legit 25, Jacob brought up a very valid point.

I busied myself in the living room, double checking my and Nessie's book bags. Making sure we had everything we needed for the day.

Suddenly I felt Edward behind me, his sweet breath on my neck.

"I think when we get home from school," he whispered, "—I think, just maybe you should keep that skirt on for a little while." I gripped the edge of the couch as his tongue slid across my earlobe. His strong hand slid up my skirt. A small moan escaped my lips. All too soon her dropped his hand. I turned to see Rose and Emmett in the doorway. Blast! Couldn't I just have five more minutes with Edward _before_ school.

Once we were in the car, I decided to get to the bottom of Nessie's worries. Edward let Rose drive. We took her new Audi SUV. Jasper drove Nessie and Alice in the Volvo.

"Do you know what's bothering Ness?" I asked in earnest. Since she had no space from Edward's inquiring mind, I always tried not to pry. But if there was anything I could do to help, to make her feel better, I gladly would.

Edward sighed reluctantly. "She was a little upset with me actually. She's afraid I am going to make things difficult for her at school. The pack was used to having me in their heads and Jacob, especially, is fine with it. She didn't like the idea of me knowing what possible friends or – um, friends are thinking. But she's better now. Alice and her are talking things out." I glanced in the rearview mirror. Sure enough the cloud on Nessie's brow had lifted and Alice and her chatted away.

"That's good. I know you're worried, but try sweetie. Please try and let her figure some of this stuff out on her own." I begged. Our advantages were no good if they ended up hurting her in the long run.

Edward took my hand gently in his, kissing my palm. I shuddered a bit, pleasure tingling my spine.

"I know, Bella. I promise. I will be on my best behavior." He kissed my hand again. I knew he meant it. For now.

**Note: The "Point" described here is a real place in Maine. I've been there a few times with friends to watch the full moon rise in the summer. However I have never been there with Edward.**

**Chapter 3: Renesmee's POV**

**If you favorite me or the story, please review it. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 First Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Stephenie Meyer, for keeping me from doing anything productive on a Saturday. And thank you to her for these awesome characters<strong>

**Chapter 3: Part I**

**This chapter is more of a set up. Obviously I have no basis for Nessie's adult voice, so I'm sort of building from scratch here. I hope you guys like it.**

**Sorry no smut in this chapter, but there will be more soon. **

**Renesmee's POV**

My life as an immortal was so different from the rest of my family. Their decisions and wants and needs were their own. But I had actual vampire parents who had raised me, who had struggled with what my unique life would face. I loved them both dearly. Mom would do anything and wanted nothing short of the world for me. And I could always share my feelings with her and know that Daddy couldn't pick them from her head. She was the perfect balance to him. She knew I was going to face some confusing times and that having my overprotective father in my head wasn't going to make it any easier. I couldn't be angry with him though, he loved me and he wanted to protect me. I was only 7 years old after all.

He had spent a lot of time worrying about Jacob and I, but there were no romantic feelings there. I would never feel for Jake what my parents felt for each other. He was my best friend and that was it. I loved being around him and he was the one person I felt I could really talk to. From the first time I saw him I knew he was mine forever and I would always have him to lean on. And I needed him now. I needed to call Jacob.

I waited until my parents and my aunts and uncles were gone. I heard four sets of feet head off into the woods and moments later Daddy's Volvo pulled away. Daddy could hear my thoughts within a six mile radius, without even batting an eyelash. Grandpa thought it was because I was his flesh and blood and because my mind was always so open. It brought us closer together, but now I was starting at a new school and hopefully making new friends and with all these new experiences, I was afraid I might think things that would make him angry.

I knew Grandma and Grandpa could probably hear me downstairs, but it was fine. They didn't care. It was effortless for them not to think about me in anyway that would concern Daddy. My whole family actually and Jacob, had become rather good at thinking about me in a general way. Luckily nothing major that, I would want to keep from Daddy, ever happened.

I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and hit send. Typically his number was the last that I had dialed. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" I could hear him tinkering with something in the background. I hoped he was tuning his bike for this weekend. Daddy had bought a motorcycle, a black Ducati Monster SR2, for me on my 6th birthday, when I looked like a natural 16 years old. It was a bribe for some overreaction that I had completely forgotten about. I wasn't allowed to ride it to school of course, but I could go out with Jake and ride with him on the weekends.

"Nothing. I can't sleep." I kept my voice low.

"You want me to come over?" he asked worried.

"No. Daddy will catch your scent." I reminded him.

"Well what's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow, Jake. This is the first time, in a really long time that I've met new people. And I'm afraid that Daddy will overact to people's reactions to me."

Jacob laughed, no doubt remembering a time when his thoughts about Mom had caused some minor problems between him and my father. I never saw that as an issue. It sounded like an awkward time, but it brought Jacob to me and I could never regret any part of that.

"Nessie, I know it's going to take a little getting used to, but you'll be fine and I'll be here for you. We all had our rough patches. At least you wont burst out of your clothes without a moments notice."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Jake had told me stories of how he used to go through several pairs of pants and shoes a week in the early werewolf days. He had that completely under control now. Although he still transformed a few times a week to get exercise or to hunt with me and the family, there was an unspoken rule that he didn't phase in front of me, clothes or no clothes. When we went alone I always carried a backpack with me filled with extra shirts and pants just in case.

"I know you're right. I just –" I didn't know how to say the words, this was all so new to me. I was used to dealing with people in my world, people who understood me, understood my powers, my extreme body temperature, my slightly unnatural looks. Even the humans in my world, my grandparents Charlie and Sue, were in on it all and even if they didn't completely get it, they loved me just the way I was.

"What is it?" Jacob pressed. He hated seeing me upset, although it rarely happened. I should just spit it out before he came over anyway.

"I'm just afraid that people wont like me and I'm afraid of liking people that daddy doesn't like." I confessed. My father and I were so close, much like he was with Grandpa Carlisle and his approval meant the world to me. "What if I make some new friend and for whatever reason Daddy is able to pluck something harmless from their thoughts, but he blows it out of proportion. I'm not even going to bother thinking about talking to any boys."

"Well I'm sure your mom and Alice will kick his butt if he does anything too psycho. How about you come over tomorrow after school. We'll go for a ride and hunt a little." Jake always knew how to make me feel better.

"Okay. Well I'm going to try and get some sleep. You'll be here for breakfast, right?"

"Yeah of course. Gotta make sure that skirt of yours isn't too short." He jabbed.

"Ha ha. Goodnight Jake."

"Night, kid."

I stared at the ceiling. I could hear Grandma walking around downstairs humming to herself. Must be nice to be so carefree.

What was wrong with me? When did I become so moody? Daddy had always been all up in everyone's thoughts, why was this bothering me so much now?

And then I realized, I hadn't been completely honest with Jake and I hadn't been completely honest with myself. This had nothing to do with making friends. People flocked to me. Even when Aunt Leah hated my mom she wouldn't stay away from _me_. I knew I would make friends instantly, especially having Mom and Alice around me. They were both so nice and friendly people couldn't resist them either.

This had nothing to do with friends and _everything_ to do with boys. Daddy was right. Tomorrow for the first time in my whole life I would be around boys who were my age, sort of, that weren't my family or Jake's family. I also had no idea what to do when it came to being with boys, flirting, holding hands and that mess. All of my experience with the opposite sex involved a platonic relationship with a werewolf. No basis for interacting with regular human boys. And then there was the other issue, how did I interact with a regular human boy? My skin was pretty hot to humans and didn't exactly feel like theirs either. What if I actually liked one of these boys and what if one of them actually liked me? What if we wanted to kiss? I was exactly 7 years old and Daddy would flip out.

My stomach started to hurt.

I didn't want to make Daddy upset. And then there was Jake. I know he lived for my happiness, but how would he feel about another guy in my life.

How would I feel about that? Did I even want to date? Was that some teenage experience I actually needed? ARGH!

Just as I threw my pillow over my face with a groan, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said. I didn't do a very good job hiding the emotions in my voice.

Grandma Esme opened the door and I flicked on my lamp.

"I brought you some tea and honey," She said sweetly. She put the mug on my nightstand. "Are you okay sweetheart? Do you want to talk?" I had the sweetest Grandma ever. She held out her hand, an invitation for a free flow of my worries.

"No, but thank you Grandma. I just have a lot to think about."

"Okay, well you come find me if you change your mind. I'll be up for a while," She winked and kissed my cheek gently. Sweetest Grandma Ever.

I drank the tea after she left. It helped a little.

I was still in a little bit of a funk when I woke up in the morning. All us girls poured into Aunt Alice's room to get our uniforms for school. When Alice and Rosalie dressed me, I could easily pass for 20 or 21. Daddy didn't like that much and it that wouldn't work for school, so Alice handed me the most childish of our options, a navy blue jumper.

"I'll look like I'm five." I complained. They all looked at me like I was nuts. "Okay. I am practically five, but know what I mean."

Mom helped me with my tie and Alice tied my hair back in ribbon that made me feel more like I was 4. I asked to ride with Alice and Jasper today. I needed a few minutes away from Daddy before we got to school. Alice and Mom agreed.

Jacob was already there when I got downstairs.

"Awww, don't you look precious." He teased. I could hear Uncle Emmett and Jasper laughing in the living room.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Now I felt like I was 3. "Come on, free food is waiting for you." I took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

Grandma had made us pancakes, an enormous stack for Jacob with a mountain of bacon. I chuckled as he ate. He was such a pig.

He wished me luck and gave me huge hug before he left for work. This would be the longest we'd been apart in a few years. I wasn't looking forward to it.

When I got in the car, I felt a little better. I looked up and Uncle Jasper winked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks." I smirked at him.

On the way to school, Aunt Alice was able to cheer me up a little. "The thing is Nessie, Edward's skill can actually help you. Say you meet some guy you like or you think someone is your friend, he can let you know if they are sincere or not. The annoying part is he'll read their minds whether you want him to _or not_. But do you see what I mean, that it can actually be a good thing?"

"Yeah." She was right. If he could help me avoid any of that unpleasantness, I would greatly appreciate it. "I just don't want him to overreact to anything."

"Bella, Rose and I will have your back, don't worry," She smiled at me. Uncle Jasper chuckled a little.

"What about you Uncle Jasper?" I picked.

"I'm Team Edward on this one, kid. Sorry. It's going to be hard enough feeling all the lusty feelings guys are gonna have for your mom and your aunts today. I can't promise I wont help your Pops crack a few skulls if I'm picking up on inappropriate feelings about you." He assured me. Great.

It didn't take very long to get to school. Kensington wasn't that big. We were there in less than ten minutes. The three of us got out of the car and walked towards school. The others weren't far behind.

"I'm so glad I can see you now. It was such a pain - having that blur in my vision. But I can safely say you are going to have a good day." Alice patted my hand.

I had my first period Geometry class with Aunt Alice and Mom. Boys and girls were separated for math and sciences at this school, something Daddy told me wasn't typical. I knew he was grateful for the two periods out of the day where I would have no male company.

"You'll do fine, just be yourself. Well don't grab anyone and show them anything, but you know what I mean. And remember, even though he's a complete pain in the ass, Edward just wants what's best for you." Alice continued.

"I know." I held my chin high. I couldn't sulk on my first day of school. I had people to meet. For the first time in 6 years, _I_ had people to meet. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, reminding myself to just smile.

"Am I really that much of a pain?" I glance behind me to see my parents, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

"Yeah," Alice stuck her tongue out at my dad. She loved razzing him.

"Bella, why don't you and Alice go on ahead. I just want to talk to Ness for a second." He was suddenly serious. The lump in my throat was back. Crap.

"Sure. Come on Bella." Aunt Alice wrapped her arm in my mom's and dragged her towards school.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Mom whispered touching my hand as she passed.

Seconds later it was just Daddy and me standing in the parking lot.

"Renesmee, look at me." I looked up at my young father. His eyes were warm. I exhaled. I wasn't going to get a lecture. "No lecture. I promise. I actually wanted to apologize."

"For what Da—Edward?" I checked myself as several students passed.

He grinned, lowered his voice slightly, "I have spent so much time dreading what would become of you and Jacob that I never really gave other young men any thought. For some reason it never occurred to me that you _wouldn't_ grow to see Jacob that way. When it finally _did_ occur to me that you might be interested in other boys at some point—it bothered me. I know Jacob and even though I'd break his fingers if he touched you-"

I cringed internally at the thought, Jacob touching me- that way and my father hurting him, hurting my Jacob, "I- at least I know him. On top of that you're _seven years old_ Nessie. I know we agreed the standards were going to be different for you, but its just going to take a little getting used to."

He took a deep breath, pausing. "I want you to be happy here. I want you to grow and learn and make friends and I do want you to fall in love. When you're much, much older, but I do want that for you. I promise I will not interfere in your social life here - unless you ask my for help. Can you forgive me, for being such a tyrant?"

I chuckled. "Of course, Dad. I'm lucky to have you as a father even when you are being a pain in the butt." I hugged him quickly.

"Here. I'll walk you to class." He said.

My first day, as Alice had promised went really well. My classes weren't too hard; challenging enough that I wasn't bored, but not so challenging that I would be up nights. My teachers were all very welcoming and friendly. I had a familiar face in almost every class, Mom and Alice in Geometry, Biology and study hall, Emmett and Jasper in health and fitness and Dad and Rose in AP French. English and American History I had to myself. The whole school broke for lunch at 12:30.

I even made three friends, Madeline Archer, Amanda Forester and Andrew Richardson. None of them even batted an eyelash at my enormous, unusual family.

"I think it's pretty neat. You always have someone to hang out with," Amanda smiled warmly at me. She was an only child.

Both Maddie and Amanda were in both my Geometry and health and fitness class. When I arrived in Geometry, Alice pointed me towards an available seat in Maddie and Amanda's cluster of desks. Aunt Alice and Mom sat with two other girls, Sarah and Lily. They all seemed to hit it off.

Amanda was really sweet and I would say considerably laid back. She was one of the few minority students at the school with her chocolate skin. She was extremely pretty, with a perfect smile. Maddie was really funny and loud, but she was very smart and I could tell she was a good person to know from the beginning. "My brother is a senior and he told me to take Mrs. Nelson. He said she was fun and she's a really good teacher," she attempted to whispered as Mrs. Nelson entered the room.

As it turned out Maddie's older brother Craig had Calculus with Emmett and Daddy and the three of them had become instant friends. Craig had the same wide brown eyes and light brown hair as Maddie. I had to explain to Maddie and Amanda that Emmett and Jasper and my Dad for that matter, were already taken.

It was pretty funny- funny odd. I could see what my dad was walking about. It was weird having girls drool over my dad and my uncles. It was rather disgusting.

Andrew was also in our Health and Fitness class and he sat next to me in English. He was very nice and very handsome. His crystal blue eyes were nice to look at and his subtle tan complimented his black hair. He was really friendly and Uncle Jasper didn't get any weird vibes from him, so I figured we could be friends. He was the middle of 8 kids, so we sort of had that in common.

I rode home with my parents and I asked Daddy what he thought of my new friends. He assured me that they all were kind hearted and honest. I wanted Jake to meet them, but I had yet to think of away to explain our special relationship.

By the time we got home I was the happiest out of the bunch. Everyone was sulking except me and mom.

"I have to go shopping. I can't do this same outfit every day," Alice whined.

"If one more person asks me to try out for the football team…" Uncle Emmett groaned.

"There are lot of kids on drugs at that school," Jasper mused.

Mom just laughed. "High school's a lot easier the second time around."

"I swear if one more of those old crusty teachers stares at my tits one more time..." Rosalie growled. Daddy wouldn't say what he was thinking but it didn't look good. I was glad to know it had nothing to do with my new friends.

I finished my light load homework and had mom and Esme check it. With their seal of approval I sprinted upstairs to change out of that babyish outfit and into something a little more me. I threw one my favorite air of Jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. My black and green motorcycle jacket was hanging by the garage door.

I went to my parents' room to tell them I was leaving. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Daddy said. I opened the door to find my mom laying in his lap. He was reading a book of poetry to her. I couldn't help but laugh inside. They were so romantic, it was gross. But it made me happy to see them happy.

"I'm going to Jake's." I said, hinting that I was in a hurry.

"Okay baby. Not too late," Mom smiled at me.

"Don't forget the backpack," Daddy said grimly.

I patted the strap on my shoulder. "I won't. I have my phone. I love you guys."

"We love you too. Have Fun."

I smiled as a closed the door and sprinted to the garage.

"SLOW DOWN," I heard Daddy call after me.

I couldn't get to Jake's fast enough. I was grateful that this sleepy town had less traffic cops than Forks.

When I got to Jake's, he was on the porch waiting for me, his dark eyes gleaming. I killed the engine on my bike and took off my helmet.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Whats up?" He came down the stairs and took me in his huge arms. I had finally stopped growing. Although I literally shot up, my head still only came up to the middle of his chest. I pressed my hands to his bare arms … _I missed you_.

"I missed you too, kid," he whispered into my hair.

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper loved giving Jake a hard time about us. _I love how a grow man needs a toddler to feel secure… yeah Jake maybe we should move to Kentucky so you and Ness can make official…_stuff like that. But when he held me like this, we both understood what the others didn't. Our relationship had nothing to with romance or sex or dependence. Our relationship was based on pure, true love. I needed Jake and he needed me. That was the end of it. I loved my parents, but in truth Jacob was my family. My biological family was made up logical pairs and Jacob was the perfect other half to mine. I hated being away from him.

When he released me, he secured my helmet to the back of my bike and took my hand, leading me inside.

I loved Jake's house. It was so manly. Grandma Esme had done it up perfectly for him, bringing subtle touches from La Push. Native American artwork, pictures of his family and the view from First Beach, sculptures built from discarded car parts and his favorite piece, a large flat screen. Occasionally all the boys and Dad would come over here for their male bonding. It was like the whole house screamed _Jacob Black_. There was a nice guest room on the first floor. He had a large bedroom upstairs with an enormous wood framed bed. I had only been up there once when Grandma Esme was giving Jacob the final tour. Daddy held my hand the whole time.

I dropped the backpack on the floor and we flopped down on the couch. I stretched out, putting my feet in his lap. He pulled off my boots and started massaging my feet. He had the _best_ hands. I sighed, feeling totally relaxed.

"So," he pressed. "How was it?"

"Oh Jake it went better than I hoped," I blushed. Sometimes I got excited and showed my true age. Jacob laughed gently. "I made a few new friends."

"Let's hear about them," He encouraged. I told him all about Amanda, Maddie and Andrew and how the others had made friends with Craig, Sarah and Lily. He said from the sound of things Amanda and I had clicked the most. I had to agree with him. She was so nice.

"And what about Andrew?" he asked, still massaging my feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is he cuuute?"

I swatted at him. "Shut up Jake. It's not like that. He's just really nice and even Daddy is okay with us being friends. He said Andrew has a kind and honest mind."

"Well that's good I supposed." Daddy and Jake didn't always agree, but they would also agree on keeping unfavorable guys away from me. "Well when it's not sufficiently awkward I'd love to meet them."

I bit my lip. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing.—So what do you want to do tonight?" Just as the words left my lips, the phone rang. Jacob reached for the coffee table and grabbed the cordless.

"Hello," he sounded a little puzzled.

_Jake. it's Terry. Can you come down to the office? The Governor is coming to town tomorrow and the guys in Providence sent us the wrong car. I just got some fires I need help putting out._

"Um sure, Terry." Jacob looked at me apologetically. "I'll be down there in a little bit." Jake hung up the phone and looked at me with cute hang dog expression. "I'm sorry, kid. It's work."

"It's okay. You can come over for breakfast tomorrow right?"

"Sure, sure. I wouldn't miss it." Jake gently placed my feet on the floor and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I waited for him while changed out of his black t-shirt and jeans into the suit he typically wore to the office.

I rode next to him, until the road forked and he headed into town.

**Chapter 4: Nessie's POV again... For those of you who want to know, I imagine Nessie's schedule to be a little something like this.**

**Nessie's Schedule:**

Period 1: Geometry

Period 2: Biology

Period 3: American History

Period 4: French

Lunch

Period 5: Health and Fitness

Period 6: Study Hall

**Period 7: English**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2: Confused

**Chapter 3 - Part II**

**Renesmee's POV**

The rest of the week was flawless. I was getting into my routine. We were all well accepted by the other students. Even Rosalie was making some friends here and there. My classes were going just fine and I was getting along great with all of my teachers.

That Friday was the first night football game of the season. Thursday night we sat around talking about it.

"I don't know if I can sit there. I might go insane and just run out on the field," Emmett wasn't joking.

"I might actually pay to see that," Daddy poked. Everyone in the room suddenly froze, taking notice of Alice's telltale expression.

"Well none of us are going, except Nessie," Alice said when she snapped out of it.

"Why?" I asked. I was having fun with my family and new friends. I had never been to a football game before and I wanted them all to be there with me.

"Stupid New England weather is why. I swear we're going to miss a ton of days between now and winter. It's going to be sunny all day tomorrow and we can't very well ditch school and then show up at the game. Not sure Wilkins would take too kindly to that."

"Fuck," Emmett said under his breath. Daddy glared at him.

Did I want to go to the game alone? I guess I could. Amanda and Maddie were going. And Jake had to work late tomorrow night so we could hang out all day together on Saturday.

"I guess I could get a ride from Craig and Maddie." They all smiled at me. I think they were all secretly hoping I would branch out on my own.

Grandpa drove me school in the morning. Kensington Pediatrics has a covered parking area, so he was free to come and go on the sunniest of days.

"Have a good day, sweetie. I'll see you tonight," he said with a gentle smile.

"Love you, Grandpa. I'll see you later." Grandma Esme would bring the Audi with its tinted windows to pick me up after school. Everyone bought the story that they all gone camping and Grandma and I had stayed behind.

The day was pretty normal. I took all my notes, chatted with Amanda and Maddie about what they were going to wear to the game.

During French, a freshman office aide interrupted Madam Murray to tell her I was needed in the office.

Fear shot through me. I hoped everything was okay. I got up from my seat and power walked down to the office. When I rounded the final corner, I nearly had a heart attack.

Jacob was standing there.

"Jake, is everything okay?" I was panicking.

"Everything's fine. Calm down. You just forgot this." He handed me my lunch.

My heart restarted. "Oh, Jake you scared me." I turned as a felt someone else coming down the hall. Two senior girls I'd seen around, were eyeing Jake seductively. He raised a disapproving eyebrow and looked back down to me.

"You didn't have to come all the way down here. I have some money."

"Yeah, well I wanted to. I'm gonna get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered. There was no need to alert anyone to our relationship. They wouldn't understand and someone might call the cops. He eyed my jumper playfully and waggled my chin like I was toddler, which I was but whatever. "You're just so cute." I was going to have to convince Mommy and Alice to let me wear a skirt on Monday instead of this stupid jumper.

"Shut up. I'll see you later." He hugged me quickly then turned to leave. I waited to see him go. Then suddenly he turned.

"Oh and I'm supposed to tell you, and I quote 'When you are asked, Edward gives his permission'. I have no idea what that means but Alice said you would get it when the time came." He was just as confused as I was.

"Okay. Thanks?"

"Bye, Ness." He smiled.

"Bye."

I walked back to class confused as ever. What in the world could Daddy mean? What did Alice have to do with it? She must have seen something that would have made me question Daddy's immediate opinion. I decided to let it go. I would drive myself insane with suspicion and curiosity if I tried to figure it out.

The day continued as expected. Maddie and Craig agreed to give me a ride to and from the game. I could have driven myself, but I actually didn't know how. Not that it would have taken long to learn, but I went from walking to the Ducati and I was pretty content with that.

That afternoon Andrew walked me to study hall in Uncle Emmett's stead.

"When's your family coming back?" he asked.

"On Sunday night. I'm going to hang out with my mom this weekend. We haven't had some 'just us' time in a while." And by mom I meant my 26 year old Grandmother, but he didn't need to know the details.

"God, I would pay for my family to go out of town."

"Why? There's not that many of you. It must be super quiet and peacefully at your house." I bumped him with my shoulder playfully. I knew the pain of noisy house. At least he didn't live with Rose and Emmett. I repressed a shudder thinking of the sounds I heard coming from their room.

We were almost to the library.

"How are you getting to the game?"

"Maddie and Craig, you?" I adjusted my tie.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me. And then maybe afterwards we could get some food. I think Amanda and Chris were going to head over to Grill Spot and maybe we could go with them. Not like a date or anything, its just, its my weekend to use the car and I thought I'd actually use it…" He was rambling which was good because I had no idea what to say.

It wasn't a date because we were just going to the game and Amanda and Andrew's friend Chris were just friends too and Maddie would be there, so it was more like a group thing. I wonder what Daddy would say. And then I knew exactly what Daddy would say. He already gave me his permission via Alice via Jacob.

"Um yeah. Let me just tell Maddie." I tried to be smooth. It didn't work.

"Okay," he sounded surprised. "Well I'll pick you up around 6."

"Okay. See you then." I walked into the library. It was nothing. Andrew and I were going to the game, that was all.

Maddie felt the need to remind me it was more than nothing when I caught her after school. She waited with me for Grandma while Craig grabbed their car.

"I don't know. I think he likes you." She teased.

"Stop, please. We're just friends."

"What? You don't think Andrew's cute?"

"Don't you?" I teased, trying to desperately to turn the tables.

"I told you, I'm waiting for Emmett to break up with Rose." We both knew that wasn't going to happen. "But seriously, I think Andrew likes you."

I had no response to that. I hadn't thought about Andrew that way. Thankfully Grandma pulled up right as the words were leaving her lips.

"I'll see you at the game." I jumped in the car and closed the door.

When we got home I was in a dead sprint to Alice's room. She, mom and Rosalie were waiting for me, when I bust through the door.

"Please tell me you didn't have that vision BEFORE I left this morning. Tell me that you _had_ to send a cryptic message with Jacob, "I demanded.

Alice laughed her sprite- like giggle.

"This isn't funny. I had no idea what to say." The tears were starting to well in my eyes. I didn't like feeling this way.

They registered the look on my face and quickly the mood shifted. Mom was immediately at my side pulling me to the bed.

"Oh, Nessie, honey its okay." She said.

"Yeah, sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Alice said sincerely.

"Nessie, we're just excited for you. All this dating stuff is kinda fun." Rose added.

"I know you guys didn't mean anything by it. I just don't- I mean, I'm only 7." We all couldn't help but laugh at that.

My mom hugged me then and when she spoke her voice was soothing "Baby, you don't have to do anything until you're absolutely ready. Go tonight and spend time with your friends and if Andrew wants something you're not ready for you just let him know. Okay? You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Okay?"

"Okay," I huffed. The tears were under control. "Can I just get a clearer message next time?" I laughed.

Mom supervised while Rose and Alice helped me get ready for the game. Sporting events were the only times the students of Mount Forsithe Academy didn't have to wear uniforms. It was the only time Rosalie and Alice could show off. Too bad they weren't going to the game.

Alice had bought me a new pair of extremely tight jeans and an extremely low cut green v-neck shirt that went perfectly with my bronze hair. I didn't need the push up bra Rosalie offered because I naturally had sizable mountain of cleavage.

"Just wear a jacket out of the house. Edward will freak out if he sees that shirt." Mom said shaking her head.

I was beyond thankful that my family was supposed to be out of town. There would be no awkward stare downs when Andrew came to the door.

He was right on time. Daddy stopped me before I ran down to answer the door. Grandma answered it. She was too polite to leave Andrew outside waiting.

"Have fun tonight," Daddy said. He eyed my motorcycle jacket curiously. I knew he'd heard mom.

"You sure?" I asked sincerely. I needed to know if he had any reservations.

"Yes. He's a good kid. Just keep that jacket on." He furrowed his brow. I could hear Grandma offering Andrew something to drink, asking him about his family.

"I will Daddy. I love you." I hugged him quickly.

"I love you, to Renesmee." His voice was soft.

Grandma waved from the porch as we drove off. I imagined my family springing back to life from their hiding places.

The game was so much fun. Mount Forsithe won. I was so glad I'd spent 6 months out of the year next to Uncle Emmett and Jacob on the couch watching football. I actually followed the game, which Andrew seemed to love. Afterwards we went to Grill Spot as planned. Craig and a few of his friends joined us. It was easier to relax because Andrew never gave off more than the friend vibe all night. When the girls and I came back from a group trip to the bathroom he didn't seem to mind that Chris sat between us. After that I completely shook off any notion that Andrew wanted more. What a relief? We could just be friends, which I was comfortable with. He _was_ really nice.

It was getting late, so we said goodbye to everyone and heading back to his car.

Andrew held onto the handle to open the door for me, but then he stopped.

"Vanessa." Something in his voice was weird. He sounded really nervous. Oh no.

"Yes," I gulped.

"Well I wondering if you would be interested in going out on a real date, maybe tomorrow night."

I froze. He did like me. Did I like him back? Enough to say yes, enough to kiss him if he tried, to hold his hand, to be his girlfriend. I didn't know. And what would Daddy say. Alice had to have told him that Andrew had decided to ask me out. Would he be okay with that? And Jake. Jake.

"Um I actually don't know." I told him truthfully.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that big Native American guy does it?"

"What?" How did he know about Jake?

"My sister saw you talking to some dude this morning." I remembered one of the senior girls lusting after Jake. I knew she looked familiar.

"Oh no. That's a family friend, Jacob." I'd never lied like this before. I should balance this with some honesty. "I've just never – done this before."

"What do you mean? You've never had a guy ask you out?"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're so sweet and funny and beautiful. No one has asked you out before?"

"No."

"Wow."

"Can I let you know?" I asked trying to buy myself sometime to think. "I just don't know if my parents have any dating rules, you know what mean."

"Yeah, that's cool. Just let me know." He smiled and opened the door for me. I climbed in. My stomach was in a million knots. He got in and started the car. As we drove out of the parking lot, he put his hand on my hand, which was resting on my thigh. I knew Alice had seen that. Crap.

"Your hand is so warm," He smiled over at me.

"Good circulation," I smiled back.

I turned back to the window and swallowed hard. I had some questions to ask myself- fast. Did I like Andrew as more than a friend? Did I want to go out on a date with him? Did I want to ask for Daddy's permission to do any of that? Did I want Andrew to kiss me, to hold me, to call me his girlfriend? Did I like that his hand was on mine now, honestly? No. Jake was the only guy who had ever touched me. The answers to all those questions was No. So I had my answer. No. But why? Andrew was really nice and funny and smart and sweet and polite. He was really good looking. But he wasn't - he wasn't- . A small voice in the back of my head provided me with the answer I was looking for. He wasn't _Jacob_.

I slowly pulled my hand away from Andrew's.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's okay." I whispered.

But that didn't make sense. Jacob was like a brother. He was my best friend. Of course I loved him. He was family, but I wasn't in love with him, was I? Could I see myself on a date with Jake, could I see myself wanting him to hold me close and caress my cheek, wanting him to touch me, wanting him to kiss me? His warm, soft hands on my face pulling my lips to his, my body pressed up against his massive frame.

The picture of it raged before my eyes, Jake kissing me and me wanting it, me loving it, me loving him.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and quickly silenced it without looking at the display.

I knew who it was and I knew I couldn't go home.

"Actually Andrew can you drop me off somewhere else. My mom called when we were in the bathroom. She's at a friend's house. I'd rather go there than that big empty house."

"Sure, am I going the right way?"

"Yeah, just take the next left." I directed him all the way to Jake's house, but stopped him at the mouth of the drive. "Let me talk to my mom and I'll let you know about the date."

"Okay. I had a really fun time."

"Me too Andrew. Good night."

"Night."

I jumped out of the car and turned to wave at him, giving him a clear cue to leave. When he finally drove away I turned and faced Jake's house. The lights were on and his bike and his car were in the open garage. He was home.

My cell phone rang and I silenced it again.

What was I doing here? What was I going to tell him? _Jake, I know I'm 7 years old, but I love you and I want to be with you._ I couldn't believe what I was telling myself. I'm in love with Jake? I am in love Jake. I am.

Daddy was going to kill us both.

My cell phone rang again and I silenced it again. I didn't have much time. Alice knew I was here. Someone would be here in a few seconds to take me back home. But what was I going to tell my family? They wouldn't allow this.

Just as the tears began to well, I saw him. I had forgotten that Alice had gotten to him, gutting and reconstructing his whole wardrobe. His new baggy designer jeans hung just below his hips. A tight black wife beater covered the top of his boxer briefs, his bulging muscles of his arms exposed. He had just buzzed his hair short at the beginning of the week. He didn't need his winter coat yet. He was gorgeous. And I was screwed.

"Nessie!" Jake called from the porch. He ran to me. The tears came streaming down my face. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the porch, sitting with me in his lap. He was so warm. This is where I should have been all night, here in his arms.

"Nessie? Whats wrong?" I couldn't find the words. I loved him, but Daddy was going to be so mad. I didn't want to put either of them through this, cause I would choose Jake if I had to and I didn't want to hurt my father that way. I was literally running out of time. Daddy, with Jasper or Emmett or both was likely to come tearing through the back woods any moment now, challenging Jacob to some silly duel for my honor. I had to tell Jacob _something_.

So I grabbed his forearm letting the whole day flow into him. From the moment Andrew asked me to the game to the thoughts of me and him in a sensual embrace to my fear of my father, Edward, trying to tear the love of my life apart. I showed him everything in painful detail.

For some reason he didn't seemed shocked. His expression and body language looked and felt relieved. I was so confused fresh tears streamed down my face.

"Shhh," he whispered gently. "It's okay, Baby. Please don't cry."

That snapped me out of my sobbing.

"What did you just call me?" I looked up at him trying to wipe the tears away.

"I called you 'Baby'." Jake had exactly three names for me: kid, kiddo and Nessie. I could feel my forehead contort with confusion.

"But I thought you didn't—" I started.

"But I do now. Remember what I told you. It's however _you_ need me, however you _want_ me," he whispered into my hair.

And right now I needed him to hold me, caress me, tell me it was all going to be okay. Right now I needed him to be in love with me the same way I was in love with him

Again my cell phone rang.

**Next up - Chapter 4: Jacob's POV**


	5. Chapter 4: What The Hell Just Happened?

**Chapter 4 What The Hell Just Happened?**

* * *

><p>Thank you to Stephenie Meyer for creating this whole magical universe and for not suing any of us for writing about it.<p>

**Thank you to those of you who sent me the awesome comments and reviews. I had no idea people would react this way...**

**No smut in this chapter, but smut to come. I promise.**

**Jacob's POV**

I got done at the office early. The Governor was pleased. We had a vintage roadster shipped up for her from a collector in The Hamptons. She'd planned to take it to Kittery for the weekend and "nothing less would do".

I laughed to myself. I knew Terry was grateful to have me around. He was short and fat and nervous looking. He knew money, but he wasn't good with people. People took one look at me and were instantly at ease. I was a giant puppy. Women especially warmed to me, but in a different way. I brought in and kept more high dollar clients in the past month than Terry had in all of last year.

"Jake, you saved my ass again. Thank you so much. You go ahead and take off."

"But Terry, you're not gonna have me all weekend. Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't really have anything to do at home anyway.

"I'm sure. You've more than earned it." Terry reached in his pocket for his bill fold. He counted out ten one hundred dollar bills and handed me the wad. "A little weekend bonus. Buy yourself something nice." He winked at me sarcastically.

"Thanks Terry." I grabbed my suit jacket off the back of my chair.

"What are you doing all weekend?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Got a date." A date with my favorite kid. More like running through the woods and acting stupid, but that was pretty much as close to a date as I ever got.

"Ata boy, Jacob. Well don't go spending any of that money on her unless she's worth it."

I laughed again. "Oh she's worth it. Night Terry." I grabbed my keys and my iPhone and headed for my car.

My car, my baby, one of two gifts from the Cullens, well three gifts to be exact. The Car: a sleek black BMW M3 convertible, the house: a colonial farm house that Esme had completely reconstructed to suit my personality and the kid: the greatest gift anyone had ever given me, Nessie. Man, I loved that girl. She was the best kid sister and the best friend rolled into one. About a year after she was born, it was clear I was pretty much part of the family. What was theirs was mine, the clothes, the money, the trips around the world. It was definitely a step up from the Reservation. Jasper even tracked down this job with Terry for me. He found it through some rather suspect connections, but it was a pretty chill gig none the less. Terry's company, Maverick Automotive sold and rented luxury, classic and antique cars. Pretty much my dream job. And the money was sweet. So I had my house, my car, the cash and the kid. Life was pretty good.

When they moved out to New Hampshire Nessie insisted I come, but they'd rather, and by they I mean Edward, I'd kept an appropriate separation between myself and Nessie. It was stupid, but whatever. I got a free house.

It wasn't like that with Nessie and I doubted it ever would be. Quil was almost certain that he and Claire would tie the knot or bump uglies, which ever came first, when she was old enough, in 6 more years. But I was very certain that Ness and I would always just be friends. She'd meet some guy that Edward wouldn't have a heart attack over and they'd fall in love. For her sake I hoped he was an immortal cause she wasn't going to die and I think it might be a little awkward for her human husband if she looked 20 forever.

Nessie certainly did look 20. It was strange. One day she was a toddler, I loved like my own daughter and then the next day she was this beautiful young woman who was my very best friend. And she was beautiful. I'm not just saying that. I think if you were to poll a thousand men on who the hottest Cullen woman was, the rankings would go something like this (from hot to hottest) Alice, Bella, Esme, Rosalie and then Nessie. My personal ranking was slightly different (Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Bella and Nessie. Rosalie was hot, but she was just such a bitch), but even men with no vested interest in the situation would say that Nessie was the most beautiful of the bunch and certainly one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen.

I looked at the clock on my dash. 9:45 pm. I didn't get out all that early, but I _did_ think I would be there at least until midnight helping Terry with paper work. Occasionally I worked Saturdays. I'd meet with a high-end client and give them a private tour of our inventory. This weekend I had requested off to spend some extra time with Nessie. I hadn't gotten to see her that much this past week and I was starting to feel jipped. I didn't care that my family and my pack were on the other side of the country, but I did care when I didn't get to spend time with the kid.

I pulled my car into the garage, parked it right next to my Ducati, my one present to myself, and went into the house. I didn't bother closing the garage. This was not the type of town where cars got lifted.

I debated whether or not to go for a run. I'd wait until tomorrow for Nessie.

I hopped in the shower. It was nice to have my head shaved. It would be another 2 months until I would need my hair thick for winter running. The weather was warm enough for me to sport the short coat for several more weeks.

As I finished up in the bathroom, I found myself thinking about the kid. She was at the game right now with her friends. I hoped she was having a good time. She was so freaking cute, getting all excited about her new school and making new friends. I wondered what that Andrew kid was like. He probably liked her. How could he not? I just hoped he was good enough for her. I'd get the run down from Emmett, Sunday during the game.

I dried off, got dressed and headed downstairs to watch some tv. Had this been a few years ago, I would have been out cold in five minutes, exhausted from being on evil vampire patrol 24 hours a day. But here, the only vampires were the ones I loved. I could sleep easy knowing Nessie was well protected.

She'd probably call me when she got home, too eager to wait for tomorrow to tell me about her night. She was so funny. Hyper like Alice, but cool like Bella. She was awesome. Any guy who ended up with her would be lucky.

Suddenly my cell rang. I looked at the display. It was Edward. What the hell?

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked urgently.

"Jacob, have you seen Renesmee?"

"No. What's going on?" I shot up on the couch. I couldn't phase and talk on the phone at the same time. I struggled and regained control.

"I don't know yet. Listen if you see her have her call me or bring her home, please."

"You want me to go look for her?" She trusted me in ways she didn't trust Edward. If something screwed up was going on, she'd let me help her before she let him.

"No, she's fine - I'm fairly certain. I think she's just avoiding me. I have to go Jacob. Please call me if you hear something first." He hung before I could say anything.

I was starting to freak out. I prayed she was okay. I would be so pissed if anyone did anything to her, if anyone laid a hand on her. I wondered if that Andrew kid had gotten fresh. Or that Craig guy she was talking about. I would tear either of them apart. That was my girl and I wouldn't tolerate that kind of shit.

I paced around the living room and the shaking started again. I would find her and we could fix whatever was wrong, whatever was making her hide from Edward. I would do anything to make her feel better. Where could she be? I thought about sweet Nessie alone and upset or worse, with some guy and upset.

At that moment, I wanted her safe in my arms. I wanted to rock her gently against my chest and hold her close and kiss her forehead. To stroke her cheeks and kiss—kiss her. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? This was Nessie. All that mattered was that she was safe and happy. Safe and happy at home in her bed.

But she could be safe and happy here with me in my b-.

I shook my head fiercely. What the hell was going? Why was I thinking about her that way? She was my little buddy, not the object of my fantasies. No. I just wanted her safe and happy. Or did I? Was that all I wanted?

Images flooded my head. I struggled to beat them back, but they just kept coming. Nessie smiling at me while I ran my fingers down her cheek, Nessie in my arms kissing my neck gently, Nessie begging me to kiss her beautiful lips, Nessie calling me her sweetheart, me calling her my baby.

I had to sort this out. I had to figure out was going on with me, especially before I ran into Edward again. He would flip his shit if he could read my mind right now. Better yet I had to figure this out before I ran into Nessie. This, the way I was feeling, would be too much for her. I couldn't handle scaring her.

Then I heard it. A cell phone and a rapid, light heartbeat, outside in my driveway. I sprinted out the front door and there she was. Nessie, tears brimming in her eyes. She gazed up at me and we both took a moment to just look at each other. Holy shit she was beautiful. She had the body of a goddess. I had no idea how she had gotten out of the house in that shirt and I didn't care. She looked absolutely amazing.

Someone had curled her hair, Alice maybe and clipped a few bronze tendrils back on one side, the other curls hanging just over her cheek. Her hair shimmered slightly in the light from the garage. The outfit she had on…all legs, thighs and a tight ass in those amazing jeans and that shirt. Her generous C-cups nearly bursting from the low cut collar. How had I never noticed this before. She was beyond sexy. She was _beautiful_.

And then I saw the tears again, running down her face. What the hell had happened?

"Nessie," I called to her. She was frozen in place. As I ran to her, a deep sob rose from her chest. She was crying uncontrollably. I picked her up and carried her to the porch, sitting her in my lap. I stroked her hair and rocked her, trying to soothe her anyway I could. Even though she was in pain, this was exactly where she belonged. Here in my arms. She felt so good against my body.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I begged. She continued to sob for a few seconds more then she grabbed my arm and I saw everything.

That Andrew punk asking her out, looking at her like he wanted to eat her, TOUCHING HER HAND. And then the images of her and I came and everything made sense. This new thing I was feeling, it was because of her. Her feelings _had _changed. She no longer wanted me as a best friend, but as a boyfriend. And of course, as the legend states, what my baby wants, my baby gets.

She wanted me and she was scared and she was confused. Confused because she didn't understand these feelings. She'd never even had a pre-school crush before. And she was scared that I would reject her, because of her age and because of Edward. She wanted me to do everything I had thought of, to hold her and kiss her and most importantly, fall in love with her.

And then the guilt and the fear came. She was terrified of what Edward would do. I couldn't help but smile a little when she showed me that if she was forced to choose, she had already picked me over her family.

But the smile quickly faded as she bombarded me with the level of fear. She was more than terrified. She was tearing herself up inside with worry. I couldn't allow this. She wouldn't be in agony over feelings we couldn't control. She was mine and she would be happy. I would make sure of that.

I was actually relieved. If my feelings had inexplicably changed and hers hadn't, I might be forced to stay away. But she _did_ want me, so I would remain wherever and however she wanted me.

I whispered gently, "Shhh. It's okay, Baby. Please don't cry."

Suddenly the sobbing stopped and her head snapped up so she could look me in the eye. Those chocolate brown eyes mesmerized me as if it was the first moment we saw each other all over again. Edward was in for the fight of his life if he thought he was going to separate us.

"What did you just call me?" She asked startled. I had called her one of three things her whole life: kid, kiddo and Nessie. But now she wasn't a kid to me. She was a beautiful, young woman. She was my baby and I wanted her the same way she wanted me.

"I called you 'Baby'." I replied. Other nicknames sprang to mind: mama, sweetie, babe. But in the moment, right now, she was my baby.

Confusion was written all over her face. She still thought I was going to reject her.

She started to speak ,"But I thought you didn't—".

I cut her off, whispering into her hair. "But I do now. Remember what I told you. It's however _you_ need me, however you _want _me." God, she even smelled amazing.

She grabbed my arm again and clarified for me everything she wanted and everything she needed.

For certain now, with no hint of confusion, she wanted me to hold her, she _wanted_ me to kiss her, she needed me to stay with her until she was brave enough to go home and most importantly, she wanted me to be as in love with her as she was with me.

Then her cell phone rang again. I fished through her bag and pulled it out. It was Bella.

"Hello."

"Jake is she with you?" She was nearly frantic.

"Yeah. She's here, Bells, but she's pretty upset. I don't think she wants to talk to anyone." I looked down at Nessie and she shook her head confirming my words.

"Okay. Well Edward's on his way over. He should be there any second."

"Fuck. Is he alone?" I knew we needed to talk, but I was not in the mood for some vampire show down with Emmett and Jasper too.

"Yeah, he's alone. He just wants to talk to you and Nessie."

"Okay Bella. Thanks for the heads up. Let me go."

"Okay, bye."

I ended the call and swooped Nessie up, cradling her in my arms. I carried her inside and lay her down on the couch. The crying had slowed, but a few tears still escaped.

"Nessie. I'll talk to him, okay. Things will be okay." I tried to soothe her.

"I just don't want him to try to hurt you," she whimpered.

"Baby, don't worry. Your dad and I have been down this road before. It won't be easy right away, but we'll work it out."

"Jake," she whispered.

"Yes, baby." I brushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you," She said softly.

"I love you too. You wouldn't believe how much." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Her tears weren't salty like mine. They were sweet, the taste was indescribable. I kissed her cheek again, pulling away slightly to look in her eyes. She was watching my lips. I could see it there. She didn't want me to stop.

I kissed her cheeks again and again until my lips found their way to hers and I knew right then and there, that Edward was going to have to kill me before I let her go.

Her lips were like nothing I had ever felt before. Warm and soft, smooth and delicious.

She shifted her position so she was laying flat on her back and then she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. She sighed gently as her lips parted, massaging mine.

And then I smelled him. Pure concentrated vampire.

I broke the kiss, gently loosening her grip. She wasn't surprised.

"He's here." I told her.

" I know."

"I won't let him inside until you're ready to talk to him." I kissed her forehead once more.

"Okay." She said.

"JACOB!" He yelled from the driveway. I took a deep breath through my nose and headed for the door. I turned and looked at my sweet angel before opening it. She gave me a little smile. I couldn't let her down.

I trudged down the stairs towards Edward, who was pacing at the end of the drive.

"Dude, what is with you and driveway confrontations?"

"Is she okay?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know. I'm her father."

"That's the thing though, Edward. See, _normally_ when kids grow up they make their own decisions and they make their own mistakes and sometimes their parents know and some times they don't, but that's all part of growing up. But you'll know everything whether she wants you to or not."

He paused for a moment, thinking. I could see it on his face. He wasn't used to this.

"You're right. I'm not. Bella's the only one who can keep me out, but she still tells me these things."

"Because you belong to her Edward. You're her world. You're the reason she wants to exist, but it's not like that for Nessie. She's still trying to find her reason and she's afraid that whatever she picks will make you upset. She's terrified of _you_."

His mouth hung open slightly in disbelief. Until 20 minutes ago Edward's approval was the most important thing in her universe.

"Alice didn't see this coming? She didn't tell you anything?" I asked.

"No and yes. We were all sitting there watching tv and then she gasped Nessie's name and took off. She scrambled her thoughts before I was able to read them. And before I could catch her she was in the car and long gone. She called me when she was a safe distance away and told me and Bella to find Nessie. She refused to get in the middle."

Smart girl, that Alice.

"I suppose you're right. She wouldn't want to take sides in this."

"What do you mean take sides?" I demanded.

"I didn't mean it that way. Alice loves Nessie, but she loves me too. She wouldn't want to be involved in anything that had even the potential of coming between Nessie and I. But I do want to know Jacob, everything. I need to know so I can help Nessie see that she has no reason to be upset, that I could never be angry with her."

"Okay, you asked for it." I unloaded everything. Everything Nessie had told me about her day, about Andrew, about the way he tried to hold her hand, about how she felt about me, the need, the want, the confusion, the tears we both fought to stop, and how scared she was of Edward and how, if forced, she would choose.

His brow contorted at that, as the pain of the feelings rippled through him.

I thought about my day and how my feelings had changed, the new way Nessie and I saw each other, the new way we felt for each other and how I literally had no control.

"It's _whatever_ she wants, Edward." He understood my meaning, ever aspect of it. "And I can't go against it even if I try." I insisted. I couldn't fight whatever mystical force was behind this.

"I know Jacob. I can see that," he said softly. He walked past me and sat on the porch, hanging his head in his hands. "And she won't come talk to me?"

"She will if she thinks you wont hate her. That's all she scared of, that you'll be so angry about us that you wont love her anymore." I had to be painfully honest.

"I appreciated the honesty, Jake. But, I could never be upset about anything that makes her happy. How could she think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably because ever since she was born you've been threatening to kill me if I ever had romantic feelings for her." I reminded him.

"You have a point. Jacob, please. Ask her to come talk to me. I'm not angry at either of you. I just want to talk to her." he begged.

"Let me go ask her." I stood, patting him on the shoulder. "You're handling this pretty well. I thought you were gonna go ape shit when you got here."

"Trust me. I considered it," he chuckled darkly. "But she's my baby too, Jacob. I would do anything to make her happy."

"I know, man. I know."

I stepped inside the house, closing the door behind me. Nessie was curled up in a ball facing the back of the couch. I went to her, pulling her up onto my lap.

"Baby, he's fine. He just wants to talk to you."

"Okay," She whispered. She knew and I knew she might as well just get it over with. He'd sit there all night and all day if he had to.

"I'll be right here."

She threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her tight. After a moment she pulled back and looked me in the eye. I couldn't help but glance down at her heaving breasts.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"For what?" I ran my fingers through her hair for the first time in years. It felt like pure silk.

"For all this. I never would have-"

"Renesmee, stop. You have nothing to apologize for. Go talk to your father and then we'll talk okay."

"Okay. -I want to stay with you tonight." She touched my cheek to show me _and Edward, _her clear meaning. She wanted to talk and be held. Nothing beyond that.

"We'll see. You might want to close your jacket." That made her smile, which made my heart sing. She stood and zipped up her jacket. I watched her walk out the door to face her father.

Her ass looked great in those jeans.

**I hope you liked it...**

**Next Chapter: In Edward's POV.**


	6. Chapter 5: Daddy's Girl

**Chapter 5 Daddy's Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Some more tears and a little smut... ENJOY!<strong>

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to shoot myself in the face. There was no other way to put it. I remembered a time when men- well boys rather, thought Bella was average, some of them even thought she was beautiful, a few of them even lusting after her. But nothing could stand in comparison to how difficult it was to stomach guys lusting after your sisters, your wife and your daughter.

I spent the larger part of 4 days, faking a smile with my fists clenched. The things they thought and often the things they even said, were down right revolting. _What I wouldn't give to see the blond and the red head go at it... Oh that brunette has nice lips, I wonder….that little one is so small she wouldn't even have to get down her knees…_

Emmett got a kick out of it. "Whatever. People always want Rose. This isn't anything new. Its not like they could get her."

Jasper was also having a hard time, but for him it involved us guys too. "Every time one of us walks in, it's like lust and carnal desire just consume the room. I almost ripped Alice's clothes off during lunch because a table of freshmen girls were undressing Emmett with their eyes."

"Yes, I heard some of the things they were thinking. You're pretty popular with the ladies, Em." I said.

"Are you surprised? Do you see how good I look?" Emmett laughed. In actuality, all of us guys were all pretty popular with the girls at Mount Forsithe. On Monday I over heard three sophomores debating over which one of us was the best kisser. On Tuesday, five seniors were planning to jump Bella after class. They'd hatched a plan to "persuade" her to break up with me so the larger of the group could take a crack at me. I had to laugh at that. Bella didn't like being snuck up on. Jasper already had several girls planning on asking him to the homecoming dance in the hopes that Alice and him weren't that serious. And then too, lots and lots of vulgar fantasies. One girl in my Lit class, in particular, was thinking of things I didn't even think were possible with the physical limitations of the human body.

I don't even want remind myself of what some of the teacher were thinking. The people of Forks had a more general, almost romanticized reaction to us, but the students and faculty of Mount Forsithe Academy, were one hot and bothered bunch.

There were only two upsides to the whole week. One being that Nessie made good friends. Albeit, Alice and I pushed them in her direction, but they were all very nice kids and Nessie was really happy. The other thing I didn't exactly hate was the way Bella looked in that school uniform.

Emmett and Rosalie were into a number of different, adventurous practices, role playing the least bizarre among them. Bella was beautiful and sexy no matter what, but Monday morning when I saw her in that short pleated skirt and that chest hugging vest with those knee high socks, I nearly called in sick for the both of us.

Alice and Rosalie were not a huge fan of the color scheme, but Emmett and Jasper were in agreement, the ladies looked good. So Friday night during the game Alice had a little surprise for us.

Nessie was due home shortly. I didn't mind her going out with that Andrew kid. He was nice enough and he had a pretty innocent mind. He liked Nessie, but he never thought of much beyond kissing her, product of a proper Christian upbringing.

Carlisle and Esme were upstairs getting their alone time in before she returned and the rest of us took off to our respective spots for the night. Bella and I had continued to go to the point in Maine. She loved it there.

The six of us sat around watching bad movies. This week's choice; Interview With a Vampire, one of our favorites to poke fun at. I couldn't help but pick up on the tone of the thoughts in the room. Emmett and Rose were both thinking about their night in the woods. Emmett in particular was thinking of something that had to do with ropes and a large pine tree. And then I heard Jasper whispering to Alice.

"Why don't you just put the skirt on again. You don't have to wear the top." He said.

"Ahh, that reminds me." Alice nearly yelled. "I'll be right back." She was for some reason singing Jingle Bells in French, when Bella looked up at me.

"I have no idea."

Bella nuzzled gently against my necked. The feeling of her touch burning in the pit of my stomach. I debated taking her upstairs... just for a few moments. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the back of the couch.

_Nessie better come back soon. I need to fuck._ Emmett thought. I was thinking the same thing. Sort of.

"Bella. Rose." Alice said. I opened my eyes as Alice was handing Bella and Rose each a small shopping bag. She handed a third to Jasper.

"Go ahead Jazz," Rose laughed. She'd rather see his initial surprise than whatever her own bag held for her.

Jasper pulled out a small, a very, very small black pleated skirt similar to the school's option, a short sleeved, white collared shirt, a black and red argyle tie and a black lace bra with a matching pair of panties.

"Aww baby, for me?" Jazz laughed. " You shouldn't have."

She swatted at him. "No silly it's for me. Well it's for you, but you know what I mean." Alice giggled.

Bella looked at me with a small smirk on her face. She opened the bag and peered inside. Her eyes widened when she viewed the contents.

Just as she turned the bag towards me, so I could take a look, I hear Alice gasp.

"Nessie." She hissed. I jumped to my feet, but Alice was gone. I could barely get a hold on her thoughts.

_Please Edward. Please don't follow me. Trust me, please. Just wait here._ Alice pleaded. Her thoughts instantly flew into a jumble of imagines, pictures of places I'd never seen.

"Edward what is it?" Bella grabbed my hand.

I heard the Audi peel out of the driveway.

"I don't know." I whispered, falling back down in my seat.

"Edward is Nessie, okay? Please sweetie." Bell begged.

I had no idea what to tell her. What had Alice seen? It had to be some awful, something extreme for Alice to run out like that. What should I do? Should I go looking for Alice? Should I go looking for Nessie?

Suddenly my cell rang. It was Alice.

"Alice what's going on?" I looked over at Bella. She was frantically dialing Nessie's cell phone number.

"Edward I –" her voice dropped out. She was having another vision.

I waited. Bella got no answer.

"I'm sorry. I don't think it would be right to tell you myself. Nessie is fine. She's on her way home, but please Edward. Just—" she was silent again.

Bella hit send again. She waited for an answer. Nothing.

I continued to wait for Alice.

"Here. I'll try her. Maybe she'll answer if I call." Jasper grabbed his cell phone off the end table and dialed Nessie's number.

"She – doesn't want to come home." I hung up on Alice. I knew one place she would go. I dialed Jacob's number. Everything was moving too fast. Even for me.

"Hey man. What's up?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Jacob, have you seen Renesmee?" I demanded. I would not stand for him trying to hide her.

"No. What's going on?" I could sense it in his tone. He was just as surprised as me.

"I don't know yet. Listen if you see her have her call me or bring her home, please." I told him

"You want me to go look for her?" He asked. I should have been grateful for his assistance, but it just felt like another instance where I wanted to tell Jacob to butt out.

"No, she's fine, I'm fairly certain. I think she's just avoiding me. I have to go Jacob. Please call me if you hear something first." I hung up with out saying good bye. I had no time for pleasantries

"What the hell is going on? Is she okay?" Rosalie asked, impatiently. I ignored her.

"I'm going to look for her." I concluded.

"Edward, just wait a moment. Don't do anything hasty. Wait for Alice. She'll let you know. Just wait." Jasper said calmly. I had to trust his faith in Alice, but this wasn't some weather report, this was my daughter, my child we were talking about.

Bella could sense the anger and the frustration beginning to roll of me. Jasper didn't bother calming me down.

Bella stood and gently placed a hand on my cheek. Her golden eyes were warm and pleading. "Sweetheart, please," she said. "You know we can trust Alice, just give her a minute."

I let out a deep sigh. I would never forgive myself if I listened to them and something that couldn't be undone had happened to Nessie. Never.

My cell phone rang again.

Alice was calling.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just hang up on me. She'd decided to go to Jake's and then she blurred right out of sight. She must be there."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Edward, WAIT!"

"What?" I growled. Could Alice really be trying to stop me from getting to my daughter?

"She's fine physically, but she's not okay. Do you hear me? She is really upset, so please be patient with her."

"Okay, okay. Bye."

I slammed the phone shut.

I just as I turned for the door, Bella dialed Nessie's number again. She got answer.

_Hello._ I could hear Jacob's voice on the other line. Something was off in his tone.

"Jake is she with you?" Bella asked.

_Yeah. She's here Bells, but she's pretty upset. I don't think she wants to talk to anyone._

"Okay. Well Edward's on his way over. He should be there any second." Bella nodded to me in approval. She wanted Nessie home and safe just as much as I did.

I didn't hesitate. Taking the car would take too long. I took the trail through our back woods that led directly to Jake's house. I made it there in under a minute.

I came around the back, and all I could smell was Jacob and a week old scent of Nessie, Emmett and Rose, playing football in the backyard no doubt. I circled the front of the house and I could smell her. She's been crying, her tears were still drying on the gravel, leading a trail up to the front porch.

I could hear her rapid heartbeat sputtering inside the house. And I could hear her thoughts and his.

I didn't know how to control my anger. Who to scream at first? Should I forbid her to see him ever again? Should I just kill him and be done with it? She'd recover. She'd meet someone else. It would be like he'd never existed -

Then Bella's face flashed before my eyes – the way she looked in the woods the day I left her, the look on her face as she clung to me in Volterra. Could _I_ be the cause of that sort of pain in Nessie's life? Could I do that to my own daughter? I could hear it. They—loved each other. I tried to block everything else, what she was thinking, what he was thinking as they were now kissing. I couldn't stand it anymore.

_He's here._ Jacob said.

_I know. _She said weakly. I had never heard Nessie's voice like this before. The sound tied my stomach in knots.

_I won't let him inside until you're ready to talk to him_. Jacob assured her. His confidence in his ability to stand between my daughter and I wasn't helping my boiling anger.

_Okay._ She said. His confidence revived her slightly.

"Jacob." I called.

He opened the door, closing it tightly behind him.

"Dude, what is with you and driveway confrontations?" Jacob asked calmly walking down the porch.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Jacob was very effectively controlling his thoughts, only thinking of his words as he said them out loud.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know. I'm her father."

"That's the thing though, Edward. See, _normally_ when kids grow up they make their own decisions and they make their own mistakes and sometimes their parents know and sometimes they don't, but that's all part of growing up. But you'll know everything whether she wants you to or not."

_See he's not used to this, not being in control, not being kept out, by his own kid. _My temper started to cool. I was completely lost here. What was I going to do?

"You're right. I'm not. Bella's the only one who can keep me out, but she still tells me these things."

"Because you belong to her Edward. You're her world. You're the reason she wants to exist, but it's not like that for Nessie. She's still trying to find her reason and she's afraid that whatever she picks will make you upset. She's terrified of _you_."

_It's not about you anymore man. How did Shorty not see this coming?_

"Alice didn't see this coming? She didn't tell you anything?" He asked in disbelief.

"No and yes." I told him truthfully. Jacob had a hard time believing that our powers had flaws especially at times like this when it really mattered. "We were all sitting there watching tv and then she gasped Nessie's name and took off. She scrambled her thoughts before I was able to read them. And before I could catch her, she was in the car and long gone. She called me when she was a safe distance away and told me and Bella to find Nessie. She refused to get in the middle."

_Smart girl, that Alice. I had to agree with him. This could have gotten ugly really fast._

"I suppose you're right. She wouldn't want to take sides in this."

_Sides? Was he really gonna make her choose?_ Jacob's thoughts took on a belligerent tone.

"What do you mean take sides?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean it that way. Alice loves Nessie, but she loves me too. She wouldn't want to be involved in anything that had even the potential of coming between Nessie and I. But I do want to know Jacob, everything. I need to know so I can help Nessie see that she has no reason to be upset, that I could never be angry with her."

"Okay, you asked for it." He closed his eyes and assaulted me with everything that had happened to Nessie that day, what confused her, what she wanted, what she'd hoped for, what she had chosen and most importantly what she was terrified of … _me_.

I felt my knees getting weak. How could she ever—how could she possibly think that? That I was someone she should fear—

And then _his_ thoughts came, how his feelings for her changed in direct relation to her feelings for him. It caught him off guard, completely disarming him the way it had Nessie.

"It's whatever she wants, Edward." _If she wants me and I mean in __**any way, **__I can't say no to her._ "And I can't go against it even if I try," He said.

"I know Jacob. I can see that," I said softly. I couldn't stand anymore. I walked past him slowly and fell to the porch. "And she won't come talk to me?" I asked, a last ditch effort claim my little girl.

"She will if she thinks you wont hate her. That's all she scared of, that you'll be so angry about us that you wont love her anymore," Jacob continued. _I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to know the truth._

"I appreciated the honesty, Jake. But, I could never be upset about anything that makes her happy. How could she think that?" I pleaded. It was too soon. I just got her. I waited a 100 years. I wasn't ready yet. I suppressed the choking sob that threatened to rise in my chest.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably because ever since she was born you've been threatening to kill me if I ever had romantic feelings for her, " He reminded me. I vaguely remembered threatening to break his fingers earlier in the week. God - she'd only be in school a week. The notion sent my mind spinning again.

"You have a point. Jacob, please. Ask her to come talk to me. I'm not angry at either of you. I just want to talk to her." I begged.

He could see I couldn't take it anymore. He rose to convince her to come outside.

"You're handling this pretty well. I thought you were gonna go ape shit when you got here," he chuckled lightly.

I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Trust me. I considered it, but she's my baby too, Jacob. I would do anything to make her happy," I said solemnly.

"I know man, I know," he said. _No one ever doubted that Edward. Not for a second._

He slipped inside the house and I could hear their mumblings.

She agreed to talk to me and he promised they'd talk afterwards. How long was she planning on staying here. I had to call Bella soon. I knew she'd be worried sick.

Then Nessie deliberately gave me access to her thoughts. I cringed at the words.

"_Okay. -I want to stay with you tonight_," She said to Jacob_._ Her clear meaning flashed in my head. No matter what the outcome of our conversation she wasn't ready to leave him. She was still really upset and she just wanted Jacob to hold her through the night.

This was going to be interesting.

_"We'll see. You might want to close your jacket."_ Jacob said. I could see the smile on his face. What the hell as she wearing? I tried to get a glimpse, but Jacob was too fast for me, picturing a car from his job. Damn him.

I didn't move as the door opened slowly. I wanted her to know I would listen. If I moved first, if I spoke too soon, she would shy away from me and right back into Jacob's arms.

Was I cursed to forever be fighting with the same werewolf over the women in my life?

She walked down the stairs to the driveway and turned to face me. She crossed her arms across her chest and chewed on the inside of her lip. At that moment she looked just like Bella. I could tell by the look on her face, red and splotchy, she wouldn't speak to me, out loud at least.

She swallowed and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Nessie," I said quietly.

_Yes, daddy. _She switched to the other side of her lip, still biting.

"Will you look at me?" I asked sincerely.

She looked up at me from under lashes.

"Do you think I'm angry at you?"

_I don't know. I think you might be. I know you don't want me to be with him._

"And do you know why?'

She snorted at little. _Cause it's Jake and you secretly hate him. Well not so secretly._

I had to laugh a little at that. Had I been that blind? Did I really think that she wouldn't misread years and years of snide remarks and sideways glares?

"I could see where you would think that, honey, but I don't," I told her.

_You don't?_

"No honey, I don't. Come here please." I took a step down the stairs and held my hand out to her.

She walked forward into my embrace. I took her in my arms and resting my cheek on her hair.

"Nessie. I like Jacob very much. But I love you. Do you have any idea how important you are to me? Do you understand that I thought I was truly dead and then the universe gave me your mother and then she gave me you? I wish you could understand how that makes me feel. You are the most precious thing in the world to me." I laughed "I would hate any guy who tried to take you away from me."

_But I'm not going anywhere, Daddy._

"But you will some day. Someday you and Jake will leave us and you'll have your own life and you know what?"

_What?_

"I will miss you terribly." I whispered.

She started to cry again.

_I'll miss you too, daddy._

I rocked her for a moment in silence. I could hear the familiar purr of my Volvo. It had to be Bella.

I needed to hear the words from myself. I need her to confirm my fears so I could start the grieving process, prepare myself for letting go.

"Do you love him, honey?" I asked.

_Yes, I think so._

"Then I won't kill him," I promised.

_Thanks, Daddy._ She giggled internally.

Just then, Bella pulled into the driveway. She quickly assessed the way I was holding our daughter and slowly got out of the car.

She walked over to us and stroked Nessie's hair.

Nessie lifted her head towards her mother.

"Hi, mommy," She whispered. Bella smiled back at her warmly.

"Hi, baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Things happened kinda fast. I still need to talk to Jacob." She paused. I knew what she wanted to ask. "Can I spend the night here?" she asked cautiously. "I'll sleep in the guest room." Some how I didn't quite believe that.

"Umm," Bella looked at me for my approval. I could tell she wanted to tell Nessie it was okay. I nodded in agreement. "That's fine, honey. But come home in the morning, okay."

I said in agreement, "You and Jacob talk and then tomorrow, we'll work something out." I was going to deal with them dating, but there was no way she was moving in with him.

Bella walked back towards the car and got Nessie's backpack. She avoided my glare as she handed it to Nessie.

"Alice called and said you might need this," Bella told her, finally looking up at me. "What, I still have no idea what's going on. I'm just going with what Alice said."

I sighed and then kissed Nessie on the forehead.

"We'll see you tomorrow." I said softly.

"Okay," she replied. "I love you, both." She turned and hugged Bella.

"We love you, too honey," Bella said. "Edward, can you wait for me in the car – in the passenger seat?"

"Sure," I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at her. "Bye honey."

"Bye daddy."

Bella handed me the keys and I went and sat in the car.

Bella took Nessie's hand and they walked up the porch.

"Block your father for a second. I'll fill him in when we're far enough away."

"Okay," Nessie said. Soon her head was filled with a play by play of the night's football game. She had really paid attention. I was able to catch bits of what Bella whispered to her. Something about extra clothes and a tooth brush and the phrase "for the love of god" slipped by as well.

Soon they hugged and Bella came back to the car. Nessie waved one last time before she slipped into the house.

_I love you, Daddy._

Bella whipped the car around and drove directly for the point. After a few moments she asked me what had happened and I quickly told her everything, ready to be done thinking about it for tonight. Bella had been preparing for this since the first day Nessie and Jake were together. She didn't like it either, but she had a little more experience dealing with an overprotective father and super natural romantic influences.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"No, " I sighed. "But I guess I will be." Part of me still wanted to cry. My little girl. I wasn't ready.

"I guess you can see why Charlie was a little upset at first."

"I guess."

Bella reached out and touched my face, keeping one hand on the wheel. Her touch was just what I needed. I let my desire for her flow through me.

"You still have me," she said sweetly. The smile on her face was enough to consume my mood.

"Yeah, you're alright." I smirked at her sliding my hand onto to her thigh, resting it between her legs. "So you going to tell me what was in that bag?"

"Later," She returned the smirk.

I'd play her little game. I'd find out sooner or later. It would drive her equally insane if I never asked her about it again. She'd be forever wondering whose head I'd pluck the information from. My family was only so slick. One of them would slip up sooner or later.

Finally, when we were laying in the grass and Bella was kissing down my chest, she spoke.

"You still want to know what was in the bag?" She whispered against my skin. I looked down at her. She was completely naked. Did I really want know or did I want her to keep going?

She continued kissing, her hand now on my erection, stroking me gently. "It wasn't much, just a change of clothes." She took me in her mouth and started licking and sucking deep and slow, just the way I liked it.

A deep pleasure-filled growl rumbled from chest.

She pulled back, tasting the tip. "her toothbrush," She continued between wet laps of her tongue. "and some condoms just in case."

At that, I shot up. "What!"

"Nope." She seductively reached up and placed her hand on my chest, pushing me back down. I was in her mouth again and she continued licking and sucking me as I ran my fingers through her hair and my eyes rolled back in my head.

It was fine. I'd spend the night where I really wanted to be, here making love to my beautiful wife and then in the morning I'd read Jacob's mind and if he'd had sex with my daughter, it would be simple. I'd kill him.


	7. Chapter 6: Practice

**Chapter 6 Practice**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Stephenie, for kinda ruining my life.<strong>

**Just a few more chapters left. Once again... I'm trying really hard to find a realistic voice for Nessie. It's hard. Thank you all so much for the awesome comments and reviews. Tell your friends.**

**Nessie's POV**

When Daddy was sitting back in the car, Mom took my hand and led me up the front steps.

"Block your father for a second. I'll fill him in when we're far enough away," she said glancing towards the car. We could see Daddy's eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Okay," I replied. Quickly I started going over a play by play of the football game while Mommy talked.

"Alice called after your father left. She told me to pack you a bag…that you might want to spend the night. So your pjs are in there and your tooth brush and some clothes for tomorrow, a less revealing shirt," she said raising an eyebrow at my zipped jacket. "And-," She hesitated anxiously.

"What is it, Mom?"

"For the love of God, Nessie. I am in NO WAY condoning this, but it would be irresponsible for me _not_ to at least provide you with some options." I was so confused. What in the world was she talking about? "Now I don't completely know what's going on. Alice just told me your feelings for Jake had changed, but there is some—protection at the bottom of the bag, just in case you and Jake have decided to – take your relationship further."

"Oh," I swallowed. I wasn't planning on doing that. We had just kissed for Christ sake. And I was only seven. Last year Mom and Grandma Esme had spent two months worth of lessons giving me the ins and outs, so to speak, of Sex Ed. I felt well informed and in no way, shape or form ready to take things "further".

Mom's expression calmed a bit when she saw the horrified look on my face. "Are you gonna be okay? You can come home anytime you like. You just call me, okay? I'll come get you."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I needed to talk to Jake. We needed to straighten somethings out. "Mommy, thank you for being so understanding. You have no idea how scared I was. I'm still a little scared you, know. I'm kinda confused."

"Sweetie, I was human when I met you father. Trust me, I know confused," she smiled at me. "We love you, honey. We'll be waiting for you in the morning."

"Okay," I said quietly. She kissed me once on the forehead, then headed down the stairs. I stopped replaying the game in my head for Daddy then.

She got back in the car. I waved one last time… _I love you, Daddy_. I had to let him know one more time. He smiled and I slipped back inside.

I closed the door behind me and turned to Jake. I had to wait just minute, mind blank, to let Mom drive at least 6 miles. Jake just stared at me, a tiny smile on his face. It wouldn't take long, she was flooring it.

Finally I gave myself a moment to breath.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked gently. And then it hit me. Crap. I hadn't even asked him.

I held up my bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't even ask. Is it okay if I spend the night?"

"Is that what you want, Baby?" his voice was deep and smooth. It instantly turned knots in my stomach. I wanted to kiss him again. Instinctively, I bit the inside of my lip.

"Yes," I whispered, looking at the floor.

"Then why don't you spend the night," he said, as he stood and walked over to me. How had I never really looked at Jake? His dark eyes and his full lips were perfect. His deep copper skin glistened in the faint lamplight. His strong, arm muscles rippled from his neck down to his wrists. The definition of his broad chest and perfect abs could easily be seen from across the room. And as he finally reached me, as he reached up and swept my hair back over my shoulder, I marveled at his large beautiful hands. It didn't hurt that he was a foot taller than me either. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Jake slowly unzipped my jacket, while I stepped out of my shoes, and pushed them next to the door. I shrugged my jacket off and Jake threw it on his coat rack.

Then he took my hand and led me back to the couch. We plopped down next to each other, me sitting cross legged, my knee on his thigh.

"I'm a little surprised he let you stay," Jake said. He hadn't taken his eyes off my since I came back in the door. I liked that, but it was making me a little shy. It would take a little getting use to, that look of love in his eyes.

"It was mostly Mom. He might have said no if she hadn't shown up." God bless her.

I took Jake's large hand in mine. I had some much to say, so much to think about but I didn't know where to start. I wanted to voice my thoughts out loud though. It wouldn't be fair to make Jake do all the talking.

"So," I mused. "I'm not exactly sure _what_ we are now. I don't really have any experience with this whole adult relationship thing, you know what I mean."

"Is that what you want? An adult relationship," he asked sincerely.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you tell me what you do want and we can worry about titles later." That couldn't be too hard, right. I had taken care of the few things I didn't want. I had ditched Andrew, at least for the night. I had been able to tell Jake how I felt, sort of. And I had talked to Daddy and he hadn't disowned me or killed Jake. Now pretty much all that was left was to go after what I wanted. Why – all of a sudden did that seem so hard.

Sensing my hesitation, Jake spoke again, touching my hair. I loved the way it felt.

"How about you just tell me the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Let me see," I mused out loud, looking at our hands. "I wanted to stay with you tonight and I'm here."

"Yes, you are," he continued to stroke my hair.

"Well what do people do - I mean - I don't really know how these things start. I don't want anything to change really. I still want to have fun with you like we used to and I still want you to come over for breakfast and do stuff with me and my family. I mean we don't have to get all serious and gross like my parents, do we?"

Jake couldn't help but laugh at that. Damn it. I sounded like a little kid, again.

"Baby, of course things can stay the same. Nothing has to change at all."

"Well I don't want things to stay exactly same,"

"Really?" Jake inquired teasingly. I kept my eyes on the floor. This was so embarrassing.

"Yeah." My lip twisted out of my control as I nervously switched sides to nibble on.

"Really?" Jake ducked his head trying to catch my gaze. I bashfully turned my head away from him.

"Yeah." I still refused to look at him. Then he was on me, tickling me mercilessly.

"Really?" Jake asked. "Is that so?"

"Jake, STOP!" I shrieked, laughing uncontrollably. I leaned over the arm of the couch trying to get away from him, which was totally useless. He was just too strong. He grabbed me and threw me across his lap, doing the one thing I absolutely hated. He pulled my shirt up, and started blowing raspberries on my stomach like I was an infant. I laughed harder, begging him to stop.

He propped me up, but kept tickling me. The tears were streaming my down my face. He pulled me around facing him, my legs either side of his thighs. I looked up into his dark brooding eyes, my teeth grazing the inside of my lip.

We both stopped laughing then.

I couldn't help it. I gently placed my hand on the side of his neck.

_I do want to try some new things. _I looked down as I replayed our kiss from a little while ago.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you babe?" he whispered, placing his hand over mine. I watched his lips intently as he pulled it up to his face and gently kissed my palm. He was so cocky and I sorta loved it.

I gulped. "Yeah."

He looked down at my lips as he spoke again, his voice near a whisper. "Come here." I leaned forward and Jake met me half way, our lips catching on fire. I had NO idea how to kiss. Before I was still crying a little and I kinda just went with what Jake was doing. This time, still NO clue. I'm pretty sure Jake could tell cause after a few seconds he gently took control, tilting my head to the side slightly with his hand, which curled around the side of my neck. His warm lips moved slowly against mine, parting slightly so I could taste him.

Jake had always smelled like nature to me, like freshly cut wood and really clean dirt and a mountain spring, but the way he tasted was something different, a subtle mix of fresh grown mint and clove honey. It was very tasty and oddly familiar.

I giggled a little and he pulled back a little.

"What?" he said. I recovered quickly, trying to unbruise his ego.

"Nothing. It's just the way you taste. It reminds me of the tea and honey Grandma makes me." I leaned forward again, our lips touching. This time I tried a little harder, but I couldn't be completely sure if I got it right. Jake let out a small sigh as my lips softly tangled with his. Soon he pulled away and he touched his forehead to mine. Eventhough I probably sucked at it, I liked kissing, a lot.

"Nessie, listen. We can do whatever you like, we can be whatever you want. You want me to be your friend, I'll be your friend."

I couldn't imagine that I would enjoy kissing or straddling a friend this much… or that I would ever have dirty thoughts about the possibilities of straddling a friend. Geez, when did I start thinking like this?

"If you want me to be your boyfriend," he tickled my ribs again quickly. "Then I'll be your boyfriend too."

"I guess that works, right? You being my boyfriend," I ran finger across her dark eyebrow. It was so soft.

"I'll be your boyfriend then and some things can stay the same, like breakfast and back yard football with Rose and Em and some things will be a little different." He leaned forward again and kissed me softly just below my jaw. My body trembled a little at his touch.

"I'd like that," I murmured.

I leaned forward and put my head on Jake's shoulder, feeling content for the first time since I'd seen him that morning. Geez this was a long day.

I closed my eyes, as he rubbed circles on my back. His touch was amazing, warm and gentle. It made me feel whole. I reached up and placed my hand on his shoulder.

_So you have me all to yourself tonight. What do you want to do?_

"It doesn't matter. We can sit here like this all night if you want." he said softly.

I'd never been alone with Jake for this long before. I quickly thought of all the things I had wanted to do in the cover of night that we couldn't do before.

_Well I have one idea._

"What's that, babe?"

I pulled back to look in his eyes, a wicked grin on my face. _Let's go play in the woods._

_"_Alright," he laughed and stood, carefully placing me on the floor. "I'll grab my bag."

Jake ran up the stairs two at a time, while I put my shoes back on.

"Here you go mama," I turned and Jake threw me a zip up hoodie I'd left there a few weeks ago. He knew me so well. I didn't like to go into the woods in my leather jacket.

I couldn't help but stare as he pulled off his wife beater and shoved it into the black backpack he had in his hand, before he walked over and handed to me. I didn't have time to snap my jaw back closed before he caught me drooling over his pecks. My hand twitched in his direction, but I held it back.

"You like what you see?" A tiny smirk touched his lips.

"Shut up," I said glaring at him. I had seen Jake without his shirt on several billion times but it had never before had this kind of affect on me. These feelings were really going to take some getting used to. I couldn't help but feeling like I was in a little over my head.

"Give me a few seconds. I'll meet you out back." Jake walked past me and slipped out the kitchen door. I grabbed my cell out of my purse and threw my hair up in a pony tail.

When I came outside, Jake was pacing by the edge of the woods in wolf form, his pants and boxers folded neatly on the stairs, his sneakers right beside them. I grabbed his stuff, shoved it into the bag and ran to his side. He nuzzled the side of his head against my shoulder and looked toward his back, motioning for me to hop on.

"I need to stretch my legs. I haven't run all week. Maybe –" I said running my fingers through his short fur, "I'll hop a ride on the way back." He huffed and started walking towards into the trees.

"I'll follow you." Jake took off running. He'd spent a great deal of his nights since we moved here checking out the local terrain, finding herds of deer and moose, rivers and streams to clean up in, fun trees for me to climb. We'd only hunted as a family twice so far, so Jake definitely knew better spots to head then I did.

We ran northwest for a while. It was so easy to avoid main roads here, the woods were so dense. Even if we were to stumble into someone's yard, Jake would be in no real danger. It was never an odd occurrence to see animals like wolves, bears and moose and deer strolling out of the trees to take a look around.

We ran past Newfields into New Market to the edge of the Great Bay. We stopped on the edge of Stratham and took down a few deer. Jake was always hungry and I'd had a blood-free diet during the school week. What I wouldn't do for some O negative.

When we got to Jake's intended destination, we could see far across the bay that there were houses and condos speckled along certain parts of the water's edge, but there were parts where unclaimed wilderness pushed right up to the slightly rolling tides.

The night was so pretty, cool, but not cold and the waxing moon shone bright on the water.

Jake padded over to the water and cleaned off his mouth and paws. Daddy had taught me the proper way to hunt so I remained squeaky clean. I found a place on the ground and collapsed.

"It's so nice here," I whispered.

Jake came over, huffed a low wolfy sigh and put his head on my knee. I ran my fingers through his short fur again. I kinda liked it this way, a little spiky but just as soft. His tail wagged, fanning my hair.

We sat for a while and I told Jake more about my week, how much I hated wearing that stupid jumper and everyone else's gripes about school, which I'm sure he could sympathize with. He was lucky he would never be able to repeat high school again. I told him about my classes and that I was thinking about joining a few clubs, like yearbook or the art club, but I hesitated when I got back on the subject of my friends. He nudged me and whined a little begging me to speak what was on my mind.

"I have to break things off with Andrew, but I'm not sure what exactly to say. I've never had to turn someone down before." Jake made low growling noise at that. "I know, I'll think of something. I'll ask Grandma. She knows how to be polite." Which was true, Grandma Esme could punch you in the face and make you feel like you should smile about it with one polite apology.

"And then there's Amanda and Maddie," I continued.

Jake titled his head to the side in confusion.

"Well I want to tell them about you, but what can I say. 'Yeah I turned Andrew down cause I'm with someone else now. He's 25, but don't worry. It's totally cool with my parents.'" Jake shook next to me with his wolfy chuckle. He reached his muzzle up and licked my face gently. I wiped off the slobber with sleeve. I knew we'd talk about more when we got back to his house.

Soon it became apparent the moon was moving across the sky. It would do us no good to show up for breakfast, me half falling asleep in my cheerios. Even if nothing happened, Daddy would be paranoid that we were up all night doing more than talking.

I stood up, threw the backpack over my shoulder and climbed on Jake's back. He'd been letting me take the lead so much tonight, I wanted him to be in control for a while.

As we headed back the same way we came, Jake slowed when we hit a small stream. I looked around taking in the scent in the air.

"We should have gone around." Jake turned to me nodding in agreement. The scent was pretty fresh, not even an hour old. It was Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett most likely heading out for another one of their late night romps. Gross. They could have stayed at home. I wasn't there, but that wasn't the issue at the moment. They would no doubt come back in the same direction and most certainly catch our scent. Emmett wouldn't be able to resist blabbing about this, or at least ribbing Jake about it in front of the whole family tomorrow.

"Crap," I whispered out loud. I'd have to deal with it tomorrow. It wasn't like we could erase our scent. Jake blew it off and headed back to his house, moving quickly through the trees.

Soon we were back in his yard. He walked right to the edge of the porch and I hopped off. I put the bag down and stroked his head one more time, cocking _my_ head to the side, looking at him carefully. He did the same, wondering what I was thinking.

"Nothing. Your head is huge." I said in a light tone. Just a simple observation. He growled sarcastically and poked me in the stomach with his cold wet nose.

"I'll be inside." I laughed and scurried up the stairs. Closing the door behind me, I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and waited for Jake to phase back and get dressed. Suddenly I heard my phone beep. I pulled it out of my bag.

It was a text message. From Andrew, sent a little before midnight. I looked at the clock on the stove. It was a little after one.

I hesitantly opened my phone.

**Had a really good time. Hope I can see you again tonight. **

"What is it?" Jake asked scrutinizing the look on my face. I just handed him the phone. He still had his wife beater in his hand.

"Yeah you should ask Esme. I can't think of any reply that doesn't involve the phrase 'Back the fuck off'."

"That's really sweet, Jake."

"Whatever. I don't need to be sweet to him," he put the phone down on the kitchen table and swept me up to his chest, his arm wrapping around my waist. "I only need to be sweet to you," he growled in my ear. Yep. Definitely in over my head. I looked down at Jake's lips, but completely chickened out. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, hugging him to me.

After a moment he pulled back little, and tucked a loose stand of hair behind my ear. "A little too much for you right now, Baby?"

I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud. It was so embarrassing. I placed my hand on his neck.

_I just have no idea what I'm doing. I have feel like such an idiot. I'm not good at the whole kissing thing._

"Trust me, you're plenty good. But don't worry. We have plenty of time to practice," he said with a sly smile.

Grandma Esme's words came back to me, her first lecture on kissing and holding hands.

_"I know we're a little different Nessie, honey. But most of us were human long enough to do a little bit of courting." I had ask her to explain what the hell courting was before she could continue. "When I was a little girl there was a boy across the farm named Mitchell and Mitchell liked me so I let him hold my hand." That seemed easy enough. You like a guy, you let him hold your hand._

"_For some people it takes a while before you find the person you're meant to be with. For me and my time it was a little bit longer than most, 26 years and for Grandpa you know much longer than that. Your mommy didn't have to wait long at all, 17 years or so. For most humans it takes longer than that, and sometimes when they are waiting to find that special person, they find people they might like or even love and they practice things like holding hands and kissing so they can figure out what the like."_ That word, _practice_, rang again in my mind. Practice. We could do that.

Jake pulled me from my reverie. "I'm going to hop in the shower. You can use the one in the guest room and then I'll be down to tuck you in, okay Princess," he said the last part mockingly, wagging my chin again. Apparently these new feelings we had weren't enough to stop him from teasing me like the little kid I actually was.

I just glared at him for a moment and just because I couldn't help it, smacked him on the butt as he turned to walk away.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said as he disappeared around the corner. I grabbed my phone and went into the living room to grab my overnight stuff.

Once in the guest room, I dumped my bag out, surveying the contents. One of my favorite, green t-shirts and a clean pair of jeans, two pairs of socks, a bra and some underwear, my bag of toiletries, my pj pants and one of my built-in-bra tanks that gave me mega cleavage, that I never wore around Daddy. Thanks Mom.

On the bottom of the bag were two more items, a pack of a dozen condoms and adult sized feety pajamas, a gag gift I'd received last Christmas. The one from Mom, of course and the other, from Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. They'd taped a note to it.

_Sleep tight little camper. Love Uncle E and Uncle J. _Oh there would be pay back for this.

I picked up the condoms, all 12. What the heck did mom think we would be doing? Well I knew what she hoped we wouldn't be doing, but 12. Really?

I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to shower. When I came back all clean and perfectly drowsy, I found Jake sitting on the bed, the pack of condoms in one hand and the note from Emmett and Jasper in the other.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with your uncles tomorrow," Jake remarked. He turned, and his eyebrow raised slightly taking in my appearance. Again, thanks mom. I couldn't help but blush a little. I should have thrown on a t-shirt. Jake wasn't dressed much better, just a cute pair of red flannel pants with black paw prints on them, courtesy of Aunt Alice. He didn't have a shirt on. He was going to drive me insane.

He stood and threw the rest of my stuff back in the bag and placed it in the chair.

"You don't have to sleep down here you know," Jake said.

"I know, I'm just trying to pace things with Daddy. I would hate to have him come over for the game on Sunday and then notice my scent leading up to your bedroom." I had both of our lives to think about.

"Good call. Come on." He pulled back the covers for me and I climbed in, sitting up against the headboard. Jake lay down next to me on his stomach his feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

"So what do you think you should tell your friends?" He asked.

"I have no idea," I sighed, a little frustrated. "I don't want to have to keep you a secret for _three_ years. I mean Rose told me half the fun of having a boyfriend was bragging to your friends about it."

"Yeah that's cause Blondie and Emmett love to brag about everything. Even I know more about their relationship then I'd care to. We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it, okay?" His tone was gentle and comforting.

"Okay." A huge yawn escaped my mouth. Jake pulled himself up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. God I sounded like a little kid who was afraid of the dark.

"Up to my room."

"Can't you stay down here tonight? _Your_ scent is all over the place," I begged.

"You're right. I'll stay." He flopped back down on the bed and scooted closer to me. I looked down at his rippling muscles again. Something about them gave me a little bit of courage.

"What?" Jake as he noticed me nibbling the inside of my lip, contemplating where the rest of this night could lead.

I put my hand on his shoulder. _Maybe we could practice some more._

"Oh is that why you want me down here? Look at you, you little perv. Conned your parents into letting you stay the night so you could take advantage of a sweet, innocent werewolf. I am shocked." He teased.

"Or not. You can sleep upstairs if you want." I turned off the bedside lamp and I slid further under the covers, rolling on my side, turning my back to him. Suddenly he was under the covers with me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I think I'll stay right here, if you don't mind," he whispered. He gently tugged my hip in his direction and I rolled, meeting his gaze. "You just let me know, alright. We'll do whatever you want."

"Okay," whispered.

It was strange. I thought it would be years before words like tongue, lips, hips, or chest, nipples or moan would see real any action in my vocabulary, especially in this context, but I guess when it comes to shape shifters and vampire hybrids anything's possible.

Jake reached up and slowly pulled my hair tie out, letting my hair fall on the pillow. I watched his lips the whole time, just thinking about the taste. This time when he kissed me it was totally different. The first two times it was almost like he was trying to comfort me, his way of showing me things were going to be okay. But this time, this kiss, made me feel, made every single inch of my body feel like he wanted me and made me realize even more, just how much I wanted him.

A tingling sensation radiated from between my legs out over my whole body, as Jake slowly rolled me on to my back. He propped himself on one elbow, one hand gently stroking my cheek and his other rubbing my stomach. I was so nervous, but in a good way. Luckily my hands were more than busy touching his hair and exploring the broad muscles of Jake's back. I didn't have to break my lips from his to tell him what I wanted. So I didn't.

But of course he had to pull back to reply. Damn it. Why couldn't this whole touch and think thing work both ways.

"Baby, are you sure? We don't have to do that." He scanned my face for a moment, searching for any sign of hesitation. He knew I was sort of a people pleaser. He wouldn't want me to do something just because I thought it was what he wanted.

I looked down at his delicious lips again and then back up to his eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I'm sure," I whispered. "I want you to." Jake started kissing me, slow and gentle. His lips parted a little granting my tongue access to his perfect mouth. His hand slid back down my stomach and up under my tank top. The feeling of his large, strong hands on my bare skin made me shiver again.

I broke the kiss again, but not before telling him my clear intention. I sat up a little and Jake pulled my tank up over my head, exposing my breasts. I slid back down into the bed pulling Jake back on top of me. He braced himself, both hands on either side of my shoulders. For a brief moment I thought about how hot it would be if he did push ups over me like this.

A low moan come up from his throat as I ran my fingers down his chest to his stomach and around to his lower back.

He slowly slid down my body, kissing and sucking my neck. His teeth gently grazed my chest and my breathing stuttered for a moment or two. He let his hip drop to the side as he positioned himself to make his way down to his intended destination. One of his hands found my left breast and he massaged it slowly, while laying tender kisses and strokes of his tongue along my collar bone.

Soon his lips found my right breast. He kissed and suckled the soft mound, at times gently nibbling with his teeth.

I had never felt this good.

I arched my back forcing him to take more of it into his mouth and the tingles everywhere started to ca tch fire.

_Jake_. I moaned internally. He switched to my other nipple, giving it equal attention.

His lips traveled back up my chest and reattached themselves to my neck. His hands were under my back then and in a slow smooth motion, he rose to his knees, pulling me up with him. He held me close to his chest as he turned in the bed, and leaned himself upright against the headboard. I instinctively straddled his lap again and he sunk a little lower in the bed, his mouth level with my chest. He continued to kiss and suck my nipples, while I rubbed the back of his head. My hips began to gently grind my warm center against his body.

God, this was so embarrassing. I bet other girls my age or whatever, weren't mentally cataloging things while they made out with their boyfriends. I was trying to process so much at once. Trying to remember everything Mom and Esme had explained to me. The wetness in my panties, the more than apparent bulge in his pants that only seemed to be getting bigger, the way I wanted him more and more.

For a moment I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he wanted to take things a little _further_. I wasn't exactly ready for that.

By accident, completely by accident, I thought that last bit right into Jake and he pulled back.

"Baby," he breathed sympathetically. He brushed what was left of my styled curls away from my face. His eyes were soft and patient. "We don't have to do that. I would _never_ make you do that. Do you understand me?" The way he said never scared me cause that couldn't exactly be true. He'd want to do that at some point. "It's what you want." He continued as he cupped me cheek with his massive hand. "Only what you want."

"But what about—" I started.

"No, baby. It's only what you want that makes me happy, okay. I want what you want. And even if I _could_ control it, I would never do anything you didn't want to do. I love you too much."

"Really?" This was still so much so soon. We did need to take things slow. One minute he's my best friend the next he was my would-be lover.

"Yes, really. Come here." I let my head rest on his shoulder as he embraced me, rocking me gently, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, bubby."

"Bubby, huh." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, it just sort of sounded right," I said quietly, a little embarrassed for the tenth time tonight.

"I like it. It works," he said running his fingers through my hair. It felt so nice.

I started laying small kisses on Jake's shoulder then. Feeling his soft skin and toned physique under my lips. Slowly I made my way down across his chest and back up the other side of his neck. He sat patiently, letting me explore. My lips came to the edge of his jaw and he turned his head slightly. The look in his eyes as he gazed down at me was enough to coax my lips back to his. We kissed for a while longer and then he pulled me down back under the sheets and holding me in his arms.

"It's late," he whispered. "You should get some sleep."

"Can we practice some more tomorrow?" I asked bashfully. I definitely wasn't ready for anything too advanced, but kissing like this, I could handle.

Jake couldn't help but laugh at my eagerness. "Sure we can. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight," I yawned, snuggling closer to him, burying my head underneath his chin. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

When I woke in the morning Jake was snoring loudly as usual, but it didn't bother me. I was used to the crazy noise. I looked at the clock. It was 9 am.

"Bubby," I whispered in his ear. Nothing.

I poked him in the ribs, hard. "Jake." Nothing.

I lay down next to him and pressed my lips to his, repeating his technique from the night before. Of course that worked. His eyes blinked open and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"We have to go," I whispered against his lips.

"Alright, alright. I'm up."

We dressed quickly and took his car back to my house. The morning air was a little cool and it might seem a little odd to passersby, if they saw me and Jake in the early morning hours and if we had the top down. God this was going to be an annoying three years.

When we pulled into the driveway, Mom, Alice Rose _and_ Grandma were waiting on the porch. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Oh, god. This can't be good," Jake grumbled, putting the car in park.

"I have to tell them the truth, if they ask. He'll figure it out anyway," I reminded him.

"Yeah I know. Come on let's get this over with."

We got out of the car and Jake met me around my side, taking my hand.

"Awww you guys are so cute," Alice cooed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Morning Ladies. What's the occasion?" Jake asked.

"Oh nothing. We're gonna take Nessie out for breakfast and you're gonna spend some quality time with the boys," Rosalie said, an evil grin on her face.

I looked up at Jake as he glared at Aunt Rose. Mom was trying to stifle her laughter.

"They're waiting for you inside," she spluttered.

Jake took my backpack and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

The girls came down the stairs just as Jake walked up. He met every one of their shifty eyes, before he went in the front door.

"HEY. IT'S THE GOVERNOR OF KENTUCKY!" Emmett's booming voice shook the front of the house.

My head dropped into my hands. Crap.

Suddenly Alice's arm was around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Nessie. They wont hurt him. Let's go get you some food."

They led me to the car. I couldn't help but look back at the house as the women in my family dragged me off to watch me eat pancakes.


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

**Chapter 7 Truth**

**A Jake/ Nessie Mix.**

**Jacob's POV**

I hadn't thought about kissing Nessie til, oh I don't know, 3 hours ago, but now I couldn't imagine not kissing her. I was so in love with this girl.

Her soft body moved against mine as she allowed me to show her just how practice makes perfect. But she didn't need any practice. She was a total pro.

I held my body carefully away from hers so she couldn't feel my growing erection. I couldn't control the way my body reacted to hers, but there was no need to scare the crap out of her. I stroked her soft cheek with one hand, rubbed her stomach with the other as her small hands rubbed my back and my head. It felt amazing.

I was trying to anticipate her needs and listen for her body's reactions, when her fingers flexed around the back of my head, pulling me closer.

_You don't have to stay over the clothes, baby. I mean, you can go up my shirt. _She thought. God she was so innocent and it was so hot.I could tell she was trying to guess what I wanted, trying to appease what she thought my needs were. I pulled back and looked at her, scanning her face for a hint of motivation behind her thoughts.

"Baby, are you sure? We don't have to do that." I told her.

She gazed at my lips, lust in her eyes and swallowed the cute little lump her throat before she answered.

"I'm sure," she whispered. "I want you to." I could feel it in my heart, she meant what she was saying. I began kissing her sweet lips again. Her tongue slid across my lower lip and I parted them a little letting her tongue wrestle with mine at will. I slowly slid my hand up under her tank top, proceeding with caution. Her body trembled with pleasure at my touch. Her skin was unbelievably soft. Suddenly I wanted to touch her luscious breasts. I knew she felt my hand twitch towards the elastic band that was holding them in place. Things were so fucked up now. I couldn't be sure if this was her doing or little Jacob thinking out of my control.

She placed her hand on my neck again. _Jake, take off my shirt. I want you to kiss them. I want to know how it feels when you touch me there._

Before I could even form a rebuttal, she pulled away, sitting up a little. She looked so freaking cute as she looked at me, biting her lip. How could I say no that face.

I gently grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

When I say Nessie had perfect breasts, I am by no means exaggerating. They were absolutely perfect, large, what I like to call a "man's handful", with light pink nipples, and perky as I don't know what. There's just something so sexy about a girl with dark red hair and pink nipples. I was practically drooling on her when she slid back down into the bed, wrapping her arms around my rib cage and pulling me down with her.

I held my body away from hers again, placing my hands on either side of her shoulders. I moaned a little when she ran her fingers down my chest to my stomach. Again, amazing.

I kissed and sucked her neck and her collarbone as I made my way to her breast, grabbing one with my left hand, the other with my mouth. God her skin even tasted amazing. Like sunshine and honey. Her nipples were so sweet in my mouth. I couldn't get enough. I nibbled and sucked, tasting every bit of them. She was breathing so heavy and at one point she arched her back, hard, pushing her breast deeper into my mouth.

_Jake,_ she moaned internally.

Nessie could make you feel what she was feeling when she shared her thoughts with you. Up until today, she'd only shared a few emotions. Happiness when were together, frustration when Edward fussed over her and for the first time today, fear, which nearly broke my heart. But this was something different. I could feel Nessie's desire. I could feel how much she loved me, how much she wanted me.

I wanted to hold her closer to me. Feel her body closer to mine. I pulled her to my chest, and up with my body as I turned us both again and leaned against the headboard. She straddled me, as I began to attack her breasts with my lips and tongue. I could feel the heat coming from between her legs as her body started to grind into my lap. She was aroused and so was I, my erection making my pants tighter and tighter. She gripped the back of my head and neck and then the thoughts came and I don't think intentionally.

_God, I'm so embarrassed. My panties are so wet. I wonder if he can tell. I can tell he's enjoying it, I can feel it in his pants… I don't know what to do. I want him so bad. I wonder what he wants. I wonder if he wants to take things further, if he wants to do it._

What the hell? How could she be thinking that? I instantly pulled back.

"Baby," I scolded. I may have been a little harsh with my tone. I brushed her hair back in attempt to sooth her and cupped her cheek. "We don't have to do that. I would _never_ make you do that. Do you understand me? It's what you want. Only what you want." Right when the words left my mouth I knew they didn't sound right. Great, now she would think I was only playing along with her feelings, that I didn't truly feel the same way. Damn it.

"But what about—" she started to protest. I had to make myself clear.

"No, baby. It's only what you want that makes me happy, okay. I want what you want. And even if I _could_ control it, I would never do anything you didn't want to do. I love you too much." It barely made sense to me, but I think she understood.

"Really?" she almost breathed as sigh of relief. What did she think I was going to force myself on her? We definitely needed to take step back, I don't care how good her nipples taste. I could never let her think I would do anything less than what she wanted.

"Yes, really. Come here," I told her taking her in my arms. I held her tight to me and she hugged me back putting her head on my chest. "I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too, bubby," she said. It was so adorable.

"Bubby, huh." I chuckled. It had a cute little ring to it.

"Yeah, it just sort of sounded right," she said quietly.

I had to agree I liked it. Sounded just perfect coming from her.

It felt like it was time to call quits, but then I got a sudden urge to kiss her more before we went to sleep.

She began placing sweet little kisses on my shoulders and neck and I knew the urge was her doing. I should just stop thinking. It was clear she was doing it for me. I watched her, battling with my raging hard- on as she kissed her way across my chest and back up to my jaw. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned and brought her lips to mine.

I kissed her deeply for a long time and soon her rhythm began to slow naturally. She was tired. Just like a little kid, fighting sleep. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her under the covers, declaring it officially bedtime.

"Can we practice some more tomorrow?" she asked bashfully.

I chuckled a little and agreed. She was just as eager as I was.

Moments later she was fast asleep.

I watched for a while as she slept. I touched her lips and cheeks and the soft skin of her eyelids. She was so beautiful, so peaceful.

When she slept she had no control over the flow her thoughts, something Bella has once told me. I picked up her hand and pressed it to my cheek. In her dream we were in the woods at night, kissing. I think she'd found our new favorite pass time.

This had been the most insane day. I just thought I was gonna go work, come home, watch some tv and catch up with the kid tomorrow. Who the hell would have thought my day would have ended up like this, me totally and completely in love with this half naked angel in my arms, sleeping soundly. I didn't think my relationship with Nessie could get any better. I had a best friend, one person who was more than enough to fill my heart to completely. To think that she would let me kiss her, let me touch her and let me to be the most important person in _her_ life.

I woke in the morning with Nessie's lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled back down into the bed. She was right to wake me. We had to get going. We got dressed quickly and drove back over to her family's house.

When we got there, all the hens in the hen house were on the front porch, just waiting to cluck Nessie's ear off.

"Oh, god. This can't be good," I grumbled.

"I have to tell them the truth, if they ask. He'll figure it out anyway," she reminded me. Lucky for us I _couldn't_ tell or even think anything she didn't want me to.

"Yeah I know. Come on let's get this over with." I threw car in park and got out.

I walked around to Nessie's side and took her hand.

"Awww you guys are so cute," Alice cooed. I kinda wanted to smack her.

"Morning Ladies. What's the occasion?" I accused.

"Oh nothing. We're gonna take Nessie out for breakfast and you're gonna spend some quality time with the boys," Blondie said. I always wanted to smack her.

Then I heard Bella nearly choking on her tongue trying not to laugh. This was getting real old real fast.

"They're waiting for you inside," she told me. I took Nessie's bag off her shoulder to bring it inside for her and then kissed her goodbye on her forehead. I didn't take my eyes of Shorty or the one they call Rose as I walked up the stairs. Nessie was in for a painfully embarrassing morning, but robably not as painful as mine was about to be.

The house was still, but I could smell all four of them sitting in the living room.

"HEY. IT'S THE GOVERNOR OF KENTUCKY!" Emmett yelled loud enough for the whole county to hear. That motherfucker. So it was going to be that kind of party. I had a few words Emmett's punk ass.

"Hey asshole. How's it going?" I walked into the living room. Jasper and Emmett lounged on the couch and Carlisle sat in his favorite armchair reading some medical journal. He was clearly there to act as referee if things got a little too heated.

Edward stood, leaning against the mantel over the fireplace. He was turning a huge crystal paperweight in his hands. I had only seen it once before, in Carlisle's office, the day Nessie was born. He didn't need it. There was no way I could fit off all three of them.

"Sooo, sit down tell us all about your little date," Emmett poked. I growled a little. I was not in the mood for his crap.

"Emmett," Carlisle said without looking up.

"I'm just fucking with you," Emmett relaxed a bit. I could feel myself calming a little as well. Edward however was already calm. Too calm. He hadn't looked at me once since I walked on the door. He kept his eyes on the floor and the paperweight.

"Did you see our little present?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, feety pajamas. Real cute. I think you embarrassed her more than me though."

"So what did you guys do last night?" Emmett asked not so casually. I knew Alice couldn't see me so they didn't have any real clue, but at least Emmett knew we'd been out pretty late.

"We went up to Great Bay and talked for a while," I replied truthfully.

"Oh really? I hear it's really beautiful up there. Esme was looking at condo—" Carlisle trailed off as Edward shook his head at him sternly.

"Anything, else?" Emmett further prodded. Why the hell was Emmett the one giving me the third degree?

"No. We went back to my house and went to sleep. Listen Edward. I don't know why you're letting Emmett play god cop/bad cop all by himself, but if there's something you want to know why don't you just man up and ask me." Maybe I should have left that last part off, but it was too late now. I'd already said it.

Edward took a deep breath through his nose and threw Jasper the paperweight.

He straightened up, but stayed near the fireplace. Then he looked at his hand carefully, still not making eye contact with me

"Jacob, Did you have sex with my seven year old daughter last night?" Carlisle nearly dropped his book. There was a collective wince throughout the room. Did he really have to say it like that?

"Yes Jake. I think I did, because Nessie is seven, Jake. She's seven." Edward said finally looking at me. I thought he was going to snap my neck.

"Why would I snap your neck, Jake? Did you have sex with her?"

"No."

"Did you sleep in the same bed with her?"

"Yes, but that's because she asked me to." I quickly replayed that portion of the night for him, when I tried to leave and she didn't want me to. "And as you know, like we talked about yesterday, I can't say no." I was getting a little ballsy with Edward, but I didn't have anything to hide.

"Damn it. He's telling the truth." Edward said, flopping on the couch next to his brothers. Now that he was mellowed out, I went and sat on the piano bench.

"Aw Man." Emmett and Jasper threw up their hands collectively.

"Damn it, Jake. We just wanted to beat you up a little. You woulda healed," Emmett said, not joking at all.

"Yeah thanks. Oh and thanks for the condoms by the way. Sorry we didn't get to use them."

"Condoms? Oh no buddy that wasn't us. That was all Alice and Bella." Jasper assured me. He was dead serious. What the hell was Bella thinking? Well probably the same thing Edward was thinking. He didn't want his 7 year daughter pregnant with some shapeshifting hybrid. Even if that's what I wanted, WHICH I DIDN'T, how could they think Nessie was even remotely ready for that or even thinking she was ready for that.

"That's what I told Bella this morning," Edward muttered.

"Well what did you guys talk about?" Jasper asked in earnest.

"Nothing really. She's afraid to hurt that Andrew kid's feelings and she wishes she didn't have to keep us a secret from her friends. She wants to be able to get all gossipy with Maddie and Amanda about us," I told them.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Doesn't matter how old they are. Just talk, talk, talk, talk," Emmett said.

"So what are you guys gonna do? I mean about the whole you being 25 and her being high school and someone calling the cops on you if they see you together in public," Jasper asked.

"I don't know. You guys have any bright ideas?"

**Nessie's POV**

Since they were all supposed to be out of town except Grandma, we drove the 20 minutes to Newburyport to get breakfast at this small diner. They ignored me the entire ride there. Aunt Alice was jabbering on about some shoes she'd bought online and Aunt Rose chimed in about some bone head thing Uncle Emmett had done right before Grandma started talking about some curtains she liked for the second floor bathroom. Mom was the only one who acknowledged me the way whole there as she held my hand in the back seat. I rode between her and Alice. She smiled at me once before turning back to the window. I swear she was still laughing.

When we got to the diner, the waiter only asked once but eagerly accepted Grandma's explanation that the four of them had already ate and had stopped to feed me on the way back from a slumber party.

Finally after he took my order for a large orange juice and a tall stack, Aunt Alice snapped all her attention to me.

"Okay spill it," she demanded. I looked around the table. Was she serious? They expected me to tell my mom, my aunts and MY GRANDMOTHER, about me first make-out session and over night with a guy and not just any guy, a guy I was totally crazy about. Alice's eyes narrowed as she glared at me. That's exactly what she expected. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"How'd you end up over there?"

"What happened with Andrew?"

"What did Jake say?"

"What happened?"

I had no idea who asked what so I just started answering. I told them in girlie detail about everything that had happened at the game. Alice knew most it but some stuff came as a surprise, like Andrew's hand on my hand on my thigh. He hadn't given that much thought apparently.

Then I told how I realized it was Jake all along and my feelings instantly changed. Rose and Alice sorta looked like they wanted to gag a little, but my Mom and Grandma smiled at me with that dreamy look in their eye. They understood the magic I was talking about.

"Where'd you guys go last night" Aunt Rose asked playing with her knife.

"He took me out to Great Bay and we just talked." I told them truthfully.

"You sure you just talked?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Not all of us are like you and Uncle Emmett. Some of us can enjoy the outdoors with out clothes on." I shot back. I shouldn't have been so rude, but they were being so annoying.

Alice and Mom nearly fell over laughing. Even Grandma covered her mouth trying to hide her chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rose I didn't mean it like that. We just talked though I promise."

"It's okay," She said, her nose in the air. "Em and I are not ashamed of our extracurricular activities."

"Yeah, we know," Mom added, winking at me.

"Well did you at least kiss?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Come on," I whined.

"Oh, just tell us. Daddy and the boys are gonna pry the info from Jake anyway," Mom said. She had point. Crap.

"Yes we kissed." They smiled goofily at me.

"Was he any good?" Rose asked.

"Young lady, that's rude," Grandma chimed in, in my defense.

"Oh whatever we all wanna know," Alice said.

I took a bite of my pancakes.

"Ask mom. She knows as well as I do." I said, shining her a big toothy grin, the one she couldn't stay mad at.

"Don't look at me like that. I was human at the time. I barely remember," She said in her own defense. "And either way no one kisses-"

"Yeah, yeah, no one kisses like Edward. We know. We know. Anyway Nessie, you were saying?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath choosing my words carefully. "Not that I have any basis for comparison, but I think I can safely say he kisses good enough to make me never want to kiss anyone else."

"Aww," my aunts mocked me in unison.

"That's really sweet, honey. We're happy for you," Grandma patted my hand. She always made herself sounds some much older when she said stuff like that, but whatever.

"It was just so embarrassing," I said.

"Why, honey what happened?" Mommy asked.

"Well I had my hand on his neck and I was really nervous and embarrassed. I wasn't concentrating and I accidentally shared my thoughts with him - while we were kissing."

"Oh!" Alice grimaced. Actually they all grimaced. The all knew the things they thought of in the heat of the moment.

"Well you can work on that. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can practice keeping your guard up when you two are together like that," Mom reassured me. I took her word for it. She had learned to control her shield really well.

"So what now?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. He's my boyfriend now I guess."

Another collective "Awww".

"But it's not like we can date publicly and I can't tell Maddie and Amanda. Which reminds me. Grandma I need to come up with a polite way of letting Andrew down. I have to tell him thanks but not thanks without hurting his feelings or giving him a glimmer of hope."

Grandma's eyes widen at my direct and unforgiving calculation. "Sure, honey. I'll think of something."

"I say you tell your friends you're dating some college guy," Aunt Rose suggested.

"No, that won't work. She'll have to produce at least a picture and then after a while they'll think he's made up cause they haven't met him yet. I said you don't say anything," Alice said.

"What do you want to do, baby?" Mom said gently. It was good to know she was still on my side.

"I have no idea."

When we got back to the house I was happy to see Jake was still in once piece. It was clear that at least in front of Daddy I would have to be the one initiate any sort of physical contact, at least until I told Jacob what I wanted directly. He was afraid to trust his own feelings and risk Daddy throwing an unnecessary fit.

The rest of the family cleared out so Jacob and I could have a talk with my parents.

"Jake, I think and Edward and I can both agree, that although this came a little prematurely for us, we're glad its you and not someone else," Mom said as she eyed Daddy cautiously gauging his reaction. He huffed a little. "And we think that maybe we should just lay out some ground rules considering Nessie's age and the fact that she still has school and such."

How the heck do you lay out ground rules that some how fit the lifestyle of a grown man and a first grader. I met Daddy's narrowing glare. He'd no doubt come up with a few solutions.

"I know this may seem a little junvenille to you Jacob, considering you're a grown man and all, but Nessie still has a curfew, she still has school and other friends and she has her own bedroom, where she will be spending nights alone," Daddy said putting his foot down.

I tried not to think what I wanted to think, as he glanced over at me. I bit my tongue.

"Edward, that is fine with me. I don't think Nessie will intentionally try and cross you, but you both know _my_ ground rules. I can't determine the rate at which Nessie matures emotionally and whenever that happens you know what my reaction will be," Jake said holding my hand.

"Yeah, we know," Daddy grumbled under his breath.

Just then my cellphone rang.


	9. Chapter 8: Humor

**Chapter 8 Humor**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I lay comfortably in the grass, my head on Edward's satin stomach. We'd made love at least four times that night and we knew we still had time for a few more rounds before the sun came up.

I rolled, keeping my head on his stomach, so I could see his face. He smiled down at me, my favorite crooked smile.

I had managed to keep Edward distracted most of the night. I was also glad to have my thoughts directed elsewhere. The idea of my daughter maturing sexually over night was not something I was exactly looking forward to. But I tried not to focus on it now. I trusted Nessie. She was such a bright, sensitive girl and so much like her father. I knew even though she was going through a confusing time, she would not want to rush things with Jake. Even with her rapid development, she always made wise, careful decisions. Nessie knew what sex meant and she would never rush into that. But just in case, I didn't feel bad about the condoms.

Edward sighed deeply, his golden eyes hardened. I guess I hadn't distracted him that much.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked tracing, the curve of his belly button. He gently stroked my shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm just praying to god Nessie has all her clothes on right now," he grumbled.

"Edward, I didn't give her those condoms to give her something to do. I just wanted her to be prepared just in case. Jake isn't you, honey. He doesn't have your freakish self control."

"But how could you think Nessie would even be ready for that?" he accused. When did trying to head off teen pregnancy all of a sudden become a bad thing?

"I don't. But I know if she feels a fraction of what I felt for you that first night we spent together, she might be tempted. And remember she has stronger bones than I did." I laughed. Edward cringed. We lay in silence and I went back to drawing circles on his stomach with my index finger. I loved touching Edward. His skin was heaven under my fingertips.

"What did Alice give you?" Edward asked softly after a while. "In that little bag?" I had completely forgotten about Alice's little surprise.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little something you might like to see me in later."

"Really?" he purred.

"Mmhmmm," I stared deep into his liquid topaz eyes. He was up for another round. I rose to my knees facing him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, grabbing my wrist.

"Well I was going to have a seat right here," I said rubbing his pelvis with my free hand.

"I have a better place for you to sit." Edward leaned forward, gripping my waist and he pulled me on top of him, my knees on either side of his head.

There was nothing like the sensation of Edward tasting me. My head fell back instantly, a deep growl rising from my throat. He growled in response. His strong tongue massaged my clit, while he drove two fingers into me. Heat shot all over my body, my breath came harder and harder. Edward knew exactly how I liked it, exactly how to make me come, but he never did the same thing twice. And every time, it got better.

We'd been together, in immortality, for almost a decade now, and I could safely say Emmett and Rose had nothing on us. I'd heard them plenty of times and had the unfortunate experience of seeing them a few times, once when they literally came through our bedroom wall in the throws of passion. Those two were a mess. It was all fucking, no passion, but I guess that worked for them. Jasper and Alice had a happy mix of passion and fun, the definition of their relationship.

But with Edward, it was like every time was the first time. Like he was exploring new territory with every kiss, every stroke of his hand, every thrust of his hips. And every time he knew exactly what I wanted, talked dirty when I wanted it dirty, romanced me slow when I wanted it soft, and I never had to ask. He always anticipated my every desire and my every need and every time, it was perfect.

I was grateful for being turned soon after we'd made love for the first time. My body had remained so tight and Edward loved the way I felt, wrapped around his throbbing length.

I was overjoyed when he finally let me taste him. Well I shouldn't say finally. He'd let me our first night after I woke, but I'd waited for so long to do some many things with him. His erection was considerable, but I bravely took it into my mouth, memorizing every inch with my tongue. I got off making him moan. I loved when he came in my mouth. And he too, loved returning the favor.

He grabbed my hips burying his face deeper between my legs.

"Edward." I moaned. I was so close. He was driving me crazy. Right before I reached the edge, he lifted me up. I glared at him suspiciously.

"Not yet, love. I'm not ready for you to be done yet," he purred. Just the sound of his voice made my core tighten and drip. He gripped my waist with one strong arm and pulled himself up into a seated position, sitting crossed legged. He wrapped my legs around his back and lowered me onto his throbbing length.

"Ah," I whimpered as he slid inside me.

"You like that, baby?" he purred into my throat. All I could do was nod. His hand traveled down to my breast. He gripped it roughly and brought my quivering nipple to his lips, a sure fire move to make me come harder. I rode him slow and rough until we exploded together.

We made love three more times before the sun crept towards the horizon and we were forced back to the shade of the car. I was anxious to get home and get things ready for Nessie. I'd make her favorite breakfast, well human breakfast that is, pancakes and orange juice. She preferred human blood, but we were able to ween her off of it. It became her little joke to ask for a pint or two every year on her birthday and for Christmas.

On the way home I couldn't help but smile, remembering how Edward used to prepare her bottles for her. He was such a good father. Such an amazing husband. And lover. And I got to keep him forever.

"What it is, Bella?" he asked, warmly stroking my cheek.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you." I said truthfully.

"Interesting. I was just thinking the same thing." He took my hand and kissed my palm gently. Just 18 more hours and I could have him again.

When we got home Emmett and Rose were waiting on the porch for us. Emmett had a horribly mischievous look on his face. Rose's expression wasn't much better. Edward and I approached them cautiously, my hand in his.

"When was this?" Edward asked gruffly. My head snapped to take in Edward's expression. He was suddenly furious.

"The first time or the second time?" Rose asked.

"Either," Edward demanded. I hated having to wait for the full conversation, even though I knew Edward would tell me. I felt like a child waiting for some adult to explain something to me.

"Well we caught it on the way out around midnight and then on the way back around 5 am. It was a few hours old then," Emmett remarked, trying not to laugh. I'd had enough.

"Edward." I prodded stiffly.

"They caught Jake and Nessie's scent out by Great Bay this morning," Edward growled.

"I don't see what the problem is," I replied. So they went for a run.

"So he's afraid they went into the woods for the same reason we all usually do, late at night," Rose laughed.

"Edward, you know she wouldn't do that," I reminded him. He just growled.

Just then Alice and Jasper came through the back woods.

"So I'm thinking that us girls should take Nessie to breakfast for a little girl talk," Alice chimed. She always had something up her sleeve.

"And why do you think that is?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Because I got her back in my vision this morning and we're taking her to breakfast that's why," Alice all but snapped her fingers at him.

"Oh Edward, we gotta fuck with Jake, please," Emmett begged. His plea was mixed with some unspoken words.

"I think that's actually a pretty good idea. Either way, we scare him a little and if he actually touched her, I will actually break his face," Edward said.

"What's going on, honey?" I asked. I didn't like all this plotting, but the idea of messing with Jake was a little funny. It'd been a while since he'd been the center of their razzing.

"Nothing, love. We'll just scare him a little bit, make him think he's messed with the wrong hybrid. I promise I won't kill him or embarrass Nessie. I'll just give him a mini heart attack.

"Okay, but be nice to Nessie when she gets back here. I have a feeling she maybe a little overwhelmed by all this still." Alice and Rose agreed with me. She'd been so upset when Andrew simply asked her out yesterday. All this stuff with Jake had to be a lot to handle in one night.

As the hours passed, the plotting got more and more ridiculous. We decided to wait outside, for Nessie, while the boys waited inside for Jake. We'd pry Nessie away from Jake before Edward and the others got to him. She'd be genuinely scared if she saw Edward's body language, carefully staged for maximum terror.

"I think you should have a bat," Emmett laughed.

"No, something heavier. A bat would break on his huge head. Something that would actually hurt him. Carlisle, you still have that crystal paperweight?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it's up in my office," Carlisle replied. Jasper retrieved the large crystal, easily the size of a softball. If thrown with enough force it would probably kill him and Edward loved that idea.

By they time we heard Jake's car, we all were straining to keep our composure. Alice made us vow we wouldn't say anything about last night until we were seated at the diner. Ignoring Nessie casually was teasing enough, but not so much that her feelings would be hurt. Also we'd be far enough away from Edward that we could really get her to open up.

The boys rushed inside and took the positions, just before Jake's care pulled up. Him and Nessie eyed us suspiciously. The look on Jake's face was priceless. I could barely keep from laughing.

Jake got out the car and went to Nessie, holding her hand. They held hands all the time, but this time you could see it, you could feel it. Something was different. And even Nessie, she was different. Her cheeks, permanently flushed a different shade of pink and her eyes were brighter than before. Even her body language was different, she drifted with Jake with every step, like her gravity was centered around his. This, I wasn't ready for. Instead I focused on the humor of this situation, hiding my true emotions from her. I promised I would never make her feel strange about any of these new feelings.

"Awww you guys are so cute," Alice cooed.

"Morning Ladies. What's the occasion?" Jake asked skeptically. He pushed Nessie behind his body a little, the way Edward does with me when he senses danger. I forced myself to focus on the humor.

"Oh nothing. We're gonna take Nessie out for breakfast and you're gonna spend some quality time with the boys," Rose said, her typical acid for Jacob dripping off her tongue.

That forced the humor back into the first place. "They're waiting for you inside," I said, struggling not to laugh. And that would be my guise for the morning. I was wrong to accuse Edward of being overprotective because if I had known that it would come to this, if I had known that they were _this_ in love, I would have tried to stop it too. I wasn't ready. This was my baby girl and I was not ready to let her go. But I knew what she would do if she was pushed. I knew what I did, the threats I made to Charlie. So I focused on the humor instead, so Nessie wouldn't see the pain in my eyes.

We swept Nessie away, leaving Jake to face Edward and the boys. Once we were seated comfortably at the diner, the interrogation began. She repeated the story Edward had told me the night before and then she confessed to the depths of her feelings for Jake. I knew my first assessment had been right. They would never be parted again. I had no choice, but to hold her hand and smile approvingly. Nessie had my vote of confidence even though it hurt like crazy.

Rose tried to give her a hard time about her outing with Jake, but Nessie shot right back.

"You sure you just talked?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Not all of us are like you and Uncle Emmett. Some of us can enjoy the outdoors with out clothes on." Nessie snapped. I should have scolded her, but it was the first time someone had really given it to Rose straight. None of us could really stomach her and Emmett. Alice and I nearly fell out of our seats, my laughter sincere this time.

Jake had changed her in this way too. There was more confidence in her words. She no longer spoke as if she hoped we would approve, but instead told us things not caring what we thought. Only Jake's opinion mattered now. And that right there changed everything for me. A wave of comfort washed over me. I knew what she was feeling. I knew what it was like to have man change you so completely and I was grateful that my daughter had found that, with some I too loved and trusted, someone she could truly be herself with. A new happiness filled me.

I decided then to support her fully in this. I would not let Edward's feelings about her age drive a wedge between our family. Her happiness was the most important thing. I would rather her happy with Jake with our consent then her sneaking to Jake against our orders.

When we got back to the house, I tried my best to diffuse the tension, keeping in mind that Edward would still want some ground rules in place.

"Jake, I think and Edward and I can both agree, that although this came a little prematurely for us, we're glad its you and not someone else and we think that maybe we should just lay out some ground rules considering Nessie's age and the fact that she still has school and such." I said the words slowly, gauging Edward's reaction. He was annoyed, but nothing a few kisses couldn't fix.

"I know this may seem a little juvenile to you Jacob, considering you're a grown man and all, but Nessie still has a curfew, she still has school and other friends and she has her own bedroom, where she will be spending nights alone," Edward asserted. Nessie's lip twitched, but she held her tongue. She wasn't so brave as to try Edward's temper yet.

"Edward, that is fine with me. I don't think Nessie will intentionally try and cross you, but you both know _my_ ground rules. I can't determine the rate at which Nessie matures emotionally and whenever that happens you know what my reaction will be," Jake reminded us, but mostly Edward. His fist twitched in my palm.

"Yeah, we know," Edward growled. I had a feeling I would be spending the next few weeks if not months trying to come up with ways to distract my husband from their relationship.

Suddenly Nessie's phone rang. We all knew who it was and Esme had yet to give Nessie an excuse. Our family flitted into the room gathering around Nessie and her grandmother, waiting for her expert advice. It rang a second time.

"Get right to the point. Tell him you're not interested in that type of relationship with him. Be polite, but stress that your feelings for him will not change and whatever you do, do not mention the word friend," Esme said quickly. It was a little anti-climatic. We were hoping for something more poetic.

Nessie nodded and answered on the third ring. "Hi Andrew." She stood and walked into the kitchen. She knew we could hear them both, but it was too awkward to have us all watching.

"That's it? That's all you could come up with?" Rose teased.

"I don think you should sugar coat those types of things. He'd be pursuing her forever. We all know what happens when people don't take a hint," Esme said looking at Jake. He rolled his eyes.

"That kid is gonna kill himself. He's in love with her," Emmett joked Edward and Jake both growled.

"Shh," Alice hissed.

_Did your mom say no?_ Andrew asked. He sounded crushed.

"Well not really Andrew. I just don't have feelings for you like that. I'm sorry." She said straight out.

_Oh. Well I thought that might be the case, but I had to try._ He was bouncing back already. _Well I'll see you on Monday then._

"Okay," There was a little hint of shock in Nessie's voice. She was prepared for the worst. I think we all were.

_Enjoy your time with your mom. _He concluded. It was shame. I was really starting to like this kid.

"I will, thank you. I'll see you Monday. Bye," Nessie said as she walked back into the room. She clicked her phone shut. "Well that was easy." she shrugged.

"I'll say," Jake agreed. We all sat there for a moment in silence and then everyone spoke at once.

Emmett had every intention of spending the afternoon in watching college football. Alice said she had something to pick up from the store and took off, leaving Jasper with Emmett. With that Jake and Edward decided to all stay in and watch the game too. I had planned on sinking into the couch and watching Edward while he watched the game, day dreaming about our night together.

"Mommy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Nessie asked rising from her seat next to Jake.

"Sure honey," I replied and followed her out of the room, glancing back at Edward once. He nodded slightly telling me it was okay.

I followed Nessie out to the front porch.

"What's are your mind, sweetheart?" I asked. I gently brushed her hair back. She sighed deeply. "Come on let's go for six and half mile walk," I encouraged.

She smiled at that. "Okay." We ran for a few minutes to a small stream deep in the woods. She plopped down on some tree roots and I followed. It was beautiful fall day. The air was crisp, but the sun hid behind the clouds.

"So what's going on?" I asked casually.

"Well I wanted to know how you felt about this. Everyone's been so focused on walking on egg shells around Daddy, but you carried me mom, you protected me, you saved me. I need to know what you think," she pleaded. I was completely taken aback.

"I don't really know. I told you that you two have our blessing—"

"But I want to know how you _really_ feel," she interrupted me. I was glad we'd stepped away from the house. I wasn't about to have this conversation in front of the whole family.

"Renesmee, my whole life, both the human part and this part, I have never wanted for anything. And since you were born, the only thing I have ever wanted to for you to happy and healthy," I gently touched her cheek. "You – you're uncharted territory. I was so afraid of what you might become, that you would be forced to live a painful and short life, but look at you. Nessie I couldn't have asked for a better child and if Jake makes you happy, then that makes me happy," I told her truthfully.

"Really?" she squinted at me.

"Yes, honey. Jake is my best friend and I am happy the two of you have each other." I waited while she watched the ground, gnawing her lip. "You really love him don't you, sweetie?" I asked. I wanted to hear her uninhibited answer.

"At first, I didn't know. Mommy, last night was so awful. Well the first part. I'd never felt this way before. I didn't know what was going on. Jake was just a friend to me and then to look at him in this whole new way, it was so scary. And then of course Daddy and you. I just want you to be proud of me. I have all these new feeling." The tears were starting to well. "Yes—I do love him."

I leaned forward and pulled her to me, stroking her hair. She was just so sensitive. "Renesmee, I don't think it's possible for me to be more proud of you. And your father, Nessie, you were his redemption. He was able to give you life. I wish you could have seen the change in him when you were born. You resurrected him, honey."

"But Uncle Jasper said it was you who really brought him out of his shell," she sniffled.

"A little, but honey he was so torn about making me an immortal, about what that would do to my relationship with Grandpa Charlie and mostly he was broken up about taking my ability to have children away. When he heard you for the first time Nessie, it was like heaven's angels were singing just for him. I wish you could have seen his face."

"I remember his voice," she said softly.

"You do?" We'd never really talked about those horrible days of my pregnancy. That day in particular was one of my human memories I'd held onto for dear life, the face of my husband falling in love with his child.

"Yes. I was so relieved. I remember wanting to see you both so bad."

"I know you couldn't wait," I chuckled. "Sweetheart, we both love you so much and we want you and Jake to be happy together."

"Did you really think I was going to have sex with him last night?" She made a face at that.

"Why is everyone freaking about this? Geez. No. I didn't but I just wanted you to be prepared."

"Well don't worry. It'll be a long time before I'm that prepared."

"Good."

"Mommy can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, honey."

She looked up at me through her lashes. I knew that face. Alice had taught it to her, her "I'm going to ask you something outrageous, but you won't say no cause I'm so freaking adorable" face. I prepared myself for the worse, her wanting to live with Jake.

"I promise not to ask every weekend, it's just so new and I want to spend more time with him. You know I won't get to see him nearly as much as I want to during the week. I can't even tell my friends about him." She was rambling. I stared at her searching for the actual question. "I just love him so much and I want to at least get more time with him this weekend—"

"Nessie, just spit it out," I pressed.

"Can I spend the night at Jake's again? I promise I'll be home early tomorrow and I'll get all my homework done. We wont even go out tonight. We'll stay in and watch movies or something. I just want to spend some time alone with him." I couldn't blame her. We would have all paid cold hard cash for alone time. Darn this huge vampire family.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you. Thank you." She left goofy, sloppy kisses on my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. And I bet you want me to break this to Daddy."

She smiled brightly at me.

When we got back to the house I immediately asked Edward into our bedroom. Nessie avoided his gaze as she ducked back under Jake's arm, nestling close to him on the couch.

I closed the door tightly behind me turned to face my husband.

"God, what does she want now?" He threw his head back, exasperated.

"She wants to spend the night with Jake again." His head snapped forward. "But before you say anything, I already told her it was okay."

"Bella—" he groaned.

"Edward listen. She wants some semblance of normalcy with him and she can't tell her friends about him and they barely see each other like they used to. We agreed that this wouldn't be an every weekend thing. She is just trying to get a better feel for their new relationship." I could see where she'd gotten her rambling from.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what he's _trying_ to get a better feel for. He let his mind wander when you gone."

"Are you saying you never thought about me that way when we first started dating?"

"That's different. I knew we were meant to be together forever, from the first moment I saw you."

I shot him a knowing look. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Okay. I wanted to kill you the first moment I saw you, but that's beside the point," he scrambled for reason.

"Think about it this way," I walked closer to him and starting at his stomach, I began walking my fingers up his torso. He watched them closely. "The sooner they leave for Jake's, the sooner we can start _our_ night." I stopped my index finger just shy of Edward's mouth, right on the corner of his bottom lip. He turned his head slightly, and using his tongue, took my finger seductively into his mouth. He watched my face as I watched his lips, as he slowly suckled my finger. A small whimper slipped out of my mouth. _Damn it. _I was trying to seduce _him_.

"Fine," he said casually releasing my hand. "But she better be back in plenty of time to finish her homework."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"What Alice?" Edward hated being interrupted. I could tell he had a quickie on his mind. She poked her head in the door.

"When Nessie leaves, I need to borrow your wife for an hour," she said. She wasn't taking no for answer.

Edward threw up his hands. "Great. You guys going to Jake's too?"

"Edward stop being such a baby," she stuck her tongue out at him and flitted back downstairs.

We didn't have to wait long. As soon as the game was over, Jake and Nessie left. He promised she'd get to sleep at a reasonable hour. All we could do was take his word for it. I couldn't stand to make all these changes any more difficult for her, nagging would do no good.

As soon as they cleared the driveway, Alice jumped into action.

"Okay boys. We'll see you in a little bit," She chimed. They all just grunted, having settled in for the primetime game. Alice could wear on you with her spur of the moment crap.

Once Alice, Rosalie and I were in the car, I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Inn By The Bandstand," Alice replied lightly.

"They rent rooms there by the hour?" Rose asked. The Inn was a really nice New England B&B, not a meet and greet sort of place.

"Nope." Alice for some reason trying to keep us in suspense, kept her mouth shut until we were up in the room. On the bed were our gift bags from the night before. I had completely forgotten, again.

Alice quickly whipped around and held up three sets of keys.

"What are those for?" I asked. She tossed one to Rose.

"That one goes to the Mount Forsithe boys locker room," Alice said, tossing another key to me. "And that one goes to the Mount Forsithe music room. I thought maybe you'd want the Biology lab, but I know you've all been there, done that." I knew instantly what Alice had been planning. On the three year anniversary of the day we met, Edward and me, in all my immortal glory, broke into Forks High and christened our old Biology classroom.

And the cafeteria.

And the nurse's office.

"Oh Alice. I love the way you think," Rose grinned devilishly.

"Well I just figured we didn't get to use our little treats for them last night, so tonight why not step it up a notch," She smiled back.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked skeptically.

"Broke into Wilkin's house this afternoon and had copies made. Don't worry his originals are back where they belong."

"Oh Alice," I shook, my head chuckling.

"Come on, let's hurry. Esme's gonna give them instructions on where to meet us in an hour. Ha—I even left notes telling them what to wear," he cackled wickedly.

We quickly dressed. Rose put big full curls in my hair, a style Edward loved. The outfit Alice had gotten me was a little different from hers. A three quarter sleeved white button up shirt, white knee high socks and a pleated skirt made out of men's blue, green and yellow striped ties. From a distance it resembled our standard uniform skirt, but up close it was much cuter and _much_ shorter. She got me a pair of white cotton panties with lace trim and a matching bra. She finished off the outfit with a super tight, low cut, navy blue sweater vest and a yellow tie. Edward was going to flip out.

"What the? Very funny, Alice." I turned to see Rose standing with her outfit hanging from her pinky, a cheerleading uniform in Mount Forsithe's school colors. We didn't actually have cheerleaders at our school.

"What, I'm just trying to help all of Emmett's football dreams come true," Alice laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"What's your key to?" I asked pulling on my sock.

"The Principal's office," Alice winked. "What? I've been bad."

It was dark by the time we finished and we quickly rushed over to the school, ditching the Audi a few blocks away. As we ran toward the campus, Alice called Esme and gave her the word.

We parted ways and I cautiously snuck into the music room. It took me all of ten seconds to figure out _how_ to wait for him. I curiously eyed Mr. Morgan's grand piano, the lid shut securely.

I hopped up and waited, legs crossed, for my husband.


	10. Chapter 9: Respectfully Yours

**Chapter 9 Respectfully Yours**

* * *

><p><strong>T-Train, Krissf, Tiggrmommi, TM67, Lili, lovedwardalways.. you ladies rock my socks.<strong>

**Anywhos... here it is. More romantic than smutty I think, but still a little taste of citrus.**

**Edward's POV**

**(my favorite DILF)**

I couldn't even focus on the game. Jasper had tried to calm me down after Bella and Nessie left and Jacob fell asleep on the couch. I know he can't control his dreams, but I had the distinct feeling that I was getting an instant replay of the night he'd spent with my daughter. Before I even bothered to control myself, I was out of my seat. Luckily (I think - in retrospect) Jasper was for once, faster than me, quickly standing between Jake and broken neck.

"Come on, Edward. Charlie didn't try to shoot you. Just give the guy a break," Jasper said, pressing me back, a hand on my chest.

I huffed a deep breath and sat down in my seat. Emmett did me favor and kicked Jacob's chair, waking him up. He coughed and opened his eyes, this horribly smug smile on his face. A few images I refuse to think about again flashed through his head and then his eyes met mine.

_Shit. Sorry man._

I glared at him for a moment, then turned my attention back to the game, but the game held no interest for me. Instead I lay my head against the back of the couch and tried to focus my thoughts elsewhere, away from murdering Jake. Instead I thought of Bella. My beautiful, Bella. Just a few more hours and Nessie would be fast asleep _in her own bed_ and I could have my wife, my love, back.

A snicker from Jasper brought me out of my daydreaming.

"Sorry," I said.

"You know I don't really care, but I'm not sure you're doing much for Jake's control," Jasper laughed.

"That was coming from you?" Jake asked looking quickly between Jasper and I.

"Well it was coming from Edward, but yeah," Jasper clarified.

"Damn man," Jacob muttered under his breath, looking back to the TV.

_Fuck this,_ Emmett thought before getting up, rubbing his crotch in agitation. "Don't change the channel. I'll right back." He sauntered off to find a Rose for a quickie. I too considered going for a walk, when I heard Nessie and Bella approaching the house. The conversation was of nothing, but tomorrow's geometry quiz.

I snickered to myself hatching a plan. I'd catch Bella of guard and negotiate a quickie of our own.

"Dude stop," Jacob groaned, throwing his arm over his face. I growled and went and stood by the window. I could see my girls approaching.

Soon they slipped in the front door.

_Hi Daddy_, Nessie thought with a bizarre level of cheer. She ducked passed me humming some girlie song, then climbed up under Jacob's arm.

"Hey baby," he whispered. I glared at him.

"Edward, can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway. Something in her expression told me that a quickie was not what she had in mind. I shot Jasper a look and he nodded in approval, promising to keep an eye on Jake's busy hands.

Bella took my hand and led me upstairs to our bedroom. As we walked it occurred to me. I'd seen that look on Nessie's face before. It was her I-want-something-that-there-is-no-way-in-Hell-you'll-want-to-give-me-but-you-won't-say-no-because-you're-a-total-push-over-when-it-comes-to-me-and-my-happiness face. It'd been a while since I'd seen that face, but there it was staring right back at me as she ran to Jacob.

_Oh Hell._

Bella led me into the bedroom, slowly closed the door behind her then turned to unleash hell on me.

"God what does she want now?" I tossed my head back in anticipation of today's awful request.

"She wants to spend the night with Jake again." My head snapped forward and I suppressed a deep growl. "But before you say anything I already told her it was okay."

"Bella—" I groaned.

"Edward, listen. She wants some semblance of normalcy with him and she can't tell her friends about him and they barely see each other like they used to. We agreed that this wouldn't be an every weekend thing. She is just trying to get a better feel for their new relationship." For a moment Bella's babbling made me think that she _wanted_ Nessie to spend the night over there, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Yeah I'll tell you what _he's_ trying to get a better feel for. He let his mind wander when you gone." I really should have snapped his neck.

"Are you saying you never thought about me that way went we first started dating?" Bella asked, a sly smile on her lips.

Of course I did. I actually thought of doing far worse things.

"That's different. I knew we were meant to be together forever, from the first moment I saw you."

She stared at me in disbelief. We both knew I was recreating the past.

"Okay. I wanted to kill you the first moment I saw you, but that's beside the point,"

Then Bella started to walk towards me, which I wasn't exactly sure was a good idea. I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions once I got my hands on her.

"Think about it this way, the sooner they leave for Jake's, the sooner we can start _our_ night." As she talked, she walked her fingers up my body, starting at my stomach and stopping on the edge of my bottom lip. I watched her face as I swept her finger in my mouth, slowly caressing it with my tongue. Her eyes slowly rolled back in her head and a small whimper slipped out of her mouth.

_Ha. That'll teach you. Silly Bella, trying to seduce a yes out of me._

Unfortunately it worked. I had to trust Nessie if Bella did. It would do us no good to fall apart over the envitable things that were happening to our little girl. It still didn't mean I had to like it.

Plus, Bells was right, in one respect. I would be a fool to turn down extra hours with her.

I dropped her hand. "Fine. But she better be back in plenty of time to finish her homework." Maybe if they hung around a little while longer, Jake could distract Nessie while I gave Bella preview of what I had planned for her tonight.

Just as I leaned to kiss her, Alice, oh how I love Alice, came bounding up the stairs.

_Put little Edward Jr. away, I need to talk to you. _She thought while skipping down the hall.

I have no idea why she bothered knocking.

"What Alice?"

"When Nessie leaves, I need to borrow your wife for an hour," she said, popping her little annoying head in the door.

"Great. You guys going to Jake's too?" This weekend was definitely starting to wear on my nerves. I feared that things would never get back to normal. That I would always have to fight to keep Nessie's hormones in check and that I would have to fight to bet my hormones back in my wife.

"Edward stop being such a big baby," Alice said sticking her tongue at me before ducking back out the door. I thought about grabbing it. It would reattach itself, but Jasper wouldn't like that very much.

"She means well, baby," Bella said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Yeah I bet." I kissed her softly, lifting her up off the ground. Maybe we had time for just one quickie. Bella started to giggle against my lips.

"She's just going to come back up here."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Hurry back okay. I'm done sharing you today."

"Well I hope you're done sharing me much longer than that."

I winked at her and walked towards the door. Just as I opened it, Bella ran past me, smacking me on the ass.

I caught up with her in no time, smothering the back of her neck in kisses as I flew down the stairs.

Shortly after Nessie and Jacob left. I fought back the bile, and said goodbye.

_Thank you, Daddy. I'll be back early. I promise_. Nessie thought as they drove away. I silently prayed there would continue to be no need for those condoms.

I settled in with the boys to watch the primetime game. We were all annoyed with Alice, even Jasper.

_God, does the woman ever slow down._ His thoughts were still riddled with love.

"I take it you boys will be gone by the time I get back," Carlisle asked tying the drawstring on his favorite pair of scrubs.

"Where you off to Pops?" Emmett asked as if Carlisle would wear his scrubs to the movies.

"Emergency surgery. This kid just set off a cherry bomb in his hand,"

We all couldn't help but laugh. Humans were so stupid sometimes. Carlisle shook his head in disgust. "I'll see you in the morning. Emmett, please mind the trees out in New Fields. One of my nurses lives out there and she mentioned something about a mysteriously shaped handprint on a tree trunk on her property."

Emmett chuckled, "Sure thing, Daddio." Seconds later, Carlisle was gone.

Five minutes later, Esme appeared.

"Where are _you_ going?" Jasper asked. We turned to look at our mother. Esme was wearing her usual lazy Saturday attire, khakis and a simple button down, but her hair was up in curlers, done a way I hadn't seen in years. I placed it immediately. She'd worn her hair like that some several decades earlier, when she briefly worked as a nurse at Carlisle's side.

_Stop staring, young man. It's not polite._ She thought, smirking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere, but I do have something for you." We stood and walked over to her as she handed each of us an envelope and disappeared back up to her bathroom.

We all looked at each other. "Alice," we said in unison. Emmett tore into his and Jasper and I followed his lead.

**You Big Baby,**

**Go up to your room and get changed. The **_**where **_**is Mr. Morgan's music room. Esme will tell you the **_**when**_**. The **_**what **_**will be waiting for you.**

**xoxo, your favorite sister**

_Great another Alice Cullen scavenger hunt._

I looked at Jasper and Emmett. They were just as confused and intrigued.

"Jazz, my woman better be waiting for me butt ass naked at the end of this little game or me and _your_ woman are gonna have words," Emmett told him truthfully.

"Yeah, well if Alice isn't waiting for _me_ butt ass naked at the end of all this, her and I are gonna have words as well." His words were more of an empty threat and we all knew it.

We raced up to our respective rooms.

On my bed was a casual suit. Black slacks and trendy black blazer, with artfully tattered edges. "Rocker chic" as Alice had once called it. Next to it a white bottom up, a black belt and tie on the floor a shiny new pair of black shoes.

I dressed quickly and headed back downstairs. Jasper was sitting on the bottom step, dressed oddly similar to the way a lot our teachers at Mount Forsithe dressed. He had on a Tan blazer and navy slacks.

He stood when I approached. "For once, I actually feel as old as I am."

I couldn't help but laugh. The outfit aged him a good 20 years, physically that is.

Esme came from the kitchen as Emmett slowly lumbered down the stairs. Still dressed in his regular clothes. He had a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it," he growled.

Esme told us it was time to leave so we jumped in my car and headed over to the school. We ditched the Volvo a few miles down the road. Of course the appropriate doors were already open. We parted ways agreeing to meet back at the car before sun up.

I walked slowly through the halls making my way to Mr. Morgan's music room, which was primarily used for the school choir and after school piano lessons. I hoped that I would be able to give a lesson of my own tonight.

When I approached the door, I peered the glass rectangle. I could see a gorgeous pair of legs dangling over the edge of Mr. Morgan's grand piano. I opened the door slowly, preparing to assess the situation in front of me. I didn't get very far in my thinking.

My brain followed my eyes down her body as I tried to process it all. It was as if my silent perverted prayers had been answered. Bella looked amazing. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in big beautiful curls. Her clothes, the sweater vest and the blouse hugged her every curve. And that skirt. Well there were no words for that skirt.

She uncrossed and crossed her legs, waiting for me to speak, but still the words wouldn't come. I was actually speechless. Then she did the one thing that was sure to drive me wild. The one thing that always made me want to ravage her, more than I already did.

She let me read her mind.

_Do you see something you like, Mr. Cullen?_ Her internal voice was bashful and coy. She bit down on her lightly glossed lips. I knew she had put a lot of effort into this so I refrained from jumping over several rows of chairs and ripping her clothes off.

I took a step forward as her shield slowly began to come down. _Sorry, You have to play fair. I know you'll figure it out…_ she gave me as a final thought.

I shook my head at her in disappointment. She would make me work for it, but she knew I was up to the task. I always gave her everything she wanted.

I was careful to note the way she said _Mr. Cullen_. I read the subtle cues her of body language. I was to be teacher, she was to be student.

"You're a little early for your piano lesson today." I began.

"Well I practiced really hard and I wanted to show you how much better I've gotten," She said cheerfully. I slowly walked across the room closing the distance between us. She wanted me near her. I could feel it.

"I see. Well first, Miss Swan. I must say I'm a little disappointed in you. I thought you had better respect for your craft, more respect for your instrument," I nodded sternly towards the slightly out of tune seat below her gorgeous frame.

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to sit," I watched as she then fought a smirk, eying the thirty some odd chairs, not mention the piano bench in front of her.

"Well you can't very well show me from up there. Come, please. Get down," I motioned with my hand for her to hop off the piano.

She gripped the edge looking down, as if peering over the edge of some enormous cliff. She feigned a gulp.

"Is there a problem, Isabella?"

"I just didn't realize how high it was. Can you help me?"

She was driving me insane. The breathiness of her voice and that skirt. God, I wanted her. But I kept my composure and approached her slowly. She opened her legs for me slightly and straightened her posture, waiting for me to lift her. I walked in between her legs, watching her lips carefully. She was fighting to control her breathing, much like I was. I leaned in close to her, keeping a safe distance from her lips, as she watched my face carefully, probably wondering if I would keep this little game going, or take her right here right now.

I could smell it from between her legs. She liked this game. So I kept going.

I leaned in a bit closer, our lips almost touching, then placed my hands firmly on her waist.

She gasped a little as I lifted her up and placed her feet on the floor.

"There we are."

"Thank you," she said, her beautiful golden eyes gazing up at me.

"Now why don't you show me what you've practiced," I said gently.

Bella, like the rest of us had a pristine memory. She need only see me play a song once and could duplicate every keys stroke, but it had been years, at least three since I'd seen her at the piano. It was "my thing", as she put it. My true feelings were, that she loved spending time with Nessie, so hobbies like the piano didn't seem that important, especially in the last seven years, when she had an eternity to dive into any number of hobbies at some later point.

Bella loved all of my original compositions, but there were a few selections, not ones of mine, that she truly loved.

Shortly after we met, Bella fell in love with Joe Wright's 2005 film adaptation of Pride and Prejudice. One year for her birthday, her only request was that I teach her a few of her favorite songs from the score on the piano.

"I'd ask you to show me on the upright bass, but not sure it would sound the same," she had joked.

I remembered the day clearly. Nessie, two then, but looking more like an six year old, cuddled up on Bella's lap as they both watched me play. When I finished, Nessie crawled into my lap and let Bella repeat each piece, perfectly to the finally note. Every once in a while she would play again, but would be easily distracted by some adorable thing Nessie did, or some even more adorable thing I did.

I watched as she walked around the piano, propping the lid. I couldn't help but wonder what she would play tonight.

I slid the bench out and turned it perpendicular to the large instrument before me. I sat, straddling it, leaving plenty of room for Bella to sit between myself and the piano.

Bella walked over to me bashfully, no doubt contemplating the interesting prospects of the seating arrangement.

"Please Isabella. Sit," I said calmly.

She carefully lifted her leg stepping over the bench. The motion gave me a brief look at her panties, white with lace. She was definitely trying to kill me.

"I promise I practiced really hard," Bella said, running her fingers tips gently over the keys.

"I'm sure. Please begin," I replied.

Bella began with my personal favorite from Jean-Yves Thibaudent's score, a piece entitled _A Postcard To Henry Purcell_. I loved the song more for what I had seen it do to Bella. The first time we watched the movie, she literally stopped breathing during the scene that played this particular song, a scene where our destined lovers dance together for the first time and only time during the film.

Bella could be doing any number of things with the DVD playing the background, but whenever this scene came on she would freeze and watch it, mesmerized.

"What is it you love about it?" I asked once.

"I don't know. It's the tension between them. They don't even know it yet, but you can see it in their eyes. They are really falling in love with each other." She spoke the words so candidly, the scene, the song, her face in that moment was forever etched in my heart.

Her fingers glided over the keys as she recreated the song, originally written for the strings.

When she finished she turned her head slightly and smiled at me, seeking my approval. The game was still on.

"That was very good. Is there anything else you've practiced?" I asked my lips almost touching her ear. She shuddered a bit.

"Yes," she said turning back to the keys. She started in on her favorite selection, entitled _Mrs. Darcy_, from the final scene where Elizabeth Bennett is finally made wife to Mr. Darcy. She was nearly finished when I heard the melody change. Her fingers shifted the tempo and I heard the clear notes to her lullaby.

The love I felt for her was too much, I wanted her, loved her, needed her in this moment, so much. I couldn't wait any longer to touch her the way I wanted to.

"Don't stop playing until I tell you to," I whispered in her ear. A labored sigh was her only response.

Slowly I swept her hair away from her shoulder, exposing her neck. She tilted her head to the side, but continued to play expertly.

I took my time, taking everything about her in. My favorite lines of her neck, the soft swirl of hair behind her ear, the gentle curve of her shoulder, her amazing scent.

I ran my fingers down her arms, covering her hands with mine. I gently mimicked their motions, falling right into step with her place in the piece. After a few bars I pulled my hands back and let her continue you.

"That's a beautiful ring you have there, Isabella," I said softly. I ran my fingertip over the heart shaped stone.

"Thank you."

"May I ask where you got it?" I teased.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you," she replied bashfully.

"And why is that?" I pressed. My erection was throbbing in my pants. She was an expert at driving me crazy.

"Well Mr. Cullen. I like you very much and I'm afraid if I tell you, if you find out who gave it me, you might not like me anymore." She slid back a little, pushing her backside into me. I suppressed a groan before I spoke again.

"Oh I don't think that's possible Miss Swan. I can't think of one reason that would keep me from wanting you," I growled in her ear. She had began playing another one of my compositions, who I had written for Charlie and Sue on their wedding day.

"My boyfriend gave it to me. You might know him. His name is Mike Newton," she said calmly.

I broke character for just a second and pressed my lips to her ear. "Not funny. You'll pay for the later. Why don't you try again."

She snorted allowing herself a brief chuckle and slip back into her role.

"Isabella, what would make you think that I wouldn't want you?" I asked, nearing the end of this particular game. The lust burning inside me was making my skin inch beneath my clothes. I needed to be inside her.

"I'm just a student and you're such an amazing teacher. I try so hard to be good for you, but I don't think it's enough."

"Oh Bella it is most certainly enough."

Bella continued to play as I slid my hands around her chest. My lips finally caressed the skin on her neck. Just as I cupped her breasts, I let my tongue glide up to her ear.

The game was over.

"Edward," she sighed, placing her hands over mine, a sign she wanted me to squeeze harder. I did just that massaging her breasts deeply, kissing and licking her neck.

Her right hand remained on top of mine as I slide it down between her legs, slowly moving the tiny skirt out of the way.

Our hands moved together over the fabric of her panties. She was dripping wet, muscles twitching. Her head fell back against my shoulder and I licked further along her collarbone. She roughly bit her bottom lip, basking in the sensation.

"Do you want me?" she breathed into me.

"Yes," I replied with stuttered breath.

"Then take me," she moaned softly. Bella and I knew each other so well, she followed my lead perfectly. I slid back a little on the bench and she stood turning around and sat back down facing me. I gently pulled her closer and she perched her legs over my thighs.

I actually really liked the outfit she had on, so I took my time releasing each article of clothing. I gently pulled her sweater vest over her head and slowly removed her tie. She watched my lips intently while I unbuttoned her shirt. When she was free from her top and bra, matching white with lace, she slowly undressed me, taking her time caressing the muscles of my chest. I stood and quickly removed my pants and boxers adding them to the pile beside me.

"Lay back," I instructed. Bella eyes held mine while she slowly pressed her back down on the piano bench. I wondered briefly if the idle piece of furniture had ever seen this much action.

I slid to my knees and wrapped my hands around Bella's hips, pulling her body closed to the edge of the bench.

I slid my hand up skirt and watched her breasts as her back arched into my touch. The tiny moans and whimpers that escaped her lips made my length ache and twitch in anticipation.

After a few moments of stroking her through he panties, I reached up to her hips and removed them slowly. I leaned in closer and ran my fingers along her exposed slit, teasing her gently with my breath.

"Edward," she sighed. I pressed my lips to her and she cried out as my tongue massaged her clit deeply. Her hands laced through my hair drawing me in closer.

I caressed her with my lips and tongue as the minutes passed, looking up, watching her chest rise and fall, her body shudder with pleasure. She began to climax her moans, becoming deep sensual pants. But soon those pants turned to whimpers and then sobs. I shot up, pulling her to me. Bella was crying, as much as those of our kind can.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" I cradled her to my chest, searching her eyes. "Bella please tell me what's wrong?"

"I just -," She struggled to say the words.

"Shhh. It's okay. Please sweetie. I'll do anything to make it better. Please tell me." I tried my best to soothe her.

She chuckled a little, which kept my heart from ripping out of my chest, but I still wanted to know.

"I just, geez, I'm such a basket case. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She took a deep breath, regaining her composure, a little. "Edward, I never dreamed I could have this life and then to have this life with you, this amazing life and its real and I get to keep you everyday." She nuzzled her face into my chest and I stroked her hair gently, rocking in my arms. "I just love you so much. I love the way you touch me. The way you make me feel in every way. The feelings I have for you, they just bubbled over. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." She exhaled borrowing even further into your embrace.

"Darling, its fine. I was just afraid you were hurt or really upset. Never be sorry for the way you feel, Bella. I love you and I want you to know that all the time." I rocked her a few moments more, listening to her breathing, trying to calm her with my touch.

I whispered in her ear. "Do you want to head home, love? We can pick this up later." She was just so overwhelmed. Maybe a quiet night in the house would be just what the doctor order to help her get past the emotional spell.

Her head snapped up. "No." Her eyes were so grave, like I'd suggested we commit a felony, which we technically were. I couldn't help but laugh. The expression was priceless.

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll stay."

"Will you play a song for me?" she asked, caressing my neck.

"Anything you want."

Bella hugged me tightly for a long moment, then stood, letting me slide into place in front of the keys. She placed herself carefully behind me and ran her fingertips the length of my sides and back.

I stepped away from the classics for a moment and played an upbeat jazz tempo. Bella giggled at that and I knew she was okay. I slowly shifted the melody and played the piano accompaniment to Billy Joel's Lullaby, seemed to relax Bella greatly. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her breasts and her cheek against my back. My body shivered at the sensation.

She held onto me tightly as a played several songs, some she knew and others I knew hadn't she'd heard before. A few I sang along with, those that had more romantic and at times, sensual lyrics.

Soon Bella's hand began to drift south. "Don't stop playing until I tell you to," she teased. I could just see her biting her lip behind my back.

I inhaled deeply through my nose as my love's hand found my throbbing length. She began to stroking my gently, laying small kisses across my back. My eyes closed, but I kept my fingers on the keys, producing the soundtrack to her steady, smooth motions.

"Edward," she purred into my ear. Her thumb swept across the head, spreading my pre-cum around. I swallowed hard, titling my head to the side, stretching my neck in an attempt to sustain my composure.

"Yes, Bella." I replied, my eyes still closed.

"Make love to me," she breathed. I stood slowly, turning around. I pulled Bella onto my lap. My fingers slowly trailed the curves of her body as I wrapped her legs behind my bag. I lifted her up, gently lowered her dripping core onto me.

"Baby,'' she moaned. My hand found the back of her neck and I brought her face to mine, our lips moving together softly, slowly. The taste of her filled my mouth, the feel of her smooth satin skin against mine caused me to shudder with pleasure.

There was no measure for love I felt for this woman. No vessel that could contain it. No words that could faithfully describe it. Her body moved against mine, her lips tangled with mine and my heart and her soul held tight to each other in this torrid embrace. The mother of my child and the complete and utter savior of my sanity. I would do anything to see her smile, anything to feel her close.

In that instance, Bella pulled herself closer to me, her pert nipples rubbing up and down the height of my chest. Her soft moans and pants were intoxicating. I kissed her all over her cheeks and her neck, caressing her collarbone with my tongue. Our lips would reunite, every so often, renewing the silent vows between us.

Bella's body began to move faster as she chased more friction, craving more of what my body had to offer.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Yes sweetheart," I growled, the effort of my thrusts clouding my tone.

She pressed her lips to my ear, breathing the words "I love you."

I couldn't contain it any longer. I pulsed inside her then, thrusting hard. The walls of her dripping core clenched around me. We both panted deeply, our twin climaxes erupting together. She rode me harder a few moments more, milking me completely, before she collapsed breathless on my shoulder.

I stood carefully, her body still wrapped around mine. She clung to me, soft kisses covered my neck and shoulders. With my free hand I closed the lid of the piano and sat her gently on top. She released her legs slowly, but kept her around my neck.

I looked down her smiling, moving her hair out of her face. She beemed back up at me a small smirk teasing the corner of her mouth.

"Isn't this little disrespectful?" she teased.

"To the piano or Mr. Morgan?" I laughed, pressing my lips to hers gently.

We spent the rest of the evening, expressing our love for each other in every physical way possible. Telling each other of it, often. She was my universe and I hers.

Shortly before dawn we dressed, pulling on the final articles when we heard a knock at the door. It was Alice and Jasper.

"Yes," I said quietly.

Alice poked her head in the door. "Just wanted to make sure you guys didn't lose track of time." She giggled. _I actually wanted to see if the piano had survived the night._

"Is Wilkin's office okay?" I asked, buttoning my shirt quickly. Bella picked up my blazer for me and took my hand.

"You steal anything else from him?" She teased.

"No, but there are some pretty funny notes in our files. Apparently the school councilor is on "Alert" in case any of us exhibit any odd behavior," Jasper said. We all burst into laughter.

With that we headed to the cars to meet Emmett and Rose, then home to wait for our beautiful daughter.

**This was more of a transition chapter, but who cares, Bella and Edward were doing it. There is more angst on the way and some silly girly fun I'm really looking forward to.**

**If you haven't seen Joe Wright's P&P, I highly suggest you check it out. It's one of the most beautiful movies I have ever seen and before Rob came along I was OBSESSED with Matthew MacFadyen who plays Mr. Darcy. Im talking OBSESSED!**

**The whole scene where Edward helps Bella off the piano.. I saw that whole thing as playing out EXTREMELY SLOW AND SENSUALLY in my head. I don't know, just thought I'd share that.**


	11. Chapter 10: Secret

**Chapter 10 Secret**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Jake and Nessie are not gonna do it. So just push that idea out of your little heads.**

**A little angst and a junior varsity smut.**

**Nessie's POV**

The rest of my weekend with Jake was perfect. I don't know what gave me the guts to ask, but I really wanted to stay with him for a few hours more. I _did_ have a solid argument, kinda. I barely got to see him the way I used to. Before we moved, Jake would be with me at Grandma and Grandpa's house from the time I woke up to the time I went to bed. When he had to work at the garage on the reservation, I was allowed to go with him. He would show me cool things about how engines work or how to buff out a fender dent with minimal effort. When he was really busy, I would play with Claire, while Jake and Quil were dealing with customers. Either way I could be with him every minute I was awake.

I knew I had to go to school, and Jake would be bored out of his mind if he didn't work, but even before I, I don't know, before I realized what he really was to me, I missed him so much. I cherished the few hours a day we got to be together. And now that I knew that I loved him, I dreaded Sunday night. I hated to think I'd have to wait five days before we could spend any real time together.

I said my goodbyes to Mommy and Daddy, promising to be back in plenty of time to get my homework done. Every Sunday Jake came over to watch football with Emmett or Rose, Emmett and I would go to Jake's. I knew after he dropped me off in the morning he would stay and still be there when I was finished with my homework.

We rode in silence all the way to his house. I had to admit once I was out of Daddy's six mile circle of paranoia, I was a little bit nervous. I was happy we were finally alone, but that meant we were finally _alone_.

Everyone was on the same page. Daddy had an idea that Jake and I been kissing and he didn't flip out about that. So I guess we could _practice_ some more, worry free. But what if I wanted more.

I quickly pushed the idea out of my head. I was going to drive myself insane.

Jake was at my door now opening it for me. I should just calm down and let things play out. We didn't have to do anything out of control tonight. I just had to remind myself of that.

Jake took my hand and closed my door behind me.

"You okay, baby?"

I squeezed his hand_. I'm just nervous. I just feel so stupid. I kinda just realized I don't really know how to be a girlfriend._

And that was another thing I had to _stop_ doing. I had to be able to talk to Jake out loud. It was just so much easier to think this embarrassing stuff then to actually say it.

We were inside now.

Jake helped me out of my jacket and I kicked off my shoes.

"Here, come sit down," he said gently. Gosh, he was so patient. I wondered how long that would last.

Seriously what was wrong with me? Jake had been patient with me since I was born. Why was I being so insecure?

We sat down on the couch. Jake put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Actually let me ask you something first?" I wanted to get this out of the way. I had to know. "Now that we're – together, does it bother you when I share my thoughts with you? Like, would you rather I said what I was thinking out loud." Jake was staring at me wide-eyed now, which was making my stomach squirm a little, but I had to finish. "I mean regular couples talk to each other, out loud. I feel like such a baby grabbing on to you every time I don't have to guts to say something out loud. Before I did it because I was used to it, or lazy," he laughed then, "But now, I'll admit, I do it because I'm scared…." I sort of trailed off.

Quickly, Jake slid on the floor, onto the plush carpet, kneeling in front of me. I looked up at him, biting the inside of my lip.

"Nessie, listen to me. One, regular couples rarely talk honestly. People usually keep their real feelings to themselves and then resent their partner for not being able to read their mind. Whether you say it out loud or not, you have been amazingly forward and honest and brave. We're not regular people, baby and I don't want you to think for a second that I want you to conform to some standard that was never made for us. You know what I mean?"

"Yes," I whispered. Even though I still felt – I felt my age, he had a point. We weren't regular people. Our relationship would never be normal. But did I want it to be? No. I loved what we had. I loved how I was different, how he was different and he was mine.

"You tell me what you're thinking whenever you want, however you want. Okay?"

"Okay."

He reached up and gently stroked my cheek, then leaned forward and softly kissed me on my lips. The tingling sensation spread all over my body again.

He pulled away with a sigh and sat back on the couch. "How about we eat some dinner and then we can do whatever you like."

"I'm thinking pizza and then maybe we order a movie," I said smiling at him.

"Sounds good to me. You want to slip into your pjs while I order the pizza?" he suggested.

"All right," I said lightly. I stood and grabbed my bag by the door. As I neared the guest room, I felt Jake's arm around my waist, his lips at my ear. My breath caught and another nervous lump blocked my throat. I loved and hated the affect he had on me so much. I wondered if I would ever be able to handle his body this close to mine.

"I'm pretty sure Edward knows what's going on now. Why don't you change up in my room?" he whispered.

I swallowed the lump and nodded.

"Don't take too long," he whispered again, dragging his lips across my neck. My eyes closed and I my head fell back against his shoulder. He chuckled a little as my body began to shudder.

I turned around quickly, my lips pursed and slapped him on the chest. So cocky.

"Ow, what was that for?" he laughed.

"You're such a jerk," I teased heading for the stairs.

"Hurry back, princess." I tried not to laugh as I went to towards his bedroom. I liked that we could still be our playful selves when we were together.

When I got to his room, the nerves came back again. I had permission to be here. I could do whatever I wanted.

_I could do whatever I wanted._

I wasn't used that sort of freedom.

I giggled at myself, knowing exactly what I really want to do. Laughed because I didn't want to eat pizza and watch a movie. What I really wanted to do was _practice_. Geez, I was so lame, calling what we were doing something else to make it seem less embarrassing, less pervy. I was so immature.

Jake's room was a little different then I remembered. He had a few more things and he'd swapped the TV unit with the dresser. Probably so he could watch TV in bed, favoring the side he typically slept on.

His room smelled great, just like him. Rustic and fresh.

I pulled my pjs out of my bag; a small black t-shirt and a little pair of green shorts with black stars on them. I blamed Aunt Alice. She always made me feel bad when I didn't match.

I got undressed, ditching my bra and pulled on my shorts and tee. I left my hair down. Something told me Jake liked it that way.

When I came back downstairs Jake was waiting on the couch. He stared at me for a moment. I skipped over to him ignoring his ogling and plopped down next to him on the couch. You know, keeping things casual.

"Uh- the pizza will be here in a little bit," he stuttered.

"Should I hide?" I asked seriously. The front door offered a clear view to the living room and it wouldn't be good if someone saw me, dressed like this, hanging on this grown man's couch. Some of the local kids delivered pizza around here.

"I wouldn't say hide, but maybe you can just go into the kitchen and get us some drinks when the food gets here."

"Okay," I smiled.

I let Jake pick out the movie. Live Free or Die Hard. Again spending so much time with him and Uncle Emmett gave me an appreciation for the action genre. I'd liked the other Die Hard movies and hadn't seen this one yet.

It popped up on the screen and Jake hit pause.

"Lights on or lights off?" he asked, preparing to stand up.

"Off," I said, trying not to sound to anxious. I wonder if he knew how bad I wanted to make out with him. He stood quickly and turned off the two lamps on either side of the couch.

When he sat back down I nuzzled into his side, letting his arm drape over my shoulder. He rubbed small, gentle circles on my arm. He pressed play and I pretended to watch. I couldn't stop thinking about him, his hands on my body, his lips on mine. He was such a good kisser. I could feel my panties getting warm and wet, my throat starting to ache with the tingles that were spreading everywhere again.

"Fuck this," Jake mumbled. He pulled his arm away and shifted his weight so he was facing me. His arm came around my waist and with his knee, he gently pushed my legs down the length of the couch. He was on top of me then, kissing me. Just the way I wanted him to, rough and hard. Our lips crashed together, hours and hours of anxious waiting and tension released.

I gripped the back of his neck pulling him closer. My tongue swept across his bottom lip begging him to let me in. His tongue met mine and they tangled together freely. It felt so good, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

I opened my mind to him.

_Jake_, I moaned again and again. _Touch me, please,_ I begged.

His mouth, traveled down to my neck and kissed a licked the sensitive skin there. His hands rubbed the skin on my stomach. His hands felt so good.

"Higher," I moaned, aloud. Maybe I wasn't so awful at this. His hand moved up, cupping my breast, massaging it gently.

We were moving kinda fast, but I didn't care. I knew what people had been telling me all week. If I wanted to stop, if we were about to do anything I was uncomfortable with, all I had to do was say so. And we would stop or slow down or whatever. But right now I didn't wait him to stop.

Jake's knee found its way between my legs. His tongue was still on my neck. My panties were getting wetter and wetter. My body, now working all on its own, started grinding against Jake's thigh. It felt amazing, the friction.

There were just so many sensations, Jake's mouth on me, his fingers which were now rubbing and pinching my nipple and what ever in the world was going on between my legs. I liked it all.

Then the door bell rang.

"Fuck," Jake growled, sitting up. He huffed and then stood next to the couch, pulling me up with him. I adjusted my shirt and walked into the kitchen.

I could hear Jake in the living room

"Yes, its cool man. Just keep the change." He slammed the door and appeared in the kitchen seconds later. He put the pizzas down on the stove and looked at the floor. I bit my lip, trying not to look at the bulge in his pants. "I should feed you. I don't want your parents to think I'm not taking care of you."

"Here," I said, reaching for the pizzas. He handed them to me. I put one on the table and the other I put in the fridge. I grabbed three sodas, one for me and two for Jake.

Jake caught on to my plan and grabbed some paper towels of the counter. We sat down and inhaled the whole pizza in under five minutes.

"Okay," I said swallowing my last gulp of soda. "I'm fed."

"That you are. Let's go." Jake took my hand and threw me over his shoulder, smacking me on the ass. "That's for yesterday."

"Okay, Okay. We're even," I laughed. He paused, me still over his shoulder and shut off the TV.

Before I knew it we were up and in his room and I was laying down on his bed, on my back.

"Lights on or lights off?" he asked.

"Off."

He killed the lights and pulled off his shirt. I held my arms out to for him, like a little, impatient child. I hated the ten whole seconds he wasn't on the bed with me. I wanted to pick up where we left off.

He was kissing me again, our lips massaging each other. He rolled so I was on top. His hands were under my shirt, rubbing my back, pressing our bodies together.

"I was in such a hurry," he said between the motion of our lips "I think I tipped that kid seventy-five bucks."

I huffed a labored laugh.

I suddenly hated the layer of fabric between our bodies. I sat up and pulled off my shirt. Jake shot up and attacked my nipples with his tongue. His hand went down my shorts and he gripped my ass.

"Fuck, Jake," I moaned, loud. Jake stopped for a second, staring up at me. I froze. Oh Crap.

"Young lady. Such language," he smirked.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. Crap. I'd never cursed out loud before. He chuckled then shaking his head and buried his face back in my chest.

I let the way he was making me feel consumed me again. I wanted his thigh between my legs again. My warm, wet spot was aching for some contact.

I think Jake could sense what I wanted. He lay back down on the bed, pulling me with him. His lips reattached to mine and his thigh slid up into place, gently pressing into me.

I whimpered a little. My body rubbed up against Jake's leg, catching on fire. It felt beyond good. It felt amazing.

Mommy had tried a few times to explain what was happening to me now. Her and Grandma Esme finally both agreed, that there was no real way to put it into words, that the feelings I would feel, the way my body would feel when, I was chasing my first orgasm, that there was accurate way to describe it. I would just know. And I could feel it now, with Jake kissing me, with the moans and whimpers that I couldn't control, I knew right now, I was going to come.

The place between my legs was throbbing uncontrollably and I felt this sudden gash of moisture. My chest felt like it was going to explored. I couldn't see, my eyes were squinted shut so tight and I was blinded by the lights flashing behind my eyelids. I grabbed the back of Jake's neck hard and he held me, pulling my body even closer to his.

"Jake," I couldn't help but whimper his name. I was definitely coming.

Soon I started to regain control of my body. Jake slid his leg down and gently lay me down on the bed, kissing my cheeks and my forehead. I struggled trying to focus on his face. I had shut my eyes so tight now it was hard to see.

"I'll be right back. Okay, Baby," he whispered.

"Okay," I said softly. Jake stood up and grabbed some clothes off his chair and went into the bathroom. I pulled off my shorts and panties and grabbed a clean pair of under wear from my bag. I slipped them on and got under the covers.

Jake took a few minutes in the bathroom, giving me sometime to think.

I felt—fantastic, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Jake. I mean I just humped his leg like a little horny dog.

Geez, I just _humped_ his leg.

I could feel myself blushing like crazy. He was so amazing. He just sat there and let me do it. I didn't do anything for him. Not that I knew how, but I didn't want him to think that our physical relationship should be all about me. I would talk to him about it. I wanted our relationship to be good and whole. I knew he was fine with whatever I wanted. But I wanted to please him, I wanted to make him feel good. I just had to think about how.

And then actually work up the nerve to do it.

Jake came out of the bathroom a few moments later. He'd changed into his pajama pants.

I pulled back the covers, making room for him.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm sorry I humped your leg. I just got a little carried away."

"Did it feel good?"

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"Then there's nothing to apologize for."

"But I mean—I didn't," I racked my brain for the right term, thinking of all the nasty things I accidentally heard my uncles say. "I didn't get you off."

"Who says you didn't?"

"Really?"

"Nessie, I don't think you understand how sexy you are," he said. His tone told me he being honest.

"I guess not. But at some point I do want to actually touch you, and you know- get you off."

"We have forever, babe. You don't have to worry about it tonight," he said. I rubbed my cheek against his chest.

"Well when we do, will you show me how? I want to make sure I'm doing things the way you like," I asked. I'd hate to have several awkward, awful attempts before I actually was able to please him like that.

"Sure," he chuckled lightly. I knew I sounded like a little kid again. "Come on sweetie, you should go to bed. Here, roll on your stomach."

I grabbed a pillow, tucking it under my head so I was facing Jake. He slowly started rubbing my back. He leaned forward, whispering in my ear, "I love you, Renesmee."

I tilted my head up towards his. Again he met me half way, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Bubby."

He smiled at me and continued to gently rub my back. Before I knew it, I was fast sleep.

When I woke up it was still dark and Jake was gone.

I sat up in bed, really confused and really sad.

_Where'd he go?_

"Jake," I said.

There was no reply.

I got out of bed to go look for him. For a moment I thought about at least putting a shirt on, but I really was comfortable being topless with Jake now. If I could just find him.

When I was in the hall, I could hear the TV on downstairs. I followed the sound, holding on to the banister. I was a little groggy and blind.

I found Jake asleep on the couch, the second pizza box empty on the coffee table.

I walked over to him and lay down on top of his chest. He sighed then wrapped his arms around me.

In the morning I woke again, warm and comfortable in his embrace.

We got dressed and headed back to the house. Grandma was making Eggs Benedict.

"I'm sorry I left you. I got hungry," he apologized on the way to the house.

"Bubby, its okay. You're always hungry," I teased. He couldn't argue with that.

The mood in my house was strange. Everyone was oddly sublime. Even Daddy. He greeted Jake and I warmly. Mommy didn't bother to tell Jake to leave me alone while I was going my homework. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose even sat with Jasper and Emmett through all four football games, cuddling up on the couch. My parents were up in their room reading all day. Mommy came down once to check my homework and then again when Jake left. I wonder what the heck had happened while I was gone. I mean this was a new level of mushy grossness.

I was totally bummed when Jake had to leave. I walked with him out to his car.

"I'll call you when I'm in bed," I whispered, trying not to pout.

"Okay. I'll be here in the morning. We'll share some hash browns," he joked, cupping my cheek. Seeing as how everyone inside was blinded by their instance of love or lust, I threw caution to the wind and kissed Jake, right there in the driveway. He didn't hesitate kissing me back. It was not a short kiss, or innocent, our lips and tongues playing with each other, not ready for a week long separation.

"All right, Jake." Jake released me and I turned to see Daddy, standing on the porch. I should have caught his scent, but all I could smell, all I could taste, was Jake.

"I should go," Jake kissed me once more on the forehead. He hopped in his car and I walked back up the porch.

"Hi Daddy," I said flashing him the biggest smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in the house," he said mussing my hair.

That night I couldn't help, but dream about Jake.

I was relieved when we got to school the next morning. Andrew was acting totally normal. However that didn't stop Maddie from cornering me in the bathroom before lunch. I was surprised I wasn't flooded with text messages from her all weekend. Amanda told me she was more of a face to face gossiper. Maddie liked to evaluate your facial expressions while she was interrogating you.

Amanda joined us, I hoped for moral support. The whole scene reminded my of the awkward pancake breakfast from a couple days before.

"Well what happened?" Maddie demanded. I should have talked to Grandma about how to explain why I'd rejected Andrew. I had been so focused on Jake, I completely forgot.

"Nothing happened," I replied.

"Nothing?" Maddie wasn't buying it at all. Amanda squirmed next to her. She wanted details too, but she didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

"Fine, he asked me to go out with him on Saturday and I said no."

"WHAT, WHY? I thought you liked him," Maddie yelled.

"Well," I teased. "I told you I didn't. He's just not my type."

"Oh, I thought you were kidding." She calmed down a little. "Well damn Vanessa. He's so cute. If he's not your type, then who is?"

"She likes 'em tall and native." Andrew's sister, whose name I discovered was Megan, came out of the stall and walked to the sink beside me. I glared at her for a moment.

"Hi Megan," Maddie said turning back to me. "Yeah who was that guy? I heard about him."

"From who?" I asked.

"Andrew."

"Jesus. That's Jacob Black. My mom asked him to drop off my lunch on Friday. He's just a friend of the family."

"He looked pretty friendly, all right," Megan said. It took everything in my power to keep my cool. It would do my family no good if I separated Megan's head from her body. "Is he seeing anyone?" She was really pushing it.

"I think he might be a little old for you."

Just then, thank god, Mommy and Aunt Alice came into the bathroom.

Alice slid in between Megan and I. "Ready for lunch?" she took my hand, which I didn't realize was gripping the sink. Luckily Amanda and Maddie didn't notice.

Mommy glared at Megan for a long moment until Megan forced herself to look away. Mom had scared the crap out of her.

"Come on. Let's go," Alice ushered us out of the bathroom.

"You ladies should meet Jacob some time. We all love him. He's like our big brother," Alice said casually. I could have kissed her. She continued, laughing "I'm not sure Megan's exactly his type though. He likes them a little more mature." She winked at me.

We sat down with the boys. Craig and Emmett we talking loudly about the Monday Night game. Craig was coming to our house that night to watch it. Jake would surely be there, so I figured he'd at least meet Craig.

"Yeah well ever since she turned 18, she only chases much older guys. She's kinda gross," Maddie said.

"Speaking of birthdays," Alice started. Both my parents stared at her. My mom subtly shook her head. "I know someone who turns 16 this week, Wednesday to be exact." She nudged me.

"Really?" Amanda asked. "Why didn't you say something?"

I told her the truth. "I don't know. I kinda forgot." The past week or so had been so hectic; I forgot that I was turn 8 years old in a few days. Mommy was turning 27 on Saturday, but she never celebrated her birthday anymore, an unwritten law in our house.

"Are you going to have a party?" Maddie asked. "You're turning 16, you have to have a party."

I looked down the table at my family. I actually wouldn't mind doing a little something. I'd never had a birthday with friends outside of the pack before. Daddy looked at me nodding once.

"I hadn't planned anything yet, but I guess I should."

"Oh let's have a slumber party. Just us girls," Aunt Alice suggested. My Uncles refrained from groaning out loud. They knew a slumber party meant a night when they'd be sleeping alone.

"What do you think, Nessie?" Mommy asked. She'd put a stop to Alice's scheming immediately if she knew it was something I didn't want, but it actually sounded like a lot of fun. We'd have to move some furniture around though, with my parents and my aunts and uncles having their own love dens and what not. Daddy nodded once again in agreement.

"Sure. Let's do that," I said with a smile. We spent the rest of the day planning my slumber party. I invited Sarah and Lily. Aunt Rose who wasn't one for any real kind of socializing agreed to join in. She actually seemed a little excited about it.

"She still misses a lot of simple human experiences," Daddy told me later that day.

After school I finished my homework and Jake came over for dinner. Daddy let us spend some time alone in my room before Craig came over. We kissed for a little while, but not as long as I wanted to. He went back down stairs so I could change out of my jumper.

When I got downstairs I could hear the boys laughing and talking in the living room. Craig and Jacob were already hitting it off. Just before I walked into the room, Mommy caught me in the hallway.

"Uh-Bella, what's wrong?" She had this weird look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong, but can you step into the kitchen with me for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure."

I followed her into the kitchen and there, standing by the window was Amanda. She looked great, hair pulled back, her bangs curled to the side, a super cute outfit on. Alice would be so happy. She matched head to toe.

"Wow, you look nice," I said.

"Thanks," she replied hesitantly, biting her lip.

"I'll let you two talk," Mom said, patting me on the shoulder.

"So what's up," I asked. "What are you doing here?" Not that she wasn't welcome I was just surprised and praying she didn't want a tour. Alice knew Craig wouldn't ask. Guys don't care about that kind of stuff, but Amanda might and the upstairs wasn't visitor ready.

"I – I came with Craig," she said.

"Oh, well you want to go watch the game?"

"Yeah, but first I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I trust you and your family. They all seem like they—I don't know, they don't seem like the types to meddle in people's business. Even though Alice gets excited, she seems like she knows when _not_ to say something, but I just need you to promise to keep this secret for me until I'm ready to tell."

"Of course, please tell me, Amanda. You're freaking me out." I walked over to her and put my hand gently on her sweater covered arm.

"Well its Craig—" she started.

"Yeah?"

"We've been seeing each other, Nessie. We're together. That's why I'm here – why he brought me along. He's my boyfriend."

**I'm back to Jacob on the next chapter. Ha- this Jake is a little different than my other Jake but I love them both.**


	12. Chapter 11: Connected

**Chapter 11 Connected**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: SM's characters.<strong>_

**this chapter is for erica/**_**acireamos**_**/beksnumberonefan. thank you for letting me send you this paragraph by paragraph. I wont tell Mark Cuban about the HUGE crush you have on him. And for **_**Bellaslover**_** who is suffering through his last days of finals as I post this. Remember your bbgirls love you.**

**T-Train, Krissf, Tiggrmommi, TM67, lovedwardalways... thank you for loving this story.**

**Nessie's POV**

I froze, not exactly sure what to say. I guess I didn't really know Amanda and Maddie's friendship that well, but I had gotten a pretty good sense of the both of them. Amanda was private and sensitive like me and Maddie, well Maddie had to know everything. Even if she wasn't mad that her best friend was dating her brother, she might be pretty angry if she knew she'd been left out of the loop.  
>I didn't know what say and I really didn't know what to do. But Alice would.<p>

"Hold on - one sec," I scrambled. Amanda waited while I ducked into the living room. I tried to fix the anxious look on my face before Jake noticed. I knew Daddy had heard the whole thing, but I didn't want to freak Jake out by looking worried.

Aunt Rose was busy upstairs with Grandma and Grandpa was still at the hospital, but the rest of my family was there watching the game and talking.

"Nessie, I was just going to come find you. Let's get these boys something to drink." Alice came up to me and linked her arm with mine. Daddy winked at me, a sign that Alice would help. Jake winked at me too, but his wink meant something a little different. God, I wanted to be alone with him, but of course that would have to wait.

Alice didn't waste any time once we got back to the kitchen. "Okay. So tell me everything." Amanda looked at me for a second.

"Sorry. Alice is just better at this sort of thing," I replied. Amanda shrugged then took a deep breath.

"Okay. Well. I've sorta had a crush on Craig for a while, but you know, I'm his little sister's best friend. And you guys weren't here for the braces and all that mess." She quickly motioned around her face, hinting at the awkward phase that must have just passed. At least she didn't grow up in seven years.

"Anyway, a few weeks before school started I spent the night at their house. Maddie snores by the way, just so you know, for your party." Alice and I both giggled.

"Okay. Go on," Alice encouraged.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get something to drink and - Craig was up." Her heart rate took off.

"What?" Alice and I said that the same time.

"God, this is so embarrassing. He didn't have a shirt on. Or pants. He was just in his boxers."

"Ohhh," we said in unison, again.

"Yeah. And I don't know if you've noticed, but Craig has a really nice body."

"Right," Alice agreed. I nodded. I definitely only had eyes for Jake, but she did have a point. Craig was really good looking. He was big like Uncle Emmett. A lot of girls at school gossiped about him, wondering why he didn't have a girlfriend. I guess we knew the reason behind his supposed single status now.

"So what happened?" I asked. I felt this urgent need to hear the rest of the story. The teen girl in me was really taking over.

"I don't know. We were talking and the next second we were kissing." She ignored the fact that both of our mouths were hanging open and kept talking. "I figured he was just bored, but then the next time I saw him he told me he was really into me and we started going out."

"But you didn't tell, Maddie?" Alice asked.

"Well I told him we could go 'public' once I figured out a way to tell her cause I didn't know how she would take it. I'd never even told her I thought Craig was cute. But then a day turned to a week - a week turned into a month. Now I don't know what to do. You know Maddie. She hates to be last to know and this is really something she'd hate to be the last to know," Amanda said.

"Yeah I'm noticing that," I added.

"So..."

"And you want to tell her?" Alice asked.

"Yes. This sucks. This town is so freaking small. If we go anywhere alone someone will see us, but like I said, I trust you guys."

"That's sweet," Alice said, patting her hand. "I think you should tell her at Nessie's party."

"WHAT?" Amanda and I both said.

"Just listen. Amanda, you're not going to want to tell her at school, or alone at her house because if she gets angry it'll be harder to diffuse the situation. If you tell her when we're all together, here, she can't kick you out and we can encourage her to hear you out without making her feel like she's being bullied." Alice had a good point, but she was making me realize that I actually wasn't being such a good friend to Amanda. Alice was picking up all the slack.

"Actually, yeah. Alice and Bella are really good at talking people down. I think that's a good idea."

"Okay," Amanda sighed. "I just don't want her to be mad at me."

"We know. Come, let's go watch the game," Alice said, putting an end to the conversation, for tonight at least. I grabbed Aunt Alice's hand. _Thank you, _I told her. She turned a bit a winked at me.

The rest of the night was fun. Craig and Amanda stayed until a little after 11. I had to admit I was a little jealous of them and my family. Craig and Amanda were so used to seeing Mommy and Daddy and Alice and Jasper being affectionate with each other. And after a little while Rosalie even came back down stairs and cuddled up with Uncle Emmett on the couch.

I had to stay on the other side of the room, next to Amanda. It was nice talking to her and giggling about the stupid things Emmett and Craig were saying, but I would have much rather been sitting next to Jake. Or in Jake's lap. Or up in my room kissing Jake. Actually I really wished I was at Jake's house _practicing_. I tried not to think about it too much though. Every time I did, I could see Daddy squeezing his eyes shut or rubbing his temples.

Finally we said good night to Craig and Amanda. As they were leaving Alice and I reassured Amanda that we would help her with Maddie. I felt good about it. It was the first normal problem that had come up with my first real friends. It was nice to have them over and it made me feel even better about my slumber party. We were all starting to fit in.

When our guests were a safe distance away, Emmett and Rose wasted no time taking off into the woods. Alice and Jasper weren't far behind. I waited for Daddy to kick Jake out, but he didn't. When he and Mom came back downstairs, Daddy had his car keys.

"We're going to go, but Grandma and Grandpa will be here with you," Mommy said taking Daddy's hand. She looked at Daddy for a second, before turning back to Jake and I. "We'll see you in the morning Jake?"

"Of course. I have to eat don't I," he teased.

"Bed soon, okay?" Daddy told me as he and Mommy headed out the door.

Jake and I followed them outside and I walked him to his car. We waved at my parents as they drove away. At least Daddy didn't try to stop me from kissing him goodnight. It was the one thing I'd been looking forward to for the past 4 hours.

"Well I guess I better get going." Jake picked up my hand and gently started playing with my fingers. His hands were so warm and soft. I wondered when I would be able to sleep over at his house again.

"Okay," I bit my lip, not wanting to sound like a five year old again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Baby. Come here." Just as he said the words, I felt his soft knuckle under my chin, encouraging me to look up at him. His brown eyes shimmered a bit and his gentle smile was making me feel tingly all over and a little bit wet between my legs. He leaned down some more and kissed me gently on the lips. I had been wanting him so bad that I thought I would jump on him the second we were alone, but this kiss was perfect. It was soft and slow and made me completely breathless. Slowly he slid his tongue into my mouth, but just for a few seconds. He pulled away a little, then kissed me twice more, softly pressing his lips to mine. I could barely see when I opened my eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Baby." His voice was gentle and sweet. I couldn't wait until the morning.

I went back inside and said good night to Grandma and Grandpa. It was pretty late, and I knew I had to be up early, but even after I got in my pjs and turned off all my lights I just couldn't sleep. I had so much on my mind. I was missing Jake like crazy and I was little nervous about the whole Amanda/Maddie situation. I didn't want Maddie to be mad at her _and_ I wanted my slumber party to be fun.

I was also a little bit more jealous of Amanda then I'd initially thought. She had a secret boyfriend, but she _could_ tell people about it and pretty soon everyone would know and everyone, except maybe Maddie, would be okay with it. It would be a long time before I could stop keeping Jake and I secret. I wanted to go out with him in public, not to show him off, okay well maybe a little, but I didn't want us to have to be restricted to our houses. I was finally able to be out in the open, now that my growth spurt had stopped, but I couldn't bring the most important of my life with me. It was really freaking annoying.

I picked up phone and starting texting Jake.

_I wish u could come 2 school with me 2morrow.  
><em>  
><strong>I know babe. I do too. Miss you.<strong>

_I miss u too, bubby. I can't sleep without u.  
><em>  
><strong>Maybe this weekend we can do something about that.<strong>

My legs automatically squeezed together at the thought, my panties growing warm and wet.

Jake and I text back and forth until I actually did get sleepy. We said goodnight and I love you.

In the morning Alice reminded me not to say anything about Amanda having been at our house.

"If she doesn't put it together, she'll be upset that Amanda came over and she wasn't invited," she said as we walked into Geometry. Luckily Maddie was more concerned about the quiz we had coming up, she barely mentioned anything about Craig coming over.

The next couple of days went rather smoothly. On Wednesday, my actual birthday, I had a small party with just my family. No cake of course, since I was the only one who would eat it, but everyone gave me presents, some that my new friends might find a little bizarre. Rose and Alice gave me a completed Baby Book, a giant volume that held over two hundred pictures of me from the day I was born up until our last day in Forks. The final picture in the book was one of the whole family on Grandpa Charlie's front steps with he and Sue.

"I'd put that in Carlisle's office when your friends come over," Alice teased.

Uncle Emmett got me a new flatscreen for my room and Grandma and Grandpa got me the newest iPhone. They'd already had all twenty of my contacts transferred over while I was asleep. Later I privately thanked Grandma for transferring over some of the pictures I had of Jake on my old phone.

All of the boys from the reservation - and Leah called me to wish me a happy birthday. Sue and Charlie called as well. It was so great to hear from all of them. I missed them so much.

I loved all the gifts I got, but the best one came from Mommy and Daddy. After I'd opened my first round of gifts, we all went out for a quick hunt. After taking down a few deer, my parents headed back to the house before the rest of us. When we got back they were standing in the driveway next to my brand new car; a 2009 black Tahoe.

"We figured maybe you'd like to drive your friends around sometimes," Mommy said with a big smile.

"And don't worry. There's not a Chevy engine in there," Rosalie joked. She and Jake had gutted the inside, replacing everything with high performance parts. It even had a custom interior, black leather with green piping. It was absolutely perfect.

I spent the next hour with Daddy learning how to drive around our neighborhood and out on Route 101. When we got back he taught me how to parallel park between his Volvo and Aunt Rose's Audi. Once I was pretty confident I wouldn't kill any other motorists, we called it quits. As we walked back into the house, Uncle Jasper gave me my final present.

"Just tell your friends Carlisle and Esme took you to the DMV after school." Jasper handed me a crisp New Hampshire driver's license.  
><strong><br>Vanessa Carlie Cullen  
>DOB: September 10, 1992<br>**  
>"Happy Birthday, Darlin'," he smiled at me warmly before giving me a big hug. Daddy let me drive my car to school from then on.<p>

Mommy came up to my room after everything had settled down. We talked for little while as I was changing and then Daddy appeared to say goodnight.

"On Saturday, you'll get more age appropriate presents," Mommy smiled at me. It was so nice to see that my family was going to such extremes to help me fit in; the car, the party. I loved them so much for it.

"We have one last present for you," Mommy said. I looked up from straightening my blanket when Daddy made a weird noise. He sounded pretty annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Well your father couldn't help but pick up on some things you've been thinking about -"

"Wait I-," I didn't like where this was going.

"Just hold on. We understand that this whole situation is difficult for you and Jake. So Friday night you may spend the night at his house," she said.

"I can?" Daddy didn't look too happy about my level of excitement, but I couldn't help myself. I had nearly given up the idea of even asking when I could sleep over at Jake's again. This was great news and probably the best gift I had gotten all night.

"Yes you may." I jumped out of bed and threw myself at my mom, hugging her and covering her in kisses. When she seemed like she'd had enough, I stopped and looked at Daddy.

"Thank you."

"Just be home early enough to get ready for your friends."

"I will. Thank you." The second my parents left I called Jake. He was just as excited as I was except he wasn't squeeing like a teenage girl.

"I'll give you your present then. How does that sound?"

"Well, that depends." I suddenly had the courage to flirt outright. I didn't know if I had to courage to actually back up my insinuations though.

"Depends on what?" Jake asked.

"Is it a present for me or a present that we'll both enjoy?" I giggled into my pillow right after I said the words.

"Well I have a present that is just for you and I think we both know that anything we'll _both_ enjoy is completely up to you, Princess." I giggled again because Jake's voice was just so sexy. I was so anxious to see him again.

On Friday, Maddie missed school to go to the doctor and the dentist. I loved her to death, but it was kind of nice to just be around Amanda. She seemed to come out of her shell a little bit more and during lunch she even sat next to Craig. They weren't overly flirty or anything, but it was noticeable how much more relaxed they seemed around each other.

For some odd reason I continued to compare my relationship with Jake to Amanda's relationship with Craig. It was silly really, but they were the only couple I really knew outside of my family. I wondered what it was like for them to get together, how Craig was really feeling about having to keep them a secret and then I also found myself idly wondering how far they had gone, physically I mean. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but as Amanda and I left health and fitness class, I found the words just coming out of my mouth.

"I know I shouldn't ask I was just -. Sorry." I should have kept my trap shut.

"No, it's okay. I mean if you had a boyfriend I'd probably want to know too. Ha- I bet EVERYONE wonders that about your brothers and sisters. I mean I don't know about Bella and Edward, but you can totally tell that Emmett and Rosalie have done it." I chuckled thinking about just how obvious they were.

"I guess, but still, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No its okay. I'll uh text you in study hall," she said.

A few minutes after I slid into my seat in the library, I felt my phone vibrate in my lap. There were so many spoiled rich kids at Mount Forsithe we didn't have a no cell phone rule, we just couldn't get caught using them during tests and stuff.

I pulled out my French homework and started to organize my notes before I took a look at the display.

**Amanda Text (2)**

I could tell from the way they were written she had put some thought into how she phrased her texts.

**On me: 3rd base.  
>On him: 2nd<br>**  
>I had no clue what she was talking about. So I text her back, thinking carefully how to phrase my words.<br>_  
>What is your definition of secondthird?  
><em>  
>I put my phone back in my lap just as Mrs. Marshall started doing her typical laps around the room. I got through one paragraph translation when Amanda text me back.<p>

**On me: Oral. he's good. :)  
>On him: handjob<br>I think he wants to do more, but he isn't pressuring me. kwim?  
><strong>  
>I really hoped Daddy wasn't casually checking in on my thoughts at the moment.<p>

_Oh. Well that's good._

It was nice to know that Craig was respecting Amanda's - desires to _not_ go forward, but still they had done a lot more than Jake and I.

I turned the ideas over in my head, her "definitions" of what the bases were. Maybe Jake and I had covered first so to speak, with the kissing and stuff. But beyond that, would I want Jake's lips on me _like tha_t? Kinda. I could feel my teeth grip the inside of my lip, my legs sawing together underneath my jumper. Okay, yeah. I would like that.

I could only assume what a handjob was. Amanda had touched Craig down there. I had felt Jake's - erection on my leg the few times we'd fooled around. I _did_ want to touch it. I _did_ want to get him off, but I had no idea how. I wanted to ask Amanda, but as far as she knew there was no one for me to do that sort of thing with. I guess it would just be up to me and him to figure it out. Whenever I wasn't too chicken to go through with it.

It took a lot of effort, but I forced myself to think about getting ready for my night with Jake instead of what might or might not happen. I focused on Rose doing my hair and the outfit Alice had picked out for me. Alice and Grandma Esme were out getting some stuff for my sleepover. I listened to Daddy and Uncle Emmett when they were discussing how they were going move the furniture to different rooms. All the guys would bunk together in Mommy and Daddy's room. Alice and Rose would share Alice's room, and Mommy and I would pretend to share my huge room. Grandma Esme even picked up some extra furniture that matched mine so it looked like the room had been designed for two girls from the start.

But in the back of my head I was so nervous about tonight. I knew Jake only wanted what I wanted, but I also knew the moment we started kissing I would want more. I would at least want to go to second. Maybe.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go. Rose gave me a final once over. She were pleased with their work. Daddy even approved my outfit, a pleated black skirt with a long sleeved green shirt and a black tank underneath to cover my cleavage. I wore my black knee Frye boots with the silver buckles that I usual wore when I took my bike out.

Before I left everyone seemed to make themselves busy, trying not to make a big deal out of the fact that I was going to spend the night with my boyfriend. Daddy even stayed inside while Mommy walked me out to my car. I said goodnight to him, teasing him about being on my best behavior. He rolled his eyes before pulling me into a tight hug and of course telling me he loved me.

"Have fun and call me if you need anything," Mommy said. I threw my bag in the front seat.

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too honey. Keep your phone on."

"I will," I giggled.

When I pulled into Jake's I waited for a second in his driveway and took a deep breath.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. He loves you. This will be fun," I mumbled to myself. After a final deep breath that did absolutely nothing to calm me down, I got out, walked up to Jake's front door and rang the bell. I didn't have to wait long.  
>Jake opened the door and I almost fell over. He looked amazing. Beyond his perfect smile and amazing body, he had on a new grey button down shirt, untucked of course, a nice pair black slacks and black dress shoes. I felt a little under dressed.<p>

"Hi," I said, probably blushing from head to toe.

"Hi, Baby. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Come in."

Jake took my bag and led me inside with his hand at the small of my back. My skin tingled where he touched me. He put my bag down by the couch and led me towards his kitchen. I was so caught up in his outfit and the feeling of his fingers interlaced with mine for the first time in days that I didn't notice the candles everywhere - at first.

I stopped short in the doorway. Dozens of small candles covered every surface. The table was set beautifully with a crisp table cloth and plates I hadn't seen before. In the center was a gorgeous rosebud arrangement. It was perfect.

"Jake," I breathed, looking up at him. He held on to my hand and brought the other up to cup my cheek.

"I know we can't go out on a real date to a real restaurant, so I thought I'd bring the date to you." Just then Alice came from the laundry room, dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt. She had small black apron tied around her waist.

"Hello. I'm Alice. I'll be your server this evening." She giggled a little and so did I. If I had to pick anyone from my family to do this it would have been her. I knew she wouldn't make me feel embarrassed about spending this kind of time with Jake.

"Shall we?" Jake asked motioning towards one of the available sets. He was a perfect gentleman, pulling my chair out for me.

When we were both seated Alice came over and filled our glasses with water. She was really going all out. It was pretty awesome.

"Could I start you both off with anything else to drink?" Jake waited for me to answer.

"Water's fine," I said.

"Nothing for me either. Thank you Alice."

"Okay. I'll be back with your salads," Alice giggled. "You two are so cute."

Dinner was perfect. Alice served us every course including dessert, a really delicious tiramisu, which Jake fed to me. We talked about our weeks, little things we didn't get to during breakfast or during our bedtime texting. I told him more about school and how much I loved my Tahoe and he told me more about how things were going at his job. His boss Terry sounded really nice and I was so glad that Jake was happy with where he ended up working. He had loved working at the shop with his friends and he gave all that up for me.

I know she heard everything we were saying, but Alice gave us our privacy, making it feel like a real date. I would have to come up with a good way to thank her. She left after dessert, promising to tell my parents that I was in good hands _and happy_, which I was. This was one of the best nights of my life.

"Are you ready for your presents, baby girl?" Jake asked softly.

"I guess." I stood and waited in the doorway while Jake quickly blew out the candles.

I thought maybe he'd give me my presents in the living room and then we'd watch a movie or something, but he had other plans. Jake went to the couch and grabbed my bag. When he turned around there was another smaller bag in his hand.

"I think Alice left something for you," he said handing it to me. There was a small note attached.  
><em><strong><br>Some PJs that Edward may not approve of. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. xo -A**_

_Crap._

If I knew Alice, and I _knew_ Alice, she had packed me some ridiculous lingerie that I would never have the guts to wear in front of Jake.

"It's your birthday, why am I getting presents?" Jake joked, peering at the note over my shoulder.

I giggled, nudging him playfully. "Shut up."

He took my hand and led my upstairs to his bedroom. I stood in the doorway while he turned on two dim lamps on either side of his bed.

"Do you want to change first?" he smirked.

"Sure." I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, I opened Alice's Birthday Bag of Mystery. I had packed my own pajamas, but it couldn't hurt to take a look. I reached in and pulled out a really short pair of green and pink silk shorts, a really cute pair of green cotton panties and a pink camisole. It left very little to the imagination, but it was better than the boxers and t-shirt I'd brought. I guess I had another thing to thank Alice for. I slipped into my new "sleepwear" and went back out to the bedroom.

Jake was waiting for me, shirtless, in a loose pair of sweats. I swallowed nervously and approached the bed. I was almost so distracted by his pecs and his abs I didn't notice the two boxes and the large stuffed animal on the bed. I climbed up and sat cross-legged in front of him.

Something in his eyes told me he was dying to make a joke, tease me a little about my clothes or lack thereof, but he held his tongue.

"You mentioned something about presents?" I said.

"Right, presents." He picked up the enormous stuffed wolf next to him and put it in my lap. It was so soft with brown and grey fur. I noticed that it had a dog collar around its neck, complete with a tag that read _**"Bubby"**_. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can sleep with him when you can't sleep with me," he chuckled along with me.

"Thank you, Jake. I love it." I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which may not have been the best idea. The moment our mouths met, I didn't want to pull away. I had to force myself. He'd put a lot of effort into tonight so I had to at least let him finish with his presentation before I attacked him.

"Sorry," I said bashfully. "Go on." I sat back and let him finish.

"You don't have to be sorry for kissing me. Really," he told me. He picked up a long, flat box. Both of them were the familiar Tiffany blue. I wondered for a second which set he had gotten me. I opened the box and looked over what turned out to be an airline voucher. I looked at him curiously.

"At some point, I'm going to convince Edward to let me take you on vacation somewhere - so we can really be alone."

"Jake," I almost yelled. "I would LOVE that. I hope that happens sooner than later. Thank you." I put the box aside and waited for the last present before I thanked him properly. He handed me the last box. It was a little heavier so I knew it wasn't paper.

I lifted the top and pulled out a small blue sack with a drawstring. I loosened it, then held out my other hand. A platinum charm bracelet fell into my palm. Jake had given me a handwoven bracelet every few months. I had them all at home in my jewelry box. All 22 of them that I had outgrown.

"I wanted to get you something flashier, but I think this is more 'age appropriate', you know, so you can wear it all the time." He paused for a moment and I looked up at him, then back down at the bracelet as he turned the charm over in my hand. One side read "**Please Return to Tiffany & Co.**". On the other side was the word "_**One**_", etched in perfect cursive. Before I could ask he began to explain.

"All it took was _one_ look at you, that first look, for my entire life to make sense. You _are_ the only one for me. Imprint or not - I love you, Nessie. I am _so_ happy you were born."

"Jake," I sighed pushing the stuffed wolf out of my lap. He took me in his arms and held me close for a long time. How could I have been this lucky? My life could have been a completely disaster. I was marked to die from the very beginning, but instead I was born into this amazing family and _now -_ Jake and I were in love.

My hand came up to the back of his neck and I let him feel every ounce of emotion I had for him. The love, the trust, the desire. There weren't words for what I felt, but at least now he knew. He held me tighter and _I_ knew. I knew he understood and he felt exactly the same way.

After a few minutes he began gently rubbing my back. I could feel the warmth of his hands through the camisole's thin fabric. Then I felt my nipples get harder against his chest. I moved my head, nuzzling my cheek and then my lips into his neck. I had waited a week to be with him like this again, but I didn't know exactly what I wanted.

Jake let go of me and put the tickets and the boxes on his night stand. He reached behind and draped the stuffed wolf over the arm of his chair. When he turned around he took the bracelet I still had clasped in my hand. I held out my wrist for him and watched as he slowly secured it.

"When the time is right, I'm going to replace this with a ring," he said softly, trailing his fingers up my forearm.

"I still wont take this off," I told him truthfully.

"Good. Now get over here."

I giggled and rose to my knees. He quickly uncrossed his legs, making room for me to shuffle between them. My arms came up around his neck and my eyes automatically went to his gorgeous lips.

"Thank you for my presents," I whispered.

"Well princess, I have a feeling that there's something else you want, but I can't quite put my finger on it." I sat back on my heels a little and dropped my hands down to his thighs.

"Bubby? Do you think there's more to this whole thing. I mean besides you just being okay with what I want?"

"What do you mean, Baby?"

"Well you just said you knew I wanted something, but you couldn't figure out what and then remember last week. We were both really confused about my feelings, but you weren't confused until I was confused. If that makes any sense. I don't know."

"Hmm I guess. When we were together last week it felt like I didn't want something until you decided you wanted it. But- yeah it was like I wouldn't even think of it until you wanted it."

"That's weird. Well let me ask you this, you thought about kissing me this week right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Did you think about doing anything else, I mean, physically?" I was so unbelievable embarrassed, but I had to know. I could be screwing with Jake's emotions and not even know it.

"Well this afternoon at work, I - uh thought about going down on your for a second," he confessed. I could tell he was trying hard not to offend me.

"Just for a second?"

"Yeah and then it just sort of went away. Actually that's not true. I just wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to do it. I mean I do, but I wasn't in a rush to. Fuck, I don't know."

"This afternoon Amanda told me she let Craig do that to her and I considered it for a second, but then I wasn't sure. I think I want you to. I just -" I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Baby don't be so hard on yourself. There is no hurry. You don't need to worry about what your friends are doing."

"Okay," I pouted. "But I don't want to hump your leg again. God, that was embarrassing."

"Okay," Jake laughed. "We can do whatever you want. And I think right now you _do_ want to kiss me."  
>I rose up on me knees again, pulling myself closer. "That is true, but we can do more than kiss. That is - if <em>you<em> want to," I said with a smirk. I loved when I got a chance to tease him.

I watched as Jake's eye grew brighter, like they did right before he phased, but instead of sprouting fur, a deep growl rose from his chest as he knocked me back on the bed. He tickled me like crazy, playfully nibbling on my neck. I couldn't stop from laughing, but at the same time, finally having Jake on top of me again was making me hot and wet between my legs. I wanted him to touch me.

Jake froze, then pulled back a little and looked me in the eye. His hand slowly went down to my stomach and lifted my camisole a bit, making room for his fingers to caress my skin.

"I don't know where to start," I told him.

"How about we pick up where we left off?" Jake replied. I nodded and slid down on the bed a little more, getting comfortable on my back. Jake leaned forward and our mouths touched. The sweet taste of him coated my lips, making me moan. I wasted no time pulling him closer, gripping the back of his neck while our lips met and parted over and over.

He continued to rubbing my belly, moving upward towards my breasts. Before he reached my nipples I silently told him to take my tank top off. He sat back making room for me to sit up while he pulled the fabric over my head. My nipples were so hard. I wanted him to kiss them and suck them like he had before. Almost on command, Jake slid back down my body and began licking my right nipple. His right hand was tangled in my hair on the pillow and the thumb on his left stroked over my other swollen nipple. I squirmed on the bed trying, I realized, to get Jake's body between my legs. I wanted to come again.

Again, as if he'd read my mind, Jake's hand started to move further down. It felt so good. His hand was so warm, but something wasn't right. I felt like I was being selfish. I was making this all about me, all about my body. I knew at some point I was gonna have to get used to seeing Jake, touching him. We were finally alone and I might as well take advantage of that.

Just before his finger went under the hem of my panties, I stopped him. He didn't pull his hand back, but he didn't go any further. His other hand stroked my cheek and he just waited.

I knew what I was about to say, and for a brief second I thought a little silent communication was in order, but I needed to just grow up already. This was Jake. He loved me so much. He understood me. He was the one person I shouldn't be afraid to share my feelings with.

I glanced down at the charm hanging from my wrist, up to Jake's perfect lips and then to beautiful brown eyes.

"I want to see you," I whispered clearly.

He knew he didn't have to because he knew the answer, he felt it too, but he asked anyway. "Are you sure, Baby?"

"Yes. Please. I wanna see." I had no game plan whatsoever, but I had to start somewhere. Jake kissed me softly on the lips and then once more on my forehead. I could see his sweats bulging out in front of him as he stood up. I liked the idea of turning him on, but I was still a little nervous about what could happen next. Not scared, just wary that I might do or say the wrong thing.

I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. I swallowed the lump of hesitation in my throat, watching Jake hook his fingers into the side of his sweats. He paused for a sec, probably about to ask me if I was sure again, but I hadn't changed my mind.

Jake took a deep breath then looking towards the floor, pulled down his sweats - and his boxers. Still bent at the waist he kicked his sweats off and brought his hand up to cover himself. But that didn't exactly work. Jake's hands were huge, large enough to take my whole breast in one squeeze, but his - erection, was bigger. The head of his penis and some of the shaft stuck out just above his thumb, where his hand pressed it up against his stomach. And below- his balls hung down, large and full for me to see.

He kept his hand in place and peered up at me. "Uh- I can lay down next to you if you want," finally a smile broke. "So you can, ya know, give it a thorough inspection."

"Okay," I giggled nervously. I turned a little, my knees still tucked into me and faced the headboard. Jake kept his hand cupped against himself as he stretched out on the bed. When he was settled, his lap was right next to my ankle, right next to my hand that was resting on that ankle.

Jake took another deep breath and then slowly moved his hand so his fingers were wrapped around the shaft. I swallowed nervously, watching as he gave it three long strokes. Then he pulled his hand away, dropping it to his stomach.

I gasped.

My mom and my grandmother had been sure to show me clinical pictures of all human anatomy. I knew what a penis was supposed to look like, but with Jake, this wasn't at all what I expected. With his hand out of the way I could see that his erection was much bigger than it seemed at first. The skin covering it was the same perfect copper color as the rest of him. It stood out from his hips, angled slightly upward and large thick veins ran down the length of him.

I wanted to touch him, but now I was scared.

"Baby," he whispered. I looked up realizing I hadn't looked anywhere but his crotch since he laid down. I met his eyes and he smiled at me gently. "Come here." I lurched forward and crawled on my knees to the top of the mattress. Jake moved so his back was flat against the headboard. He held his arm out for me so I could cuddle against his side. His hand came around my waist and I instantly relaxed. I was still feeling pretty awkward, but being in his arms was making me feel so much better.

He gently took my right hand in his and brought it down and around him. I swallowed another anxious lump, feeling his smooth, hot skin in my hand. I looked up at him when I noticed his head was cocked towards me. Our eyes met and he leaned forward a little bit and kissed me softly on the lips. I held him there, kissing him harder, taking a little bit more control of his full bottom lip.

After a moment, Jake took his hand away, leaving my fingers around his erection. I knew I could do something, _should_ do something, to make him feel good. I was careful to control my thoughts, especially with my hands on him like this, but it was a tough. I was so annoyed with myself. I had mastered several different languages, I'd learned how to walk, talk and read in a matter of weeks. I learned how to drive a car in an hour and I had no idea how to please my boyfriend, the most important person in my life. My fingers didn't move and a few moments later when they were still frozen around Jake, I stopped kissing him.

I took my hand away and looked down at my lap.

I felt the tears rising in my eyes.

"Nessie, Baby, what's wrong?" I didn't look up when he brushed my hair behind my ear. It felt nice and then it made feel worse. _He_ was making _me_ feel better, again.

"I just wish I knew - what to do. I hate that I don't know how- I hate that I don't know how to- make you come."

"Baby, you don't have to _do_ anything. Do you think I want to be alone with you just so I can get off?"

"No," I sighed. "I guess not. It's just when we're together like that, you make me feel so good. You make me come and I just leave you hanging. I want to make you come."

"Nessie, shh please. Stop. Come on." Jake moved and I followed, moving so he could stand up. He reached down and grabbed his boxers off the floor, pulling them back on. Then he grabbed the corner of the sheets. "Let's go to sleep."

I jumped off the bed, instantly furious. "No!" I said. I was about to have a full on tantrum, but I didn't care. Jake stared at me, his hand still gripping the covers. "I waited seven fucking days to be alone with you again. I know I'm only eight, Jake, but I don't want to go bed right now. Just because I'm frustrated doesn't mean you need to tuck me in and forget about it..." I lost steam looking at Jake's shocked expression.

_Great I had just started our first fight._

Jake exhaled deeply and put his hands on his hips. He took one step towards my side of the bed and then he stopped. "Renesmee. I'm coming over there - to you. Don't bite me."

I smirked a little, still frustrated. Crossing my arms around my bare breasts, I looked down at the floor and then at Jake's perfect stomach as he took me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist, rubbing the soft skin on his back.

"I swear to God you have your Mom's temper," he chuckled lightly, his breath ruffling my hair. "Baby, I'm not trying to forget about anything. _I_ just don't know what to do." He pulled back a little and took my face in his hands. "This part of it, it's not what I care about. I care about being with you, spending time with you. The physical stuff isn't why I want you around."  
><em><br>I know._ I thought it was better to keep my actual mouth shut for a second. Jake wiped away a couple of tears with his thumb, sensing just how upset this was all making me.

He kissed my lips again. "I love you, Baby."

_I love you, too. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse at you. _Can _we just make out and forget about it?_ I wanted to put the last ten minutes behind us. Jake was right. I didn't matter if I mastered the art of the handjob tonight. What mattered was that we were together.

"Of course we can," he assured me as he began leading us back to the bed. This time I didn't fight him as he pulled the covers back. I climbed in bed and waited for Jake while he turned off the lights. My eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness. He was half on top of me a moment later, kissing me again. I sighed into his mouth, gently caressing his tongue with mine. His hand stroked my stomach softly. I know we had just talked about how our desire to get off wasn't urgent or even necessary, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to touch me still. I loved the way his hands felt on my body.

But this time I wanted him to touch me down there. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it, the wetter I got.

My bubby sat up a little and brought his hands down to the waist of my silk shorts. "Can we take these off?" he breathed. I nodded silently, my hand instinctively coming up to my breasts. He left my panties on for some reason, but I didn't think to care why. He lay back down, our chests touching, his erection hard, again, against my leg.

"I'm going to touch your pussy, Baby. Okay?" he explained.

"Okay." I held my breath, while he kissed my collarbone and neck. Then his fingers slipped into my panties. I had no idea what was wrong with me- thinking that humping Jake's leg was the best option, because his fingers were pure heaven. I whimpered aloud as he gently found my clit between my soft folds, soaking his fingers in my wetness. My head pressed back into the pillow and I almost bit through my lip.

He shifted his lips back towards my nipple, taking it into his mouth. He drew his tongue over the tip, lapping in a rhythm that matched what he was doing between my legs. I began squirming again, thrusting my hips towards his hand. I panted uncontrollably and then whimpered again as Jake switched things up, cupping me from the outside with his whole hand. The heel of his palm pushed against my clit while his fingers worked together, pressing and massaging my opening through my lips. God, it was so much better then humping his leg.

"Jake," I cried out working myself even harder against the friction of his hand. I was so close.

"Come, Baby. Please," Jake whimpered back. I had never heard his voice sound like that before. It was strained and he was breathing hard as well, probably from all the work he was putting in. I had to learn to get him off. I just had to.

Before I knew it, I was coming, coming so hard on Jake's fingers. I shuddered, trying desperately to watching my language, biting my lip so I wouldn't ruin the moment. I still managed to let a few thoughts slip, with my hand still on his soft skin.

_Jake. Fuck. Fuck._

Just then I felt Jake jerk on top of me. My head shot up off the pillow. "Jake?" I tried to stop him, but he jumped off the bed and sprinted into the bathroom, grabbing his sweats on the way. I ran after him, terrified that I had done something to hurt him.

I started to say his name, but stopped once I pushed open the door. Jake was standing over the sink, gripping the edge and he was trembling. His head dropped between his shoulders and his body jerked again. "Fuck," he growled under his breath.

"Jake?" I whispered, trying not to startle him.

"I'm sorry Baby. I thought I could control it. I -"

"Control what? Bubby, what happened?" I took a step closer and touched his side. His skin was was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He turned his body a little and I followed his gaze down. The front of Jake's boxers was wet and there was a large trickle of cum - dripping down his thigh. For one second I was really confused. I didn't even touch him, but then something clicked into place.

"Is this way you left the room - last time?" I thought back to the previous week, when Jake had left me alone for a few minutes after my leg humping episode.

"Yeah. I - I know I have the stamina. Trust me. I just - now that we're together, I think that I come when _you_ do. I really can't control it."

We stood there for a moment, both still confused, then I sat on the edge of the tub and waited while Jake cleaned up.


	13. Chapter 12: Apology

**Chapter 12 Apology**

* * *

><p><strong>Smeyer's Characters. My Nessie<strong>

_**A/N: I have no clue what I'm doing. Just go with me on this. Thank you to HarlowP and Acireamos for reading this over and not calling me a complete tool for continuing this when I swore up and down I would never touch any of my stories ever again.**_

**JAKE**

For all that had happened, Nessie was handling this all pretty well. She helped me get cleaned up, bringing me fresh boxers and waited patiently until I was done. We'd climbed back in bed and for the moment she seemed completely okay with just letting me hold her.

I was in love with Nessie, more than I ever thought possible. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with her, but I also loved getting her off. I loved to touch her body. Her juicy lips, her thick hair, her smooth thighs and Jesus, her full pink nipples - I couldn't get enough of her. I loved how much she was into being with me. And definitely never thought _I _could come so easily, but the whole scenario was a little much.

It just wasn't something I had expected, but hell I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I stalked her mom for almost two years just to stay close to her unborn child. That aside spontaneous, mutual orgasms were not exactly something I'd banked on. The first time I was a little freaked and now I was just lost. But in the grand scheme my feelings weren't important. This whole imprint thing was clearly more complicated that I'd realized. I knew if I was confused then Nessie had to be.

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" I said quietly. I lay there in the dark, Nessie in my arms, listening to her breathe and the sounds of the bed settling under our weight.

"I don't know," she sighed. "A little bit of everything."

I stroked her hair and pulled her closer to my chest. I tried my best to soothe her. Feeling her this upset plain sucked, in more ways then one. I was dealing with my own anxiety. Her birthday, my first real declaration not only of my love for her but my plan to someday marry her, and then - our first fight. To say that the night had been emotional would have been a huge fucking understatement. All things considered I had a distinct feeling Nessie was still hung up on what she _thought_ was the initial problem. I didn't like the idea of Nessie feeling like we had to rush our physical relationship and I really didn't like the idea of her thinking that it was something _I_ wanted.

"Do you wanna tell me?" I asked. I leaned down a little and kissed her forehead. She snuggled even closer wrapping her leg over mine. My hand automatically began stroking the soft skin on her thigh. She shuddered a bit. I could feel her pussy getting hot again, but there was no other feeling from her, so I ignored it.

"I guess - I'm just wondering what else can happen. And I wonder -." She stopped herself.

"What is it, Babe?" I encouraged. I really wanted to get her to sleep. It was getting late and she had a big day tomorrow, but I knew she needed to get this shit off her chest.

"Well I was wondering if it goes both ways. Can I ask you something?" she said bashfully.

"Of course you can, baby," I told her. "You know you can ask me anything."

She nuzzled my chest and let out a sigh that sounded a little less strained. "Did you - masturbate at all this week?"

"That's a really good question, but no I haven't. You think if I come on my own you might be able to feel it even if we're apart?" It seemed like a pretty solid theory. At this point I wasn't willing to cancel out anything.

"Yeah. I guess if you had and nothing happened to me then we would at least know that's not part of the connection," Nessie said.

"That's true. How about I call Sam tomorrow?" I suggested. "He and Emily have more experience with this stuff."

"You guys never talked about it before?" she asked.

"No. We were in each other's heads so much we tried to stay out of each other's personal lives as much as possible and then you know - I went off on my own," I said.

"Right."

"You know nothing's wrong? I mean you get that, right Baby?" I told her. She sat up a bit, looking me in the eye. I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked sweetly. The girl was so fucking cute. I leaned forward and kissed her again softly on her lips. Tasting her sweetest on the tip of my tongue made it hard to pull away.

"Whatever this is - its not wrong or even a _bad _thing. It just might be how things are for us and that's more than okay. You understand that, right?"

She yawned and lay back down on my chest. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, okay? We'll figure it," I assured her.

"Okay. But I still want to make you come - on my own," she added.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I knew she meant well, but this was starting to piss me off. Part of me wanted to smack Amanda, but then part of me realized that if it hadn't been Amanda bragging about her sex life it would have been someone else. Maybe it would have been a few weeks or months down the road, but Nessie and I would have ended up right here - with me frustrated and Nessie thinking for some odd reason that her perfecting her jack-me-off technique was something I really cared about.

"Jake?"

"Yes, Baby," I replied hugging her tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ness. Sweet Dreams."

It wasn't long before she was under. I watched for her dreams for a little while. This time they didn't make any sense, just random images of familiar people and places. When I was pretty sure she wouldn't wake up, I reached for my phone and text Bella.

In the morning, Nessie seemed a lot better. I told Bella we probably wouldn't be back in time for breakfast. I wanted to let Nessie sleep. When we woke up early in the afternoon she seemed to appreciate the thought.

Nessie was pretty jazzed for her sleepover and the whole way back to her house, she went on and on about how she hoped every thing went well. I couldn't help but smile at her level of enthusiasm. She had been through a lot and of course seen more than the average eight year old - or sixteen year old. However you wanna look at it, but it was nice to see her getting excited about something simple and _normal_ like a birthday party.

Like I'd asked, Bella was waiting for us when we got to the house. She was sitting on the porch. A warm smile lit up her face when she finally laid eyes on her daughter. I followed Nessie up the driveway, taking her hand.

"Hey Mommy," she said brightly hugging Bella with her free arm.

"Hey Sweetie. Daddy's got lunch waiting for you. I gotta to talk to Jake for a second," Bella said. I silently thanked her for not making it sound like this little meeting was my idea.

"Oh okay," Nessie replied. "Is everything alright?" She looked nervously between Bella and I. Of course I wanted to tell her what was on my mind, but I had to talk to Bella first.

"Of course, honey. Everything's fine. I just have a few jobs for Jake to help us get ready for tonight," Bella covered again.

"Baby, why don't you go show Alice and Rose your bracelet?" I suggested.

"Okay. Look what Jake got me." She held out her wrist for Bella to examine the new bracelet. I had to admit I was pretty proud of myself. Alice suggested Tiffany, but I'd picked out the platinum links all on my own.

"Oh honey, that's gorgeous. Nice job," Bella said, smiling up at me.

"Oh Jake," Nessie jumped. "We forgot Bubby at your house."

"Who or _what _is Bubby?" Bella asked.

"I got her a stuffed wolf," I explained, chuckling a little.

"Oh. Well that's sweet. Go on honey. Your food is getting cold," Bella said.

"Okay -" Nessie turned to me with an expectant look in her eye. Right then the only thing I wanted in the world was to kiss her. I leaned over pressing my lips to hers. For Bella's sake we kept it PG, but I could feel the yearning inside of her. I felt it in my own heart.

I pulled away, whispering against her lips, smiling a bit. "Save me some grub."

"Okay," she giggled. Nessie pecked me one more time and with a quick smile in Bella's direction ducked into the house.

Once the front door was closed I turned to Bella. "Let's walk."

Bella and I strolled into the woods in silence, just listening to the birds and the other sounds of the forest. It was pretty decent day out. I had to phase soon. Possibly after talking to Sam. It would help me relax.

I followed her to a clearing where there were a couple large small tree stumps, a perfect place for two people to sit and talk.

"First let me just say, when you have my daughter - don't you ever text me in the middle of the night. I almost had a fucking heart attack," Bella scolded.

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to call -"

"Yeah I know, but geez Jake," Bella sighed, shaking her head before looking up at me again. "Okay so spill it."

I'd given it a lot of thought and the straight truth seemed like the way to go. I did decide to leave out all the parts about magical tandem coming. Bella and I had been through some pretty awkward shit together and considering neither of us were going to die any time soon I had a feeling the next few centuries would produce plenty more uncomfortable situations. I took and deep breath and just spit it out.

"I'll give you the gist of the situation - Nessie's friend Amanda told her about her boyfriend, that Craig guy I met last week,"

"Yeah Craig?"

"Yeah well Amanda told Nessie about her jacking him off and about him going down on her and now Nessie's somehow got it in her head that this is stuff _she_ needs to be doing. I don't know whether she thinks I'll lose interest if she doesn't or if she's trying to prove something to her friends or herself or whatever-." Seeing the look on Bella's face, this odd mixture of fury and revulsion, I quickly got to my point. "I am not pressuring her to do anything. I swear to God. Bella I wish for one second you could feel what this imprint is like. I just want to be with her, spend time with her. If she told me she wanted us to die virgins I'd do it happily. -" Bella's face shifted again, this time to pity. It wasn't lost on either of us that I was twenty -five and had been unknowingly saving myself for an eight year old for the past decade. Bella knew it and I knew it. The fact alone was enough I think to force Bella's understanding.

"No I get it," she said quietly.

"Hell I'd shave my balls and go to clown college if she asked me to."

'What does shaving your balls have to do with anything?" Bella laughed.

"Having a razor anywhere near your nuts is not a comforting thing. Trust me. All I'm saying is she dictates every step of our relationship and I am useless to stop it."

"What have you - ugh - Christ," Bella rubbed her forehead. "So you want me to talk her down. Is what you're getting at?"

"Yes," I said, letting out a mother of a sigh. "It's not like I could have come to Edward about this. I could have talked to Carlisle, but he would have made it all very scientific and then probably just told her to go with her gut as long as we used protection. Doc's too nice."

"No. you're completely right," Bella agreed.

"And I guess I could have told Alice to talk to her, but I think she would have said the same thing - only less scientific. You're her mother and not that I'm trying to tell you how to do your job but -"

"No you're right. This is after all, my job." She let out another huge sigh.

"What is it?" I asked. "Besides the obvious."

She looked up at me smiling. "You still know me so well."

"BFFs forever," I said in my best Alice voice.

"You're crazy. No, I was just thinking of what to say to her without feeling like a complete hypocrite. Edward and I have been talking about this all week. Yeah she's eight, but she's not. You know what I mean? And its not that whole 'Oh they grow up so fast' thing either. This time last year she looked like a twelve year old and now she's seeing a guy, getting expensive jewelry from a guy who's twenty-five."

"Yeah. I get it. Trust me." I got how Nessie's growth was difficult for Bella and Edward. They never felt like they were getting enough time with her and honestly they weren't, but for me to go from babysitter to buddy to boyfriend almost overnight had its own flavor of fucked up that her parents would of course never understand. It wasn't that I minded, but hell it still came as a shock.

"I just remember how eager I was to - take things further with Edward, you know physically and I wasn't dealing with any peer pressure."

"Bella to be honest though. I'm not completely sure its just her friends. I know you and Edward are discrete, but shit even I've walked in on Rose and Emmett." The girls at school were gonna talk granted, but Nessie was getting her fair share of sex ed right at home. As sweet as all the Cullens were, that house a hot bed for unbridled lust. They did try to keep Nessie in the dark about their all night marathon fucking, but she wasn't deaf or blind.

"You have a point," Bella finally agreed.

"Well," I stood, patting her mockingly on the shoulder. "Good luck."

She laughed. "You are such an ass."

-  
><strong>NESSIE<strong>

Mommy and Jake came into the kitchen just as I was finishing my lunch. They were gone for a while. Daddy, Uncle Emmett and Jasper had already moved all of the furniture and it took Alice and Rose and almost no time to make my room up to look like Mom and I had been sharing this whole time. I had no idea what she could possibly have for Jake to do. I was starving so I ate pretty quickly, but I still wanted to sit with him while he finished his.

Mommy grabbed my cup and refilled it with water for me. Jake sat down beside me and kissing me on my temple before sniffing the remaining crumbs on my plate.

"Daddy put your food in the microwave," I told him, rubbing the warm skin on his arm.

"Keep an eye on it for me? I'm gonna go get a few last things for your party and go get Bubby for you."

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"Baby, I was thinking you and I could spend sometime together before your party. Just the two of us," Mom suggested. I squinted at her curiously.

I didn't like the sound of that. Something was off about her tone. Just like when my parents knew when I was up to no good, I knew when Mommy wanted to hang out and when she wanted to _talk_ talk. I could see it plain as day, she wanted to talk.

I squinted my eyes closed dreading whatever conversation we were about to have. "Okay." I sighed. I knew I was right when Mommy didn't crack any joke about me being too cool now that I was a teenager.

Since I'd drove us, I kissed Jake goodbye and gave him the keys to my Tahoe so he could run his errands. Alice had hinted that my friends should probably meet Jake. Seeing how much of a part of our family he was would make it less odd for him to continue to be in my life, even if Maddie and the girls only viewed him as a family friend.

When Jake pulled out of the driveway Mommy and I headed up to "our" bedroom. I kept quiet as we sat down on her new bed and waited for her to talk.

"So Jake told me about some of the things Amanda shared with you." It sounded almost like a question. She clearly wanted details on exactly Amanda had said, but at that second that didn't really matter. I wanted to kill Jake.

"He what?" I hissed. I had to wait to hear all of it, but if Jake had told my mother about him and I and the interesting way we both now orgasmed, I didn't know how long it would be before I spoke to him again.

"Sweetie, calm down. Just listen to me for a moment." Mommy put her hand on my cheek. I tried to relax because it wasn't her I was mad at, but still.

"Jake is just confused and he knows that you're comfortable talking to me. He just doesn't want you to do something you're not ready for."

I could feel myself blushing furiously. I'd hoped Jake and I were past this, but apparently he still viewed me as a child. I knew I was one, but I was also his girlfriend. He was clearly bothered that I wanted to do more, to him.

I threw my hands up, exasperated, not sure whether to cry or scream. "Mom. I don't know what you want me to say. I love Jake. And yes I want to do things with him, but I'm getting so tired of all this 'Is Nessie Ready' crap - sorry." I was almost yelling at her. It was uncalled for. I was just so freaking frustrated.

"I'm eight, but I can drive. I haven't hit double digits yet, but I'm in high school. I'm strong enough and fast enough to defend myself against any predator. I'm smarter than almost every adult I'll ever meet, but I'm too _young_ to experiment with my boyfriend?" The tears were rolling down my cheeks then and that made me even more upset. I couldn't seem to get a grip lately. I wanted to be taken seriously. I wanted to have my own way, but every time something came up I ended up crying like a huge baby.

I sighed, giving up."Maybe I'm not ready."

Mommy gently smoothed my hair down. Clearly I wasn't too mature to be comforted by her. I leaned forward and put my head on her shoulder. I'd almost forgotten how easy it used to be for me to crawl in her lap. She cradled my head anyway, softly stroking my back.

"Do you want to at least tell me what ideas Amanda put in your head?" she asked quietly.

"It's not just Amanda," I said sitting up.

"I figured as much. I'm sorry honey. I didn't realize how much all of us had been rubbing that sort of intimacy in your face. I can understand how you might want to experience that for yourself."

"It's not that either. I don't know. It's just - when Jake and I are alone together - I want to do things with him. I don't know exactly what I want to do, but I want to do more than just kiss him. I can't control it. " I sighed again. "I understand the idea of waiting until you are married to have sex, but we're not even close to that."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

I swallowed and told her the truth. It wasn't like Daddy wasn't going to pluck the information out of my head anyway. "I've barely touched him and we've only been to second base on me once." I threw out Amanda's terminology and in the same breath seemed to shock and relieve my mom.  
>"What?" I asked seeing this new look on her face.<p>

"So you haven't been trying to persuade Jake to have sex with you?" she asked.

"NO! What the - I've only _seen_ his thing once. Okay I touched it for like five seconds, but then I chickened out. What did Jake tell you?"

"Well he just wanted to make sure you didn't think you had to go that far so fast, but maybe you and him should have talked a little more before you and I talked."

"I - had expressed an interest in possibly giving him a hand job," I admitted slowly, one eye cracked open cautiously. Mommy squeezed her eyes closed for a second before looking at me. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's embarrassed." I laughed.

Mommy laughed too finally. "Renesmee. Trust me. If I was still human I would be five shades of red right now. - Okay. It's not that I want you to be any sort of physical with Jake, but I do understand how you feel. I had - heck, I have those same feelings for your father. We just want to make sure that you know that you don't _have to_ do anything. You and Jake can just spend time together - fully clothed," she teased, sort of.

"I know," I giggled. And then I sighed. I wasn't so mad at him anymore. Jake really must be confused if he went to Mommy about this. "I should talk to him."

"You should and you can talk to me and Daddy about this stuff anytime."

I scowled at her. "Yeah right. Daddy would send me to a convent if I was this honest with him."

"He'd think about it, but he loves you honey and he knows you're going through a big adjustment period right now." Just then there was a knock on the door. Daddy poked his head in.

"How are my girls?" he smiled. I wondered how long he'd been listening and just how much thought he'd given to murdering Jake as soon as he came back. "I've only been out here a few minutes and I've promised you I won't kill him and I'll stick to that. Doesn't mean I would rough him up at bit."

Mommy and I yelled at him at the same time.  
>"Daddy!"<br>"Edward!"

"I'm only kidding. Alice says its time for you to start getting ready, Sweetie," he told me. It was almost five and my friends were arriving at seven. Mommy and I jumped up and I grabbed my robe.

"Did you really have party stuff for Jake to do?" I asked following my parent into the hallway.

"Yup. He's picking up your cake," Mom smiled back at me. Now I really couldn't be mad at him.

I showered quickly and got changed into yet another pair of new jeans Aunt Alice had bought me and a short sleeved pink and green stripped polo, with a cute low cut collar. I was starting to like the pink and green color combination. When I was dressed Aunt Rose put my hair in two french braids. At first I thought it was going to make me look like a kid again, but even with the green ribbons she tied at the ends, my hair looked really cute.

While they were getting me ready Aunt Alice gave me all the details I would need to know about a normal human sleepover. The men in my family were going to "spend the night" at Jake's - all but Grandpa, but Alice suggested they hang around until my friends came.

"Part of the reason some of them are coming is just to see Edward in his natural habitat," Aunt Alice said, winking at Mommy, who promptly growled under her breath. Then she explained to me all the silly rituals like watching a few chick flicks back to back, calling boys, swapping secrets, and this infamous game of truth or dare.

"This will be the perfect time for Amanda to come clean to Maddie. It'll be fine." I nodded in agreement, hoping that she was right.

By the time I was ready I still had a few minutes to talk to Jake. I found him in the kitchen, shocker, digging around in the fridge.

"Hi," I said trying not to sound too nervous. He turned around quickly. His expression didn't change but the brown of his eyes flared to amber and then back again as he looked at me.

"Hey Baby," he said cautiously.

"Can we talk for a sec?" I asked.

"NESSIE! DON'T YOU DARE MESS YOU HAIR!" Aunt Rose yelled through the house.

"I wont," I muttered. I could hear Alice and Rose giggle. I looked at Jake, rolling my eyes.

"Sure," he smirked at me closing the fridge. I took Jake's hand and led him into the laundry room closing the door behind us. I hopped up on the dryer and Jake leaned against the counter across from me, probably gauging my emotions before he touched me.

I looked down at my new green Chucks, a present from Mom. I gently tapped my heals on the metal door. "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He knew I wasn't going to bite him then so he came and stood between my legs. He trapped me, placing his hands flat on the dryer, on either side of my thighs. Instantly I was hot all over. Maybe being alone in the laundry room minutes before my guests were supposed to arrive was a bad idea. I could feel his sweet breath on my forehead. My nipples were suddenly painfully hard and my panties were quickly starting to get wet. How was it possible to want him this bad? Jake inhaled, his nostrils flaring. Clearly he'd noticed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm sorry I went to Bella first, I just didn't know what to do," he admitted.

"I know, but I'm sorry because I was being so selfish. These past couple weeks have been really weird for me and I didn't stop to think how weird they had been for _you_. And I didn't mean to make you feel like I was pressuring you into sex. I understand if you're not ready," I teased.

"I'll give you not ready." I braced myself for another Jake tickle attack but instead he bent down and kissed me gently on the neck. I shivered, swallowing the sudden lump in my throat. "I love you," he whispered against my skin. "And I want you, but mostly I just want to be with you. You have to know. For me. That's more than enough."

I tilted my head up a bit and looked into his eyes. It was amazing how I could see all that love right there, written all over his face. Our lips met and he kissed me softly and slowly. My arms found their way around his shoulders and his hand gently made its way across the small of my back. I slipped my tongue between his lips, hungry for the taste of him, eager to get as much of him as I possibly could in the short amount of time. I felt my body sliding closer to him. Then I felt the thick bulge in his pants press against my body and I did nothing to keep my hips still.

Jake pulled away a little, chuckling softly. "I don't have an extra pair of pants here."

"Sorry," I said biting my lip. I sighed and Jake stood up completely. "I do want you too though and I am curious about your body. But I promise that I will just let stuff happen naturally from now on. I know I seemed a little ahead of myself. I'm sorry I freaked you out. But I do get it now."

"Good. I'm glad, Kid," he said with a wink. "I talked to Sam."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said," Jake smiled wide, his canines glinting in the light from the porch. "That its quite normal and it does go both ways - and over long distances."

"Really?" I replied.

A low, devious growled rumbled in his throat before he pulled me close again.

We kissed for a few minutes more, softly whispering to each about nothing important until the doorbell rang.


	14. Chapter 13: Busted

**Chapter 13 Busted**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: SM's characters.<strong>_

_**AN: again i have no idea if and when i'll update this story, but this chapter wouldn't leave me alone. **_

**Nessie**

I could kiss Grandma Esme. She had caught my and Jake scent in the laundry room and gracefully steered Maddie and Amanda towards the living room on the other side of the house. I could hear that Craig was with them. Jake and I waited a moment until the coast was clear.

"I'll be up in Emmett's room for a little bit," Jake whispered.

"Okay," I smiled up at him. I stood on my tiptoes one more time and pecked him on the lips right before I opened the door. I turned and ran smack into Alice.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

She looked at me, lips pursed, hands on her hips. "You didn't catch my scent? Really?" she pressed.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I blushed.

She smirked, then looked at Jake. "You. Scram."

"Okay, Shorty," Jake ducked out of the kitchen throwing me a quick wink as he disappeared around the corner.

"Well at least your hair still looks good. Here." Alice handed me a small pot of watermelon lip gloss. "And don't look like you've making out _too_ much."

I glared at her while I got my lips in order. Impatiently she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the living room. We passed Craig in the hallway. Another guy, Tommy Jane, was with him. I hadn't talked to Tommy ever, but I knew he played on the football team and Uncle Emmett and Daddy seemed to like him. He was pretty cute too.

They both said _Hi _to me and Alice before booking it the stairs to Emmett's room. I guess they were all gonna make a guys night of it.

As the rest of my guests arrived Grandma insisted on answering the door. She took all of my gifts into the dining room. Mommy, Alice, Rose, Maddie, Amanda and I sat in the living room just chatting and laughing about random stuff.

Jennifer Klein, a really nice girl from my French class showed up a few minutes later. She was pretty quiet when we first met, but she was really clever and fun to be around. Sarah and Lily, Mom and Alice's geometry partners were the last show.

"Oh who plays the piano?" Sarah asked, dropping her stuff in the sleeping bag pile. I was so used to Daddy's baby grand I forgot it was there half the time.

"Nessie, Edward and Rosie here," Alice replied.

"Nessie and Edward are better than I am though," Rose said smiling at me. I did my best not to glare at her. I did _not_ want to play.

"Edward is better at what?" I looked up to see Daddy standing in the doorway. He was absently rolling up his sleeves. There was a gasp and then a few giggles and I think I heard someone say "Mmm". And then I could have sworn I heard Mommy's teeth grinding together. Alice wasn't joking. Daddy did draw a certain amount of attention. It was gross, but whatever.

"Edward will you play something for us?" Maddie asked.

Daddy looked at me and I just shrugged. _Might as well give them what they want,_ I thought.

"Sure." Daddy sat down on his piano bench and immediately started playing Mommy's lullaby. She was smiling then, biting her bottom lip a little. So gross.

Just as the final notes played through the air the rest of the boys appeared in the hall. I noticed quickly that Craig was carefully trying to avoid eye contact with Amanda. I really hoped Alice was right. I really didn't want Maddie to be angry with her. All the girls were still pretty focused on Daddy, but all of my attention went right to Jake. I tried not to smile too wide at him.

"Edward, if you're done being a fag we're going to Jake's now," Emmett said, breaking all the girls out of their haze.

"Shut up, dude," Daddy said standing up. It was pretty funny watching them pretend to be normal teenage brothers.

"Ness." I looked at his hands just as Jake tossed me my keys.

"Oh thanks."

"Girls, this is Jake," Alice said brightly.

"Ladies," Jake replied with a cute little smile and a slight nod. He looked so gorgeous. I just wanted to jump him until...

A collective girlie "Hi" went up in the room. I turned and looked at my friends. They were all staring at Jake. I instantly knew how Mommy felt. Jealously and possessiveness were not pleasant emotions. Mommy nodded at me then, giving me that "See" look. I sighed rolling my eyes in agreement.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow. Have fun girls," Daddy teased. He casually walked over and whispered something in Mommy's ear that made her smile and giggle a little. He kissed her on the cheek and joined the boys as the walked out the door.

"Lucky bitch," Sarah muttered.

Everyone started breathing again as soon as the front door closed.

"I'm sorry, but Jesus your brothers, or boyfriends or whatever AND Jake - They. Are. Fine," Maddie declared.

"I know right. It's not fair that you have some many hotties under on roof," Lily giggled. "How old is Jake anyway?"

"Twenty-five," I said trying not to be rude.

"And we're all jailbate to him and hes a very law abiding citizen," Mommy added sweetly.

"Damn," Sarah, Maddie and Lily all said at the same time.

"Who wants the tour?" I suggested changing the subject. Grandma mentioned that we all might sleep in the living room instead of my bedroom, but my family had gone to A LOT of trouble changing the look of the house. I at least wanted to show off their handy work.

We walked around the house skipping over Grandpa's office and my grandparents bedroom. To their delight Mommy let the girls peek in Daddy's room bedroom he seemingly had to himself. They also peeked into Jasper and Emmett's room. Alice and Rose made up the room she typically shared with Emmett into an super girlie palace with two double beds with matching quilts. Alice hung cute pictures of all of us in the past year acting silly and having fun as a family.

Finally we got to my room - the one I supposedly shared with my mom. The girls looked around in awe at the huge space, our big beds and the enormous flat screen I had. Jake had been there. I could smell him and I found Bubby placed carefully on my bed. I sat down and pulled him into my lap.

"Nice digs," Maddie teased. "Where'd you get that? That is the biggest stuffed animal I have ever seen," she said pointing to the huge plush wolf.

"Jake gave it to her for her birthday," Alice teased, the way a normal sister would.

"Shut up." I tried not to blush too hard.

Quickly Mommy changed the subject. Thank god. "Do you want to sleep up here or downstairs tonight?" she asked me.

"Oh that's up to you guys," I told my friends.

"I say we sleep up here. This room is sweet," Maddie threw out.

"But,-" Sarah said.

"But what?" Rose asked.

"But what if we wanna sneak out later? Wouldn't it be better if we were closer to the front door," Sarah said. Alice mentioned this might happen, especially with Daddy and the boys leaving.

"Oh don't you worry. We have a plan if it comes down to that," Alice smiled. My friends seemed to like the sound of that. Too bad they didn't know that I was the only one with an actual curfew and if we did sneak out I'd still be under my mother's supervision, but those were just minor details.

With that we headed back downstairs. We ran right into Grandpa, his arms full of pizzas as he came in the front door.

"Dad, you need some help?" Rose offered as a public courtesy.

"I have it, Sweetheart. Thank you," he smiled over the top of the heap. We followed him into the kitchen and ate dinner. I had a really good time. We talked and laughed. All the girls told us more stories about people we went to school with, weird teachers, random public scandals we had missed. When we finished the pizza they all sang "Happy Birthday" to me and then we cut my cake. I opened my presents which was really fun. It was nice to get "normal" gifts that didn't cost thousands of dollars and that my friends didn't have to break the law to get. Gift cards, skins for my iPhone, really cute socks, I just loved the idea that I had friends now and that they were here to spend my birthday with me.

After all my presents were unwrapped and the cake was nearly gone we decided to go up to my room and watch a movie and par-take in other girlie activities.

We changed into our pajamas. It was interesting to see the nightly rituals of girls besides myself. Mommy and my aunts didn't have to bother with taking off make -up or brushing their teeth, but they played along taking their turns in the bathrooms. I assumed they were also taking that time to get rid of all the pizza and cake they had eaten. I had to remember to do something to repay them. When we were changed we all settled in on my bedroom floor. I grabbed my blanket and my pillow and of course Bubby.

"OOOh let's play skeletons in the closet," Jennifer said.

"I've never played it before," I admitted.

"We ask each other questions and no matter what you have to tell the truth," Maddie said, getting a little excited. Part of me was dreading the thoughts that were brewing in her head.

"Okay," I said trying not to sound too wary.

"Nessie gets first question since you're the birthday girl," Lily smiled.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"I have one. - Okay. So I heard you shot Andrew down -" Jennifer started.

"From who?" I asked. My life at school was not so interesting that people needed to be discussing it.

"Maddie -so if you don't like him, do you like _anyone_?" Jennifer asked.

I glanced up at Alice and then at Mommy. I knew I couldn't tell them everything but -

"Jake."

"I KNEW IT!" Maddie blurted.

"What do you mean 'you knew it' ?" I asked. She'd seen me in his presence for ten whole seconds and he was on the other side of the room.

"Well you're holding on that stuffed animal like it was your new baby -" I looked down and noticed that I had been running the plush fur through my fingers for the past ten minutes. "And you blushed like crazy when I asked who gave it you."

"Okay so I have a crush on him. It's nothing really. He's too old anyway."

"Too bad he won't break the law," Lily joked. There were some giggles and some awws, but all in all I survived that round of questioning. At least now they wouldn't be suspect about why I was so drawn to him. I could blame it on a teenage crush and they could all believe that Jake wasn't returning the feelings.

"Jake and Nessie have just always been close. It makes sense that she would like him," Mommy added.

_Thank you,_ I replied subtly touching her arm.

"How'd you guys meet him anyway?" Lily asked.

"Actually," Sarah paused nervously "Is it okay - I mean - if you want to tell us, how did you _all_ end up together?"

"Well," Rose began, "Carlisle is my real uncle. Our parents died when we were little, so he took us in. When he married Esme she legally adopted Jasper and I. Then Bella and Emmett and this weirdo came into the picture."

Alice took that as her cue to pick up the story, but not before throwing a pillow at Rose's head. "Jerk. Anyway our mom took off when I was about five and our dad, Charlie ... he still lives in Washington. He," she took a deep breath before continuing. "He couldn't handle three kids on his own. It was a lot, taking care of us and dealing with our mom splitting, so he gave us over to the state and that's when we met Nessie and Edward. We were all ended up in the same foster home. Carlisle and Esme were our neighbors. Our crappy foster parents had four other kids besides the five of us so Carlisle offered to help and in the end it just sort of worked out for the best."

"Where does Jake fit into all this?" Maddie asked.

"His father and our biological father were friends," Mom added. "When our Charlie gave us up Billy sort of promised to keep and eye on us. Billy also happens to be good friends with Carlisle. So we ended up spending time with Jake and his sisters, before and after Carlisle and Esme took us in. Jake would watch Nessie sometimes so they just have that connection."

"And now you wanna make out with him," Maddie teased. She didn't know that half of it.

"Yeah so what," I playfully scowled burying my face in Bubby's fur. I was so embarrassed, but at least part of my feelings for him were out there.

"Awww that's so cute," Jennifer said.

"Okay, okay. Somebody else go," I begged.

"So I have a question for you three," Lily smiled deviously. God I knew exactly where this was going and desperately wanted to cover my ears. "What's it like ya know living with your boyfriends?"

"Yeah. How'd you end up together together?" Amanda finally spoke up.

"Rose and Emmett were the first ones to test Carlisle and Esme's parenting skills and then me and Jasper," Alice said.

"No. No. Details woman," Sarah teased. I couldn't help, but laugh. I wanted here what else my "sisters" could make up.

"Emmett asked me if I had ever kissed anyone before -," Rose started.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. And when was this?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know like three years ago. It was the summer before we started high school. The three of them had just moved it with us and we were all still getting used to each other. So anyway one day he asked me if I had ever kissed anyone before and I had - so the big dork asked me if I could teach him how to kiss. He said he wanted to impress some girl who lived down the street from us. I was annoyed, but he was cute so I figured what the hell. We made out every after night after everyone went to bed for like two weeks and then he told me he lied and that he wasn't interested in our neighbor he was just trying to get me to fall in love with him."

"Omigod, that's so cute," Jennifer cooed.

"I told Esme praying she wouldn't freak out, but she could see how much happier I was with him so she didn't object. She convinced Carlisle it was okay and that we were gonna keep hooking up anyway no matter what they said, which was true," she finished shrugging.

"And what about you two?" Maddie asked.

"Well when I figured out Esme and Carlisle weren't going to give us away for crushing on each other I -"

"She mauled Jasper," Mommy laughed, ducking another pillow.

"What at least I didn't wait forever and million years like you and Edward did," Alice said.

"It wasn't a million years. It was more like two. I'd gotten a bad grade on a math test and Edward was trying to cheer me up and we sorta kissed."

"Sorta," I teased. I had to have some fun with Mommy after all the times I'd walked in on her and Daddy kissing.

"Okay kissed a lot and then he told me he liked me ever since we'd all moved in together, but he didn't know if I was as cool with dating a kind of brother the way Alice and Rosalie were, but I mean it's Edward. Of course I was."

"Of course," Sarah said.

"So they definitely treat you like girlfriends like all the time?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. I mean Emmett is like a brother to me and so is Jasper, but Edward - it's totally different," Mommy replied.

"Have you guys - ya know, ya knowed with them?" Sarah asked, blushing.

"What exactly is Ya Knowing?" Aunt Rose laughed.

"Have you had sex with them?"

I made a gagging noise, "Sorry, you all don't have to watch the six of them playing kissy face all the time."

"Aw poor Nessie - the seventh wheel. - Seriously though have you guy slept with them?" Maddie asked.

"We've been living with them for more than four years. We'll let you draw your own conclusions," Alice told them. The answer was not enough of course.

"Oh come on. You have to tell the truth remember," Maddie said. To which the others agreed. Mom and my aunts were trapped in their on web of stories. They all glanced in my direction.

"Don't look at me," I laughed.

"Yes."  
>"Yes."<br>"Yes," they all replied.

A series of questions came after that, from every direction. "Are they any good." "Who's the best kisser?" "Who's the biggest?"

"Okay. Seriously. They are _all_ brothers to me and I really don't want to hear about this. I know more than I'd like to already," I said, for once telling the complete truth.

"Okay, fine. Who's next? Amanda!" Maddie said.

I was glad that the attention was off the mating habits of my family, but I went from uncomfortable to nervous. I knew Maddie wouldn't waste this opportunity. Not that I minded, I had my own secrets but Amanda kept a lot to herself. Maddie obviously saw this as a great time to get into her head. I took a deep breath and silently prayed for the best.

"Amanda - tells us one thing you've never told anyone before," Maddie said leaning towards the dramatic.

"I'm going out with your brother," Amanda said with no hesitation.

Maddie blinked once, her head snapping back. "Wait what?"

"I'm going out with Craig. Craig is my boyfriend. He's been my boyfriend for the past month," she continued. It was nearly best friend suicide, I could tell, but Amanda had to get this off her chest. I was proud of her and also a little afraid of what Maddie might do next.

"Bullshit. I don't believe you," Maddie said with a cruel hint to her tone. The mood in the room instantly shifted. We could all the see the storm cloud of a huge fight coming to shore.

"Why don't you believe me? Why the hell would I make that up? Why would I make up the fact that Craig and I have been sneaking around for a whole month? Why would I make up the fact that yesterday he told me he loved me?" And that was when we all froze. Alice had to have seen this coming, but maybe this was something that had to play out without any interference on her part. I waited for thunder and the lightning.

But it didn't come. Instead Maddie simply stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't know what to do. _Should I go after her?_ I asked, grabbing Mommy's hand. She shook her head once.

I pulled my knees to my chest trying not to grow too upset. I didn't know what to do. I knew this wasn't my fight, but they were my friends and I didn't want to this to be the most memorable part of my first sleepover. I hadn't realized a few tears were running down my cheeks until Mommy slid closer and put her arm around me. I could hear Amanda pacing in the hallway, probably deciding whether to leave or not, but the boys to Craig's car along with Daddy's over to Jake's and it was too late to call her parents without waking them up. Finally she walked down the hall and sat on the stairs.

"I'll be right back. You -" Aunt Rose said, pointing to Amanda. "Come with me."

Amanda stood up quickly and followed Rose, closing the door behind her.

"Well then," Sarah. The other girls started talking amongst themselves, but Mom, Alice and I were listening to Rose.

"Okay. You two are going to talk and make up right now. This is Nessie's birthday and you're not going to ruin it with this petty fight. Amanda, do you love Craig?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"And can you tell Maddie why you didn't tell her?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "Because I knew she would freak out and get mad at me."

"I'm not mad that you're dating my brother. I'm _mad_ that you both lied to me about it," Maddie growled.

"Do you think that maybe she didn't tell you because you might be obnoxious about it," Rose said. I grimaced. Some people weren't ready for her blunt nature. "I've only known you a couple weeks and I must say Maddie you are nosy as hell and you have a big mouth."

"How - I" Maddie stuttered.

"You know it's true. I mean as much as you talk I know you have a crush on Emmett and Tommy and I'm pretty sure you wished Andrew had asked you out instead of Nessie. It's okay. I'm not saying you're a bad person. We all like you, but maybe Amanda wanted her relationship to be her own for a little while before you blabbed all her business all over school."

"Is that true?" Maddie whispered, talking to Amanda.

"Well not all of that, but yeah a little. I just wanted to get to know him better without it being a big thing and well big things are kind of your specialty," Amanda told her.

"Why don't you two talk and when you're feeling nice and civil come back upstairs," Rose said. I let out a huge breathed been holding and looked at Mommy. She gave me a slight smile and gently rubbed my back. I was glad that Rose gotten things under control, but I was still a little upset that it came to that.

Just then I heard Rose's cellphone buzzing in the sheets. Alice dug around and pulled it out, answering it.

"Hey Emmy Em." That instantly had the girls' attention.

"Hey Shorty. Where's my lady?" Uncle Emmett said. Rose opened my bedroom door and slipped back in.

"Here she is," Alice said handing Rosalie the phone. "It's your baby bear." The girls giggled, watching Rose.

"Hey, Baby."

"I'm bored. Come over," Emmett said.

"What are you going to do for me if we do?" Rose said with an evil smile. That's when I tuned out. Uncle Emmett jumped right from zero to porno whenever he got the chance.

I looked up again when she finally hung up. At the same time Amanda and Maddie came back in the room. They weren't laughing or smiling, but they didn't look like they were gonna kill each other either.

"What did Emmett want?" Alice asked, keeping the focus off them.

"Can you two behave?" Rose asked Maddie.

"Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"They want us to come over."

"Well let's go," Jennifer said standing up.

"Do you want to go?" Mom whispered to me.

"Yeah," I said allowed and then I touched her side. _I want to see Jake._ She nodded, understanding. This sleepover wasn't exactly going the way I had planned. I knew it was supposed to be a ladies night, but taking a short break to see Jake was exactly what I wanted.

"Okay. I'll go see if Mom and Dad are asleep yet," Aunt Alice volunteered. She slipped out of the room and a few moments later I could hear her downstairs talking to Grandma Esme. They were talking about new crown molding for the dinning room and then finally Alice mentioned that we were going over to Jake's for a little while. She came back a few minutes later acting like she had successfully completed a highly covert operation.

We waited a few more minutes and then we all snuck down stairs. All a had on was a cami so I put on my favorite zip up hoodie, the one that always seemed to smell like Jake. We tiptoed out to my Tahoe and all piled in.

"Shouldn't we push it out of the driveway," Jennifer whispered.

"Nah," Aunt Alice replied. "Our parents sleep like the dead."

Of course it only took us a few minutes to get over to Jake's. I could wait to see him, but I was a little surprised to find him and Daddy sitting on the front porch talking.

"He has a convertible and motorcycle?" Sarah blurted. "Are you sure he's not into jailbait?" I looked over as I threw my truck in park. Jake's garage was still open, the center light illuminating his bike and his sleek BMW.

"Positive," I said firmly. I jumped out and tried my best not to run right into Jake's arms, kissing him full on the mouth. Other than my normal restraint, he could tell something was wrong. He looked at me, his brow pulling together. I was also a little confused to see him and Daddy hanging outside. They didn't typically spend time alone together.

"So you girls were able to escape?" Daddy teased. Mommy walked over to him and took his hand. The girls followed them up the porch and I waited, going in last. I brushed Jake's arm lightly.  
><em><br>Amanda and Maddie got into a fight,_ I told him. He subtly rubbed my back, telling me he understood my frustration. Jake let us all in and we found the rest of the boys were busy abusing Jake's xbox. We all stood in front of the door, not exactly knowing what to do, but clearly Uncle Emmett had a plan.

He jumped up throwing his controller to Uncle Jasper.

"Jake?" Aunt Rose asked. She glared at Daddy just daring him to read her mind. "Can I used your guest room for a second?"

Uncle Emmett was at her side as fast as humanly possible. Daddy pulled Mommy over to Emmett's empty seat on the couch and pulled her down into his lap.

"Please Jake," he said.

"Yeah fine. Just don't break anything."

"No promises man," Emmett laughed, throwing Aunt Rose over his shoulder. I'm pretty sure I heard another "Lucky Bitch" from Lily.

The girls settled in around the room. Amanda bravely plopped down next to Craig. To alleviate some of the tension Aunt Alice pulled Maddie over to sit down next to her and Jasper. Jake offered to get everyone something to drink and I took that as a perfect moment to follow him into the kitchen to "help".

I stood by as he pulled a bunch of sodas and bottles of water out of the fridge. "Alice told me you and the girls were coming over tonight. I stocked up."

"Oh," I giggled before dropping my voice to a whisper. "Well I'm glad we did. I missed you."

Jake whispered back. "I missed you too, Baby. What happened with those two?" he asked nodding towards the living room.

"Ugh - we were playing this stupid game, asking each other questions and Amanda told Maddie that she'd been seeing Craig. It didn't go over well at all, but I think they're okay now."

I looked up, feeling Jake step closer. I swallowed nervously as he gently touched my cheek. "And what about you, Princess? You feeling okay?"

"Now I am," I told him honestly. And then I remembered. "What were you and Daddy talking about?"

Jake took step back, leaning against the counter. "We came to an agreement of sorts."

"Oh crap, about what?"

"Well he sorta knows about us ... getting closer and he's coming to terms with the fact that he can't exactly forbid you to hook up with me."

"Yeah?"

"He agreed to try to and stay out of both of our heads as much as possible."

"Well that's good I guess."

"Yeah. He's being pretty cool about it or as cool as he can be. He did threaten to break my neck if I forced you into anything."

"Wha-"

"But he knows I wont and I think he was just saying that to say it out loud."

"No you're right." That was just like Daddy. "You want to know something?"

"What's that, Babe?"

"I know I'm sort of in the middle of my birthday party at the moment, but I just want to spend the night with you."

"Is that right?" he growled quietly. It was clear to me then I was completely screwed. Every time I got anywhere near Jake I wanted to make out with him and then some which would have been fine if my whole family not to mention all of my friends from school weren't in the next room. But it didn't seem to matter. Nothing did when I was with him.

"We should get back," I whispered.

"But that's not what you want, is it?" I didn't know what to say. Jake had no clue how sexy is voice sounded at the moment, how good he looked in a t-shirt and jeans. He claimed that I was the one in control, but the way he was talking to me, the way he was looking at me I felt helpless to do anything sensible. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, his lips and his tongue. I wanted his fingers buried deep in my panties.

Suddenly Jake gripped the edge of the counter, his eyes flashing to bright amber.

"You have about two seconds to change your mind," he growled fiercely. I was confused for a moment but then I realized Jake was about to give me exactly what I wanted. He couldn't help it.

The next few moments were a blur, at the same time everything moving in slow motion. I was pushed up against the stove, Jake's hand gently stroking the side of my neck, his lips roughly brushing against mine. The zipper on my hoodie was yanked down. I heard a bottle of water hit the floor and roll under the table. And I could have sworn I heard Alice yell something along the lines of "No! Amanda! I'll go!" but by the time I caught her scent, by the time I heard her gasp, it was too late.


	15. Chapter 14: Hunger

**Chapter 14 Hunger**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's Characters and all that crap.<strong>_

**Nessie**

I didn't have to turn around to know it was Amanda standing in the kitchen with us. She always smelled like almond butter and milk and she carried a little bit of Craig's High Endurance on her. I slowly opened my eyes to find Jake's tightly shut. A rough shudder ran through him and I could see the muscles in his jaw trying to work the tension out of his body. I brought my hands up to either side of his neck.  
><em><br>Look at me,_ I thought. He opened his eyes, back to their normal brown. _I'll talk to her._ He nodded slightly, but before he could really respond his cellphone rang. He stepped back a bit and pulled his cell from his pocket.

It was Seth.

"Hey man," he said as calmly as possible, tucking the device between his ear and his shoulder. "What's going on?". He scooped up the sodas and water and ducked past Amanda.

That's when I grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the back porch. I wheeled around facing her, no freaking clue how I was gonna explain what I knew she saw. First things first though.

"Okay I know how that looked, but please, please don't tell anyone. I- I it was totally all me. Jake is a really good guy. He's not some perv just trying to scam on teen girls. I swear-"

"Nessie-"

"And Alice is right. Him and I have been really close since I was little, but he's never done anything inappropriate. We've barely kissed-"

"Nessie," Amanda laughed. I realized she was actually trying to say something to me. I shut my mouth eying her nervously. "It's okay. I won't tell. You kept my secret and I will totally keep yours." I could tell she was being honest. "Besides. The age of consent is 16 in New Hampshire. So whatever is going on between you and Jake is _actually_ nice and legal."

"It is?"

"Yeah. I had a crush on our TA in Spanish last year. I looked it up."

"Oh - but still. People can't find out." Amanda pulled me over to one of Jake's deck chairs. I had not at all prepared myself to have this conversation with anyone outside of my family, but Amanda was clearly someone I could trust. Maybe opening up to someone on the outside, talking about some of things that wouldn't get me locked up in the loony bin or bring down the wrath of the Volturi, would help me cope with all this crap I was going through.

"Okay. Just tell me what _is_ going on," Amanda asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," I began. I wanted to tell the truth, but I honestly felt like there was no way to tell her Jake was my boyfriend without making him sound like some dirty old man. "We've always been close. I mean he has friends his own age, but I consider him to be my best friend and I know he feels the same way. Lately I've been feeling like whatever I feel for him is way more than a crush."

"Right," she said calmly. This was a lot better than talking to Maddie who made you feel like she was using every conversation as an opportunity to stock up on gossip.

I went on, feeling for the first time like I had a true friend. "Last week after I left Andrew I realized that I was into Jake. I came over here to talk him and I told him everything."

"What did he say?"

"Pretty much that he felt the same way. That he'd been looking at me one way for so long and then one day he realized he really cared about me. And then we kissed."

"Well I don't blame you. He _is_ really hot and he seems like a sweet guy."

"He is," I told her honestly. "I love him."

I don't think she was expecting me to say all that, but she didn't really react. She just took a minute to let it all sink in. "Does your family know?" she asked.

"Yeah. We've known Jake for so long and I mean I have been the ninth wheel forever. Plus my sisters are dating my brother-" _Oh and Jake's a werewolf and my parents are vampires and so am I - sorta.  
><em>  
>"Yeah I can tell your parents are pretty understanding. A nine year age difference isn't really that big of a deal," she giggled. <em>Nine or seventeen, <em>I thought.

"I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you. Even if it's legal -"

"No I get it. There's nothing worse then small town gossip."

"Exactly. He's new here too and I don't want his boss to think differently of him or anything like that." The last thing Jake needed as a 6'7 Native American guy in a small New England town was for people to think he was sexual predator. As one a few minorities I think Amanda would understand that.

"No. I totally get it. Your secret is safe with me and if you want someone to talk to, someone who doesn't have your last name and isn't Maddie - you can talk to me."

"Trust me. I will. Come on. Let's go back in."

"Wait. Is he why you were asking me how far I'd gone with Craig?"

I could feel myself blushing. "Yes."

"Okay, you have to tell me now. It's only fair."

"Fine," I said, hiding my face in my palms. "He went to second base on me for the first time last night. Other than some drying humping and some kissing that's all we've done."

"Well then," she said with a teasing smile.

"Come on." I dragged her towards the door. "Now if we can just find a nice boy for Maddie."

"Jesus. I know."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I wasn't exactly free to skip the halls of Mount Forsythe holding Jake's hand, but it was nice to know that I had Amanda to vent to even if only a little.

Back in the living room we hadn't been missed. Sarah and Alice were busy playing Tekken 6 while Jasper, Craig and Daddy were busy yelling out unhelpful fighting tips. I looked at Mommy and she shot me back a warm, reassuring smile. Jake and I were in the clear. Unfortunately he was the only person missing from the scene. I looked at my mom again as I plopped down in his big empty arm chair. She nodded towards the front door. I listened closely and I could hear him outside still talking to Seth on the phone.

I watched my friends who were clearly enjoying themselves and after a few minutes Jake came back inside. He stood next to my chair close enough for me to press my finger lightly against his warm palm. I apologized a few dozen times and then I quickly replayed my conversation with Amanda, telling him that everything was okay now.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, closing his fingers gently around mine. "Here's Edward. - Hey man, its Seth."

"Hi Seth!" Mommy and Alice called as Daddy snatched the phone out of the air.

"Who's Seth?" Maddie asked Alice.

"Jake's little brother." Alice said.

"How little?" Jennifer asked.

"Engaged little," Jake laughed. Even if Seth was only a few years older than my friends I don't think any of them were fascinating enough to pull him away from the focus of his imprint.

Jake took the light mood to park his enormous ass right in my lap. "Jake!" I giggled, struggling to breathe.

"Oh my bad. Let's switch." He quickly stood up and pulled me back down in his lap. With quick glances from Daddy and Uncle Jasper I could tell Jennifer, Maddie and Lily were a little jealous, but no one was _suspicious_.

Suddenly Aunt Alice dropped her controller. Sarah finished her player off with two round house kicks to the head, but Alice didn't even notice.

"Lets watch a scary movie," she said jumping up. "Jake. Blankets?"

"Guest room," he replied. "Good luck."

She walked over to the guestroom door and went right inside. Uncle Emmett hadn't bothered to lock it.

"Can we help you?" I heard Rosalie say. Daddy and Jasper tried not to laugh. Mommy hung her head in embarrassment. The rest of the girls looked after Alice, completely shocked. She came out a few moments later.

"Trust me, Em. You're doing it wrong," she yelled over her shoulder before she closed the door. She pulled out a bunch blankets and quilts, stocked to the top of the closet by Grandma Esme. She gave one to each obvious couple and then she tossed the left overs to Tommy and Maddie. Alice cut off the lights and Jake pulled a quilt Grandma Sue had made around the two of us.

Craig picked up Alice's controller quickly went through the Xbox network. After a few minutes of senseless debate we settled on the remake of Halloween. I wasn't one for horror movies, but cuddling up with Jake under a big blanket made up for it. About five seconds later I could see I wasn't the only one who was considering using the darkness to their advantage. Aunt Alice took any and all opportunities to get her hands on Uncle Jasper. He was a creature of the same habits. I could see under their blanket the subtle movements, too smooth for human eyes, of his hands in her lap. I shuddered to think what they were actually doing. I didn't even bother looking over at my parents.

Tommy moved to the other side of the room and made himself on the floor between Sarah and Lily. There were a lot of busy hands under that blanket. The fight over him in the morning was definitely one I'd stay out of. Jennifer took it upon herself to distract Maddie from whatever Craig and Amanda where doing on the floor next to Alice and Jasper. When that didn't work Maddie pulled out her cell and started texting like crazy. Other than he maniac clicking everyone seemed satisfied.

I didn't realize I'd let out a huge sigh until Jake pulled me closer.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. My skin started to tingle where his breath touched my neck. I slipped my hand under his shirt, resting my fingers on the warm skin on his side.  
><em><br>Nothing,_ I told him. I let him feel just how content I was to be with him and how well I thought my party had turned out. Even if Maddie and Amanda might have some more talking to do, being close to Jake made all that seem pretty insignificant.

I made myself comfortable, nuzzling my cheek in the nice muscular nook of his shoulder. I took my time lazily drawing circles across abs. I didn't know whether to suck my thumb and settle in for a good nap or to see just how much I could get away with under the quilt without driving Jake or myself crazy with lust. I decided to wait and just enjoy the warmth of his body. I kept tracing the skin on his stomach. He relaxed deeper into the chair, holding me close as he stretched out his legs. I got lost in the feel of his skin, the rhythmic beating of his heart, the low growling purr rumbling deep in his chest.

"What's that noise?" Jennifer said, suddenly. I snatched my hand back from under Jake's shirt. He coughed readjusting under me.

_Sorry,_ I said, grabbing his arm.

Light spilling from the guest room, caught everyone's attention from the idea mysterious animal noises. Emmett and Rose joined the group on the floor all casual like, as if they hadn't spent the past forty minutes going at it.

Half way through the movie, Aunt Rose crawled over to Maddie and snatched her cell phone out of her hand.

"Hey," Maddie yelled.

"Shh," Rose said. "Watch the movie." Even if she'd never sensed that Rosalie was no mere mortal, Maddie, like most of the girls we went to school with, was terrified of her. She wasn't about to wrestle Rose for the phone. Maddie sat scowling as Rose started texting away on her phone. Fifteen minutes or so later, Rose handed the phone back to Maddie. I watched her nervously as she scanned through the text log, a shocked smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Thanks," Maddie finally said to Rose.

"No problem," she replied pretty satisfied with herself. I had no idea what had happened, but for once I felt the nosy draw that Maddie must of felt every time she woke up in the morning.

I passed the rest of the time letting Jake gently stroke my back and laughing at the jokes Daddy and Uncle Emmett were cracking at the screen. Every once in a while a pang of desire shot through me, making me want to kiss Jake on the lips, considering whether or not we were fast enough to make it up his bedroom unnoticed. A quick shake of the head from Daddy reminded me I couldn't outrun my parents.

_I thought you were going to try,_ I grumbled at Daddy.

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. I knew I was being a brat, but I shoved my hand right back up Jake's shirt. It had to be done. Jake's body shook under me as he tried to hide his laughter and then he kissed me softly on my forehead. Daddy didn't hesitate flicking him off.

I had no idea when I passed out, but a few hours later I woke up to Jake whispering my ear.

"Baby," he breathed. "You gotta go home."

"No." I mumbled into his neck.

"Here. Give her to me," Uncle Emmett boomed.

"No!" I jumped out of Jake's lap like my pants were on fire. The last thing I wanted was Emmett throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me out to my truck. I grabbed my keys and followed the rest of the girls outside. We made the goodbyes with the boys quick, knowing that we would see them in a few hours. I touched Jake's arm and told him how much I loved him and I would miss him. He winked at me before giving me a quick friendly hug. It was the most we could manage.

I was still half asleep so Mom drove us back home. Alice tiptoed into the house pretending to make sure Grandma Esme and Grandpa were "still asleep".

She came back, beckoning us to follow her inside. Amidst a volley of hushed giggles we all sprinted up to my room, diving into beds and sleeping bags. Aunt Alice climbed into my bed with me and cradled my head in her lap. We all seem pretty pleased with ourselves having gotten away with sneaking out. But something seemed unusually cheery about Maddie's demeanor.

"What's gotten into _you_?" I teased, trying to hold back a yawn. It was almost four am. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been up that late.

"Here," she said. Maddie tossed me her phone. I looked through the texts and saw all the recent ones were from Andrew. They started off normal enough. She text him asking him if he was still awake and what he was up to. I didn't know her and Andrew were friends like _that_, but apparently they were. She told him where she was and of course about what had happened with Craig and Amanda. I could tell she was trying keep from saying anything too bitchy, but she was still mad. But then I saw where Aunt Rosalie had clearly taken over. I knew she could see my eyes bugging out of my head after she laughed.  
><em><strong><br>Maddie: so i know things didn't work out with Nessie, but have u considered n e one else?**_  
><strong><br>Andrew: N E one else like who?**

_**Maddie: Like me. If i were interested that is.**_

**Andrew: R u?**

_**Maddie: possibly.**_

**Andrew: u wanna do something this weekend?**

_**Maddie: yes.**_

They or Maddie via Rose agreed that they would talk tomorrow to set something up.

"What? What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Someone has a date with Andrew this weekend," I giggled, throwing Maddie her phone.

"And if you can work on not being such a big mouth, you might actually keep him," Aunt Rosalie added.

"I said, Thank you." Maddie couldn't stop smiling.

"You're welcome." Rose smirked.

We chatted so more, mostly about boys and one by one those of us who actually needed sleep started drifting off. I finally fell asleep with my head still in Alice's lap. She gives the best scalp massages. The last thing I heard was Mommy whispering to Rosalie.

"How'd you know he'd bite?" she asked.

"I didn't, but it was worth a try. Besides she _is _cute when she's not talking and I think her brother will be grateful if she has a new hobby."

"No shit," Amanda mumbled.

Around eleven the next morning Grandma Esme woke us up for an enormous brunch. The girls were amazed about how much food my grandparents had cooked. We talked about the boys some more over croissants stuffed with bacon and eggs. Sarah and Lily refused to tell us what happened with Tommy under the blankets, but I knew Daddy could tell us later. I just wasn't exactly sure I wanted to know. By 12:30 my friends were gone.

I talked to Mommy about and we agreed that we should keep our bedrooms the same. I liked having my friends over and I can tell they loved the house. As long as my family didn't mind playing along I wouldn't mind have the girls over more often.

I went back to sleep for a few hours and when I woke up Jake had come over to watch football with Daddy and my uncles. I did all my written assignments with Mom and Alice and then finally I got to cuddle up with Jake the way I wanted to - well the way I could in front of my parents.

Jake stayed for dinner and hung around with Jasper and Emmett in the living room while Daddy unnecessarily quizzed me on my French in the kitchen. I played along trying to count down the minutes til my parents went out on their nightly date. I knew I wouldn't have more than a few minutes alone with Jake before he'd have to go home, but I still couldn't wait for those few minutes to come.

Daddy took a deep breath sitting back in his chair. I think he'd about had it with my constant thoughts about Jake.

"That's not it at all, sweetheart," he sighed.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Renesmee, sweetie you didn't do anything." He reached out and picked up my hand. He carefully looked at the charm bracelet Jake had given to me. I hadn't showed it too him directly yet. "Carlisle and Esme will be here with you, but Jake's going to spend the night."

"WHAT?" I was hallucinating. Or Daddy had been drinking.

"Neither, sweetie." He laughed. "I talked to Jake last night."

"Yeah he told me."

"I know what happened in his kitchen and I - there is a huge difference between the way things are with you and him and the way things are with me and your mother. Control for us is almost too easy, but your _thoughts _and feelings weigh more heavily on your situation then I originally thought."

I bit my lip, curious about what he was going to say next.

"I'm not encouraging you to do - _more_ with him, but I feel like the time you two spend apart, all this hiding and keeping your relationship a secret is doing more harm than good."

"Daddy. It's my fault. I -"

"Nessie, just let me finish."

"Okay."

"Your mother and I can't show people _what_ we really are, but I don't have to hide my feelings for her. I've never really had to. Now he can't move in -" My heart stopped. "But he can spend more time over here, more nights I mean."

"With some grandparental supervision?" I said trying to hide my smile. We both knew that was a joke. Grandma and Grandpa would let me get away with murder.

"They will, but I'd feel better if you're here, under our roof." Mommy came into the kitchen then. I looked at the clock. It was only eight, but she had Daddy's car keys in her hand and I could hear the rest of my family milling around like they were getting ready to leave.

Daddy stood up, placing his hand on my cheek. "Just -" He didn't have to say it. Neither of us hadn't forgotten about the sheer awkwardness of my first condom conversation with Mom.

"I will when we do, but we wont. Anytime soon," I said.

"Okay. Good." He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He kissed me once on the forehead and then he and the rest of my family were gone.

I didn't know exactly what to do. Should I drag Jake up to my room asap and rip all his clothes off? Or should the two of us just enjoy some quiet time together downstairs? I pulled on my big girl pants and walked back into the living room. Jake was there still sitting on the couch, all by himself.

I hung in the doorway, still not sure exactly what to do.

"Hey," he said smirking at me.

"Hey." I looked down at my feet suddenly embarrassed and shy. "So you're gonna stay over?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Okay. Well come here." I went over and sat down in my favorite spot, snuggled up into his side. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Did you have fun at your party, Baby?"

"I did. Thanks for letting us come over."

"Well I figured Emmett and Rose don't have sex enough. Who am I to keep them apart?"

"You are so sweet," I laughed.

"Besides there was this adorable red head I wanted to see."

I turned my head so I could look in his eyes. "Bubby that's really gross. Daddy is already seeing someone."

"You're hilarious you know that."

"And that's why you love me," I said quietly, seriously.

"That and a few other things." He leaned forward and kissed me. Perfectly soft and perfectly slow. My body reacted the way I expected it to. My skin flushing hot, tingling where our chests touched, where his hands were making their way across my back. I considered not even wearing panties when I was around him, cause they were already soaked. I wanted him so bad.

"I feel like I haven't kissed you in days," he whispered against my lips.

"Fifteen hours, but still."

I pecked him once more before I pulled away.

"What is it, Babe?"

"I kinda wanted to prove to Daddy that I could last more than fifteen minutes before wanting you to take me up to my room."

"And?" He slowly started tracing my nipple through my shirt. I hadn't realized how hard they were until just then. He was not helping my cause.

I stood up. "How about I'll get ready for bed and we watch the rest of the game in my room?" There was still five minutes left in the first quarter of the Giants/Cowboys Sunday night game.

"Sounds good."

I took Jake's hand and led him upstairs. I grabbed my tightest black wife beater and some matching plaid pj bottoms. I left Jake in my room and went to my bathroom to change and brush my teeth and my hair. When I was dressed for bed, looking perfectly ready for making out, I ran down to Grandpa's office. He was there reading while Grandma sat in his arm chair look through some drape samples. We said a quick good night and I thanked them again for my party. God bless them, they didn't mention that they knew Jake was upstairs waiting for me, probably half naked.

I skipped back up to my room to find Jake sitting on the spare bed. He was still had all his clothes on.

"I think this is the most human your house have ever smelled." He looked up at me with his gorgeous smirk.

"Well why don't you rub yourself on the carpet and on the sheets. Get that scent right out."

He was on his feet before I even considered stepping back, wrapping his arms around my legs. He hoisted me up against his chest so we were facing each other, eye to eye. The swiftness of the motion and his gorgeous face so close to mine left me breathless.

"I'll just rub myself all over you, Princess. Mark you up nice and good so all those boys at your school know what's what." I could taste his mouth watering scent.

"That works too. What are you going to wear to sleep?" I asked as he carried me to my bed.

"I don't know. My boxers," he shrugged. "Or I can grab some sweats from Emmett's room."

He set me down on the bed, eying me carefully.

"Boxers are fine," I said.

I grabbed my remote off the night stand. It was my weak attempt to ignore the fact that Jake was bent over in front of me pulling off his sneakers and his socks. I turned to the game and peered around his body as he stood upright, undoing his belt. The fly on his jeans was next. For some reason I turned the volume on the tv up.

He stopped stripping with his thumbs hooked into the waist of his jeans. "You planning on sharing the score with the neighbors?"

"No," I said casually.

"Sure." He bent forward to finish pulling his jeans off. This time, the big punk, put his hand on my knee to balance himself as if he needed help.

He had me, he knew it. I couldn't look away. I put my hand on top of his. _Kiss me,_ I told him.

He finished pulling off his jeans followed by his shirt and his wife beater. Then he sunk to his knees, right between my legs. My heart was beating in my throat. I scanned his face. I don't know what was more appealing to me - his lips, how soft and lickable they looked. How delicious I knew they were. Or his eyes. I felt like he could see every bit of my heart whenever he looked at me. And when I looked into the deep brown, now shimmering with hints of amber, I felt like I was looking right into my forever. The eyes of my best friend made me feel more safe and secure and loved then I'd dreamed possible.

He gently tucked my hair behind my ear. "Right back at you, kiddo," he whispered. I looked down, realizing that my hand was gripping his forearm.

He pulled me closer, his arm wrapping around my hips, his other hand gently touching my cheek. He was hard. I'm not sure it was entirely my doing this time, but I loved the rough feeling of him pressed up against thin flannel between my legs.

All on their own my fingers found their way to the soft copper skin of his bottom lip. His tongue peeked out and lightly touched the pad of my finger.

"Nothing has to happen tonight." He kissed me softly on this lips, just for a moment. And then he whispered, "I just wanna make you come. You make me stop - when you've had enough."

I couldn't hold in the shivers that ran through me. I wondered if having a ridiculously sexy voice was part of being a shape shifter or if he was just lucky enough to have been born that way.

"You have any idea what you do to me?" I shook my head, unable to speak. All the ways I had to communicate and I was at a loss for words. He brushed my hair back again, pushing my long bangs away from my eyes.

"You want me to show you?" he growled.

I nodded, yes.

Later I remembered every little thing about the night. The fact that all of the lights in my room were on even though we could both see perfectly in the dark. Everything felt so honest and open in the light. Like for the first time, I wasn't shy of him and there was nothing I had to be embarrassed about. The way he touched me, the things he did with his hands and his mouth echoed through my body for the days that followed. That night really opened my eyes to the way things could be between us and the way I wanted things to be.

He let me kiss him this time, let me explore his mouth slowly with my tongue. And he explored my body, the hot palms of his hands sliding up my shirt, over my belly and up to my breasts. My nipples were so hard under his fingers, so hard they almost hurt as he grazed over them again and again.

I couldn't keep my hips from squirming. Again I didn't really have any idea what I wanted him to do exactly, but I had no problem letting him be in control. I wanted him to be.

His hands slid back down to my hips as we kept kissing. I couldn't help myself, taking little nips at his bottom lip and his tongue. He tasted so sweet. This time he didn't need to warn me when he started pulling off my pajama bottoms. I braced myself on the bed and leaned back at little, letting him pull the plaid flannel and the black cotton of my panties slowly down my legs.

After he swept them aside he leaned back on his heels and gazed at my body, like he was formulating some sort of plan to devour me. I watched him, swallowing the anxious nerves in my throat. I could see how hard he really was. His erection was stretching the seam of his boxers. I felt so ridiculous for even thinking about it, but for once I wasn't terrified of the idea of his dick or how big it was. I wanted to touch every inch of his body, the contours of his perfect muscles, his soft brown skin _and_ his erection. I was glad we were finally alone.

Jake sat back up between my legs and pushed my tank top up over my breasts, but he made no move to take it all the way off. The he lazily drew his fingers all the way down my body to my thighs. I looked down at my nipples. They were darker than usually, straining forward with their puckered pink skin, begging to be touched again. And then I looked down even further to the space between my legs. I knew that humans had hair down there, but I never grew any. I can see my skin was glistening with my own wetness, a hint of pink blushing off my pale skin.

I'd never really taken the time to look at my body since I'd stopped growing. I had been sort of fascinated when I started growing breasts, but the rest of my body was changing so fast so frequently I made a point not to focus on any aspect of it, knowing that in a few days or months I would be faced with something different. I guess I had no complaints with the end result and Jake seemed to like it just fine.

He rubbed my thighs slowly before bringing his fingers between my legs. I tried to hold still, but it was useless. He drew his thumb up and down the length of me. I watched the look of concentration on his face while he watched the juices from my body soak the pad of his thumb. My eyes closed and against my will I moaned. There was no helping that. His soft touch felt amazing.

"God I love wet you get," he mumbled. I knew he meant it as a compliment, but I didn't know how to react. He glanced up at me and said, "And yes its a very good thing. You smell great too." He smirked a bit and my whole body blushed. _That_ was embarrassing.

His thumb went deeper, spreading my lips apart, spreading more of my wetness around, teasing my clit. He was killing me and I loved it. And then he leaned forward and kissed me.

Just like every kiss before I didn't appreciate the feeling of him, the way his mouth moved against mine, the soft fullness of his lips and sweet pressure of his tongue until the kiss had already surrounded me, driving me crazy, making him want him more. And just like every kiss before I'd didn't grasp all the full sensations of what Jake was doing to me until Jake's face was buried between my legs, until my head fell back and my hips arched off the bed. I knew it was a big deal that Jake had finally decided to go down on me and I thought I should be nervous, but he didn't give me the time to second guess him or myself.

On instinct I let my body fall back on the bed. Jake grabbed my thigh and threw my leg over his shoulder. It was pretty rough coming from him, but strangely sexy. Not as sexy as what was going on between my legs. I started to rub the back of his hair.  
><em><br>Why the hell had I put this off?_ Sure Jake and I hadn't even been boyfriend and girlfriend for a whole month, but every time we touched and I mean really touched, I felt starved until the next time we could touch again. Now with the way his tongue was lapping over my clit, the greedy deep growls coming from his body every time a whimper or a moan escaped mine, now I was considering dropping out of high school and forcing Jake to quit his job so we could spend hours and hours just fooling around.

"Tell me if this hurts. Okay, Baby?" he growled. I nodded and kinda mumbled "Okay," back. I doubted anything he would do could _hurt_. A few seconds later I felt a little pressure below were he was still licking at me with gentle strokes. It didn't hurt at all, but having Jake's finger inside me definitely felt different. He moved it slowly in and out.

"Baby?" he whispered.

I realized that my whole body was tense. I relaxed my shoulders and my thighs. I reached down and gently rubbed the side of his neck. "It feels good, Bubby. Don't stop."

He pressed his lips harder against my body, kissing me more thoroughly, exploring every inch of me with his mouth, stroking me inside with his finger. I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

"Bubby - What if I-" I started to whimper. We both knew what would happen, but this time I really wanted to Jake to enjoy it.

"Baby don't worry." His voice was husky and deep as he breathed the words against my skin. "I'll take care of it."

My body was writing against his. The heat of his shoulders burning against my thighs. His tongue was incredible. I didn't care that I couldn't parade Jake around school, there was no girl on the planet who had a boyfriend as perfect as mine. And he was _mine_ forever.

A million years later, I came. It took everything I had not to scream his name out loud. I was coming so hard. And then I felt him collapsing against me, all of his effort and energy taking over his own body, pushing him over the edge. I felt like I had to do something.

Coming gave me this bizarre burst of energy. I pushed Jake back by his shoulder and slid down on the floor in front on him. I wrapped my arm around his body, holding him close to me and with my other hand I gripped him through his boxers and stroked him until he was done. The whole time the echo of my orgasm rippled through me, but I didn't want to let go until he told me to.

After a few minutes he pulled back a little. We were both still trembling, but I felt in control. I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand, willing him to look me in the eye.

"Thank you," he whispered roughly.

"For what?"

He shook his head, not wanting to explain. I let it be and then I let go of his hard on. I kept touching his cheek, though and his stomach with my hands, laying small kisses on his lips as he regained his composure. I knew Jake was okay when he grabbed his wife beater from the floor and wiped off his thigh and the palm of my hand that was now damp with traces of his warm cum.

We sat there for a few more moments just holding each and when our breathing was back to normal I ran down stairs and got him a pair of Uncle Emmett's basketball shorts Jake to sleep in. I stopped by the bathroom and grabbed him a wet cloth. When he was changed and I was at least back in my tank and some undies, I killed the lights and we climbed between my sheets. I handed him the remote cause he didn't seem the slightest bit tired. Still there was one thing I wanted to know before I went to bed.

"Bubby?"

"Yes, Baby."

"Where'd you - I mean where'd you learn that?" I asked quietly.

"Learn what? How to go down on you?"

"Yeah." I felt like a total idiot asking, but I knew that Jake I had just as much hands on experience as I did.

"Well up until two weeks ago I did watch my fair share of porn."

I sat up, looking at him shocked. I expected this sort of behavior from Uncle Emmett, but not Jake.

"What?" he laughed. "Yeah I may have been single. But I'm still a dude. My dick wasn't broken while I was waiting for you to grow up, sister. Plus you were like five. I wasn't about to tell you about it"

"I guess. - And you weren't single."

"Really."

"Nope. I owned you from the beginning."

"True." He kissed me on the lips once more. "I love you."

"I love you, Bubby."

I was still wiped from staying up so late with my friends so I went ahead and set my alarm on my cellphone. Jake rolled on his back, pulling me up so I was laying on his chest. I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat and the fourth quarter of the Sunday Night game.

It was the perfect end to a perfect birthday week.

At school the next day I was in an unusually good mood. I couldn't wait to see Jake, but this time I didn't feel so desperate for him, just giddy and anxious for the next time we could be together. He sent me sweet texts all day, telling me how much he loved me and how much he missed me. I text him back telling him we were going to watch porn next time we went to his house. I'm not sure he liked that idea.

The day went by quickly. Rumors of my awesome sleepover boosted my popularity in this bizarre way, but I ignored it.

I did take a second to talk to Maddie. I was really curious. I asked her why she pushed me towards Andrew when she liked him herself.

"I don't know. I just didn't think he'd give me the time of day," she admitted.

"Well good thing Rose is so pushy," I said.

Andrew showed that he _was_ willing to give Maddie a chance and he was even a complete gentleman about it. He walked her to all of her classes and he was very sweet and attentive. Amanda and Craig didn't feel the need to hide their relationship anymore. I think people started to get the impression that hanging around my family would instantly lead to a relationship.

Once I was home I quickly did my homework so I could hang out with Jake when he got off work. Another typical Monday night filled with football, but when I came back downstairs Mommy and Daddy seemed a little on edge.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Honey. Zafrina called. She might come visit," Mommy told me.

"Really?" I loved Zafrina. She came to see me every few years. We hadn't met under the most pleasant terms, but I really did click with her and I loved spending time with her and her sister, Senna. They wouldn't be able to meet my human friends because they still fed off humans themselves, but it would still be nice to see them and catch up. I was a little confused as to why parents saw this to be such a problem.

"Daddy, what -"

"Sweetheart," Daddy said. "Nahuel might be joining her."


	16. Chapter 15: The Girl of My Dreams

**Chapter 15 The Girl Of My Dreams**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: SM's characters.<strong>_

**Jake **

My phone buzzed on my desk - again. I looked up to see Terry laughing at me, again.

"Sorry, Man." I didn't have to look at the display to know it was another text message from Nessie.

"Jake, I have to ask. What did you do that woman?"

"Nothing," I laughed. "I swear."

"Well you must have done something. I don't really get you kids and your text messaging, but she sure can't seem to leave you alone. And I'm not sure you want her to either." I wanted to wipe the stupid smile off my face, but there was no point.

"Can't say that I do. If you'll excuse me." I swiveled around in my chair, turning my back to Terry. He let out another belly laugh. I was pretty jazzed my boss was so cool. Anyone else would have fired me or at least given me a whole lot of shit for texting a chick throughout the entire work day.

I'd come in that morning sporting the same ridiculous grin. I was still high from being tongue deep in my amazing girlfriend the night before. Nessie had text me the second I pulled into work. I loved that she was all hyper and enthusiastic about us first thing in the morning. By noon, I thought Terry was gonna kill me. Nessie had text me forty-eight time so far. Nevermind that I had sent her somewhere in the ballpark of sixty or seventy, but still. I was acting like a sixteen year old girl. What made it even worse was the way I damn near giggled when Terry finally did ask me what the hell I was smiling about.

I told him things had gotten serious with the chick, Carlie, I was seeing from Boston. Kensington was about the size of Forks and I knew how fast gossip traveled there. There was no way in hell I was running the risk him actually trying to identify my new girlfriend amongst the local townspeople. He seemed satisfied enough when I told him she was a red head studying at Boston College. I just prayed to God he never asked to see a picture.

I looked down at my phone and read text number forty-nine.

_**U get to see me in an hour. R u excited?**_

**I am.** I text back.

My phone buzzed again. I glanced at Terry. He was shaking his head again, trying to focus on the last of his paperwork. We'd had a pretty busy day. Two reservations and three showings all before lunch.

"You have plans tonight, big guy?" Terry asked.

"Nah. Just going over to a friend's for dinner."

"Oh okay good."

"Why?"

"Well I know the girlfriend's only an hour away, but I hate to think you're spending most nights alone," he said, trying not to sound too soft.

"Terry - are you saying you want to adopt me?"

"You've met my first boy. I'm sure the Missus wants to replace him too." He had a point. I'd met Terry Jr. on my first day. He was a total douche bag. Terry had a great father and son type business going here, but Junior apparently never wanted to get his shit together. Instead of sitting at my enormous desk, spending my sweet paycheck, the guy was cashier at the Getty Station across town. Terry tried as hard as possible to forget that his only child was thrity -four and still living in his basement. Lack of motivation aside, the guy was just a dick. I wouldn't blame Terry or his wife for looking for a substitute.

"I think my wife just wanted to make sure you weren't living off pizza and beer."

"Not to worry. I'm well fed. Plus I don't drink." I was with Nessie so much ever since she was born and I just couldn't get down with the idea of her smelling alcohol on my breath.

"You don't?" Terry seemed really shocked.

"No."

"You sure you don't want us to adopt you?"

"I'm positive." I laughed.

"Well I'm still gonna will this place to you. - You have a cook at home or do you have talents in the kitchen I don't know about?"

"Actually a very nice family has taken pity me. They make sure I don't starve."

"Oh right. The Cullens." Jasper had gotten me the job at Maverick Automotives, but Terry didn't have a face and real name to put to the hook up and since I'd proved not to be a complete moron, I knew he'd never check into it. He'd never make the connection between what I thought were his Boston Mob relations and my two hundred year old vampire friend who was posing as a local high school student.

"My wife met the husband, Carlisle, right? She said they have some cute daughters around your age."

"Actually they're all still in high school."

"Oh." Thank God Terry's phone buzzed and he hit the intercom.

"Yes?"

"It's McKinnley's on one for you, Terry."

"Thanks Margey."

I took Terry's distraction to finally look at the new text.

_**Will u have a kiss for me when you get here?**_

**Is a kiss all you want?**

I pulled up my calendar, looking at my appointments for tomorrow. One showing at noon and call with another dealer in Newport. The day would be cake - and leave me with plenty of time to text Nessie. Thank God she was a super genius or Edward would be all shit pissed by the way I was distracting her. Honestly Edward was being pretty cool, all things considered. Nessie was his daughter and he done a great job raising her. He was an amazing father and he did want what was best for her. I felt bad for the guy. I have no idea what the fuck I would do if I could read my kid's thoughts and her boyfriend's. I really did try to keep it clean when he was around, but the girl didn't make it easy. I guess her constant horniess was something that ran in the family. Now that I didn't have a thing for Bella, Edward had no problem telling me that Bella tried to rape him on a daily basis before they were married.

"Trust me," he'd said. "She gets it one hundred percent from her mother."

"And maybe a little bit from you." I'd seen Edward mauling Bella plenty of times. "And a little bit from Emmett." I added. We both cracked up at that. I have no idea how him and Rose got anything done. And that reminded me to change the sheets in my guest room.

Things had changed between Nessie and I over the weekend. I had always felt like I belonged to her and ever since we'd started seeing each other all of my friendly, protective feelings had shirted to romantic, protective ones. But at some point last night I didn't feel like I had to worry about her anymore. She seemed more sure of herself and more confident in us and that made me - love her. I mean I already loved her, but now I felt like the imprint had nothing to do with it. We did belong together, all this magical bullshit aside. I loved her wholeheartedly. Yeah I wanted to see her safe and happy, but now I could see just how happy she made me, how complete she made _me_ feel.

I still wanted to take things slow for her and I'd still murder anyone who fucked with her, but Edward and I did have a long talk about the way we were all handling things with her. Being over protective and continuing to shelter her was only gonna make things more difficult for her in the long term. And harder for me when she was trying to fight her feelings. The exact reason I damn near mounted her in my kitchen. Now that Edward was backing off and she seemed to have an understanding of my hesitations, she had really started to relax and that made it so much easier to just enjoy being with her instead of stressing about the next fucked up situation to come up.

She text me again. _**I didn't say where i wanted u to kiss me.**_

And I didn't exactly hate this sexy, flirty side of her either. There was no denying how bad I wanted her. God, her body was insane and I thought I was gonna lose my shit when she let me eat her pussy. Her jerking me off afterwards was just the icing on the cake. She didn't need me to show her anything. She knew exactly what she was doing and I told her that. For some screwed up reason she wanted me to show her some of the porn I'd seen. She'd set her mind to it and there was no way I was getting out of it, but we were gonna have to compromise in some way. She owned me sure, but I'd seen some fucked up porn and I didn't care how old Nessie was or acted to be I wasn't risking her stumbling across any bukakke gangbangs or two girls with any numbers of cups. She only eight and even if we were hooking up, I wasn't some asshole pervert who thought it was okay to show her that kind of shit. I'd find her some tame artsy, missionary crap with a lot of kissing.

I text her back - again. **I'll kiss u where ever u want baby.**  
><em><strong><br>Promise?**_

**Yes. I promise. Now go finish your homework princess.**  
><em><strong><br>Yes bubby. :) I heart u**_  
><strong><br>I love you too.**

I shoved my phone in my pocket. I didn't realized I was smiling again, until I looked up and found Terry staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"You wanna take your girl away this weekend?"

"What?"

"One of us needs to go down to The Hamptons on Friday and then Manhattan on Saturday. Frank McKinnley has three cars he wants to trade. One of them is Model T I've been trying to get my hands on for years."

"You want me to go?" I knew Terry liked me, but I was shocked he trusted me this much.

"Why not? Frank doesn't know that I know, but he's closing up shop in the next two years and he needs to get rid of his whole stock. He needs this deal and I know he'll take a shine to you. Take Carlie down. Show her a good time."

"Uh - yeah. I can't just kidnap her, but I'm sure she'll want to go."

"Don't worry about the hotel or anything. It's covered."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You just show her a good time."

Margey would have my itinerary ready for me before end of day Wednesday so I could give Nessie all the details, but I was sure Edward and Bella would let her come with me.

I finished up my paperwork and left a few minutes early to swing by the store. I was feeling completely pussy whipped and decided to pick up some flowers for Nessie. I wanted to surprise her and not call Alice for help. I found a small bouquet of orange roses. They had a hint of pink around the tops. I'd only really noticed red and white roses before. The orange seemed like something she'd enjoy.

It was kinda weird that Nessie didn't come running down the front steps when I pulled into the driveway, but Esme was there to open the door before I made it up the porch stairs. Right as she opened the door I felt something was wrong. Something was bothering Nessie. The news of a surprise trip to New York might have to wait.

Whatever the issue was Esme still greeted me with as much warmth as usual. "Come in, Dear. Dinner's ready." I still thought of my mom everyday, but Esme made missing her more and more bareble. She took such good care of me.

I kissed Esme on the cheek and slid in past her. I was a little too distracted to say hello.

"She's in the kitchen with Bella and Edward and I'm sure she'll love the flowers."

"Thanks," I said trying to smile at her.

Edward and Bella were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen looking at their daughter. Nessie was standing next to Bella, her arms wrapped around herself, just staring at the floor.

"Hey," I said cautiously. "Everything alright?"

Nessie looked up at me and gave me half a smile. Her forehead was still contoured with worry like she was seriously thinking some shit over. She looked hot though. Her hair was down, pulled back a little with a navy headband and she still had her uniform on. She hated the navy jumper, but I thought she looked smoking in it especially when she wore those knee high socks which she still had on.

Bella finally answered me. "Everything's fine Jake. Come eat." Bella stood up, offering her seat to me and went over to the stove. I sat down and instantly Nessie came over and sat in my lap. We hadn't eaten like this since she was small, but I felt that she needed the physical closeness at the moment. I readjusted my legs and pulled her in tighter.

"These are for you," I said handing her the rose and kissing her gently on the neck. Bella smiled at me and she placed a huge plate of food in front of us.

"Thank you, Bubby. They're gorgeous," Nessie said, with a genuine smile. She smelled them, then handed them off to Edward who had already whipped out a vase.

Nessie grabbed a fork full of mashed potatoes and motioned for me to open up. "Nahuel wants to come see me." My eyes must have rolled so hard Edward heard them. He couldn't hold in his burst of laughter.

I swallowed and said, "When's this supposed to be?"

"Zafrina called a little while ago and she wants to come up at the end of next month. Nahuel's been asking to come with her for some time now," Bella told me.

"I bet." I let Nessie feed me another bite.

"I don't _want_ to see him per se, but he has been really helpful and with you - I guess it would be just mean for me to tell him not to come."

"No I get it." And I did. Nahuel was the only other hybrid Nessie knew. Neither of us had seen him since that day in the clearing, but he wrote to Nessie and Edward frequently, telling them more about his experience and answering every question they had. He even indulged Carlisle's numerous medical questions. But after a while the tone of his letters started to change. He knew Nessie was nearing full maturity and even though no one said it we were all starting to get the feeling that all his helpfulness had been his way of getting in her good graces - so he could claim her as his mate. No one thought that Nessie and I would end up together in an actual relationship, least of all Nahuel. Sucked for him that he would be coming up here to see a friend and nothing more.

Edward nodded at me in agreement. He liked the guy fine enough, but I knew he trusted me. He didn't _know _Nahuel at all really. None of us did.

"It's okay, Baby." I told her. Nessie sighed and I rubbed her back.

"Honey. It's up to you. I know he's been kind to you, but there's no need for you to make yourself upset over this. If you don't want him here, he won't come. It's that simple," Bella said.

"I know - I just," she turned a little in my lap to face me more. "Would it make you mad?"

I wasn't exactly jazzed about it, but would it piss me off ? "No. If he's nice to you and he respects you and you enjoy his company then no."

"I have no clue if I'll enjoy his company, but it is just the two of us, him and I, and I _do_ see how he would want to talk to me in person and maybe be friends. I just - I don't know."

"Bella's right, though" I kissed her softly on the lips to calm her more than anything. "You can think about it. I will say if its worrying you this much that he shouldn't come up." Edward laughed then agreeing at me next thought before I said it out loud. "You shouldn't be this stressed over seeing a friend."

"He has a point," Edward added.

"Oh Daddy, you just don't want him to come cause you're convinced he _does _have a crush on me."

"And?"

"And your opinion is a little biased."

"And Jake's isn't?"

"True, Ugh. I don't know. Mommy can you tell Zafrina we'll let her know?"

"Sure, Honey. I know she'll understand. I'll call her right now." Bella picked up the cordless but I remembered the main reason I wanted to talk to all three of them.

"Bella wait. Before you hop on the phone - Terry's sending me to New York on Friday and he said I could bring Nessie with me."

"You mean your twenty- two year old girlfriend Carlie?" Bella teased.

"Yeah, her too," I smirked before Nessie heaved some more food into my mouth.

"Mommy can I go?"

"When do you have to be there?" Edward asked.

"I have a meeting Friday at noon and another on Saturday. I was going to head down Thrusday night." Bella and Edward looked at each other. I could tell Bella was letting Edward read her mind. I knew the issue wasn't with me and my ability to look after her. They were more concerned if Nessie would last the weekend a virgin. Edward glared at me for a brief second, then looked back at Bella.

"Please, Daddy."

"I'm just wondering what she'll do if you have some have some engagements she can't accompany you to," Edward said.

"I'll be fine -"

"We're not worried about you taking care of yourself. We'd just feel better if you weren't alone while Jake is busy," Bella said.

"How about Jazz and I go down?" Alice appeared out of no where. She picked up Nessie's roses. "Nice score, Big guy."

"Thanks Shorty."

"Bella, we'll go down and get in some much needed alone time for ourselves and when Jake has some things to do Nessie can come hang with us for a little while." I know Bella and Edward were really trying to give Nessie her independence, but this was actually a really good idea. I didn't want Nessie sitting around by herself either. Plus I think Alice was the one girl in the family Nessie viewed more as a sister and a friend then a parental type. She knew Alice would let her have fun.

"That sounds fine," Bella shrugged at Edward.

"That's okay with me. You two have a good time," he agreed.

"Oh Goodie. Nes we'll have so much fun," Alice said before disappearing again.

I told them that I'd nail down my schedule for sure in the next two days so Bella and Edward would know where we'd be and so Jasper and Alice could plan a weekend of their own. I was pretty psyched about how it all worked out, but not psyched enough to forget about Nahuel.

"We'll give you two some time to talk," Edward nodded to me and pulled Bella out of the kitchen.

I had a few things on my mind and I knew Nessie did too, but we finished our dinner in silence. Finally she turned to face. I pushed her plate out of the way and sat her up on the island in front of me.

"You should wear ties everyday," she said playing with my Windsor knot.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"I'll wear a tie everyday if you wear your uniform everyday."

"No way," she giggled.

"Why? I like the way you look in it."

"I look five."

"No you look dangerously innocent and hot is what you look like."

"Well maybe I'll wear it one weekend a month."

"Fair enough," I laughed and then I sighed. I didn't want to deal with this shit. I'd been jealous once in my life before. I wasn't in the mood to be jealous again. Not with Nessie.

"Bubby, he doesn't have to come," she said touching the collar of my shirt.

"I know, but you have a point. If there was only one other shapeshifter in the world and it was a female I would still want to talk to her."

"Even if it made me mad?" she smirked at me biting her bottom lip.

"Well my vocal cords would refuse to cooperate if it made you mad, but I would be curious. I wouldn't see her, but I would still be curious."

"You know there's nothing between us, for me? You know I have no feelings for him what so ever?"

"I know you don't." But at the moment I realized that wasn't the problem. Nessie's feelings for _me_ had come out of no where. What if Nahuel was able to convince her that they belonged together? Two hybrids making it work. They were two of a kind and I couldn't compete with that kind of bond. The imprint said nothing about romantic love. I knew that. I had to want what made Nessie happy and if suddenly Nahuel made Nessie happy then I would - voluntarily give her up.

"What is it, Bubby?"

"Nothing." Her happiness was my happiness, but the idea of giving her to someone else, the idea of another guy touching her made want to puke and punch something all at the same time. I couldn't say that I wanted the guy anywhere near her.

"I would just feel like a total bitch telling him no cause I think he likes me. Wow saying it out loud even sounds awful. - Mom!"

Bella came zipping back into the kitchen. "Yes, Baby."

"Nahuel can come. I'll feel terrible if he just wants to be friends and if he wants more Ill just politely tell him no."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll let Zafrina know."

"Are you mad? Really?" she asked me again.

I thought for a moment. I actually didn't care anymore. Maybe since Nessie had made up her mind I suddenly wasn't stressing over it, but I still didn't like the idea of him even wanting to take her from me. Either way Nessie's mind was at ease and that's what really mattered.

"No it's totally fine. If he wants to be friends, cool. If he steps out of line I'll rip his arms off."

"That would be very sweet of you. Thanks, Bubby. Now we can focus on this weekend," she said flashing me an evil grin. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her small waist. Even sitting on the counter I was nearly a foot taller than her. She picked up my tie and started playing with the longer end.

"May I have my kiss now?" she whispered.

"Where would like it?" I asked, softly.

"The lips, please." She smiled. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers slowly. She tasted so sweet. A sudden pang gripped my chest and I pulled back.

"Bubby, what is it?" she pleaded with me. I wished I could just touch her and her know what I felt. No explaining, simple skin to skin contact and she could know everything that was on my mind. I had to stop being a punk and just tell her. She'd been really honest with me and she deserved the same.

"I just don't want him to try anything. I wasn't joking. If he tries to put his hand on you I'm gonna fuck him up." Yeah I left out my fears about the possibility of him trying to win her over legitimately, but I wasn't exactly trying to put ideas in her head. I was selfish enough to at least _try_ to keep her as my own.

She kissed me again.

"You forget that I'm just as strong as he is. If he gets fresh, I can take him," she giggled. She was too cute to argue with at the moment. I felt a sudden draw to her lips again. I'm not sure which one of us wanted it more.

The others took off well before the Monday Night game was over. The score was twenty-seven - nothing and we'd all lost interest. As it got later and Nessie made no move to drag me upstairs, I got the distinct feeling I wasn't spending the night.

"You kicking me out soon?" I whispered into her hair.

"Yes."

"Okay," I laughed.

"I'm just trying to work with Mommy and Daddy on this. They are letting me go away with you for three nights. I want to show them I can go two whole days without getting my way."

"That's very mature of you." But I could see from the look on her face she was up to something. Knowing Nessie it wasn't anything too extreme and probably just something teenage-girly she didn't want to tell me about. I stood and followed Nessie to the front door.

"What are you gonna do when you get home?" she asked.

"Shower and clear out my DVR. I'm gonna go hunt tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll come with you. Call me when you get out of the shower."

"I will." I kissed her once more and jumped in my car. I'd miss her even though I'd see her first thing in the morning for breakfast.

When I got back to my place I buzzed the few inches my hair that had grown in the last two weeks and I took a quick shower. After I threw on some boxers, I collapsed on my bed, flicked on the TV and called Nessie. She didn't answer. Just when I was about to text her, my phone lit up with a text from _her._  
><em><strong><br>Come online.  
><strong>_  
>Neither of us chatted online much. Both of us used it to hit up the pack back in Washington, but we were almost always together. Between all of our face time and texting, chatting online seemed a little stupid. I walked down to the small office next to my room and grabbed my laptop.<p>

I loved Esme and all the work she poured into my place, but I had spent a whole zero seconds in that room. It was still nice though.

I booted the thing up and settled back against my headboard. As soon as I signed on Nessie messaged me. The screename Alice had made for her always made me smile.

**LittleRedRCC: hi :)**

**AlphaBlack: hi baby what are you doing?**

**LittleRedRCC: u want me to show u?**

I typed "Sure", a little nervous to find out. She sent me a porn link.

"Jesus," I mumbled out loud. I didn't know whether to be turned on, suspicious or annoyed. My dick settled that debate for me real quick though. I didn't want her to see anything that would traumatize her or give her any impression that our sex life was lacking cause we didn't do things she would find online, but at the same time the idea of my sexy little girlfriend watching porn was pretty fucking hot. My rock hard cock seemed to agree.

I clicked on the link and thank God it was pretty tame. Two girls were on a bed, naked and kiss.

I was all for some girl/girl action, but I never gave the smallest thought to what Nessie might be into. I definitely wasn't into her participating in it, that's for damn sure. She was mine.  
><strong><br>LittleRedRCC: are u watching it?**  
><strong><br>AlphaBlack: yes. do you like this? **

**LittleRedRCC: yeah all the ones with guys were kinda gross. I like the kissing I guess.**

Even watching porn she was adorable. And I could see what she meant. Not that I ever looked at them, but I didn't see any attractive qualities in the dudes they used in these things and I can see how some ugly guy with a huge cock skull fucking some girl wouldn't exactly appeal to Nessie.

Before the short clip ended she sent me another one. This time a pretty hot, natural looking blond was laying in a pile of white sheets rubbing her clit.

As I was about to ask her what she thought of this particular video, my dick started to throb. I deleted what I'd typed and started again.

**LittleRedRCC: what are you wearing to bed?**

**AlphaBlack: boxers, the usual. **

And then on instinct I asked if she still had her PJs on. A few seconds later a jpeg popped up in my inbox.

I opened it to find a picture of Nessie sitting on the floor in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, her legs tucked under her body. She was naked except for her school tie and her knee high socks. She still had her navy blue headband in. My dick jumped in my boxers and I'm pretty sure I groaned. She was trying to kill me.

**LittleRedRCC: that's what i'm wearing**

My heart started thumping in my chest. My dick throbbed some more, but this time it felt exactly like someone was stroking it for me. The same exact way it felt every time I had gotten Nessie off.

**AlphaBlack: Babe what are you doing?**

**LittleRedRCC: Come back over.**

**AlphaBlack: Right now?**

**LittleRedRCC: yeah**

Anyone else would have been annoyed if their girlfriend sent them home and then asked them to come back not an hour later, but this was Nessie. She owned me and I loved her so much. Plus she was naked. I told her I'd be right over and quickly threw on my jeans, a beater and a hoodie.

I hopped on my bike and booked it back over to the Nessie's house.

Esme let me in again with a sweet hello and a smile. She didn't bother questioning what I was doing back. She knew I was on call. I took the stairs up to Nessie's room three at a time.

"It's me, Baby." I knocked unnecessarily. I knew she'd caught my scent the second I hit the front porch.

She opened the door so it was hiding her body and let me in. Yup she was still naked. I couldn't keep my eyes from doing a complete sweep of her body. I don't know what it was about those socks, but damn. She'd ditched the tie. I looked up a little further and could see that her pussy and her inner thighs were soaking wet. Her pink nipples were hard and looking like at least one of them should be in my mouth very soon.

"Hi," I said simply. "Whatcha ya been doing?" I touched her hair and then her cheek.

"I got bored."

"I could tell."

"And I missed you."

"I missed you too, Baby." She took a step closer to me and I leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were still as sweet, but the dripping honey from her pussy was making my head swim. I reached down and gently touched her between her legs.

She pulled away, that all too innocent look on her face. "I want to see you again," she said quietly.

"Okay," I replied.

Nessie went over and sat on her bed while I started to undress. Getting your dick squashed on the back of a Ducati was enough to mellow my hard on, but the moment I saw her I was hard again.

I looked around her room while she watched me take my clothes off. She only had her dim desk light on. At a glance I noticed her jumper, her shirt and panties where on the floor by the foot of her bed. Her laptop was on the floor next to her mirror. Her TV was on, turned to Ace of Cakes.

I waited a second before I took off my boxers, looking at Nessie. She just stared at me, biting her lip. I got no feeling that she wanted to me to stop, so I pulled them down.

"Here," she said. She jumped up and pushed her desk chair a few feet in front of her bed. "Sit here."

I took a seat, stretching my legs out, opening them for her to have a full view. I had this sudden urge to jack off, but I wanted to know what she wanted for sure.

She sunk to the floor between my knees, her lips perfectly level with my crotch, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Can I touch you? I promise I won't freak out this time," she said quietly.

"You can do whatever you want, Baby." She swallowed then slowly ran her thumb up the seam of my balls. I couldn't hold in the growl that came out of my throat.

"Does that hurt?"

"No," I told her, touching her cheek again. I loved how soft her skin was.

She did it again, stroking my balls slowly. I swallowed this time, shifting a little in the chair. My dick twitched, lifting off my stomach and flopping back down again, a bead of pre-cum at the tip. I looked down at the expression on her face. The was no anxiety this time, just sexual curiosity.

"Will you show me? I want to watch," she said.

I would have felt weird masturbating in front of anyone else. Selfish, especially with her. I loved pleasing her. That fact that I came too had nothing to do it. I loved how she opened up for me, how she would let herself go whenever I touched her. That shit was a turn on. Either way I had to give her want she wanted.

I grabbed my dick and gave it one long strong. She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard.

"Have you been touching yourself baby?" I asked, stroking my cock again. She sat back on her heels and opened her eyes.

"A little," she admitted softly. I was a little bummed I'd missed that, but whatever.

I started stroking my dick for real. Not working myself like I was alone in my room, praying my dad wouldn't come back early from fishing, but taking my time like in the months before when I -

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Nessie, analyzing everything about her. I had no clue how I hadn't seen it til now, but before all this, before Nessie realized she saw me as more, she had always been the focus of my fantasies. Not toddler Renemsee, - that's sick - but the Nessie I saw before me now. I never put two and two together, but ever since she was born the image that turned me on the most was a pale skinned redhead, perfect body from head to toe, perfect pink nipples, perfectly thick thighs, a small waist - just like Nessie's. The face was always a little bit blurry, but she was my imagination's go to girl and now I knew it was because I'd love her. I was waiting for her.

I stroked my dick harder, from shaft to tip spreading my pre-cum around. Her hand was between her legs now, cupping her pussy, but she kept her fingers still. I knew what she was feeling though, like my fingers were inside of her, like I was stroking her clit myself. Her lips were parted a bit and her breathing was in sync with mine, becoming more and more ragged with every minute.

"It's always been you. You know that right?" I growled.

"I wanted it to be me," she whispered. She sat up between my legs, pressing my cock between us. She captured my lips for a few moments. Our mouths gently massaging each other. Our breath coming in deep pants. Licking her lips, she pulled away. I wanted her closer but I didn't argue as she settled back on the floor, wanting me to finish.

Suddenly my head was filled with images of Nessie and I fooling around - in various stages of undress, naked, panting. None it was my doing. The settings were fuzzy, but the sensations were real and they were coming from my princess, sitting in front of me. Being connected to her was better than watching any kind of porn. It was like she was giving me a slide show of all the things she eventually wanted to do.

She wanted to jack me off. She wanted to go down on me. She wanted to me to go down on her again and I saw finally, that sooner rather later, she did want us to have sex. I would be lying if I said I didn't want the same exact thing. I wanted her more than anything.

I looked into her deep brown eyes and then heard her moaning through the growling barks that I couldn't hold in. I came, exploded all over my stomach. She came, saying my name softly over and over. Through my hazy vision I saw her eyes grow wide and then narrow as she watched the streaks of jizz cover my skin. Then she leaned back against her bed and smiled.

"You enjoy the show?" I chuckled, taking the towel she held out for me.

"I did. Very informative," she said with that adorable smile.

She sat down on her bed patiently while I cleaned up. Against all her attempts to be "mature" she asked me to spend the night. Obviously I would never disagree to falling asleep and waking up with her in my arms. I pulled her into bed with me and we kissed for a while, letting our hands roam over each other.

Finally I could feel her growing tired. I rolled on my back and laid her down on my chest. She seemed to sleep best that way and I liked feeling her weight on top of me.

She'd been quiet for a while when she turned her head so her chin was resting on my sternum.

"When I was little," she smiled, knowing how relative that term really was. "I would see Mommy and Daddy and my aunts and uncles together. Like how in love they all were and - I wanted that with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I didn't know all of this half naked time would be involved, but I wanted to be in love with you. I just didn't really know what that meant." She looked me in the eye. "But now I do."

I ran my fingers through her hair, then down her soft, smooth back. Her eyes closed slowly then opened again.

"When you're ready, will you give me a little warning?"

"Sure." She knew what I meant.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this cause I know its going to sound really corny, but I want it to be special for you."

"Well at the risk of sounding just as corny I know it will be special because I'll be with you." I had to agree with her.

A few minutes later she was out. I set her alarm for her and turned down the volume on the tv, after turning it to American Chopper. They were building a pretty sweet bike, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Nessie.

I jerked awake some time around three am. My heart was racing and for some reason my lungs were gripped with fear. I looked down at Nessie and she made a weird a noise, a mix between a sob and a gasp and then she made the most pained face.

I gently grabbed her shoulders, trying to wake her. She gripped my arm and her eyes flew open.

"Bubby," she gasped.

"I'm here. I'm here. You're fine."

Her features smoothed out and then she relaxed back into me. "I'm sorry. I -," she yawned.

"Shh, Baby. It's okay." I rolled on my side, wrapping my body around her, rocking her gently. She drifted back under after a few moments. I wondered if she was ever really awake.

I was tempted to pick up her hand to watch her dreams again, but I was still a little headfucked by what I had seen seconds before I shook her awake.

In her nightmare Nessie had been in the woods, running.

She running was from Nahuel.


	17. Chapter 16: EightySix in a SeventyEight

**Chapter 16 EightySix In A SeventyEight**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's Characters<strong>_

**A/N: I have the rest of the story worked out, but again its a matter of finding some time. thank you for the reviews. enjoy!**

**Nessie  
><strong>  
>I was plenty busy for the next few days, but all the hours between Tuesday morning when Jake left and Thursday afternoon seemed to drag. He still came over for dinner and breakfast, but I couldn't wait for our trip. I really had to think of something nice to do for Mommy and Daddy as a thank you. Even though Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were coming with us, they knew Jake and I would be alone at night in our own hotel room. It was kind of a big deal and they didn't have to let me go.<p>

Mommy almost made me cry when she told me how much she loved me and how proud of me she was. "We trust you, Honey. Have fun with Jake," she said. I'd never been apart from my parents for four days in a row. I would miss them, but I was up for it. I knew Jake and I would have great time.

We had a few things to take care before we left. Grandma Esme excused Alice, Jasper and I from school on Friday claiming that was our day to hit the dentist and then I was supposed to be away with all the girls over the weekend, just in case my friends were looking for me. Uncle Jasper got me a Washington Driver's license with the name _R. Carlie Masen_. It said that I was twenty-two. It would back up Jake's story and then I would have an ID just in case we went to any clubs or bars. I hoped we would.

At school things were going fine. Amanda and Craig came out as a full on couple on Tuesday. Amanda and I were growing closer in a very natural way. We trusted each other and we got along so well. I wanted to tell her about my trip with Jake, but I decided the less she knew the better. I felt like sometimes we might have been making Maddie feel a little left out, but on Wednesday morning Andrew asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. I think as long as we listened when she told us how good of a kisser he was she wouldn't even notice that Amanda and I were confiding in each other.

I spent Wednesday night with Daddy. We went out to a really cool pizza place in Portsmouth and then we went to Barnes and Nobles. It was nice to spend time just the two of us. He didn't ask me anything awkward about Jake. We talked mostly about school and other random family stuff. Grandpa Charlie wanted us to come visit for Christmas so Daddy told me we'd probably head back to Washington for two weeks. I was excited to see Charlie and Sue and the rest of the pack.

I hadn't realized how long it had been since it had been just the two of us. It was really nice.

Thursday afternoon was pretty busy. Rosalie told me Carlie Masen's life story and made sure I'd memorized it the moment we walked in from school.

When I went up to my room to pack I found a bunch of shopping bags on my bed. A few from Victoria's Secret. Alice had been shopping again.

"Oh God," I sighed.

"Just look before you start Oh God-ing." I turned around and Aunt Alice and Rosalie were standing in my door way.

"Alice I'm not ready for any kind of lace."

"Just look," she said with a big grin. I rolled my eyes and started digging through the bags. I pulled out two t-shirts and a tank top from the PINK collection, all with matching boy shorts.

"Thank you," I said with my-foot-in-mouth smile.

"You're welcome." She came over and held up the tank top. "Very cute and very college appropriate I think." We went through the rest of the bags and Alice showed me the outfits she'd picked out.

For Jake's meeting in the Hamptons she'd picked out really nice cream colored sweater. It was cashmere and came right above my knees. The outfit was made complete with a pair of skinny jeans and some knee high Timberland riding boots.

She'd picked out a bunch of other options for the rest of the weekend depending on what we decided to do. For the ride down I settled on my Frye boots and a new Black North Face Fleece Mommy had picked out for me. It formfitting but comfortable.

Jake picked us up at five in a black Ranger Rover he'd rented for the trip. He didn't feel comfortable parking his BWM around the city, plus it didn't fit four people with luggage. If they felt like it Jasper would rent him and Alice a car once we got to the city, but Aunt Alice seemed pretty psyched to hop on the subway.

"We'll see though," she said. "I'm not sure shoving Jasper in a tight human corral is a good idea. He might just kill someone for fun."

We hopped in the car and Alice quickly caught Jake up on my fictional life and then we all had a great time making up a fake story of how Jake and I met. He'd come down to Boston his first night in New England. Not knowing that the T stops running at midnight, Jake got stranded at a bar some twenty minutes from where he'd parked his car. I couldn't resist his adorable face and asked him if he wanted to share a cab with me and my roommate. And the rest is total history and complete BS, but that's not important.

We had a great time in the car listening to music and acting silly. My favorite part of the ride was Uncle Jasper proving to Jake that he could indeed "Name That Tune" to twenty consecutive songs in two notes - including ten songs from one of New York's more popular hip-hop stations.

We were in the car for almost six hours, but it didn't seem like more than an hour by the time we pulled up to the valet stand in front of the hotel.

The building was gorgeous, perfectly lit with beautiful ornate marble and crystal work. The patterns for the lobby were creams and gold and even through the main foyer was ENORMOUS it felt warm and welcoming. It was almost eleven, but it was still fairly busy, guests and hotel staff buzzing around.

Jake took my hand and led me over to the front desk. Alice and Uncle Jasper were right behind us. A woman with a name tag that read _Abigail, _greeted us. She shot me a genuine smile as she took Jake's name and looked up our reservation. He pulled me closer and kissed me softly on the forehead. It was nice to be with him in public. To hold his hand and kiss him and not run the risk of someone calling the cops on him, was a wonderful feeling.

"Mr. Black. - Excellent. Your room is ready and we made the changes you've requested."

"Excuse me?" Jake quickly glanced at me, like I had some clue what she was talking about.

"Your assistant Mary called this afternoon. Everything is as you requested and your luggage will be brought up immediately."

He glanced at me and I quickly nodded over my shoulder. Alice giggled.

"Ah - Thank you," Jake said, taking our room keys. We stepped to the side and waited for Alice and Jasper to check in. They'd made their reservation for a penthouse suite under the name Whitlock. I thought it was cute.

We walked to the elevator and Uncle Jasper and Jake both pressed the button for the twenty-second floor. Apparently they were staying in a suite down the hall from us. Once we were moving I stepped back close to Jake's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing light kisses to my hair.

"So _Mary_ what exactly did I request?" Jake asked. I could see him staring at Alice over my head in the elevator's mirrored walls.

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Black," she said with an innocent smile.

"Do you ever get tired of her plotting?" he teased Jasper.

"I'd like to say yes, but -"

"He'd also like to like to get laid tonight," Alice finished for him.

I laughed and nuzzled closer to him. I was sleepy, but Jake told me we had some time to sleep in in the morning. I was looking forward to a late night of quality time with my Bubby.

We finally got to our floor and headed towards the room. Jasper and Alice walked off in the other direction.

"Enjoy your evening kids," Alice said.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," Jake said, towing me down the hall. I knew Alice was good for surprises, but I was a little nervous about what she had planned.

When Jake opened the door I realized I should never second guess Alice again. I stood in the threshold, my mouth just hanging open. There were candles and small bouquets of orange roses everywhere. The creme and gold accents of the room were only heightened by the soft glow. Most of the furniture in the front room had been cleared out and replaced by large gold cushions. In the center there was a gold and white, plaid blanket. On it there were two full place settings for an elegant carpet picnic. It's was absolutely beautiful.

I heard the door click shut behind me and I gasped as Jake's arms came around my waist. "You had no idea about this?" I asked.

"No," he said truthfully. "I may have to give Mary a raise." He turned me around and gazed at my face. A small smile touched his lips. "Why don't you go check out the rest?"

"Okay." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and wandered towards the bedroom. I smiled to myself as I looked around. In the interest of us not burning down the bedroom during sex there were lights instead of candles around the room. Not that we were going to have sex, but the light did give off a very romantic golden glow. The bed was big enough to hold four or five people comfortably or one werewolf who really liked to stretch out and his date for the weekend. The creme bedspread was covered in orange rose pedals. I could kiss Alice.

The bathroom was just as fabulous. I scoped out the large walk in shower with plenty of head room for Jake. There were candles along the counter and running around the rim of the enormous tub. I'd have to make some time for us to splash around in there.

I heard the door open and followed the voices back out to the sitting room. Our bags had arrived and so had our dinner. I tucked myself out of the way as an adorable, old man, a little shorter than me, brought our bags to the bedroom. I was about to lend him a hand, but he politely brushed me off.

I killed a few seconds looking between Jake who was still standing by the door and the young man who was laying out our food on the picnic blanket. Alice had really gone all out, ordering a late dinner for us; glasses, silverware, and two covered dishes.

"Sir, your dessert is being prepared. When you're ready call down to the front desk and we'll have it brought for up you." He smiled politely at me then turned back to Jake who quickly pulled out a wad of twenties. He tipped our server and sent him on his way. We were finally alone.

"You hungry?" he asked me with that gorgeous smirk. He helped me off with my fleece and tossed our coats on a small love seat in the corner.

"I know you are." I grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the food. "Let's get you fed."

We made ourselves comfortable and looked over the spread. Water had been poured and wine glasses set out. I watched Jake as he picked up the bottle of wine that was chilling on ice beside him. He looked at the label and laughed.

"Sparkling cider."

"Sorry that you're dating a minor?" I teased. I gently ran my finger across the back of his hand.

"Not even close." He pulled the lids off our covered platters and we both laughed.

"Non alcoholic beverages and burgers and fries. So much for our adult weekend." I took a sip of water and looked around the room again.

Jake lifted his plate and inhaled deeply. "At least they're steak burgers. That's pretty classy. Alice still gets points."

"That's true," I giggled.

"Besides - knowing you the rest of our night won't be very PG."

"Me?" I said, my hand pressed to my neck in shock.

"Or not. We can go to bed right after we eat," he said straight faced.

"But I wanna make out," I whined. Jake chuckled to himself then held a french fry out for me to eat. I slid closer to him and we sat quietly feeding each other for a few moments. The steak burgers were actually really good. The good food and the gorgeous guy beside me were making this a pretty awesome night. I was so happy to be with him, blissed out of my mind I didn't even realize I was smiling.

"I love that look on your face," Jake said touching my cheek.

"Well it's for you, so..."

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked suddenly.

"Fine. Well not fine cause you weren't there but fine enough. Why?" I knew it wasn't a casual question. He had something on his mind.

Jake sighed. "I didn't realize how bad I was at talking about my feelings until we started dating."

"You're a boy. You can't help it."

"Ha. Seriously you're hilarious. - No I didn't want to bring it up, but I just kept thinking about it cause we've been apart the last couple nights." He took a deep breath before he continued. "You had that nightmare about Nahuel the other night and I -"

"Wait. I what?"

"Fuck I didn't - Sunday night you had a nightmare about him. You grabbed my arm before you woke up, but yeah. Shit. I shouldn't have brought it up. I had a feeling you wouldn't remember."

"I didn't. What happened?"

I listened carefully as Jake told me that he'd felt how scared I was before he'd woken up. In my dream I was in the woods behind our house. I was running for my life trying to get away from Nahuel. I'd woken up gasping and clinging to Jake for dear life and fallen back asleep just as quickly.

"I don't remember that at all." And then I realized what the real problem was. "I'm not thinking about him, Bubby. I dreampt about you the past two nights. _That_ I do remember." I picked up his hand and replayed the parts of my dreams that had stuck with me. Of course they had that odd disjointed feeling of dreams, but Jake was there with me and I was really, really happy.

"Yeah I was worried about hurting his feelings or having an awkward conversation or two, but he's not on my mind anymore. - It was probably just some weird subconscious roll over from stressing about him that day, but really I haven't thought about him since. You can ask Daddy," I giggled. Again I replayed a random sampling of my thoughts and feelings from the week and Nahuel had _not_ been on my mind.

"Have often have you thought about doing that?" Jake asked. I pulled my hand away, feeling my cheeks glow bright red. A few thoughts of me pleasuring Jake - orally had gotten mixed in.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "A few times."

"It's okay." He took my hand and pulled me closer, kissing me softly. "I won't tell anyone."

We finished eating and Jake called down for our dessert. A few minutes later, our same server came up and cleared away our plates. Then he set out a large silver tray with all the fixins for smores. There was a small oil grill for us melt our marshmallows.

"Thank you -"

"Clayton."

"Thanks Clayton."

"No trouble at all Mr. Black." He smiled kindly at me and left the room.

I hadn't had smores in such a long time. Emily had brought them into my life the first time I went to La Push for a bonfire. I was four. I made a complete mess of myself, but I remembered just how much I loved making them and how much fun I'd had with Jake that night.

We made a mess of them again tonight, but this time it was a little different, especially when Jake licked some excess chocolate off my finger. I wondered if he knew how good he was at driving me crazy.

After we demolished our dessert Jake blew out the flame and set the tray outside the door. And then he led me into the bedroom.

I told Jake I wasn't tired. I was pretty alert and focused after his little finger sucking stunt. I excused myself to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I picked out a cute football jersey-styled tee that said _Kiss Me_ with the number eight-six. It was pretty low cut and the fabric was thin. Once I slipped it on it was clear how thin the material was and just how much it showed off my hard nipples.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and changed into a pair of boy shorts that matched the pink in my t-shirt. I looked pretty cute. Very twenty-two.

When I came back out to the bedroom Jake was busy plugging in our cell phones and our laptops. Jake had brought his for work of course. I'd brought mine to look up a few places to go or just in case I was alone for a little.

Jake had on a new pair of pajama pants and nothing else. I caught myself staring at the perfect muscles of his back.

"Do you ever sleep naked?" I asked.

He turned around and mocked the most adorable pout. "You know I'm shy."

"No I just figured since you run about a thousand degrees being naked would be nice for you."

"Well I don't exactly hate it." He walked over to me and lifted me up to the bed. The rose petals felt cool against my legs. "I'm going to brush my teeth and we'll discuss your intentions to get me naked in a moment."

I looked around the room, trying to get up the courage to tell Jake what I wanted to do before we went to bed. I felt a little silly, laughing at myself, for being so official about it. If I kept this up I'd might as well create a spreadsheet for scheduled sex acts.

I glanced up when the door to the bathroom opened. Jake had blown out all the candles.

"Tomorrow night we'll take a bath and we'll relight the candles."

"I like that idea." I held out my hands for him and he walked between my legs, letting me wrap my arms around his warm body.

"I'm glad you came with me."

"Me too, Bubby. The roses and the candles would have been a little weird if you were alone."

"You still wanna make out?" He kissed me lightly on the nose. I raised my head and kissed him fully on the lips. He groaned a bit and pulled my closer, letting my tongue gently caress his. After a moment I decided to try something a new. I pulled back, but just a little and gently sucked his tongue into my mouth. He groaned again, this time letting me do it a bit harder.

I brought my hands up to either side of his neck as his hands slid under the hem of my shirt. He found my nipples, teasing them lightly.

_I want tonight to be about you._ I told him. I kept going, kept kissing his soft lips and his delicious tongue even when I felt him trying to pull away. _I liked watching you come. I want to help this time. Just let me._

I showed him exactly how I felt when I watched him masturbate, how much it turned me on and I how much I wanted to touch him. He seemed to relax a little, kissing me deeper.

_Lose the pants and get on the bed_, I told him.

"Pushy, pushy," he chuckled quietly. I laughed softly when I saw that he didn't hesitate to pull down his pants. He climbed up on the bed next to me and lay down, resting his hands behind his head. I told myself I better get on with it. The longer I stalled, if I showed the slightest bit of nervousness he'd try to get me to stop.

I looked over his body. I'd start at the top.

I crawled over Jake's torso. He was already hard and his dick brushed against my stomach and between my legs as I moved over him. He was so tall that I was straddling his stomach, almost his ribs as we started kissing again.

I started making my way down his neck, licking and nipping at his perfect skin. I loved the woodsy smell of him. It was a perfect compliment to his sweet minty taste.

When I got to his chest I touched my tongue to his nipple. I'd never really spent any time there before, but I knew how good it felt having his mouth on mine. I imitated the things he did, drawing slow circles around the deep brown skin. He let out a deep breath through his nose and then I gently bit down.

"Fuck," he muttered, lifting his head up.

"Does that hurt?" I asked before kissing his nipple again. Some of my bangs had come loose. He tucked them behind my ear and I shuddered, feeling the heat of him on my skin.

"It doesn't hurt at all, Baby. It feels good." His rugged deep growl was back so I knew I was doing something right.

I moved to his other nipple and bit down again. This time I flicked my tongue over the tip. His low growling was starting to gently vibrate the bed. It was making me so wet.

His hand came around the side of my head, his fingers gently tangling in the base of my ponytail. Feeling his hands on me made me want to work that much harder. I was aching to get him off.

I played with his nipples for a long time, using my tongue, my teeth and even the tips of my fingers to draw out the torture for the both of us. I was so into what I was doing, so caught up in the fact that I was literally dripping between my legs that I almost didn't realize  
>I'd actually started purring.<p>

_Ah. Crap.  
><em>  
>I pulled up and smirked at Jake. "I was just purring, wasn't I?" I dipped my head back down and kept lapping at the hard peak.<p>

"Yes and it was sexy as fuck." I giggled but didn't stop my work.

Soon I couldn't stand it any more. I moved a little further down Jake's stomach. He made room for me, opening his legs. I couldn't resist licking the grooves of his abs. I was pleased with the reaction I got.

"Shit. Nessie," he growled under his breath, his hips squirming a bit.

When I got down between his legs I took just a moment to look at his hard-on. He was still huge, more so up close, but this time I wasn't afraid. His dick was down right pretty compared to some of the gross ones I'd seen online, but beyond that it belonged to the guy that I loved. I wanted to know everything about him, about his body. Every inch of smooth and veined, hot skin from base to tip. His cum had smelled so good and I wanted to taste it.

I replayed for myself all the ways Jake had touched his erection, the things he told me he liked. First I touched his balls again, playing my thumb along the center. Then I gripped him just the way he'd gripped himself. Then I gently stroked up.

It was amazing how hot his skin was there. Much hotter than the rest of him, which was saying a lot. But I liked it. It made me feel like all his energy was focused to that one spot.

I stroked him again slowly and my body shuttered with pleasure. Just like before it felt like Jake's hands were on my body, like his fingers were softly caressing my pussy.

"You can grip it harder, baby. You won't hurt me." And I did just that. I tightened my grip and his dick actually twitched in my hand. I stared at it awe for a moment.

"It does that on it's own sometime. Sorry," he whispered.

"Can you _make_ it move?" My eyes must have been bugging out of my head. Without a word Jake gently brushed my hand out of the way. Suddenly his dick just jumped - twitched off his stomach, the muscles flexing under his skin- then flopped back again, bobbing slightly under it's own weight.

"Oh my," I gasped. I had no idea it did that. I had a lot to learn not to mention a new found attraction to what I knew would soon become my new favorite toy.

My bubby chuckled deeply. "You want me to do it again?" It twitched once more, but only a little.

"Maybe later." I smiled up at him, still a little shocked. I had my own personal objectives at the moment. He smirked at me, settling up on his elbows. Now I really had an audience so I knew I had to focus _and_ I knew I was being a complete dork, but whatever.

I took him in my hand again, gripping him tightly. The smirk left his face and he watched me in earnest now as I stroked him again. A fat drop of clear liquid, what I later learned was called pre-cum, appeared at the tip. I thought _Screw it_ and lapped it up with my tongue.

A million things happened at once and I was glad my head didn't blow up. I couldn't believe the taste that hit my tongue. It was the same magical, minty taste of his kisses, but even better. So much better that I automatically licked him again.

I thought of what I'd seen online and took as much of him into my mouth as I possibly could. His dick was so long, really freaking long, but I was pretty confident I could handle more.

At the same time I felt a velvety touch on my own clit, like Jake was laying the same expert touches between my legs.

I drew back, my lips tight around him, making sure my tongue was very attentive around the head and at the tip. When I went back down I was very proud of myself. I fit the whole thing in my mouth and part way down my throat. Jake groaned and growled so I did it again and again wimoving a little faster.

He gently gripped my ponytail and started moving his hips up and down to the rhythm of my movements. The whole time I couldn't contain my whimpers. My pussy was dripping and throbbing under it's own pleasure from invisible fingers and a phantom tongue.

Just when I thought I was getting the hang of this whole blow job thing Jake spoke.

"Come here." His voice was strained and husky. He was going to come soon. So was I.

"But I don't have to have to," I stuttered, half panting. "I can feel it too."

He sat up so fast I almost fell off the bed, but he caught me with an arm my waist. His eyes flashed to bright amber. "Come here now."

I almost said "Yes Sir". Before I could say anything he pulled me up the bed and ripped my panties clean off. He tossed the destroyed fabric across the room. My body instantly gushed between my legs. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I would have told him that too if I'd had a second to get my thoughts together.

He gripped my waist again and lay back down with me on top of him. I was facing the foot of my bed and my pussy was right over his mouth. It took about two seconds of of Jake sucking my clit between his lips for me to catch on.

I leaned forward, grabbed him again and took him into my mouth. We both groaned at the same time. It was like the pleasure was tripled.

I sucked him again, using one hand to stroke him. He was driving me crazy, licking at my clit, kissing my whole body thoroughly. And then his finger was inside me. I couldn't take it anymore. I came like crazy and at the exact same time I felt Jake's body shudder. A sweet, creamy liquid filled my mouth.

From what I'd seen this was the exact moment _not_ to stop. I kept up what I was doing with my mouth, swallowing every drop that came out of him.

Jake didn't stop either. I could feel him burying his face deeper between my legs. I could feel his growls vibrating against my skin. I thought about how sexy the animalistic sounds he made were and I came again and so did he. I swallowed and then Jake grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

He moved me again before I could protest, not that I would. "Come here, baby girl," he panted. All I could do was whimper in response. He turned me around so I was facing the headboard and told me to hold on. I grabbed on to the carved wood and squeezed my eyes shut.

Jake attacked my body, licking and sucking harder than he had before. I thought I was actually going to die, my heart was beating out of my chest. I was purring now, pretty loudly. My body started moving on it's own, rubbing itself against his lips and his tongue. Jake's hands came up. One curved gently around my neck, the other went straight up my shirt pinching and rubbing my nipple. I came again and I felt Jake bark and shudder beneath me. I glanced over my shoulder and did a double take.

Jake was coming all over his stomach. The sight of it made me come again, hard. Another two jets of his warm cum streamed out of his hard on. My body couldn't stand much more.

I turned towards the headboard collapsing forward. Jake slowly lowered me towards the bed then jumped up and started for the bathroom.

"Bubby!" I laughed breathless.

"What?"

"You - have rose petals stuck to your ass." Two bright orange rose petals stuck to his left cheek to be exact. He brushed them off winking at me and went into the bathroom.

I didn't want to move, but there would roses petals stuck all over us in the morning if I didn't take care of that situation. I quickly circled the bed and swept the flowers into my shirt. I dumped them all on the dresser. Then I fixed my ponytail in the mirror and climbed back under the sheets.

A few seconds later Jake came out of the bathroom, all nice and clean. He was still a little hard which made sense. My body was still tingling all over. He pulled his pajama pants back on and joined me in bed. He kissed me slowly, rolling me on my back. His hands drifted over my body, caressing my stomach, my back, my thighs, making me drowsy with their soothing motions.

I started purring again. It was the weirdest thing, but I liked it. It made me feel so relaxed. Jake seemed to like it too.

Jake's kisses moved down my neck, up my cheeks until he stopped at my forehead. He nuzzled his lips against my hair, pulling me closer. "I'd make a dogs and cats joke right now, but -"

"That would be really lame?" I giggled softly.

"Exactly. Just don't stop making that noise." He nipped on my earlobe.

"Don't stop touching me."

When I woke up in the morning Jake was gone. Well not gone just not in the bedroom. I went out to the sitting room and found him on the phone. He still didn't have a shirt on. A quick glance at the clock told me that I would only have him that way for another hour or so. The regular tables and chairs were back and breakfast had been brought up.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. I was about to sit down across the from him when he pulled me back. He yanked up my shirt and gently bit my nipple. I bit my lip so a girlie scream of ecstasy wouldn't interrupt his business call. When he'd driven me significantly crazy with his teeth and tongue he let me go. I scowled at him as I dug into my Belgian waffle. Joke was on him though. He was hard again.

"That's perfect - Yes. Thanks Frank. We'll see you soon." He ended his call and stared straight at me.

"What?"

"Where in the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"I refuse to believe you learned to suck dick that good off some Internet porn site."

"Well I did google some stuff and got some tips from some Marines in a singles chat room and then I had Andrew come over Tuesday night so I could practice-" I heard the difference between his horny growl and his angry growl then. "But the rest I found from Internet porn."

"I hope you're joking about Andrew cause I will separate his spine." Jake ripping someone apart with his bare hands was an oddly hot notion, but Andrew was a sweet kid.

"Did you like it?" I asked suddenly bashful. Yeah he came, but he made me come all on his own about fifty times.

"Um yes. I liked it a lot."

"I saw one video where they did what we did- you know - after."

"Sixty-nining?"

"What?" I gasped reaching for my juice. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"At least I can teach you one thing." He reached into his briefcase and grabbed a pen and then he grabbed a piece of hotel stationary. He quickly drew a 6 and a 9, illustrating the way two people could fit together and do what we did. It was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen and I told him so.

"True. It's a stupid name, but you enjoyed it, right?"

"Yes. Yes I did," I said with a big smile.

"We can do it anytime you want, Baby."

"I can't wait to tell Amanda all about it," I said before ducking a piece of melon.

While I finished my breakfast Jake told more about our day. Frank McKinnley was sending a limo for us at noon. We'd join him, his wife and his daughter Lynn for lunch around one. I could stay with Jake through the showings and if I wanted I could wander around the estate with Lynn while they handled the boring business parts. It sounded like a pretty decent plan. I just hoped Lynn was at least cool to be around.

I finished my juice and went to sit in Jake's lap. "Can we practice seven-eighting one more time before we go?" I asked before kissing his sweet lips.

"Sure," he laughed. "But we might have to wait until Alice leaves." I caught her scent and then there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit." I hopped up and went to the door to let her in.

"Good morning kids." She smiled even though knew she was pooing all over my party.

"Good morning," I grumbled.

"Morning Alice."

"I have to get Nessie all gorgeous for her day. Have you showered yet?" she asked Jake.

"No Mrs. Whitlock," he teased.

"Well hop to it." She shooed Jake into the bedroom. She followed him and came out a half second later after she'd laid out his clothes. I flopped down in his empty chair and picked at a lone piece of bacon on his plate.

"So," Aunt Alice said. "What did I miss?" She held up the piece of hotel stationary.

"Crap. - Please don't tell Daddy."

"Tell him what? Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You didn't!" she teased. I dropped my head on the table. I'd just told on myself.

"I need to teach you how to lie better. And I won't tell Edward or Bella - or Jazz."

"Thank you."

"I might tell Emmett though. He'd throw you a party." For all the right reasons I didn't think she was joking.

We talked some more about the PG parts of our evenings and I thanked her for dinner and the whole candle lit scenario she'd set up for us.

"Only day one my dear," she giggled.

When Jake was done I hopped in the shower then I threw on the white sweater, skinny jeans ensemble. Aunt Alice did my hair and I was ready to go with just enough time for Alice to quiz Jake and I on our fictional love story.

When she was done grilling me on my fictional childhood in the Seattle suburbs, it was time to go. Alice left us at the elevator since it was sunny out and we were off.

The ride went by quickly. It was my first time in a limo so I was plenty distracted by shiny things to touch. When I was done thoroughly pissing off our driver I passed the rest of the time messing with Jake's mind. Literally.

I took his hand and replayed my favorite parts of the night before. It was innocent enough. I started with the moment he ripped my panties.

He put his arm out for me and I slid across the leather, letting him drape his arm over my shoulder.

"Sorry about that," he whispered against my cheek. "I'll buy you some more."

I picked up his other hand and put it in my lap. He let me grip his wrist while he idly played with my charm bracelet.  
><em><br>It's okay. Really,_ I told him. Then I showed him how good it felt when he bit my nipple a few hours before. I gave him a taste of how breathless I felt when he man handled me. I let know just hot it was watching him come. Then I let him feel just how much I wanted to do it all again. And then I giggled when my wrist brushed against his hand on.

He pulled me closer. "What's gotten into you?" he said quietly.

_Your index finger._ I know I was acting my age, but I didn't think there was anything wrong with having some fun with my boyfriend.

"You're not too old to spank, you know," he growled.

_You promise?_

I decided to give him a break until later that night. It wouldn't be good if a random erection ruined Terry's deal.

I cuddled close to Jake while he called back to his office and shortly after he got off the phone we arrived at the McKinnley's.

My family had money and plenty of it, but Carlisle made sure, at least on the outside, that we lived the life of a family living on a single income with seven children. Excessive spending attracted attention.

The McKinnley's had no need to show any sort of restraint. The limo stopped in front of an absolutely enormous mansion. Mr. McKinnley was coming down the front steps to greet us. His two, full grown German Shepherds had different plans. I turned towards the barking which was  
>coming from the direction of this overflowing garden.<p>

The dogs were running at us full speed. I glanced back at Mr. McKinnley. He cursed under his breath.

Suddenly Jake crouched down and held out his hand. "Easy Ladies," he murmured. The dogs seemed to recognize him and instead of jumping all over him or attacking his jugular like they were trained to do, they circled the both of us sniffing us and licking the palms of our hands. Of course I loved animals, but I had no clue how common house pets, or guard dogs would react to my vampire half.

Jake stood patting both dogs roughly. "My scent is all over you," he whispered. I glanced up to see him smirking. "They know you're my mate."

"Oh." I suppressed a giggle just as Mr. McKinnley reached us. I'd ask Jake more about his dog whispering skills later.

We said our polite introductions and then he apologized about fifty times for the dogs, Markie and Maxi.

"They're supposed to be down at the stables. I am very sorry."

Jake waved the apologies off and we followed Mr. McKinnley, who insisted I call him Frank, inside. I liked him. He seemed like a genuinely nice man. He was tall like Daddy and although he didn't look very old his hair and his beard were were completely white. He resembled a slender version of Santa.

I listened as he told us a little bit about the history of the mansion. After we walked through three grand rooms and down a long hallway we came to the ornate dining room where his daughter Lynn and his wife Linda were waiting for us. Lynn was actually the perfect afternoon companion. She was just like me, friendly, a tad on the over eager side. But she had a really warm smile, not too mention long, bright red hair. I felt like I'd stumbled across a long lost sister.

Mrs. McKinnley - I was to call her Mrs. McKinnley - was a total bitch. I didn't like calling people that, but she was just so mean. And I also wasn't a fan of the way she was looking at Jake.

Lynn was just about to tell me about what school she went to when the Mrs. interrupted. "And what grade are you in?" she said to me. She was about two syllables away from baby talk. Then she turned and winked at Jake.

"Um I'm a junior at Boston College, ma'am."

"Oh. No ivy leagues for you?" I was about to defend myself by ripping her throat out, when Frank spoke up.

"Well she wouldn't have met nice Jacob here, now would she." He smiled at me as if to apologize. "Excuse Linda, where she comes from pageant titles are just as good as a masters degrees." And that shut the bitch right up.

Lynn and I talked some more. She was a senior in high school and planning to go to NYU the following year. She typically had to wear a uniform to school and I bit my tongue when she told me how much she hated it.

"We have a teacher work day today. That's why I'm home," she explained. I'd almost forgotten it was Friday.

After lunch I decided to ditch Jake for the showing. He kissed me quickly on the forehead as we said goodbye.

"Lynnie why don't you take Carlie down to the stables and show her Mariella," her father suggested.

She turned to me with a big hopeful smile. "Do you want to see my horse?"

"Sure," I agreed happily. I'd never seen a horse up close before.

We took a golf cart down to the stables and Lynn introduced me to the eight horses the family owned, her favorite being her filly Mariella. She was absolutely stunning. Huge and strong, a little bigger than Jake in wolf form. She had a gorgeous chocolate coat and a black mane. I had to admit I was jealous.

"Do you want to feed her?" Lynn asked holding out a broken carrot. She beckoned Mariella closer, making clicking and cooing noises. I giggled as the enormous nostrils blew out a huge breath that ruffled my hair.

Lynn held out the other half of the carrot and demonstrated the proper technique for not getting your fingers bitten off. I did what she told me, smiling as the horse nipped the carrot right out of my hand.

"She likes you. She bit my last friend I brought down here."

I gently stroked Mariella's face. "Well I like her too."

A stable hand, Alex, appeared to feed all of the horses and Lynn and I sat down on a wooden bench and talked some more, watching him while he worked.

"What ethnicity is Jake?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh um - he's native American. One hundred perfect."

"That's so cool. That's what I thought, but you know ..." she paused for a moment. "Do your parents know?"

"What? That I'm dating a Native American guy? Yeah. They like him." I was little weirded out by the direction this conversation was taking.

"Oh that's good. My uh - my boyfriend's African-American." Or Not.

"That's cool. I've heard good things," I joked. And by good things I meant all the times I'd heard Aunt Rose threaten to leave Uncle Emmett for a black guy for reasons I didn't understand at age two.

"His name is David. He's pre-med at NYU. Daddy likes him, but Linda - she's not my real mom just so you know."

Lynn's real mother had died when she was a baby and her father had married Linda when she was six. Lynn had been a good step daughter, but couldn't wait to get out of the house. Linda was a gold digger and a tad on the racist side to boot.

"When I was thirteen I had a crush on a black guy in my band class. She told me that his _kind _was great for one thing and it didn't involve a respectable married life."

Lynn didn't care what her stepmother thought, but she was afraid to bring David home because she didn't want Linda to say something hurtful and offensive.

"Plus she's a tad on the whorey side." She nodded towards Alex and whispered, "At least three times a week with him up in the lofts."

"But he's not white either," I whispered back. Alex was clearly of Hispanic descent.

"Well she uses him for _that_ one thing. Daddy knows. I think he's just making her sweat it out."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Amanda and Maddie's petty fighting was nothing compared to this real world drama.

"She signed the mother of all pre-nups. If he leaves her she gets nothing. Plus I think Daddy has a thing for his assistant, Eva. She's kinda young for him, but she's really nice. God I hope he ditches Linda soon." Considering she was up at the house sniffing around Jake I wished he'd ditched about three weeks before we got there.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the stables just talking about my fake life at school and her real one. Jake text me around four and we headed back up to the house.

We said our goodbyes. I felt bad because I wanted to stay in touch with Lynn, but Carlie Masen only had forty-eight hours left to live.

We climbed in the limo and as soon as the door closed Jake let out a huge breath and sunk back into the seat.

"That was the fucking afternoon from hell."

"What happened?" I asked anxiously. Apparently Linda had followed Jake and Frank around all afternoon. She proved that she had some trouble keeping her hands to herself.

"But Frank knows she's unfaithful," I told him.

"See that's the feeling I got, like he was testing me to see if I'd flirt back." When Jake made it clear his visit was for business and not _her_ pleasure Frank sent her back into the house. I told Jake more about her slutty side and the fact that she was just a minority stud fucker for sport. He seemed to agree with that assessment.

Frank did end up really liking Jake and after a quick call with Terry they agreed on the three car trade Jake had come down for, including the Model T Terry wanted. Frank even confided in Jake that if he stayed with Terry's company Frank would unload half his inventory into Jake's capable hands.

"He said he knew I appreciated the art if a fine automobile." It was the ultimate man compliment.

When we got to the hotel, Abigail, the front desk clerk stopped me in the lobby. "Miss Masen, Mrs. Whitlock left a note for you." I unfolded the hotel stationary.

_**Quick bath, then dinner, then dancing with me and Mr. Whitlock. Love Alice.**_

_**P.s. I don't recommend 69ing in the tub.**_

I wanted to die.

**:)**


	18. Chapter 17: Interruptions

**Chapter 17 Interruptions**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: SM's characters.<strong>_

_**To answer one question ... At the end of BD Alice still couldn't see Jake's future and I think Nessie's feelings and control over him would make things even harder. So in this story Alice CANNOT see Jake's future and that includes when him and Nessie are together.**_

**Edward**

"I miss her."

"I know you do, Love. I miss her too, but -" I felt like a horrible father even thinking the words I was about to tell my wife.

"But what?" Bella lifted her head off my chest, looking me in the eye. We'd been in bed for nearly twenty four hours, taking a few breaks to show our faces to the rest of the family. I had no plan for moving any time soon. I was way too comfortable.

I brushed Bella's hair back. "It's nice …"

"Not having to wait til your daughter goes to sleep to get me naked."

"Exactly," I smirked at her. "It's also a lot quieter around here without Alice." Bella laughed, nuzzling her face against my arm. She knew it was true. We both loved every member of our family, but it had been _years_ since we'd had this kind of time to ourselves. We wanted to be there for every moment of Nessie's life and she did love spending time with us even when Jake was around, or at least she used to. Yes, it was nice getting my wife alone, but I was torn. I missed my daughter.

The minute Nessie left for New York, I'd decided Bella and I were skipping school on Friday. It would be a while before we let Nessie go away with Jake again and I wasn't wasting a single moment of that time in school. Esme agreed to call in for the both of us and Rose. Emmett was pretty pissed about it.

"I have a fucking test in History," he grumbled as he grabbed his notes. That morning we all sat in the living room trying not to laugh at him. He was already dressed for school, loading the last of his books into his bag. Even Rose couldn't keep a teasing smile off her face.

We always tried our hardest to at least maintain a low A average. Emmett, Jasper and Rose were forced to go through the college application process this year, so staying in the good graces of the teachers and college councilors was important. Sure we could have sweet talked our way into any university, which we had done before, but to go through the process the natural way - as naturally as possible- attracted less attention.

Emmett could have simply gone in for his test, then left for the rest of the day, but that would only add to the overall impression that we were allowed to come and go as we pleased.

"Babe, just come in with me," he begged Rose.

"No fucking way, but-." She stood up and adjusted his tie. "I'll be ready for you when you get home." Unfortunately I caught a glimpse of what she had in mind for her day. It involved several hours of solo time in her bedroom. The second Emmett came home from school he'd taken Rose out of the house. I had a feeling they wouldn't reappear until Sunday.

Scrubbing imagines of Rose touching herself out of my head was enough for me to drag Bella back upstairs to our bedroom. That had been some twelve hours ago. The sun had already set and I knew if we wanted we could take our sexual activities outside, but it had been almost three weeks since we'd had sex in a bed. Not that my body felt the effects of wood chips or grass rubbing against my back, but Egyptian cotton did have it's charm.

Bella picked up her phone from the night stand. I knew she wasn't checking the time.

"Do you want to call her?" I asked gently. I wouldn't blame her if she did. I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger, considering my options. I'd take her from behind in a minute or so, when she was ready.

"No. I know she's safe. I just miss her. That's all. - God, I am such a basket case. What I am I going to do when she goes to college?"

"We'll go with her," I said with a mocking smile.

"And when her and Jake get married?"

"We'll move next door."

She laughed. "You're just as bad as me. You miss her too, huh sweetheart?"

"I do," I admitted sadly. I missed my buddy. Nessie and I, of course, had an unconventional father/daughter relationship. The mind reading aside, Nessie trusted me and put faith in me that I knew most children didn't put in their parents. To add to her charm she was a great kid. She was fun to be around and she had such a big heart. I did love the time we spent together and it made my frozen heart swell just to see how wonderful she had turned out.

And I had to admit the kid made me a little smug with pride every now and then. She took after Bella naturally, in her mannerisms and her stubborn selflessness, but she seemed to go to lengths to be like me, taking up a focus on French the way I had, insisting on learning all I could teach her on the piano, even though she seemed shy when it came to playing for anyone besides Bella and I. She always wanted to make me proud and she did, _always_.

I still wasn't pleased with the whole Jake-as-instant-boyfriend thing, but I couldn't have asked for a better guy for her. I didn't like seeing what was on either of their minds when it came to the time they spent alone together. Jake was still a blur in Alice's vision so she was no help when Nessie and Jake were out of my sight, but I did start to understand.

The night of her sleepover Jake intentionally let me into his mind. The control Nessie had on him was unlike anything I had ever imagined. He was literally _helpless_ to do anything against it. Bella and I had talked about it and she'd told me about the conversation she'd with Jake in the woods. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie led a sexually charged life, twenty-four hours a day. Truly Esme and Carlisle were the only two of us who weren't so blatant about their sexual attraction to each other. Having Bella as my wife made it impossible for me to keep my hands off her. My every third thought after her and Nessie's safety and happiness was the next time I could get Bella naked and calling out my name.

We did try to keep things appropriate in front of Renesmee, but my she was like a sponge. She missed nothing. And when she didn't understand something she would always find someone to explain it to her. Last month she was really interested in the history of the domestication of dogs and cats in the United States and cake decorating. For the past twenty-one days almost all of her thoughts involved her physical relationship with Jake. It was no surprise this wasn't something we could help her with.

True to his word Jake had been respectful and even tried his hardest to curb her curiosity, but it simply couldn't be helped. She was in love with him and unlike the rest of us all of Nessie's sexual hormones kicked in in one day. No build up, no warning. Even in my celibate life I thought of sex, had sexually fantasies especially after I met Bella. Renesmee had not it even a twinge of sexual desire until three weeks ago.

And on top of that she had a plaything of her very own, a boy who was just as in love with her and couldn't say no. It was foolish of me to think she wouldn't want to explore these feelings with Jake. He knew who she really was. She was safe with him. Her happiness was the most important thing in the world to me and after seeing just how she felt for him and how much trouble she was having dealing with these new feelings it would have been - cruel for me to make things harder. I didn't want my little girl to grow up yet, but I would be dammed if my stubbornness and overprotective behavior, that was a tad on the criminal side I'll admit, drove her away.

So Bella and I decided, let her go to Jake as often as she wanted, show her that we understood so when she needed us she knew we would be there for her. It scared the shit out of me to think what they could be doing, but losing her trust in me scared me even more.

All these new developments aside I was pretty excited Jake and I had the same point of view on the Nahuel situation. I was grateful that Alice had found him, he'd saved all of our lives, but I didn't know anything about his true character. He'd spent a whole thirty minutes in my living room after we'd all almost died. I wasn't looking at him with the concerned eyes of a father. I knew Nessie and him had been through a lot of the same experiences and I knew he lived primarily off human blood.

Beyond the other clinical information he'd sent to Carlisle and hints at an obvious affection he had for my daughter I knew I didn't trust him nearly enough to support his romantic pursuit of her. And I actually did like Jake. It would have been terrible of me to even entertain the idea of taking her away from Jake like that, especially after he showed just how much he loved her. I knew if anything ever happened to Bella and I, Jake would take good care of her. Still I was anxious to see her again.

"Why don't you two spend some time together when she gets back?" I suggested. Nessie and I had had a great night together before she left. I knew Bella would love to squeeze in some mother/daughter time with her when she returned.

"That's a good idea." Bella put her phone back down and rolled on her side, her back to me. I slowly drew my finger down her delicate looking spine. I missed the goose bumps that used to rise up under my touch, not as a reaction to our temperature difference, but as a sign of her arousal. Still I would not trade her human body for her now indestructible one.

Bella sighed then slowly shifted onto her stomach, her movements lithe and sensual, nearly feline in nature. I rose up on my elbow and continued to run my finger further down her back, lightly over the crack of her buttocks. Her hips rose off the bed slightly, her thighs pressing together.

I leaned over sweeping her hair away from her ear. "My I?" I asked.

Bella turned her head toward me, blinking slowly. "Mhmmm." I slid closer to her on the sheets, my fresh erection pressing up against her side. My testicles throbbed under the contact. I couldn't wait to be inside of her again.

My hand drifted back down between her legs. She opened for me automatically, letting my index and middle finger play in along her wet slit. I soaked them as best I could then sat back a little more.

Bella and I didn't partake in anal play as much as I think she would have liked - that's right it was her preference, but tonight I was definitely in the mood. She would feel nothing but pleasure. I always took my time. I slowly sunk one saturated finger into her perfect little asshole. And then the other.

"Mmmm - Edward," she moaned. Quickly she reached for our night stand and pulled out one of the few sex toys we had. Rose had informed us that certain types of glass and metal dildos were the only toys that could handle our vemon and the strength of our internal muscles. She put a steel dildo, almost as thick as me, on the covers next to my elbow.

"Where do you want it, love?" I whispered, licking her earlobe. I twisted my fingers a little, making her words come out in a moan.

"I want you - in my pussy." I didn't hesitate giving her what she wanted. I came up on my knees behind her. I could tell she wanted me to be in charge from beginning to end from the way she kept still as I grabbed the toy and moved around her body. I reached under her belly and pulled my sweet Bella up by her hip.

"On your knees, Angel," I purred. She followed instructions perfectly, spreading her legs for me as she leaned forward on her arms for support. I slid over her body kissing and licking my way across her back as I slid the toy into her core, wetting it the way I had my fingers. She whimpered, purring lightly as her hips started moving her body back on the piece of steel.

When I knew she was ready I pulled the toy out and replaced it with my own throbbing erection. It had only been ten minutes, but damn it felt so good to be back inside my wife. I slowly spread her cheeks and slid the toy in her backside.

She couldn't help but groan out loud, whimpering my name. I slowly brought her to the edge and back again, thrusting in as I pulled the dildo out, pushing it in just as I withdrew. She wasn't the only one enjoying the dual sensation. I could feel the dildo rubbing against my length through the tight layers of her body.

With my free hand I rubbed and pinched her him plump behind. For a moment I examined my ring finger. It had been three weeks since we'd removed our wedding bands. I glanced up to look at the topaz promise ring still sparkling on Bella's finger as she gripped the sheets. The pieces of jewelry meant a lot to the both of us. Symbols of what this gorgeous creature meant to me and what I meant to her.

I thrust deeper once more and she came, Bella's body gripping me tightly. I removed the toy and grabbed her by both her hips thrusting into her a few dozen more times as hard as I could - without breaking the bed. Another orgasm shock her body this time taking me with her. I rubbed her clit gently as I emptied every last drop into her beautifully tight body. God How I loved her.

When we were completely done, I rolled her in the sheets, pulling her on top of me as I kissed her delicious mouth. She was still shuddering, coming down from her high.

"I wish I could give you another baby," I whispered against her soft lips.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want more children with you, but you know what."

"What?" I kissed her softly once more.

"I'm pretty crazy about the one we have."

And as if on cue her cell phone jumped on the nightstand, vibrating with a text message from our precious daughter.

-  
><strong><br>Nessie**

I hit send on the text and then put my hand back on top of Jake's. He'd never driven around New York City, but it only took him a few seconds to get used to the flow of traffic. Comfortable enough that he was free to rest his hand on my thigh, his fingers nestled right between my legs. I thought about teasing him some more, but we were on our way to dinner. Instead I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He paused from singing along with some song by Usher and kissed the top of my head.

I didn't realize just how much I was missing out on when it came to me and Jake. Simple things like driving around with him in a car. We only drove back and forth between my house and his. Being out with him in public was so nice, I almost hated the idea of going home. Almost.

My phone vibrated again with a text from Mommy.

**I'm glad you're having fun baby. I can't wait to hear all about it.**

I quickly text her back.

_**I love you n daddy. Ps tell daddy I want a horse.**_ I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"We're almost there baby."

"Okay," I smiled up at him and he squeezed my thigh. My phone buzzed again.

**He asked if you've been drinking.**

I had to laugh. I loved my parents and of course I respected them, but I think if I seriously asked for a horse, Daddy would arrange something.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the restaurant. Alice had laid out pretty much every moment of our night. After dinner we were supposed to meet her and Uncle Jasper back at the hotel and then the four of us were going out to dance at some club. I figured it would make more sense to meet them there, but I guess she had some sort of plan that didn't involve my suggestions.

Either way Jake and I checked off her list of the night's To Do's. Our bath hadn't been as long as I would have liked, but it was very romantic. The candles were lit for us when we came back from Frank's and Jake _did_ let me give him a hand job. I managed to keep my eyes open when we came. It was the sexiest thing ever watching the muscles in his chest and his neck flexing and twitching as he growled my name.

We got dressed and headed out for dinner at this really neat Soul Food restaurant called Sugar Bar. Grandma Esme cooked everything, but Italian dishes seemed to be her favorite to prepare. It was fun to try something different. We were seated in a nice dark corner. There was live jazz playing on the other side of the restaurant. We ordered our food and then I just found myself playing with Jake's fingers on the table, smiling to myself like an idiot.

"So." I looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"So," I said back to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, princess?"

"I am, Bubby."

"That's good." He picked my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I'm gonna marry you, you know."

"Tonight?" I said biting my lip.

"Well I'm not sure Edward would like that very much. But as soon as you'll let me - I will." He'd mentioned it the week before, the night we spent my birthday together, but now it was different. The time we'd spent together cleared away all my fears and hesitations I had about what was going on with me and my hormones and my mystical connection to him.

"I was afraid that the imprint had more to do with this, but I don't feel that way anymore. I think if we'd just met randomly I'd still want to be with you this much." And I meant it. Jake was perfect. Protective, smart, funny, romantic. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous and enormous. He respected and cared for my family. Who couldn't love someone like that, who couldn't want to spend forever with someone that amazing.

"I feel the same way, Baby." Just then our food arrived. Jake was really hungry. He took it easy at Frank's, so he made up for it at dinner, downing a huge plate of fried shrimp and a steak the size of my head. I tried the fried chicken. It was really good.

"I kinda wished I'd figured out my feelings for you before school started," I said after our plates were cleared away.

"Why's that?"

"Cause then I could just be with you," I giggled. "I have to go back to school on Monday and I don't wanna."

He laughed. "Well you like your friends right?"

"I do. Amanda is great and so is Maddie, now that she has Andrew. I mean I don't regret school, it's just -"

"I get it, - we do have forever though." He kissed the palm of my hand. My legs started squeezing together under the table. I wasn't sure I wanted to meet Alice and Jasper out. Part of me just wanted to drag Jake back to bed in the hotel and keep him there until Sunday afternoon.

"I love that idea, but you know Alice will fuck that plan right up."

I blushed like crazy, seeing as how I just shared my thoughts with him by accident again.

"Sorry," I muttered

"I like when you tell me what's on your mind. Don't stop."

_Yes sir._ I said, smirking at him.

An hour or so later we were walking down the hall back to our hotel room. It wasn't exactly walking, actually. It was more like me shuffling backwards as Jake used to his hyper senses to keep us from slamming into a wall as we made out while we walked down the hall.

"I take it you enjoyed dinner." I was starting to regret the whole Alice as chaperone idea. I stopped kissing Jake and turned around. Alice was leaning against our door wearing one of the hotel's downy robes, a garment bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, Aunt Alice. Dinner was great. Thank you," I _was_ grateful, but come on.

She handed Jake her room key and the garment bag. "Room 2212. We'll see you later."

Jake rolled his eyes, then kissed me before he took off for Alice's room.

I turned back to my Aunt. "You hate me, don't you."

"God you are Edward's daughter. So over dramatic. You'll see him in less than an hour. Come one let's get you changed." I didn't see that there was anything wrong with my outifit. I had on a pair of jeans, my Frye boots and a tight fitting green shirt. Aunt Alice dragged me back into the bedroom and I could see that my outfit didn't qualify as appropriate club attire.

She had a little black dress and some stilettos set out for herself, but I was more focused on my outfit.

I looked at the microscopic plaid skirt, black and green, a black v-neck t-shirt that was cut low enough to show off my nipples and a pair of fishnet stockings. On the floor at the foot of the bed were a pair of black ankle boots.

"You don't -" I started.

"Yes I expect you to wear this. And don't you dare tell your mother or your insane father that I let you out in that skirt." Sure I'd been naked with Jake, but I'd never been out in something so - skimpy.

"I - uh."

"Oh Jake will just die. Come on. Get changed and I'll fix your hair." It was useless to argue. I dressed quickly, thankful that Alice didn't laugh at me flat out when my toe got snagged in the fishnets. I did look - sexy when it was all said and done, but I don't know, I wasn't used to looking sexy. Another first I suppose.

Alice explained to me the rest of her plan while she got dressed.

"Now we can call this all off, but Jazz and I have this silly game we like to play."

"Okay..." I said hesitantly.

"Sometimes we like to go out and pretend we don't know each other. It's kinda hot watching girls hit on him and he totally gets off on watching me reject guys. After a while he'll approach me, or I'll approach him and of course we won't turn each other down. It's the best foreplay. Or pre-69ing play in your case, I hope."

I knew I was blushing to purple. I mean I knew my aunts and uncles viewed the fact that they were able to keep from having sex with each other in the middle of school as a personal triumph, but I NEVER, EVER thought Aunt Alice would share anything with me about her sex life on purpose. She didn't go into detail obviously, but what the heck was I supposed to say to that. Was she really trying to get Jake and I all worked up for each other _intentionally_?

"You can run right to Jake when we get there if you want, but Jazz and I are gonna have our fun."

"I'll - I'll uh think about it."

"Great! Let's go."

Alice dragged me downstairs and into a cab that Abigail had called for us, I think. Not having Jake next to me actually gave me pause to take in the city. I loved all the bright lights and crowds of people. Sure the miniature town life I was used to was great, but being in city surrounded by humans made me feel normal, like I had no secrets to keep. I'd have to ask Jake if we could come back here together soon. Hopefully Mommy and Daddy would agree.

A little while later we pulled up to the club. I could hear the hip-hop music booming inside. The line outside was around the block. I didn't see Jake or Uncle Jazz any where, but I caught their scent near the line. Alice tugged me towards the front, skipping over everyone else. And then I caught another scent.

Alice walked right up to the bouncer. He was tall and wide, like Uncle Emmett. His black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail at the base of his head and he was oddly handsome. He looked at us both for a moment his eyes narrowing and then he tilted his head towards the door and moved the velvet rope for us to go in. Alice's charm and my short skirt had nothing to do with it. He was one hundred percent vampire, his bright red eyes were there to prove it.

I was a little unnerved by it, partly because he was just out in the open, but so were we. And then again I think it was his ruby gaze that troubled me the most. He'd feed recently. Off a human.

Alice rubbed my hand, trying to comfort me. It worked a little, but seeing Jake across the crowded room made me forget all about the doorman. He looked amazing.

Jake and Uncle Jazz were easily the tallest guys in the club and definitely the best looking. We weren't the only females who'd noticed. I watched as three blonds walked right up to them, shamelessly showing of their tits and their non existent asses. On instinct I took a step in Jake's direction, ready to scalp the one who was standing directly in front of him.

The place was packed. I have no clue how uncle Jasper could stand it, but I supposed if he could handle school, he could handle this. It was just like I'd seen in movies. People getting drunk, flirting on the dance floor while grinding together. I hoped Mommy and Daddy would let me come out again, but maybe I'd keep a shorter leash on my Bubby.

Alice kept pulling me away. "Just wait," she said.

I kept my eyes on Jake as Alice pulled me over to the bar. "Just a ginger ale please," Alice insisted. I could hear her just fine over the music. She paid for my soda and pulled me to the corner of the dance floor, where we still had a good view of the guys.

"You want him don't you?" she giggled in my ear.

"Yes," I growled. And then I realized she'd been completely right. Nothing, not Jake's kisses, not the time he'd spent holding my hand, not his expert tongue, nothing made me want to drag him to some out of the way place more than some other chick thinking she had a chance with him.

"Yes," I admitted again.

"See," she said, elbowing my ribs gently.

Finally the boys looked towards us. I knew they'd caught our scent the minute we walked in, but Alice said this was all part of the game. She waited for me to finish my soda and then she pulled me out on the dance floor.

"No matter what you see, don't go over to him," Alice told me. I nodded, okay. The DJ was actually really good. He played the best dance songs and after a while I was just enjoying dancing and acting silly with Alice.

Then I caught these two Asian girls who looked like they were putting on their own dance floor peep show for our boys. I realized Jake wasn't blowing them off. Him and Jasper were watching, making comments between themselves. I felt my anger boiling. I knew he wouldn't actually do anything and apparently we'd both agreed to play Alice and Jasper's little game, but what the crap. I wasn't even fifty yards away.

Jake glanced at me again, this time the look on his face was bizarre. There was no recognition. It was like he didn't even know me. I was about to march across the room and give him what for, but suddenly Alice poked my stomach, forcing me to look at her.

"Just wait. Okay? Just keep dancing."

"Okay." I was just pissed off enough to want to ignore Jake myself for a little while.

The DJ kept up with his awesome playlist, a great mix of pop and hip-hop and it wasn't long before guys started approaching Alice and I. It felt weird having them even try to talk to me when it was so clear they were more interested in the length of my skirt than anything else, but Alice took care of me. She shooed away the gross guys, the ones who seemed to be drinking their own testosterone for breakfast, the ones who really didn't seem to know the difference between yes or no. The guys she did keep around were a little too hands on for my liking, but they seemed more like they were there to have fun as well as getting laid.

I tried my hardest not to look at Jake, but my body was so aware of him. He and Uncle Jasper stayed in the same spot, people watching. At one point I saw him laugh at something Jasper said, his head tossed back, his perfect, white canines gleaming in the twinkling lights. It was impossible to stay angry at someone so damn good looking.

Forty-five long minutes later Alice excused herself to the ladies room for some odd reason.

"I'll come with you," I suggested.

"No. Just wait here. You'll be fine." She smiled at me.

"Okay," I agreed nervously. Alice got me another drink and left me standing alone by the bar. I inhaled my ginger ale through a straw and smiled at the bartender as I set my empty glass back down on the bar. She winked at me sweetly, probably grateful I wasn't some sloppy drunk, before she popped the caps on three beers.

I turned around and ran right into some guy.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I said taking a step back. He was moderately cute, brown hair, plastered hard with gel, a deep tan, brown eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that was way too tight and he was only an inch or so taller than me.

"You wanna make amends?" His New York accent dripping off every word.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you wanna make amends for bumping into me? You wanna dance?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm waiting for my friend. She'll be right back." I tried to be as polite as possible.

"So dance with me while you wait."

"I don't think -." Just then I was surrounded by Jake's scent. At that exact moment DarknTan's eyes grew wide, clearly taking in the enormous man I knew had just appeared behind me.

"Does my princess need saving?" he growled in my ear. He didn't wait for me to respond before he straightened up and addressed the poor soul in front of me. "I got it from here, guy."

DarknTan took a step forward, squaring his shoulders. "Why don't you let her decide, _guy_!"

Jake's massive arm came gently around my collarbone and he pulled me back softly so my body was flush against his stomach.

"We could do that," he said casually taking a nip at my neck. My eyelids fluttered as I held in a serious moan. I could feel the beginnings of his hard on touching the small of my back through the layers of our clothes. "Or you can fight me for her. It's your call."

I didn't know whether to elbow Jake for being so unnecessarily rude and threatening or if I should kiss him for keeping this guy at a distance. DarknTan sized Jake up once more, then seeing he didn't have a chance in hell, walked away muttering something that sounded like "Jerk-off". When he was a safe distance I turned on Jake with a playful scowl.

"That wasn't very nice Bubby."

"You saying you want him instead?" he smirked down at me.

"Depends."

"Oh really? On what?"

"If you're done making me jealous or not."

"Who were you jealous of, Baby?"

I reached down, playing with his belt buckle. "Every girl you've looked at tonight." I don't know why even I thought the whole _playing-hard-to-get-I'm-mad-at-you-stubborn_ thing would work. His lips were at my ear again.

"How bout I make amends," he whispered and then he kissed me. I melted into him like usual, all the sounds and people around us disappearing. I wanted more when he pulled away, but we were in a crowded room. I'd have to wait til I could have him the way I really wanted.

"Would you like to dance with me while we wait for you friend?"

"Yes, sir. I would."

"I thought so."

Once more I found myself in a pleasantly new situation with Jake. I'd learned to dance about five minutes after I learned how to walk and thanks to his complexion Jake was blessed with natural rhythm, but we'd never danced together like this before. We'd spent many nights with my family laughing in our living room as Alice and Jasper taught us the Waltz and the Foxtrot. Grandma Esme shocked us with her thorough working knowledge of a dance called the Shag and we all nearly lost it in hysterics when Rosalie forced Emmett to help her in a demonstration of the Lambada. It was always in good fun. This was a little different.

Jake pulled me out on the dance floor just as another song was starting, one of my favorites by Justin Timberlake, _My Love_. Jake turned me around and pulled me close to him. We moved together in perfect sync to the music. I could feel him growing harder and harder against my stomach and I could feel my panties soaking as the minutes passed by. With every change in tempo he moved me with him on the dance floor, teasing me with his lips on my neck, making me giggle helplessly as he tickled my ribs every so often. We'd never had this much fun before - with our clothes on.

I have no idea how many songs we danced to, but by the time Alice reappeared, Jasper right on her heels, I was more than ready to go. We walked outside and waited for the car. Jake tipped the Valet and we hopped in. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my entire life. By the time we made it upstairs to our hotel room I couldn't keep my hands off Jake.

We kissed all the way to the bedroom, our lips only breaking apart as Jake pulled off my boots and my fishnets. Everything was moving so fast, but I didn't care. He climbed on top of me on the bed. I automatically wrapped my legs around him, rubbing myself against the bulge in his jeans, as he gently sucked on my tongue. We'd had such a good time together so far, just taking our time exploring each other's bodies, but at the moment I wanted more. I wanted feel him inside me.

He lifted himself off of me just a bit and reached for the side of my panties. I realized then that this was happening, we were going to have sex.

"Jake. Jake! Wait."

He sat back, breathing hard. I looked down his body. He was so hard, it looked like his dick was trying to escape from his pants. _Jesus I'd done it again_.

I covered my eyes, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Bubby."

"Nessie, look at me," he said softly. I took my hands away, cautiously peeking at his face. He moved from between my legs, settling on the bed next to me. "You don't ever have to apologize. Okay?" He gently rubbing soothing circles on my stomach under my shirt.

"I want to. I - I just - you're so huge..." I trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed. He gave me a small smile of sympathy.

"Baby - I understand."

"You do?" I knew we were connected, but I was being such a tease. My stopping and starting had to be aggravating to him on some level.

"Yeah. You _are_ pretty tight and as you've so kindly pointed out I'm not exactly small. I've only used one finger so far." I looked down at his hands. His fingers were long and thick, but his dick was a whole lot longer and thicker. I knew your first time was supposed to hurt like hell when you were having sex with an average sized guy. From what I'd seen, Jake was well above the average. I took a deep breath and scrubbed my face. I needed to get it together.

Jake continued to touch me, trying to calm me down. I didn't deserve him.

"We don't have to do this tonight. We don't have to do this next week. We'll do it when you're ready, not just cause you think I want it."

"I love you," I whispered. "I want to - I'm just scared."

"Well you don't have to be scared. You know I'm gonna take care of you. I love _you_."

And just like that I couldn't handle any distance between us. I wasn't ready for sex, I wanted it, but not tonight and at the same time I was nowhere near ready to stop pleasuring each other all together. I held out my arms for him and he climbed back between my legs. He leaned forward and kissed me gently teasing me with his tongue.

It took one moment of contact between his jean clad erection and the cotton of my panties for my body to start moving on its own again. The rough seam of his jeans brushed against my clit over and over. I knew I was about to repeat something close to the whole leg humping incident, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. It felt so good. I kissed Jake deeper and a moment later I felt him lifting my hands above my head, pinning them to the sheets, our fingers interlaced. The simple change in position brought my hips up off the bed. He ground into me harder, moving his hips against me. It didn't change my mind about wanting to wait, but I knew from the rhythm of Jake's thrusting and grinding I was really going to love having sex with him.

Seconds later we came. I broke away from his lips, calling out his name. His face burrowed into the curve of my neck and he bit me gently as he shuddered between my legs. We lay for a long moment, trying to breathe again, slowly untangling our bodies. He released my hands and I rubbed his back as he lay soft kisses across my cheeks and down my neck.

Suddenly he sat up on his knees, looking down at my body.

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmured.

"Okay," I whispered back, shyly biting my lip.

He got up and headed into the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he called over his shoulder. "Lose the shirt and the panties."

The second the door was closed I did exactly what he said, tossing my shirt and my underwear across the room. I assumed he meant for me to get rid of my bra too.  
>When he came out of the bathroom, he was naked - and hard still. He had a few towels in one hand and a damp washcloth in the other. I couldn't help but giggle at his forethought.<p>

"I should have packed more boxers."

"I'm sorry," I laughed a little harder. He set down the washcloth on the night stand and proceeded to spread out the towels on the foot of the bed.

"I'm not. You'll never hear a guy complaining about multiple orgasms. Ever."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you. I love that skirt by the way." I looked down at the small piece of plaid I was still wearing, thinking it was much better than my hideous blue jumper.

Jake stood back admiring the craftsmanship of his towel quilt and then he looked up at me. "I have to eat you out now."

"Oh do you?" I laughed.

"Uh yeah. Get comfortable." I giggled again, but didn't hesitate to shove a few pillows behind my head so I could watch. Jake climbed up the bed, claiming he wanted to start at the top. He kissed me again deep and slow, while he gently rubbed my nipples. When I started to squirm restlessly, he replaced his fingers with his mouth and his hand drifted down between my legs. I was so wet, more so since I had already come once.

I found myself purring again and the sound only grew louder when Jake moved his head down my body and started to lick at my pussy. I moved my skirt out of the way and grabbed the back of his head, working myself against his mouth, loving every moment of his hot fingers gripping my hip and my ass.

Jake made me come maybe a dozen times. Every time I thought I was spent, Jake's hands and lips and the freakin sexy growling noises he was making convinced me that I was ready for another round. By the time I couldn't take anymore I had no clue how he was still up right. I couldn't see from where I was laying, but he must have come all over the towels and from what I could smell, I knew he'd come _a lot_.

He cleaned up and then took his time pulling off my skirt, telling me how much her loved my body. I put on my pjs, a cute tank top with a glittery peace sign and another pair of boy shorts. Jake pulled back on his sleep pants and got back in bed with me. We talked for a little while, kissing to fill any silence. It had been a perfect day in the city and we had two more ahead of us.

When I woke up in the morning. Jake really was gone, but I wasn't alone. Alice was in bed with me reading Italian Vogue.

"Morning," I yawned stretching.

"Jazz had to go take care of something, but he'll be back with your breakfast in a little while."

"Oh. Where's Jake?"

"He already left for his meeting, but he told me he said bye to you." I remembered then, vaguely, Jake had woken me up some hours earlier. He was wearing a suit when he leaned over the bed to kiss me. I'd grabbed his tie and kissed him one more time before he left.

"Right. - Um can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Alice closed the magazine, giving me her undivided attention.

"Is - purring normal - when you're -"

"Sixty-nining?"

I could feel myself blushing, but the conversation was already started. "Uh yeah and other things."

"Have you two had sex yet?" she asked bluntly.

I groaned covering my face with a pillow.

"Nessie you can tell me. You know I wont say anything." She was right. Alice was more like a sister to me than an aunt, but its was still so embarrassing. "It's not like Bella and Rose and I don't talk this stuff. Amanda is nice and all, but I think it would be a little safer if you told me instead of her."

"You're right."

Alice perked right up when she knew she'd won that part of the argument. "So. Tell me what's happened so far."

"Just - everything, but sex I guess."

"And there's been purring?"

"Yes," I giggled and blushed all at the same time. I was gonna die seriously.

"That's good. That's really good. We only do that when we're really into someone."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. It's also a good sign that Jake is good at what he does."

"Oh yeah," I blurted. Maybe I should have asked Alice about all this stuff earlier. Jake had plenty of people to ask about the werewolf side of things, but I didn't think my vampire side would still have some surprises for me.

"So do you think you guys will have sex soon?"

"No," I told her honestly. "I wanted to for a moment last night, but I'm not ready."

"That's good. You shouldn't do it til you're ready."

"How long did you wait?" I asked knowing her answer would be relative considering how old she really was.

"Well I was forty-seven years old, but Jazz was my first."

"He was?"

"Yup. I was virgin when I was changed and he was the first thing on my mind," she shrugged in the most adorable way. "I wanted to wait for him."

"It was worth it?"

"Oh yes. Jazz wasn't a virgin by a long shot, but he loved me so it was perfect _and_ special. I can't see Jake, but I know it'll be special for you guys. He really does love you a lot." She giggled again. "Jazz told me Jake was so jealous last night when he saw you dancing with other guys."

"He was?"

"Yup. I told you our little game would work." I couldn't argue with that. Last night had been pretty awesome. "But Nessie, you can talk to me about Jake any time you want."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Now before Jazz comes back -." She shoved my cell phone under my nose. "Call your mother. She misses you like crazy."


	19. Chapter 18: Not Now Definitely Later

**Chapter 18 Not Now Definitely Later**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's characters.<strong>_

**Jake**

I let Jasper take the wheel. He knew exactly where we were going without the aide of the GPS. I loved the Ranger Rover. I was considering trading in the BMW for one just like it. It had way more leg room for my huge ass and Nessie seemed to like it too. She also said I looked good driving it. Anything to please my baby right.

So far the weekend had been perfect. Frank McKinnley turned out to be a really cool guy. He had sweet selection from the model T Terry was drooling over to vintage Corvettes to a sweet prototype Maybach used in the last Bond flick. If I wasn't financially set for the rest of eternity I could say that I wanted to _be_ Frank McKinnley when I grew up or at least own all his cars. But this job, this point in my life was all temporary. Terry had me for three more years and then I was off college with Nessie where ever she wanted to go and then when she was ready I'd make her my wife and we'd start the next phase of our forever together.

I'd meant every words I'd said to her over dinner. I would marry her in a heartbeat. She wore the bracelet I gave her with pride. I could tell it was hard for her not to tell her friends who gave it to her and what it meant, but it was just a temporary trinket in my eyes. I wouldn't be really happy until she was wearing my ring.

I laughed at myself, knowing I was being a fool. Then Jasper laughed right back at me. I glance over at him.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay. I'm used to this kind of happy. If you only knew what it feels like to be around Alice when she finds new shoes."

"Never thought I'd be this way over a girl."

"We'll have your membership card ready in the morning," Jasper chuckled deeply, his southern accent coming out just a little. A man would be a fool to mess with any of the Cullen men. Even Carlisle could fuck some shit up when he had to, but it was no secret that all of them were pussy whipped to no end. I loved Nessie so much I wasn't embarrassed to join Club She's-Got-Me- By-The-Balls. We'd barely been apart an hour and I was fiending to get my arms around her. Only a little longer.

Hanging out with Jasper was actually pretty cool. I'd never actually been alone with him come to think of it. I met him down in Alice's room after she so expertly fucked my efforts to get some. I just wanted to go down on Nessie or at least get a few moments of her deep throating my cock before we went out to the club.

Jasper looked up from the TV, some Kenny Burns thing on the history of Jazz. He saw the look on my face and just laughed.

"I swear, my wife isn't trying to give you blue balls."

"You sure?"I growled, tossing the garment bag on the table.

"Scout's honor. Just trust her on this one." I knew he was right. Alice drove us all nuts, but in the end all of her plotting and scheming worked out for more than the best. Our hotel room had been set up beautifully when we got into town. Dinner at Sugar Bar was great. The hand-job I'd gotten from Nessie in the bath was also a nice addition to the evening. I was ready to get her naked again, but Alice seemed pretty amped about getting us to this club. I just didn't get why all this running around was necessary.

I unzipped the black sheath to find a crisp long sleeve black shirt and a pair of dark gray jeans. To the average guy the outfit would have been pretty damn underwhelming, but when you have an inseam as long as mine and a wingspan that rivals Jordan's, finding nice shirts and designer jeans can be a little tricky. Alice always came through though. Maybe I'd pick her up some roses.

I tossed my leather Jacket on the couch next to Jasper and pulled off the white t-shirt I'd worn to dinner.

"Did she tell you her plan?" I asked Jasper.

"My plan actually."

I paused a minute, looking at him, one black sleeve pulled up my arm.

"A nod to the day we met."

I finished pulling on my new shirt and nodded for Jasper to go on.

"We met in a diner. I reckon its a touch on the corny side, but we like to go out separately and meet up."

"And this time you know its a sure thing?" I joked. I quickly shucked the blue jeans I had on and hopped into the gray ones. They fit perfectly.

"Exactly. Alice gets turned on by making me feel possessive. Watching your wife dance with other men will do that."

"Hmm so you're saying I have to watch dudes feel up Nessie on the dance floor and that's supposed to make us all hot for each other?"

"It'll make the sex hotter. I know that to be true." I didn't know what to say to that. The silence between us bloated in the room. It got awkward real fast. I grabbed my sneakers as a distraction and pulled them back on.

"Jacob. It's alright. Really."

"What is?"

"Still being a virgin. The way I see it, she was gonna be your first and only. Not a big deal if you have to wait a while. Hell Carlisle was two hundred and eighty years old when he lost his virginity. Edward was over a hundred."

"And Emmett?" I laughed, trying _not_ to bring the focus back to me.

"Well he was twenty, but still Rosalie was his first and only. Same for Edward and Carlisle."

"And what about you player?"

"I was twenty as well and Wilt Chamberlain would have to live a few more life times to catch up with me."

"Jasper! You fucking dog you," I laughed, punching his shoulder.

"I have a century on Alice and the woman," he made a face as if woman wasn't exactly the best way to describe her. "I was with before her had a thing for group activities."

I just stared at him. I knew Emmett was a freak, but all his kink involved Rosalie. Not only did I not find her attractive, but I still wanted to punch her in the back of the head from time to time just for the hell of it. Carlisle and Edward seemed to be the two who had come up with and perfected the term missionary. I knew Alice was a little freak, but I never considered what kind of shit Jasper had been hiding in his past. Bella told me once how he'd been changed by a woman named Maria. I knew she was the reason behind Jasper's expertise when it came to newborn vampires. Bella had hinted that Jasper and Maria had been lovers, but I never thought it was anything like what he was about to tell me.

"I was a different man back then, you have to understand," he warned. I nodded for him to go on. I couldn't really trip about something that had gone down two hundred years ago.

"We slept with all the unmated female vampires we came across. She also liked me to use my powers to her advantage. I would lure groups of girls from the small towns we passed through. Mostly virgins. - She'd have me make love to all of them while she watched or participated, depending on how she was feeling. Sometimes twenty or thirty at a time and then we'd keep the most beautiful and feed."

"Damn dude." Suddenly I felt real fucking depressed and a little disgusted with myself.

Jasper shook his head, trying to dislodge the memory and the emotion. He sighed and I felt the tightening in my chest ease. Then we both sighed.

"I apologize. I don't like to speak about her. She is an evil creature. - All I meant was Alice was the one who mattered and I wished I'd waited for her. And you're not the only one left anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was pretty sure there were a hell of a lot more virgins on the planet besides myself. At least I hoped so.

"Quil?" He said with a knowing look.

"Holy shit! I almost forgot." Quil and I were in the same boat, both twenty-five and both still virgins. Of course I had mountains of respect for his relationship with Claire, but in the "getting some" department he did have some catching up to do. Claire was eleven years old and unlike my under-aged princess, she looked and acted eleven as well. Once when she was nine she confessed that she had a crush on him in a hand made Valentine's day card. He'd kissed her twice, on the lips, the way you kiss your grandmother. Of course he loved the hell out of the girl and Claire was very vocal about her intention to marry him one day, but Quil had at least four or five more years before things got interesting. I knew it would be a while before Nessie and I had sex, but I knew I wouldn't be thirty by the time we did. Or at least I think so.

"How'd you know I was a virgin anyway?" I asked for no good reason.

"Uh well. You were fourteen when I met you and you were following Bella around. We all know how that worked out. Plus - Edward told me."

"That motherfucker," I chuckled shaking my head. "I bet you all hope I stay that way too. You and Emmett are always giving me so much shit and you're always on Edward's side."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"When Nessie was naive and didn't know better - yeah. I would have helped Edward cut your dick off-'

"Thanks man."

"But its hard to ignore the way she feels about you. Or the way you feel about her. It's pure love and if that's where you two are headed it's fine by me." He paused again, looking at the floor. "Alice told me she'd gonna be there for Nessie if she has any sexual questions about you two. I know you have Seth and the boys, but if you want to talk to someone locally about this stuff, I'm here."

"And you won't go running to Edward."

Jasper scoffed. "Edward's my brother, but he is uptight. And its his kid. I have no interest in getting him all up in a tizzy. I love Nessie like she was like my own, but if she's anything like the other women I live with her libido is just getting warmed up. You can't change that. So no, if you told me something I would not tell Edward."

Jasper and I were having one of those moments where you the next thing anyone says could seriously challenge both your sexuality. Guys didn't really cuddle up to each other and ask for advice about sex. The male ego wasn't designed to admit any sort of sexual short comings or lack of knowledge, but oddly enough I did appreciate the gesture.

"Thanks, man."

"It's no trouble at all. Let's get going."

I followed Jasper to the elevator. He told me about the bar we were going to. I half listened.

"There was one thing," I finally said as we climbed into the Range.

"Shoot," he said casually.

"It has to do with purring."

Jasper spent the short ride to the club telling me all he could about vampires and sex. Apparently the purring was a really good thing. Vampires only did it when they were being pleasured by someone they really loved.

"I'd never made that sound before I was with Alice," he told me honestly.

I had to admit, it made me feel a little bad ass. My love for Nessie was growing. I didn't think it was possible, but I could feel it. It was a nice little chicken before the egg situation. It made me happy just to be around her. She was hilarious, so unbelievably smart and kind. She made the most adorable faces and I loved her energy.

And then I was drawn to her body, every inch of her. Nessie was opening up to me physically and I loved it. I loved pleasuring her. I wouldn't have cared if she was awful at it, but Nessie gave the best head in the world. The mere idea of just how tight she was made me hard. I loved how her whole body would blush. I could have spent all day sucking on her delicious pink nipples. I could taste her honey flavored skin on my tongue just thinking about her.

I don't know what it was - her great personality or the way I couldn't seem to spend enough time with her naked - but I was falling harder for her more and more every moment we were together.

"Take easy there Fido." Jasper smirked.

"Sorry."

We pulled up in front of the club and just as I stepped out of the vehicle I was hit with a familiar smell. There was a vampire very close by, a vampire I wasn't well acquainted with.

Feeling the tension rolling off me Jasper came up beside me.

"The bouncer. Just stay by me and don't say anything" He nodded in the direction of the main doorman. He spotted Jasper and I immediately. He glared at us, clearly fighting all of his instincts to snarl. This dude had just fed off a human. I could tell. His eyes were bright red and he smelled different then the Cullens.

Jasper calmly walked up to him and extended his hand. I followed.

"Jasper Whitlock. This is my friend Jake."

The vampire looked at us for a moment longer before he took Jasper's hand and shook it firmly. "Vanson." He reached into his back pocket and pulled a black card with a single red dot in the center and handed it to Jasper. "If you need anything flash this inside. They'll take care of you."

"Thank you," Jasper said. "My wife and my niece should be arriving shortly. If you could -"

"I gotcha."

"Thanks."

I just nodded and followed Jasper inside, ignoring all the shouting assholes as we skipped the line. I understood that the Cullens were unique. All vampires fed off humans, but something about the bouncer didn't sit well with me. I didn't want Nessie anywhere near him.

"The girls - you don't think he'd -"

"No. He's gay."

"Oh? Okay." I didn't know Jasper's powers were that precise. Apparently he was sensing my confusion now.

"He was turned on by you, but I think he was thrown off by your scent," Jasper laughed. I didn't know how to feel about that, but at least Nessie was safe. Now if Alice would just hurry her ass up and get here.

Jasper and I took up post against the far wall near the dance floor. From what I could smell there was one other vampire in the back of the club somewhere, but I knew I just had to let it go. Others existed and I didn't have Jasper's support on this. I couldn't whip out my own brand of vigilante justice for the humans of New York City.

Jasper laid out the game plan for me as girls started scoping us out. I was to hang near Jasper, no matter how bad I wanted to pounce on Nessie when she walked through the door. He told me at first it would be torture, but by the end of the night it would all be worth it.

He was right.

I swear Alice was plain cruel. The outfit she picked out for Nessie was amazing. Her skirt was so short you could see her cute little ass poking out underneath. The fishnets and the heels were sexy as hell and God her tits were just aching to be grabbed and sucked on in that v-neck. Her hair was up in ponytail. Alice had curled it for her, swooping her bangs off to the side. She had eye make up on and some lip gloss that made her lips shine from across the room. And I wanted to blind every guy in the room the moment she stepped inside the club. She looked way too good.

I almost growled when Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Patience," he muttered. I just had to follow his lead. For an hour. For a fucking hour. I had to pretend I was interested in all these little skanks trying to get Jasper and I to buy them drinks. A whole miserable, shoot me in the damn face hour while Nessie was politely dancing with guy after guy. I cursed my super hearing. My baby was popular. It took everything I had to not decapitate this one mother fucker who decided to wager his friend as to what her pussy smelled like. Jasper had heard it too. Even he snarled a little bit.

"Just remember. She'd going home with you," he said. But I did notice he didn't try to calm me down.

Finally Jasper and Alice put me out of my misery. I looked over to see Alice walking towards the restrooms. She'd left Nessie alone by the bar. Jasper patted me on the shoulder and calmly strolled after Alice.

I straightened my shirt ready to go claim my girl when this greasy piece of tanned shit walked right over to her. Nessie's back was to him and I could see he stepped so close to her that she had no room _not_ to bump into him when she turned around.

And that's exactly what happened. She was so sweet and innocent she actually thought it was her fault. I wasn't planning on letting the douche guilt her into dancing with him. She was mine. And I spent the rest of the night proving it to her, over and over again.

I had never wanted to throw my phone out a window more than I did right now. My alarm went off and the last thing I wanted to do was get out of bed. The last thing I wanted to do was leave Nessie, but I also didn't want to disappoint Terry. I reached over her body and silenced my phone. As I settled back she cuddled closer to me, nuzzling her cheek against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. She was so soft and warm. I could spare a few more minutes. Terry was cool and all, but I didn't really _need_ my job.

Last night had been pretty sweet. Alice and Jasper were really onto something. Nothing got my territorial testosterone rage up like the dudes trying to step to my girl. Watching Nessie dance in that short ass skirt was hot as fuck. Having her tight little body pressed up against mine while she rubbed herself against my cock was even hotter. By the time we got back to the hotel I was so keyed up I didn't care if she just wanted to dry hump with all our clothes on all night. Even if I did end up jizzing in my pants, literally, watching her body pulse underneath mine on the bed, the way her lips looked when she was moaning my name, made it one of the best nuts I'd ever had.

I looked at Nessie sleeping soundly in my arms. She was so beautiful. I wished she wasn't so worried about us having sex. We would I eventually. I _did_ want to sleep with her and yes I did want to lose my virginity, but as Jasper had pointed out I was so lucky to have found my one and only. I was more than happy to do whatever she wanted in bed. And she seemed perfectly fine with me eating her out for hours on end, something I was tempted to do before I left for my meeting. I couldn't wake her though. She looked so peaceful.

My curiosity got the best of me and I picked up her hand and placed it on my cheek. She was dreaming about jumping on a trampoline with Amanda and the chick bartender from the club. It was a kinda hot to watch, but there wasn't a sexual tone to her feelings. She was just having a good time. She was so fucking cute. Staring at her I couldn't fight the way my body reacted. Everything about her was a turn on. Suddenly she moaned a little and rolled over. I shift away from her, slipping my arm out from under her. It was difficult, resisting every urge to rub my morning wood against her side. I forced myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I had to get on with my day.

Terry had asked me to meet with Skip Parklin, a twenty-two year old from Connecticut who'd just inherited two hundred million dollars from his grandfather's estate. There were plenty of dealers in New York, but Skip's father had grown up with Terry. He didn't trust anyone else to help his son to procure his own vintage collection. Skip was flying to Grand Cayman with his girlfriend that afternoon, but he'd wanted to meet with Terry, or me in this case before he went to discuss purchasing an old school Rolls Royce. Terry warned me that Skip was kind of a punk, but just asked that I humor him and be as helpful as possible. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I knew as soon as I got it over with I would be back with Nessie.

I glanced at her one more time before closing the bathroom door. I'd be pissed if this meet ran long. I wanted to spend more time with her.

I hopped in the shower and realized for the first time in my life I couldn't just jerk off. I'm sure if Nessie wouldn't hate being woken up by a spontaneous orgasm, but I felt wrong not giving her any warning. Plus she was exhausted. As much she had matured, Nessie still slept like a little kid. We'd been running around for two days straight and I knew she would want to sleep in.

I showered quickly, thinking of Rosalie and Leah arguing to get rid of my hard on. All dry and clean, I threw on the new suit Alice had picked up for me. The woman really did have style. I packed up my laptop and my briefcase, then I braced myself to leave my princess. I really had turned into a total pussy, but I couldn't help it. I loved her so much.

I leaned over the bed, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Baby," I whispered. "Baby I gotta go." Nessie's scrunched up her nose, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them. She was so fucking cute.

"Hi, Bubby," she whispered.

"Hi. I have to leave now. But I'll be back in time for lunch." I stroked her cheek and then her hair.

"Okay," she said with a sleepy smile. "I'll miss you."

I kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll miss you, too. I'll text you when I'm on my way back, okay."

"Okay." I kissed her once more, but just as I turned to leave she grabbed my tie, pulling my back down to the bed. This time I kissed her deep and slow. It was so fucking hard not to climb back onto the bed and just take her, but I really had to go. I pulled back and pecked her once more when she finally let go. I told her I loved her and then I took off.

Thank fucking God, the meeting was quick and painless. Skip had absolutely no interest in an vintage Rolls Royce. He did have an interest in American Muscles cars. He and basically ended up talking about our love for the Camero and all the possibilities for a refurbished Bronco over breakfast. In the end he agreed to purchase which ever Rolls Terry and I picked out for him if I could find him a 1968 Charger. Terry didn't deal in muscle cars, but Skip won me over. I'd help him find the car and double my commission and Terry and Skip's Daddy would be happy with the whole deal.

I called Terry while I waited for the valet and he was more than okay with the terms I'd settled on. Then I cruised back towards the hotel, pleased as shit that I didn't have to think about anything but Nessie until Monday. I knew Alice had some more plans for this afternoon and tonight, but we were having a good time with her and Jasper. Plus they weren't trying to cock-block me and that made all the difference. It made Nessie less anxious to take drastic measures to get me alone.

I stopped at a light and realized I was sitting right in front of Tiffany & Co.'s Fifth Avenue store. I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking, but later I realized I wasn't thinking at all. I text Nessie and told her the meeting was running a little long. I threw on my blinker, found parking, took a deep breath and walked inside.

Forty-five minutes later I walked out of the store with a small blue bag with a small blue box inside. I hopped back in the Ranger Rover and looked at my phone. My chest got tight all of a sudden and my throat got really dry. I had a call to make, but it wasn't to the one person I wanted to talk to. I wanted to talk to my mom. My sisters had met Nessie and they loved her and of course so did my dad, but there were times where I just wished my mom could have met her. It hurt that she'd missed the last fifteen years of my life and it hurt that it would be an eternity before I was able to see her again, but it killed me that she never got to see how happy Nessie made me. And of course, there was nothing I can do about that.

I took a deep breath and focused on the matter at hand. I text Alice and told her to meet me in the lobby. And then I called Nessie. Hearing her voice made everything better. She'd just finished her breakfast and Jasper and Alice were keeping her company while she waited for me. I _was _glad they'd come down with us. I didn't like leaving my baby alone. I spent the ride back to the hotel getting my shit together. Thinking of my mom too much always made me upset and I didn't want to worry Nessie.

Alice was waiting for me in the lobby just like I asked her too. She saw the bag in my hand and rushed right over to me. Surprisingly she let me talk first.

"I need you to hold on to this. I don't know for how long, but -" I'm not a complete psycho. I wasn't planning on proposing anytime soon, but there was just something to the idea of one day giving Renesmee an engagement ring that I'd bought the first weekend we'd spent together, the first weekend I really understood just how much I loved her and fully appreciated that she was the one for me. Forever.

"Do you wanna know?" Alice smiled at me.

"I thought you couldn't see me," I said.

"I can't, but about an hour ago I saw Nessie showing Rose, Bella and I a gorgeous ring from a certain someone."

"Don't tell me."

"Deal." She held out her hand for the bag and I gave it to her. "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly, the smile dropping from her face.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Jake, I'm not gonna lie. You look like you're about to burst into tears."

I laughed and coughed at the same time, embarrassed that she had hit the nail on the head and that I was being so obvious.

"I uh- I was just thinking about my mom." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me over to this frilly bench in the lobby.

"For what it's worth I know she would be very proud of you. We all are."

"Are you _trying _to make me cry, Alice?" I smirked at her.

"No silly, but it's true. You still have Billy and Rachel and Rebecca and the Pack." She got quiet for a moment and then she said, "My family didn't even want me, but now I have Carlisle and Esme and they love me and they love Jasper and how happy we make each other. And we all feel the same about you and Nessie. I think your mom wouldn't mind us taking care of you one bit."

"I don't think she would either." Score one more for Shorty.

She hopped up from the bench and opened the bag. "Can I look at it?"

"Later. Let's go." Alice and I took the elevator up. I waited for her in the hallway while she stashed the ring. A moment later she came back out and then grabbed my arm, skipping back down to my room. I trailed behind her rolling my eyes.

I didn't get two feet in the door before Nessie jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. She still had on that cute peace sign tank top, but she'd thrown on some shorts to cover her cute little butt, which wasn't exactly little. It was actually pretty juicy and round, but it felt perfect in my hands. She kissed me right on the mouth and then smiled.

"Hi," she said biting her lip.

"Hello." I stepped further in the room, holding Nessie firmly against me. I got the distinct feeling she didn't want me to put her down.

"Jasper taught me how to play poker," she said looking pretty damn proud of herself. Jasper came walking out of the bedroom looking a little smug and a tad remorseful.

"I reckon if she has a fake ID now she should know how to gamble," he said, wrapping his arms around Alice.

I chuckled in agreement and kissed Nessie on the nose. "Well you can teach me how to play and then next time we leave town we'll go to Vegas."

"Yeah good luck getting Daddy to agree to that."

"So I'm thinking we hit the town around three, do some shopping?" Alice was already pulling Jasper towards the door. Nessie dropped her chin to my shoulder and I started walking us backwards towards the bedroom.

"Yeah that works," I said casually.

"Great. They do have an excellent menu here so - you know - you don't have to get out of bed for lunch."

"Very subtle Aunt Alice," Nessie giggled against my neck.

"We'll see you two later," Jasper said, letting the door close behind them.

I carried Nessie into the room and set her down on the bed.

"So we have a few hours, princess. What would you like to do besides eating lunch in bed?" I asked.

"We can do whatever you want, Bubby. How'd everything go?" Nessie asked, watching as I unbuttoned my shirt. Suddenly I got hard.

"Fine. - You want me to undress slower?" I teased. I pulled off my shirt and tossed it in a chair.

"No! I want you to hurry up. And _then_ we can do whatever you want."

"Is that right?" I quickly pulled off my belt and my pants.

"Yes. I'm all yours," she giggled.

"Mmmm. I take it you haven't showered yet."

"No. I haven't,"she said in that innocent way that just killed me.

"Well," I pulled off my boxers and let my hard-on brush up against her knee. She couldn't hide the shiver that went through her body. Her teeth grazed her lip even harder before letting go. I took this obvious moment of weakness to get her naked. I reached for her hips and gripped her shorts and the tops of her panties. "Up, Baby," I muttered. She braced herself of the bed and let me pull off her bottoms. "I was thinking -" I tugged her tank top over her head and dropped it on the floor. "Today we could try for two fingers." She just stared at me, looking between my eyes and my mouth. I could see her tongue working between her lips, grazing the tips of her sharpest teeth. For some reason I wanted her to bite me, but I kept that to myself. Instead I asked, "Would you like that?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Then she licked her lips. I leaned forward and kissed her gently at first and then a little harder the way I could feel she wanted me to. I was going to do all sorts of fun shit to her in the shower, but for this I wanted her to be comfortable and sitting down.

I kept kissing her sweet lips and at the same time used my hand to spread her thighs further apart. She didn't resist me, opening them wider. I slowly rubbed her thighs with both my hands, my thumbs creeping closer and closer to her clit. Before my fingers reached their intended destination I pulled back. I wanted to watch her.

Nessie planted her hands on the covers and lean back a little, licking her lips. I felt a stoking brush along my cock and then another as I brushed her pussy with my right thumb and then my left. She was so wet, her scent was making my mouth water. I wanted to take my time, but it was difficult. I wanted to make her come so bad. I watched her face as I started rubbing tiny circles around her clit with my right hand. She swallowed then took a deep breath, her lips parting a little. I slid my left hand below my right and gently slid my middle finger inside of her body. Nessie's eyes closed and then she moaned. I felt that invisible touch stroking my dick harder. It was my turn to take a deep breath, a breath that turned into a low rumbling growl.

Then the purring started.

It was amazing how tight Nessie was, but her body seemed to accept the invasion eagerly. I wasted no time locating her g-spot and rubbed it softly, running my finger past the sensitive bit over and over. She seemed to just get wetter and wetter, coating my finger with her sweetness. I pulled my hand back and licked my finger clean, before sliding it back in. She seemed like that and so did I. Fuck, she tasted good, like melon and the sweetest honey. I was definitely going to eat her out in the shower.

I glanced up to her face then back down to my hands. I pulled my middle finger out once more then slid it back in along with my index finger. When she didn't scream out in pain, I pushed them in a little deeper, pressing into her gspot as I pulled back. Nessie's eyes slid shut and she purred even louder. It was seriously the sexiest sound in the word, the way it mixed in with her moans and whimpers. It made my dick throb.

I felt her body soak my hand, the muscles of her pussy gripping and releasing. And then I was suddenly blessed with what I hoped would be a good idea. Gently I added my ring finger. Nessie grabbed my wrist and cried out. I froze, terrified that I had just made a really stupid decision. Three fingers may have been too much.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked cautiously. She shook her head, her eyes still closed.

"No," she whimpered, then stroked my forearm. "Don't stop." She didn't have to tell me twice. My thumb continued to massage her clit and my three fingers worked into her deeper and deeper. I knew Nessie was close. My dick was getting some of the best treatment of its life. My pre-cum was literally dripping from the tip. I was gonna come any second. Driven with a sudden desire to liberate my sperm, I changed the angle of my thumb and started attacking her clit harder and faster. I pumped my fingers into her faster, but was careful not to use too much force. I couldn't handle hurting her.

Nessie was purring so loud, her breath coming so hard I was shocked that she was able to open her eyes. "I wanna see you come," she moaned. And that about did it. Honestly at that moment I have no clue which one of us actually initiated the mutual awesomeness. The sound of her voice alone would have made me blow me load. Her body gripped me tightly and then she started coming. My dick exploded, my cum shooting up her thigh, a little getting on her stomach. But I couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. I was too busy staring at Nessie's pussy.

She was shaking and then I saw, after blinking a half dozen times, that she was actually dripping. I pulled my fingers out and stroked her clit even faster. More juices seeped out of her core and I just kept rubbing her, shocked as shit. More so cause I noticed I also hadn't stopped coming.

Finally Nessie couldn't stand anymore. She grabbed my wrist. "Baby - baby," she panted. "You're going - to kill me." I stopped, feeling the exact same way. I thought I was going to have a stroke, but I just loved the way she looked when she was coming so much. Her pale skin was flushed and gorgeous. I reached down to grab my undershirt. I kissed her softly as I wiped off her leg. I'd made a serious mess of her and part of the bedspread.

When she was relatively clean, I picked her up and set her upright on the floor. She shook her head slightly bewildered and just as spent as I was. She pulled her hair loose from her ponytail, then she turned and looked at the sizable puddle where she'd just been sitting.

"What happened?" she asked me. I could see she was a little alarmed.

"You squirted, Baby." I gently touched her cheek with the back of my hand, smoothing her hair back. I had to kiss her. It seemed criminal not to. I leaned forward and laid several gentle pecks on her lips.

"Is that a good thing?" she wondered.

I took her hand and led her towards the bathroom. "Yes, baby it is. I'll show you later." I actually had a fairly harmless porn in mind that would give her a nice pov of what she'd just experienced.

"It felt good," she admitted while I turned on the shower.

"I'm glad." I smiled at her then guided her under the spray.

Considering the end result of our one on one time, being with Nessie in the shower was actually a great idea. No clean up. She asked me to wash her and that was all it took to get me hard all over again. A whole two seconds after lathering up her nipples my balls were already tight, begging for another release. She seemed to want to draw things out though. I washed every single inch of her and when the suds were rinsed away, I turned her around and guided her hands up to the tile. I knew she was a little confused about what I was planning to do, but she didn't stop me. I sunk to my knees behind her and dove right in - tongue first.

I'll admit I was a man possessed. I sucked at her with long dragging pulls, reaching around to play with her with my fingers. It only took a minute or so for us to come, but this time I didn't jizz all over another pair of boxers. The water running off Nessie's beautiful body washed it away.

She panted my name, begging me not to stop and I assured her I was no where near finished, especially since she was enjoying it. Between the purring and the delicious taste of her I think I lost my mind. My control snapped and I went at her with everything I had, fingering her, licking her pussy, moving to lap my tongue over her sweet little asshole and back to her dripping slit again. I _know_ she wasn't expecting the whole ass thing, but she didn't complain. When I did it again she moaned even louder.

I had to admit there was something to being with someone who you loved and who trusted you. I could try things with her, things I had a feeling she might like that I think other girls wouldn't be into. The next time I drove my tongue into her pussy, I slowly massaged her ass with my thumb. The purring got louder. I had a little freak on my hands and I can't say I didn't like it.

When we were nice and water logged and I wasn't exactly sure I had anymore cum left in me I cut off the water, toweled her off and carried her to bed. I settled her between the sheets and ordered us some lunch. Nessie snoozed on my chest until our food arrived. We ate and then I watched Nessie do her homework. It was so cute.

Around three we got dressed and spent the rest of the day with Jasper and Alice. We took the girls shopping. It was surprisingly fun. Jasper and I just sat outside dressing room after dressing room laughing our asses off at stupid Emmett stories and ridiculous people we saw while we were out. Not that she needed me too, but I liked paying for Nessie's stuff. That chest swelling kind of pride that you felt when you were taking care of your woman.

The most interesting point of the afternoon was our trip to Victoria's Secret. Alice wanted to get some see-through or other for Jasper and she dragged him to the dressing room to "get his opinion". That left Nessie and I among the piles of bras and panties. I could tell Nessie wanted to say something from the way she was chewing on her lip, but I didn't want to push her.

Finally, avoiding my eyes, she asked, "Do you - want me to get anything?"

"No. I prefer you naked." I wrapped my arms around her and palmed her ass.

She blushed wildly, maybe thinking about what I'd done in the shower. "Okay. I'm not really a lingerie kind of girl."

"I know. You're a little cotton panties kind of girl and I like it that way."

"Well maybe you can pick out some of those for me," she suggested finally looking me in the eye. I nodded in agreement and let her pull me over to a tamer section of the store. I saw some of the stuff she'd worn over the weekend. It did seem way more Nessie appropriate compared to the pay-buy-the-hour shit Alice was picking out.

With some guidance from my baby, she let me buy her a few pairs of pink and green underwear, cutesy stuff, with hearts and stars on it and a few matching bras and tank tops. Alice and Jasper again agreed to keep this little purchase between the four of us.

After shopping we took Nessie to try her first real slice of New York pizza and then Alice surprised all of us with tickets to Wicked. I actually enjoyed it even though musicals aren't really my thing. Nessie freaking loved it. I thought she was going to explode with girlie glee by the time the thing was over. On our way out I bought her the soundtrack, a wicked t-shirt, a sweatshirt and a mug. It was adorable to see that huge smile on her face.

By the time we got back to the hotel, though she was drooping. It had been a long day. I brought her up to the room ready to tuck her in, but before I could lure her to slumberland she insisted that I show her what squirting was. I brought my laptop on to the bed and pulled up a pretty harmless video of this girl getting fingered to a pretty wet orgasm. Nessie was shocked, but calmed down when I explained that she was just coming really hard and it was nothing to be alarmed about. She took my word for it and changed the subject by straddling my stomach and kissing me thoroughly. We made out for a while and soon she was willing to admit that she was tired. I pulled her close, tucking the covers around her. She was out shortly after.

Our trip had been pretty amazing. I loved the time Nessie and I got to spend alone. I'd had a really good time getting to know Jasper better and I had secured the single most important piece of jewelry I would ever purchase.

Jasper offered to drive back and I didn't argue. I had come to the solid conclusion to trade in my BWM. The Range was sweet and I didn't want to part with it. Besides once it started snowing that convertible would have been a little useless.

I sat in the back with Nessie cuddled to my side, watching her dreams as she drifted in and out of sleep. Before I knew it we were pulling back into the Cullen's driveway. I had about ten pairs of boxers to wash and I know Edward and Bella wanted their kid back, but I wanted to have a quick conversation with Edward.

We unpacked the car and as if to help me out, Bella had already planned to take Nessie out for ice cream so they could catch up and spend some time together. I kissed her goodbye and told her to text me before she went to bed. After Bella and Nessie took off in her Tahoe, Edward clapped a firm hand on my back and led me into the kitchen. I knew he knew what was on my mind, but I wanted to say it out loud.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say thank you. Nessie had a really good time. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. Plus I got to reconnect with my wife, so thank you." He smirked on the last bit.

"No problem man, really," I laughed.

"So what's up?" he asked - to be polite.

"I bought her a ring. Alice knows when I'm gonna ask her, but I told her not to tell me. I wanted you to know my intention now and I - I wanted your blessing." Edward and I had been through a lot of shit, but this was the first time I'd ever asked him for anything.

"Bella and I talked about this already, Jacob. You have our blessing. Renesemee has our family of course, which includes you, but we want you to take care of her. You have my blessing and Bella's."

"Really?" I asked gravely.

"Yes. No one will love her better than you will - well besides Bella and I, but yes. You make Renesmee happy and I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Thank you, Edward. Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's nice to know where you stand and just how much she means to you. Besides I think you and I need to get our game plan up for Nahuel."

"What the fuck dude," I laughed, dropping my head to the counter. I glared up at Edward. "I didn't think about that douche all weekend. Thank you very much for reminding me."

"Ha. Again. You're welcome."

"Jesus. - When are they coming?" I asked assuming a date had been settled on from the way Edward brought it up.

"Five weeks."

I whipped out my calendar on my phone and Edward confirmed my assumption. Nahuel and Zafrina were coming into town a few days before Halloween. If I had my way Nessie was going dressed as a nun.

Again, Edward agreed.


	20. Chapter 19: Dancing With Myself

**Chapter 19 Dancing With Myself**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's Characters.<strong>_

**Bella**

The four days without Nessie were some of the longest of my life. No matter how many nights she'd spent on the reservation I never imagined I could miss her that much. Edward and I had a wonderful time. Every moment we spent together was perfect. The house was quiet and we went through the next two days without a single interruption, but by the time Sunday evening rolled around I was dying to see Nessie again.

The only ice cream shoppe in town was closed on Sundays so Nessie and I drove to Starbucks in Newburyport to get some hot cocoa. On the way we listened to the soundtrack to _Wicked_ and she attempted to tell me about her trip, however every time she would get started on one part of her tale her favorite song would begin and the her next favorite song and then the next. I was able to deduce that her and Jake had actually been to New York and that they had been to see _Wicked_.

I watched her as she drove and marveled like a mother bird watching her chick take flight, but grateful that she had returned to the nest. My little girl was grown up, but seeing her smile and seeing just how eager she was to share the joy from her weekend with me reminded me that even though Jake had taken on this new roll in her life, I would always be Renesmee's mother. As she changed our relationship would grow, not diminish. I smiled as she continued to ramble.

"Mommy, you and Daddy have to see it," she said dramatically. "Even Jake liked it."

"Well maybe Daddy and I will take a little trip in the next few months." And we would. I was all for any experience I could share with Nessie and Edward.

We pulled into Starbucks and walked inside. I'll admit my frozen heart sang - just a little - when Nessie took my hand as we approached the door. I was glad that she didn't feel too mature to still want me near. The boy behind the counter waited patiently while Nessie decided she wanted a pumpkin spice latte instead of a hot chocolate.

"Anything for your girlfriend?" the boy said looking at our linked hands with a perverted glint in his eye. I gave him a nasty look, about to tell him off, but Nessie beat me to it.

"This my mom, you ass. And yes she looks great for her age." I didn't know whether to scold her for language not to mention the fact that she'd just referred to me as her mother in public. No one in this small Massachusetts town knew us - and even if they did we could play off her response as a knee jerk reaction to the boy's rude assumption. I giggled softly to myself watching as he looked nervously between me and my daughter. Nessie had a perfect combination of Edward's features and mine. After a moment boy-baristo must have noticed this as he mumbled his apology. l pulled out my black card and paid for Nessie's latte, then pulled her to the side to wait.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Honey. Tell me more about your trip." And she did, as we took a seat near the window, in perfect Nessie fashion, getting excited as she talked more about her trip to the McKinnley's, how she'd got on well with Lynn. She scowled making the most adorably disgusted face when she told me about Linda McKinnley. By the end of that part of her story even I wanted to stab the bitch.

"I'm so glad you and Daddy aren't like that," she said. I assured her that Edward knew the last thing that made someone good was the color of their skin. Charlie and Renee were two of the most color blind people I'd ever met. Half the time I wondered why my dad had never asked Billy to make him an honorary member of the tribe. But it wasn't that Nessie was concerned about the state of race relations in America, but that Mrs. McBitchface had actually given her pause to think that there was a chance that Edward and I wouldn't accept Jake for something as silly as his ethnicity. She didn't say the worlds, but I felt the need to calm her fears.

"We already think of Jacob as our son, baby and you know he's my best friend. Don't worry he's one of us."

"Thanks Mom," she said with a big smile. "How was your weekend?" she asked. There was a taste of hesitation in her voice. She knew her  
>parents.<p>

"It was good. Daddy and I relaxed. Did our homework," I teased. She giggled as I went on. "I spoke with Zafrina."

"Oh - what did she say?"

"They'll be here at the end of October, a little bit before Halloween."

"They?" Nessie asked before taking a deep sip of her latte.

"Nahuel _will_ be with her. - Listen I know you didn't ask me to, but I told her about Jake. I don't think Nahuel will cause any trouble, but it won't be fair to him if he comes all the way up here thinking he has a chance with you. I plainly said that if Nahuel can't respect what you have with Jake then he should stay home." It was a little heavy handed, but Zafrina understood completely and was more than prepared to have a conversation with Nahuel. She'd let me know exactly who was coming with her in the next few days. Senna was still on the fence about traveling this far north again.

"Thank you. Yeah I think it'll be a lot less awkward if he knows. Ugh - I wish he was gay."

"Then Jake would be in danger," I chuckled. "Zafrina said she has something for you, but she said you'll need to know how to read Portuguese, before she can give it to you." Edward had taught Nessie and I both how to speak the beautiful language, but neither of us had taken the time to learn to read it. It would take Nessie probably an hour to get it under her belt.

"Did she tell you why?" she asked.

"No. She said it was a surprise." Nessie just shrugged, giving in.

"Daddy and I were also thinking maybe you might want to taking riding lessons."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not." We weren't going to buy her a horse, but it was something. A local family, the Nektons owned a stable that taught lessons to a lot of the children around the county. Esme was waiting for a go ahead to call, but the look on Nessie's face told me I might need to put that call on hold.

"Well. - I was thinking with my free time I could do more stuff with you and Daddy. And my friends."

"Oh," I said a little shocked. I was not expecting that at all. "Okay."

"I mean I know I'll be with Jake alot, but I'd rather do things that you can do with me." Nessie had a point. Most animals responded to us as they should - as if they were in the presence of bloodsucking predators. None of us would be able to accompany her to the stables.

"Do you think we could do more cake decorating and stuff with Grandma?"

"Of course we can, honey."

"Good," she smiled triumphantly. Nessie has been obsessed with all things cakes before the successful coup her hormones staged against her body and her focus. Esme cooked almost every meal for the her and Jake - taking a break now and then to let Edward, Alice or I step in, but Nessie was also starting to show an interest in cooking on a whole. It would be an excellent way for us to bond. And even better because it was Nessie's idea.

She finished her latte and we headed back to the house. Jake was gone - back at his house to do his laundry and clean out his car. I took a  
>few moments to greet Edward properly - with my mouth, then Nessie, Alice and I quickly reviewed for our geometry test. After Alice and Jasper left. Nessie showed me the stuff Jake had bought her when they went shopping.<p>

She actually hinted that she wanted Edward and I to pay her the typical bedtime attention that we had eased up on lately. She changed into her new _Wicked_ t-shirt, a shirt I had a feeling she'd be wearing to bed every night until the fabric dissolved, then she climbed under her comforter.

"Thanks for letting me go," she said with a genuine yawn. "I had a really good time."

"We're glad, sweetie. We'll work something out - ya know with Alice or Rose going with you, but you ca go away with Jake again," I told her.

"Thank you guys. So much. I really like spending time with him."

"I was getting that impression," Edward said winking at her.

"We're not gonna stay out all night, but Grandpa and Grandma are here," I said touching her hair, the same cinnamon bronze as her father's.

"Okay," she yawned again. I sat down on the edge of her bed, giving her a tight hug. I felt Edward step behind me. He leaned down and kissed our daughter on her forehead. We said our love you's and goodbyes. I turned off her light and fought the urge to linger at her door as she settled between her covers.

"Let's go," Edward said quietly.

"Okay," I whispered back. I took his hand. All of my hesitations about leaving Renesmee washed away by his soothing touch. We walked down to the Volvo in near silence. Edward may have grabbed my butt causing me to let out a small squeak, as he opened the front door for me.

After I climbed in the car I looked up to Nessie's bedroom window, catching the soft glow from her TV through her white and pink curtains.

"Is she really going to bed or will Jake be here when we get back?" I asked Edward as we pulled away from the house.

"She's pretty tired. I think she call or text him, but don't worry he'll be here for breakfast."

"Excellent," I laughed, taking Edward's hand in my lap.

We headed back to the point, but this time we parked further away. We'd been laying around for almost four days and I wanted to stretch my legs. We found a few deer and then ran the rest of the way across the Maine border. It took us a while to get there. We couldn't seem to stop taking breaks. During our first pit stop I pinned Edward against a tree and took him in my mouth. I wouldn't take no for an answer when I begged him to come. I was rewarded for my efforts tasting every last drop of him as he released down my throat.

We stopped again and I couldn't resist teasing Edward. I let him get one finger inside me before I pulled away and took off at a dead run. He caught up with me quickly, as I knew he would and took me down on the forest floor, kissing me deeply, his tongue dominating mine. Finally we made it to the ocean and I let my husband have me, completely, right on top of the black boulders.

The sight of Edward no matter what he was wearing or what he was doing always had an effect on me. His beauty was unmatched, his gorgeous  
>lips, the smooth and powerful lines of his body, his passionate gaze all made me weak in the knees - and between my legs. Seeing the moonlight shine off his shoulders as I gripped them, reflecting the perfection of his features as I leaned up to kiss him only intensified the urgency of his steady thrusts.<p>

There was never enough of him inside me even though it was his venom that made me whole again, his child that had made my life complete. I craved him as I did now - always. My hips rose off the dark granite and my body shattered, latching on to Edward like a life preserver as my orgasm rushed through me threatening to pull me under.

Later we lay wrapped around each other in the grass. I'd finally stopped giggling at the fact that Edward had literally fucked us off the boulder and across the grass. The silence around us was filled by the crashing of the waves below. Knowing my daughter was home and happy, safe in her bed, I sighed, loving yet another perfect night with husband. I didn't know what I had done to be so lucky.

"He bought her an engagement ring."

I sat bolt up right, staring at Edward. "He did what?"

Edward sat up next to me and took my left hand in his. He slowly turned the topaz ring around my finger.

"After you and Renesmee left," he said slowly. "Jake told me he bought her a ring because he plans on marrying her."

"When?" My voice came out sounding more confused then anything. I knew the imprint situation was powerful, but Nes hadn't even been to her first high school dance yet.

"Alice knows when he's going to purpose, but he asked her not to tell him. He'd prefer if the rest of us didn't know either." Edward lifted my  
>hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "He asked for my blessing." His voice was below a whisper now. I swallowed nervously afraid my next words would tip my husband one way or another on the emotion scales.<p>

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. Mostly. - That he had our blessing and that I trusted him to take care of her. And then we plotted ways to kill Nahuel." I laughed, but quickly settled as his face turned serious again.

"What did you leave out?"

"I decided to skip the part where I begged him to wait. - I figured it was silly because he might not propose for another ten years -"

"But?"

"But I don't know that I'll ever be ready." I didn't know what to say. I knew how I felt, the idea of losing her for good in any way scared the hell out of me. Sure she was young now, but she wouldn't be eight forever. She wouldn't rely on us forever. There was nothing I _could_ say to make my husband feel better. So I just held him.

After some time Edward pulled back, but only a little. Our lips were only inches apart as he started to play with my hair. "I still feel like I've just gotten you both. I know Jake will keep her close, but it's not the same."

"I know," I whispered back. Edward was a lot older than me, but I still felt like we'd only been together for a short time. Of course our time with Nessie had been much shorter. She was thriving, but we still wanted to keep her close. She was all for that now, but what would it be like when she was ready to let us go.

"Maybe you should call Charlie," I smirked at my husband before kissing him on the lips. My skin tingled under the pressure.

"I think he's still mad at me," he replied, that heartbreaking crooked smile melting me all over. I kissed him again and then stood up pulling him with me.

"Think about it this way. If she decides she _does_ want a horse one day, we'll make him take care of it."

"Good call," Edward chuckled as we started collecting our clothes. It was close to two am, which was early for us, but we were both ready to go home.

When we got in Carlisle and Esme were watching some renovation show on the DYI network, cuddled up against each other on the couch. Esme waved at us and Carlisle smiled as we went upstairs. They were so cute together.

Once upstairs I cracked Nessie's bedroom door. Our baby girl was sound asleep - completely wrapped around that enormous stuffed wolf Jake had gotten her. I slipped inside to turn off her TV and closed her laptop. I felt almost guilty, but not enough to stop myself from picking up her hand and pressing it to my cheek. She was dreaming of me and her, Alice, Rose and Esme. We were baking cakes. If I could have cried I would have. Instead I got up to leave before my daughter woke up to find me being a creepy overbearing mom.

I closed the door behind me avoiding Edward's eyes. I knew he saw what I did and knew the cheesy fuzzy feeling I felt. I waited til we were closer to our bedroom before I spoke.

"What would you like do now?" I asked. We still had a long time before Nessie would be up for school. Edward led me into the bedroom. Then busied himself in the closet. I sat on the bed just as he pulled out my plaid skirt for my uniform.

"It's been a few days since I've seen you in this." I hated that damn skirt, but suddenly, looking as the bulge in Edward's pants grew, that ugly piece of wool didn't bother me so much.

**Nessie**

I was in love. That much was obvious. So much had changed for Jake and I while we were away. Our physical boundaries had been pushed and I finally felt comfortable enough with him and myself to really just let things happen naturally. I _was_ a little shocked by some of the things I let him do and _enjoyed_ in the shower. I wanted to talk to him about if he - liked the backdoor stuff, but I was too nervous. I did like it when he kissed me back there I just - I don't know I was too chicken. I'd get around to it eventually.

Eventually came much sooner than later. A few nights after we got back, Jake brought it up. We were at his house watching Four Brothers - and sorta making out. Suddenly he stopped kissing me.

"I didn't scare you, did I - with the whole rimming thing. - when I licked your ass," he clarified bluntly.

I felt my face go red as I looked down at his hands, trailing lightly over my thigh. "It's called rimming?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Did you like it?" he asked. I knew he just wanted to make sure. If I didn't he wouldn't do it again.

So I told him the truth, in my silent sort of way. I touched the muscles of his forearm. _I did. Is it something you would like me to do to you?_

"No," he laughed gently. "I'm good."

_If you wanted to do it again, I wouldn't mind_.

"Well then I'll have to do it again. Come here, babe." That was the last of the conversation for the evening. It made me so happy that Jake and I could be so honest with each other and even if I was embarrassed, I didn't have to worry about Jake judging me. Third base surprises aside, I felt fully like I'd found the only man for me. I would marry him in a heartbeat. I would be with him forever.

The days after we got back from New York were busy, but in the best possible ways. I decided to balance more time with Jake, Mommy, Daddy and my friends. I figured I should try to sleep alone twice a week, we'd spend one night a week alone at Jake's and he'd stay with me the rest of the week. On the nights he didn't stay over I'd do something with Mommy and Daddy or with my friends. The only people Jake and I acted normal around were Craig and Amanda. Craig could have cares less what was going on between Jake and I and Daddy told me Craig really meant it when he told Amanda he wouldn't tell anyone about us. Amanda and Craig started coming over on Sunday and Monday nights for football. It was nice because Amanda and I would do our homework together while the boys talked sports. Craig and Jake got along great and I loved that I could be with my Bubby and my friends.

Even on nights when we were apart and I'll admit missing each other like crazy, Jake completely understood and took it as an opportunity to be even sweeter. He would message me pictures of himself looking all bubby-adorable in his bed. He continued to send me texts that made my squirm. I always returned the favor.

One day before study hall I found a little surprise in my locker. A CD and a single orange rose. There was a note taped to the front. It was written on a piece of stationary Grandma Esme had gotten for Jake.

**From the desk of the Alpha:  
>Quil said Claire is freaking out over this kid. I hope you like his<br>feel good crap pop too. I love you, princess.  
>Ps track one is for you. And yes I listened to it.<strong>

The CD was Justin Bieber's _My World_ and the song in question was actually my absolute favorite, _One Time_. I couldn't imagine how painful it was for Jake to actually listen to the whole CD. I had to come up with something equally as sweet. I also swooned a little over the very Jake-esque love note. I had the biggest smile in my face.

"Did you help him with this?" I'd caught Aunt Alice's scent. She was alone with her sinful little grin.

"I just stashed it for him. He is so cute. Jake- not the CD kid."

"I know."

"I'd hide the rose and the note like now." I did what she said, hiding them in the sleeve of my fleece just as Jennifer and Maddie walked up. God I loved my aunt.

I had to wait before I could thank Jake the way I really wanted to, but I wanted to do something right away just so he knew I'd gotten his gift. I settled in to study hall. I had _nothing_ to do so I pretended to study my history notes while I slipped my phone under the table on the sly. Jake was such a big fan of my jumper so I thought why not give a little peek up it. I took two pictures: one with a nice clear view of my thighs and my panties and one with my panties pushed a bit to the left. I was a little wet. I quickly emailed them to Jake with a nice little _not safe for work_ note in the subject line.

_**I got your present and I love it. Almost as much as me and my p love you**_.

I couldn't bring myself to type the word pussy. I forced back a lame giggle and hit send. A few minutes later he text me back.

**I'm gonna have to spank you. Aren't I?**

I quickly text him back before "focusing" on a list of all forty-four American presidents.

_**You don't like the pictures? :(**_

**I do.**

_**Good. Now stop distracting me n get back to work.**_

My display lit up once more. I had to stop texting before I got caught.

**Ha ha. I want you with me tonight.**

_**Okay.**_

It was a Thursday, but when he talked like that it was hard to say no. Thank God when I asked Daddy for permission he said yes. Jake didn't spank me so I decided to press my luck. I made Jake listen to Justin's CD on repeat while we fooled around. I went down on him twice so he didn't seem to mind.

All of this amazing time I was spending with Jake and my friend was spilt with really fun times with my family. I started playing poker with Uncle Emmett, Grandpa and Jasper. Daddy couldn't help, but cheat so they never let him play. I loved beating Emmett. He was such a sore loser.

Mommy and I jumped right back into baking and cake decorating. I was the only one in the house to taste anything so I started making stuff for Grandpa's nurses, my friends, Terry and Margey. When he was over Jake didn't seemed to mind taste testing all the meals and pastries. You'd thought I was fattening him to eat him, but his wolf side was always underfed it seemed, keeping his human body nice and sexy-tight.

In between the cooking and eating, Daddy taught me to read Portuguese one night after dinner. The next day he gave me a few of my favorite book and a couple I'd never read in the language. By the time I went to bed that night I was more then comfortable to read whatever Zafrina had for me. I tried my hardest not to think of Nahuel, but he did from time to time cross my mind. I had no concrete evidence to be concerned, I just really really hoped he wanted to be friends and nothing more. I'd find out soon enough I suppose.

Another thing that helped me keep my mind of the impending visit was my growing relationship with Aunt Alice - which somehow ended up including Rose. On one of my nights alone my aunts followed me up to my bedroom after Mommy and Daddy had taken off for their night date. They were acting so weird, but I just figured they were just gonna surprise me with some adult underwear or some scheme to sneak me over to Jake. Boy was I way freakin wrong.

I sat on my bed just staring at them. Aunt Rosalie had something behind her back.

"So I was - well we were thinking since you and Lassie are playing nakey tag now-"

"Alice! I thought you weren't going to tell."

"I didn't!"

"She didn't, Nessie. Calm down. You two can barely keep your hands off each other. If he hasn't at least fingered you yet then something is seriously wrong." I covered my face with hands wishing that I had the power to disappear.

"Anyway Drama Queen. We figured since you're such a big girl now you should have a big girl toy." She held out a little green box with clear plastic peep cover. Inside was this little weird thing - I can't even think what to compare it to. It was black with a silver patch in the middle and a silver nob at one end. The silver writing on the outside of the box said _FunFactory Laya Spot_. I looked up at aunts, confused as hell.

"What is this?"

"It's a vibrator," Aunt Alice said with a big smile.

"For your clit. Now you can have fun even when you're alone."

"Oh no! I can't!"

Aunt Rose's face dropped. "Please tell me you know where your clit is."

"No. I mean yes I do. That's not it I just - I can't. Not when I'm alone."

"Oh I know this is good," Aunt Rose plopped down next to me on the bed. Aunt Alice dropped to the floor right in front of me like I was about to tell them the best story in the world. But I couldn't. It was private, just between me and Jake. And the pack. And well it would be a miracle if Daddy hadn't caught at least one if not both of us thinking about it.

"Come on tell me. Does Jake have some hot Dom/sub control over you where you can't rub one out when he's not around?" I glanced between her and Aunt Alice who was shaking her head at Rose in warning.

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Alice said. "Why can't you have any Nessie on Nessie private lady time?"

"Okay never call it that again," Rose cringed.

"Yeah really - no I just. Jesus this is so embarrassing." I took a deep breath preparing for the sheer horror of the admission I was about to cough up. And then I took another deep breath. "Okay. Okay. 'reapart." I said it as fast as humanly possible. Too bad I wasn't talking to humans.

"Get! Out!" they said at the same time.

"So wait. If you're here and he's at home and you make yourself come - he'll come to?" Aunt Rose pressed for clarification.

"Yes," I muttered. "And if he masturbates in the shower while I'm in geometry class I will come like crazy - in geometry class."

"Oh. Yeah I can see where that would be a problem. - Well when he's at home alone at night and you're home alone at night..." Aunt Rose trailed off suggestively. I turned the box over in my hand. It took triple A batteries.

"I don't know."

Alice chimed in."Why don't you call him or whatever double check that he's already in bed and then..."

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Thank you for this though."

"No problem - so you must have fooled around enough to figure all this cumming stuff out. What have you two done so far? And no I won't tell your parents. Or Emmett. He'll throw a parade for you." Alice and I laughed at Rose's so true observation.

And then I sighed knowing Aunt Rose was not gonna let this go.

"We've done everything except have sex."

"And? Is he any good?"

"Can I tell her?" Alice begged.

"Might as well," I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"There's been major purring," Alice said, sounding just excited enough to make me feel embarrassed all over again.

"Damn," Aunt Rose giggled. "You snagged yourself a good one. So it's like an imprint/werewolf thing, the insta-cum?"

"Ew and yes. Jake asked Sam about it"

"Babe!" Uncle Emmett yelled suddenly.

"Okay, gotta jet ladies. Nessie just call him then use it. Or use it together. At least you have it. There's already batteries inside." Rosalie walked to the door Alice right behind her.

"Have fun," I said trying to regain my composure.

"Thanks." And then I was alone. With a vibrator. It was not going down tonight. No way. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and my hair, washed me face. After I pulled on my _Wicked_ t-shirt, I cut off my lights, turned on the Food Network with the volume on low and crawled in bed. And then, I called Jake. It wasn't fair how much his voice made me melt.

"What are you doing, princess?" he growled all low and sexy. I was instantly wet. I swallowed, my legs rubbing together.

"Nothing. I'm just in bed watching a pumpkin carving challenge. What are you doing Bubby?"

"Sports Center in bed. I miss you."

"I miss you too. What are you wearing?" I winced the second the words left mouth. I was genuinely curious and it sounded like I was trying to have phone sex with him.

_Crap._

"Oh so it's that kind of phone call?"

"No I just w-"

"I'm not wearing anything, Baby. If you must know."

"Oh. So you took my advice on temperature regulation?" I said trying to play it off.

"Ha. Yeah and it's hard to keep my clothes on when I'm thinking about you." I saw exactly where this was headed. I swallowed nervously. I really didn't know what to say. I loved being a playful tease when it came to Jake, and he was making me pretty darn wet, but my aunts had kinda freaked me out with the whole toy thing. On top of that even though Jake and I had done a lot we were never really vocal. How could I have phone sex with him when I couldn't even write the word _pussy_ out in an email.

"Bubby I - I should go to bed. I know they pretend like they don't hear anything, but my Grandparents are right downstairs." They'd heard us doing other stuff, but this was different.

"I get it. Do you want to just talk in the morning?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, but you have to sing for me first." Jake's voice was different from Daddy's, but he could definitely carry a tune.

"Okay," he chuckled. "How come you never sing for me huh?" he teased.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked feeling myself blush.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Justin Bieber it is."

"No! Sweet God. No."

"Okay," I giggled. "Let me think. - Hold on." I jumped out of bed and ran down to Daddy's piano. "You ready?" I asked into the phone.

"Yeah." His voice was low and rough, but I kept my focus. I put my phone on speaker and started playing a song Aunt Alice had taught me, _Lullaby_ by the Dixie Chicks. It totally captured my feelings for my amazing werewolf. I didn't like playing for people, but it was easy to lose myself in the music because even though Jake was on the phone I didn't have someone looking over my shoulder. I knew the words I was singing, that I was telling Jake through song just how much I loved him.

When I finished I picked up the phone. It was pretty quiet on the other end.

"Jake?" I said nervously. I started back upstairs.

"So you're saying you like me?" he murmured back.

"Something like that." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Get back in bed and then I'll tell you how much I love you," he growled. My panties soaked all over again. I cuddled up with my other Bubby, making myself comfortable, twirling his dog tag between my fingers.

"You settled Baby?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I love you. Goodnight," he said all fast.

"Jake!" I laughed, almost whining.

"You know I'm kidding. You want me to try again?"

"Yes I do."

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I wish you knew just how happy you make me - and just how hard I am right now thinking about you in your cute little underwear and that Wicked shirt that I think you're going to have altered into your wedding dress if Alice will allow it. I wish I was there to hold you while you molest me in my sleep."

"I love you too, Bubby." My chuckle quickly turned into a yawn. It was almost midnight.

"Okay, princess. Time for bed." I didn't fight him on that. We said goodnight and I love you like fifteen times before we got off the phone. I hung up and set my alarm, but suddenly I wasn't tired. I looked around my room. I could call Jake back, but that wouldn't exactly make me sleepy. My laptop had it's draw, but I knew I'd just end up talking to Jake online. I turned on my TV and flipped it to the History Channel looking for something nice and boring. An explosion erupted during a reenactment from the Battle of Antietam and lit up my room. Out of the corner of my I caught a glimpse of the LayaSpot.

_Could I really do that to Jake?_ I asked myself. He was already in bed and he _was_ naked. I felt bad about it though. What if he was getting some more work done before he went to bed? Then again, Jake hadn't masturbated in almost two months. I knew he was patient, but - maybe he would appreciate it if I gave him a little break. And maybe I did wanna mess with him a little.

I grabbed the neon box off the night stand and pulled the packaging open. I pressed the little plus sign in the middle and it started rattling in my hand, making me jump. I watched it shake, grasped in my palm and then remembered that my grandparents were down in the study. I should probably get on with it. I was already wet, so getting worked up was not a problem.

"Just do it already," I scolded myself. I lay back down in my bed and shimmied my panties off. Jake was gonna kill me.

The first bit of contact made me jump again. I'd touched myself only the one time and the rest of the attention my clit had received was from Jake's warm fingers. The tip of the toy was cold, but after a moment the vibrations felt nice - really nice actually.

Suddenly my cell phone lit up with a text from Jake. I glanced at it real quick, but kept the toy between my legs.

**What are you doing, baby?**

He'd figure it out in a moment. I settled further down in my bed, turned up the speed and applied a little more pressure. My body took over from there. I thought about kissing Jake and just how talented he was with his strong fingers. And then I came.

I didn't pause to evaluate what I had just done to Jake. I was too busy turning the toy up a little more, thinking about the delicious way his skin tasted and the way his voice sounded when he called me Baby. I came again, hard. Then again and then twice more.

Finally I was spent, my sheets twisted around my legs. Bubby was half hanging off the bed. I got myself together, completely ready to sleep now. Just as I got back in bed I caught Jake's scent.

_Uh Oh._

I dove under my covers, pulling my blanket over my head, biting my tongue to keep in my laugh. A few seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"Uh princess, it's your my man. Can I come in?" He was annoyed, but not angry. I could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

"Sure," I said. Jake opened the door, his entire form filling the frame, and just looked at me. I bit my lip hard. He looked pleasantly worn out and really confused.

"Really?" he said.

I couldn't hold in my chuckles anymore. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I'm gonna give you - come here." I squealed as he lunged at me. In a half assed effort I made it about two feet before he snatched me up by my waist and carried me over to my spare bed. I squirmed like crazy, but it was useless. Plus laughing hysterically and the fact that he had both my wrists in one hand made escape a bit difficult.

"What are you doing?" I yelped as he bent me over his knee.

"I told you I wanna gonna spank you. Hold still," he growled.

"Jake! No!" I giggled even louder. I was dripping between my legs now, flushed with the panicked thrill of rough housing - with no panties  
>on. I felt him yank my shirt up.<p>

"Here - hold this," he huffed as he pulled the fabric up around my head making my struggles even more -

Without warning Jake laid three smacks across my butt. They didn't hurt at all despite the size of his enormous hand and the strength he put behind the blows. The first one shocked me, the second silenced me and the third sent shivers through my body. Just as quickly as he'd pinned me down Jake stood me up right in front of him and pulled my shirt back into place. My bangs were in my face and my butt tingled a little, in a good way.

"You gonna be good now?" he said very seriously which of course made me want to laugh.

I simply nodded, biting my lip, then struggled even more as he reached behind me and gently massaged my left cheek.

"Good. Go lay down."

I spun on my heels and walked across the room. Jake was right behind me stripping down to his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he shuffled into bed with me.

"Sleeping here. I _accidentally_ came all over my bed."

"I said I was sorry," I snickered.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake rolled on top of me, pressing the beginnings of a fresh hard-on between my legs. The fabric of his boxers was the only thing separating us. I moaned and arched into him as his lips hovered over mine. "You're forgiven," he growled. And then he kissed me.

We didn't do much beyond kiss that night, but it was still great just having him with me. After that we cut our time apart to one night a week.

Time seemed to be going by so quickly, but I knew things were only going to get better. And they did. I was so happy with Jake, bonding with my family and having more normal experiences with my friends.

As the leaves began to change we settled nicely into our New England life. We started going to Craig's night games. All us girls would go with Amanda and Maddie to Sara and Lily's volleyball games. I got my first school picture taken. I sent one to Grandpa Charlie and gave one to Jake that he insisted on keeping in his wallet. Aunt Rose used another to start a new album.

Then we started planning for my first dance. I was a little bummed - okay a lot bummed that Jake couldn't come with me as my date, but Aunt Alice promised that I would gave fun. Aunt Rosalie picked out our costumes for Mount Forsithe's Halloween dance. We were all going as fairy tale characters. Aunt Alice insisted on going as Snow White. In an effort to drive Daddy and my uncles crazy, Aunt Rosalie was going as Goldie Locks, and the boys were to be her three bears. To keep down on her complaining they went along with it.

Mommy was going as Rapunzel. We had a great time looking for an eight foot blonde wig online. As for me - I was going as little red riding hood. I loved my costume, I just wished I'd have my wolf there with me.

The day our costumes arrived, we pulled into our big drive way just behind the UPS man. I jumped out of my truck just as he hopped back down the stairs and caught a scent I hadn't smelled in a while. Grandma Esme waved us all inside. I took Daddy's hand and followed him into the kitchen. Zafrina and Senna were standing by the stove talking with Grandpa. Beside them looking straight at me -and only me - was  
>Nahuel.<p>

I couldn't wait for Jake to get off work.

**the laya spot is a great toy. i have two. **


	21. Chapter 20: Overheard

**Chapter 20 Overheard**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's Characters.<strong>

_**A/N: i went back and read the end of breaking dawn. i love smeyer really, but Nahuel is from south america and he was born in 1850. she has him sounding like a pro-surfer from malibu. i had to change that a little bit. sorry. **_

_**also bella has this unnatural fear of Zafrina in the book which really makes me wonder if Smeyer is afraid of black people or just unnaturally tall brown women. i want to sneak up on her on the street to test this theory. and no i dont think Smeyer is racist so get that idea out of your head right now.**_

_**one more thing... i have to thank milalencar helped me with the brasil stuff. she's my camila. :)**_

**Nahuel**

I struggled to be polite. Renesmee was struggling to do the same. We gazed at each for only a fraction of a second, but that was all it took to crack my resolve. I'd promised myself that I would not look at her the way I was peering at her now. I vowed to myself that if, when we were finally reunited face to face, she had grown to become the beauty I suspected she'd be, I would ignore her physical appeal, I would focus solely on building a real friendship with her. But I couldn't ignore what a magnificent creature Renesmee had become.

It was only a fraction of a second before Carlisle's voice brought me out of my trance, but it was more than enough time for me to take in everything about her. Time stopped as I looked Renesmee over. We'd expected the majority of Cullens to be returning from their school day so I wasn't surprised to see them all in their school uniforms. Renesmee's blue jumper flattered every curve of body, more so than the skirts her mother and aunts wore. Her outfit only kept my attention for a moment. It was her face I had to be distracted from.

Her big brown eyes, the color of sweet chocolate, were just as I had remembered them, with a soft innocent, yet wildly intelligent glow. Everything else about her was different. Fully matured she favored her mother. She'd claimed Bella's cheeks and full lips, tinted an alluring, natural, light pink- at the moment all the more captivating because they were coated with a thin layer of lip gloss, watermelon from what I could tell. She had Edward's perfectly proportioned nose and his deep red hair. It was the perfect combination of attributes. She really was stunning.

Zafrina had offered to show me pictures over the years, photos of Renesmee Bella had sent to her. I regretted not looking at them. I faked disinterest. In reality I had tortured myself for the past seven years. I knew she would be beautiful and from the way of her letters I knew she was kind. I thought she would be the perfect mate for me. I wanted today to be special. I wanted to see her for the first time in nearly a decade, win her heart, reach some sort of agreement with her father then ask her to be mine. Once again fate had different plans for me - and her.

"And of course you remember my children," Carlisle said with a gentle laugh. He broke me from my trance. I smiled finally looking at the rest of her family.

"Of course. How could I ever forget," Zafrina replied. Alice giggled politely, but no one made a move - except Renesmee, who took a small step back to hide herself slightly behind her father. I got the sense that everyone was waiting to see how Renesmee would respond to me. Clearly she was nervous and shy. Which only made her more attractive.

Luckily Bella broke the ice, greeting Senna and myself with warm kind hugs and hellos. The others did the same, making the rounds. Only Edward and his daughter hung back. After a few moments though, Edward released her hand giving her a gentle nudge forward. I could see and feel just how hesitant she was. Quickly I shelved those feelings. I wanted Renesmee in my life, even if she had a mate already. I wouldn't let my attraction to her ruin what could be centuries of fulfilling friendship.

Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett disappeared, probably to ease the situation. I watched as Zafrina walked to Renesmee, taking her face delicately  
>between her hands.<p>

"My sweet girl. You've grown so much. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm so glad you came," Nessie said quietly, a smile finally touching her face. It was an intoxicating smile. I was in trouble.

"Come. Let's go have a seat," Edward said pointing toward another part of the house. I was in Carlisle's home, but like before there was an overwhelming sense that Edward was the true patriarch of this family. He looked at me close probably scanning through the thoughts in my head. The corner of his mouth twisted confirming my suspicions. At least he was subtle about it. He gently clapped me on the back as we followed the ladies into the  
>sitting room.<p>

When we entered the house we were greeted with the Cullen's natural scent, a honeyed smell I was growing used to, but there was something else in the air, a sharp mixture of pine and fresh earth. As we walked I realized that scent was coming from Renesmee. It overpowered her own light scent - which suddenly made sense. It was the marking scent of her mate, the shape shifter, Jacob. I wondered for a moment when he would show up - pretty sure I wasn't looking forward to seeing him again.

Just as I sat next to Senna on the large couch, the others reappeared, changed into their regular street clothes.

"I want to know how your trip was, but I think Nessie might be a little anxious to find out about this surprise you have for her," Bella said, rubbing her daughter's back with natural affection.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting-" Zafrina started. I hopped up and grabbed my rucksack from the entry way. "It's actually a gift from Nahuel."

"I brought gifts for everyone," I quickly amended. I could see Renesmee relax out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't planned on it, but when Zafrina told me that she was mated already I figured putting Renesmee on the spot with a gift just for her was not a way to win her over.

Bella had mentioned he was a military buff so for Jasper I picked up a book on the history of war in South America. I knew some of it he was familar with, but he seemed to like the book.

I brought Rosalie, Alice, and Esme handcrafted necklaces I had purchased from a woman who sold trinkets near my home. The small pieces of metal had been sheared and twisted into delicate looking flowers. Between each flower was a small, colored glass bead. I chose the rosebuds with red beads necklace for Rosalie, the daisies with white beads for Alice and the tulips with purple beads I picked for Esme. They thanked me, all three of them slipping the necklaces on right then. I knew they wouldn't wear them all the time but I did appreciate the gesture.

I'd heard that Emmett was a fan of sports so I located a futbol signed by Pele.

"I'm not really into soccer, but Pele is the shit. Thanks man."

"I haven't seen much of the NFL since the 70s," I told him. "You'll have to catch me up."

I handed Edward a CD of a Brasilian folk artist I thought he would enjoy. "Ive been told she doesn't like presents so maybe you can share this music with your wife." Bella smiled back at me.

"Thank you, Nahuel. I can't wait to hear it." Edward said, with sincerity.

Lastly I reached into my bag and pulled out the things I had brought for Carlisle and Renesmee. I looked down at the folder, the envelope and the four small leather bound volumes.

I'd practiced what I'd wanted to say for a few months now, but I knew they would come as a shock.

"When we returned - after our last visit - before the Volutri caught up with Joham, he contacted me and told me I had one more sister. Ellena. She's fifty-eight years old now. She gave me copies of her medical files for you Carlisle." I handed the stunned vampire the manila folder. He wasted no time looking through them.

"And she wanted you to have her journals," I said, handing Renesmee the leather diaries. She took them, not uttering a word. I watched her as she glanced at Bella as if she was asking her for permission to open one. Her mother nodded, smiling at her. She opened the first cover, flipping through the first few pages. I could tell she was about to say something, but Carlisle beat her to it.

"She has three children?" he blurted. I could feel the gasps from around the room.

"Yes," I replied. "Two girls and one boy." I looked back to Renesmee who was now staring at me, her beautiful lips parted slightly. "I have pictures," I continued. I held up the envelope as proof. "Her husband is forty-seven and he was human when they met."

"Was?" Rosalie asked.

"After her last child was born she found Joham and asked him to make Carlo immortal."

"And a human doctor saw to her pregnancies?" Carlisle asked. He was still amazed by the news.

"Yes," I chuckled slightly. "The right amount of money can buy secrecy."

"Amen to that," Jasper mumbled. His comment seemed to lift the tension in the room.

I looked back to Renesmee. She was touching Bella's arm lightly. I'd never experienced her gift first hand, but Zafrina had showed me mental snapshot of the memories Renesmee had shared with her when they first met. I had no clue what she was showing her mother, but tears suddenly rimmed Renesmee's eyes.

"The medical files clearly on touch on certain things, but the journal fill in the rest. She wants you to keep them." Ellena knew at this point she was immortal. She'd memorized each word on every page of her diaries. She didn't feel bad parting with them.

"Nahuel - I - thank you," Renesmee said, holding back her tears - of joy I hoped.

"There's nothing to thank me for. My sister wanted to share these things with you."

"Well thank you anyway," she insisted with a slight smile.

"Nahuel, you and Nessie want to help Esme and I with dinner?" Alice said suddenly.

"Sure," I said. "I'll show you the pictures?" I shrugged looking back at Renesmee.

"Okay." I didn't miss that Edward gave her a reassuring pat on the leg before we followed Alice and Esme into the kitchen. Emmett and the others settled in to watch television while Zafrina continued to talk to Edward and Bella. I smiled to myself. The only person older than me in the house was Carlisle, but suddenly I felt as if I was courting Renesmee and our parents needed sometime to talk. If only that were the case.

Renesmee seemed to relax more once we were back in the kitchen. She motioned for me to sit next to her on some high stools in the center of the kitchen. Then she set down Ellena's journals pushing them a little to the side. Alice and Esme immediately began prepping their meal.

"Thanks for the night reading," she giggled. I'll admit my heart contracted. It was the most intoxicating sound I had ever heard. Silently cursing Jake I pulled out the stack of photos.

"Is this her?" Renesmee gasped. I nodded handing her the first photo of my sister on the beach in Fortaleza back in 1999. She was forty- eight at  
>the time, but she didn't look much older than twenty.<p>

"Nahuel, she is so beautiful," she said. There were several more photos of Ellena on her own, which I would let Renesmee look at on her own time. I slowly went through the pictures that featured her three children, Andre who had just turned twenty, Camila, sixteen and Flor who was twelve. I told her everything I knew about the kids, leaving out special details that I knew she would find when she finally read through the journals. Renesmee listened intently, asking questions about my sister and her family.

"And you're venomous right?" she asked.

"Yes." Although when it came to her I wished I wasn't.

"Is her son venomous? Andre?"

"No. From what she told me all three of her children have the same vampire qualities. Their skin is impenetrable like ours. They are just as fast, but they prefer human food to blood. They age quickly too-" I spread out three pictures of Camila who was now full grown, looking more like Ellena's sister than her daughter. You could see how Camila went from toddler to adult in a short amount of time. "These pictures are only a few years apart."

"So how many years -"

"Sixteen." I confirmed.

"Twice as long," she mumbled to herself.

"Nahuel, honey. I don't know how much you sleep, but I set up the guest room for you," Esme said in a very sweet tone. She set down a cup of juice in front of her granddaughter and a beer in front of me. I thanked her the drink and the accommodations before turning back to Renesmee. I typically only slept a few hours a night, but a warm bed was always appreciated.

"So your other sisters - are they married or anything?" Renesmee asked, taking a sip of her juice.

I laughed not exactly sure how to say this. "My other sisters have mates, but they lean more towards Zafrina and Senna's inclinations."

"Wha-"

"They're lesbians," Alice whispered with no tact what so ever. I liked her blunt nature. Esme was not impressed however, shaking her head at the short vampire.

"Oh. I didn't know that," Renesmee said, completely unfazed by this bit of information. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" I could hear the hope in her voice. It was unnecessary. Single or not I knew she was unavailable to me. I also wasn't up for telling her the whole truth. I'd had several lovers over my hundred and sixty years, all human, but I hadn't been with anyone since the last time we'd left the Cullens.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone," I replied, giving her a knowing smirk. She blushed, looking back down at the stack of photographs.

We talked a while longer. She asked me more general questions about myself, about what I'd been doing with my time since we'd last spoken, the well being of my aunt Huilen who was back home with Kachiri.

I continued to struggle with my feelings as time went by. Her beauty was a distraction. She made the most precious faces when she laughed and her blush was arousing - to be frank. It took all I had not to look at her legs as she shifted on her stool and I knew the Lord was on my side when I didn't get caught looking at her full breasts under the blue fabric of her jumper. I wanted to touch her auburn hair and I wanted to kiss her lips, but I couldn't.

Talking with her just made things harder. She was so genuinely sweet and considerate. I felt that she _was_ interested in knowing more about me and not just because I was a guest in her home. We'd been getting to know each other pretty nicely when I heard a car in the driveway. A moment later the scent of pine and earth grew stronger.

"Mind the sauce for a moment," Esme whispered to Alice as she walked out of the kitchen. Then I heard her open the front door. "Come in sweetheart. Dinner's nearly done," she said sweetly.

"Thanks," an incredibly deep voice responded.

"Nessie, are you on dessert duty tonight?" Alice seemed to be teasing her a bit, diverting our attention away from the front door.

"Yes ma'am," Renesmee whined playfully. "Nahuel, do you like brownies? I made some yesterday."

"I haven't had them in a while, but yes I do."

"Great. We'll have brownie sundaes for dessert." I was about to say something about her baking skills when I saw that I had clearly lost her attention. Renesmee's whole face lit up as she looked over my head. She stood and I turned and followed her with my eyes as she walked right into Jacob's arms.

"Hey Baby," he whispered to her. She didn't say anything back - that I could hear, but that didn't matter. He bent down and kissed her anyway. I stared at them openly marveling at the way her eyes fluttered closed the moment their lips connected.

Jacob looked different than I remembered. He was older, naturally, but the suit he had on made him look more like of a man, more like an adult. He was taller than when I'd seen him last and he'd cut his hair. It was in style referred to as a faux hawk. I fought the urge to touch my own hair that was braided down to my waist. He was an impressive male specimen, there was no denying that, but his obvious advantage in looks wasn't what bothered me. It was the way Renesmee looked at him, the way their arms automatically fit around each other. The way she seemed to be silently begging him to kiss her more thoroughly.

"Later," he whispered, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Fine - you remember Nahuel."

"Of course. It's hard to forget someone who saves all your friends and your whole family. How you doing man?"

"Good, good. How are you?" I stood and grasped his outstretched hand. His grip was firm and commanding. He definitely wasn't intimidated by me.

Renesmee sat down on the stool between us. I wasn't sure how I would have handled it if she sat in his lap, but the jealously flowed through me once they were settled. His hand automatically went to the small of her back and her fingers spread out over his thigh.

"So how long did it take you guys to get here?" Jacob asked.

"Two days. Senna doesn't like flying so we swam to Florida then ran the rest of the way. Alice was kind enough to arrange for things to be shipped here." I smiled warmly at her as she set a glass of water down in front of Jacob.

"Two days is excellent time. You guys must have been booking it," he laughed. I couldn't help, but return the sentiment. Jacob seemed like a nice person.

Conversation between him and I flowed easily as we ate dinner. I told him and Renesmee more about the home I kept near Sao Paulo and how every few months I would spend time with Zafrina and Senna in their secluded home. Renesmee seemed comforted by the fact that Zafrina had a loving mate and now she understood Senna's silent pull towards Zafrina.

Jacob told me about his work and he seemed to warm up to me even further when I told him I'd worked in Brasil's first automobile factory.

"I've fallen out of touch with the more recent models," I admitted.

"Jake can get tell you anything you need to know," Renesmee added. Then she kissed him on the cheek. I was seriously torn. I liked these two, as individuals, but every time they showed outright affection - that was the twelfth innocent kiss they'd shared since Jacob had walked in the door - my stomach seemed to twist under the pressure.

Just as we finished eating our brownie sundaes - which were quite good - Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"Jake, Pats/Colts in five," he nearly shouted.

"I'll be right there," Jacob replied.

"Sweet - Nahuel you down for some football, American style?" Emmett went on.

"Sure - thank you ladies for dinner," I said standing to follow Emmett. Esme winked at me as she busied herself with the clean up while Alice skipped  
>towards the sitting room. I took a few steps when I realized Jacob and Renesmee weren't following.<p>

"I'm just gonna change," she said to me. Then she pressed her hand to Jacob's neck and told him something else. Both of their scents flared  
>and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was clearly aroused.<p>

"Yeah, tell Emmett we'll be there in a sec," Jacob added. I nodded, trying to keep the look of defeat off my face and went into the sitting room. The rest of the family was there still talking with Zafrina and Senna. Carlisle was still pouring over Ellena's files. He looked at me with an appreciative smile. I knew he'd have plenty of questions for me later.

I took a seat on the couch next to Emmett and Rose. I tried to focus on the things that Emmett was saying about the Patriots roster, but my attention was split between his informative jokes and the words and the sounds I heard from three stories up.

_You understand what that means though right? We can have kids_, Renesmee said brightly.

_You wanna start on that tonight_? I could hear the arousal in Jacob's tone.

_No - pervert - I just - I was afraid we couldn't. Your shape shifter DNA might make things a little different for them, but we can have kids. I want that - with you_. I could hear the desperate love she had for him. There was no way I could compete with that.

_Well when you're ready, we'll make some babies. Okay, princess?_

_Okay,_ she whispered.

And then they were kissing again. I heard the tugging of some zippers and Renesmee's soft laugh.

_I don't have any clothes here,_ Jacob breathed.

_Then take your pants off,_ she suggested. There was no more talking after that. I swallowed the anxiety in my throat. I knew then the I was destined  
>to be alone.<p>

Fifteen minutes later they returned looking pleasantly spent, their thick scents mixed together. Renesmee had changed into what I assumed she was going to wear to bed, a shirt and a short pair of shorts. Jacob had lost his tie and his blazer. I had no idea how Edward was okay with all this, but in truth it was none of my business.

Jacob jumped right into the game while Renesmee did her school work on the floor. My jilted heart aside, I honestly enjoyed the company of all the Cullens. They all had a wonderful sense of humor and they made me feel included in their conversation and welcome in their home.

Zafrina told me we'd been invited to stay two weeks. It would have been longer but that was as much time as Senna could handle being away  
>from home.<p>

"You're fine around humans," Edward asked as the night wore on. "Cause you're welcome to come to school with us tomorrow if you like."

"You can say he's my brother or my cousin if you want," Jacob threw in, looking between Edward and I. I was shocked by his forward generosity, but kept from saying so when he scooped Renesmee off the floor and pulled her into his lap. She molded right to him covering his large hand on her milky white thigh with her own.

"Oh that reminds me." Alice jumped up and returned a returned a few moments later with two large boxes that had been delivered with our things. She ripped the first one open and started pulling out what looked like bundles of fur wrapped in plastic. She threw the largest one to Emmett. "We have a Halloween dance on Friday. You should come to that. I'm thinking pirate," she giggled.

Bella quickly explained the theme for their costumes. I knew all the ladies would look wonderful dressed up as fairy tale princesses, but I was most anxious to see what Renesmee would be wearing under the red cape Alice had just handed her.

Everyone settled after Emmett tried on the long blonde wig Bella had gotten and we focused back on the game. It wasn't something I was used to, but I was really enjoying the family atmosphere the Cullen had going.

I turned to Renesmee to ask her something about her school friends - she'd mentioned two girls, but had been cut off by more jokes from her  
>uncles - when I realized she was asleep. Jacob caught my eye for a moment, his expression blank, then he looked at Edward.<p>

"That's fine," Edward replied, granting Jacob some sort of permission. He turned to Bella and whispered, "He's just gonna go put her down."

"Daddy, I'm not sleeping," Renesmee spoke up. Her eyes were still closed, but she stretched then climbed off of Jacob's lap.

"Well I think it's time for bed anyway," Edward told her.

"Okay." Still in a sleepy trance she made her way around the room, hugging and kissing her family good night. She hugged Zafrina and Senna telling them how happy she was that they had come. And then much too my surprise she hugged me. Her body felt perfect. Her soft breasts pressed against my chest and could feel her full nipples through the fabric of her clothing. For my own safety I kept my arousal under control.

"Thank you so much for the journals." She pulled away and her face light up with a slow smile. "I hope you're ready for school tomorrow. It'll be a blast."

"I look forward to it."

"Good night guys," Jacob chuckled lightly taking Renesmee's hand. I nodded to him forcing a smile as I watched them ascend the stairs realizing that tonight - Jacob would not be coming back down.

"We'll be out til dawn," Senna told me. I pulled off my shirt and placed it on top of my bags. The guestroom was nice - outfitted with a large bed, a large television and it's own private bathroom. Esme was too sweet, laying out towels for me and even pointing out leftover snacks for me in the kitchen before she joined her husband back in the sitting room.

My night had quickly gone down hill after Jacob and Renesmee went up to her bedroom. Carlisle asked me a million more questions about my own health and Emmett and Jasper kept me entertained with more sports chatter. Edward and Alice quickly caught me up on the family's cover story so I would be prepared to join them at school for a few days. We agreed that I would be Jacob's cousin and they filled me in on what their friends knew of him. It was pretty comical, plotting this innocent spy game, But the whole time my mind wandered to what was going on upstairs. They were in bed together, that much was clear. I could hear her flipping through the pages of Ellena's journals while he watched some show called American Chopper.

Finally the whole family seemed to be making some sort of preparations to leave. I was exhausted so I headed to the guest room, Senna on my heels.

"They wait til the child is asleep and then they go out - as couples," she said looking at a painting on the wall. "Edward and Bella are going to show us some place-"

"I get it," I interrupted. I didn't need to be reminded that I was the only one who wouldn't be having sex tonight - I wouldn't be in the arms of someone I loved.

"You shouldn't have come," she said turning to me. She was being honest, not cruel, but I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"I had to see for myself."

"Why? Bella told us it wasn't some passing infatuation. He's been with her her whole life, Nahuel. She loves him deeply. She is going to marry him. She wants this life with _him_."

"I know," I growled. Senna's eyes narrowed in anger, but quickly she regained control.

"He has his own home a few miles away, but he spends most nights here. If it becomes too much for you we will leave," she said in sympathy.

"Okay." I pulled back the covers with a deep sigh just as Zafrina entered the room.

"Are you okay, my dear?" She gently stroked my back.

"I'm fine. Go. I'll see you in the morning." I was somehow able to muster a smile. She told me that Carlisle and Esme were still here just in case I needed anything and then they were gone.

With a pathetic sigh I turned off the lights and got in bed. I turned on the television and flipped to a channel Emmett had mentioned - ESPN. Surprisingly they were talking about the upcoming FIFA tournament.

I tried to focus on the commentators discussion, but it was useless. I was too caught up in the way I felt, distracted by the things Senna had said and conflicted by the things I now heard going on above.

Renesmee closed the second journal and placed it somewhere out of the way. _You sure you're not too tired?_ Jacob's voice was suddenly deeper.

_I'm positive, Bubby_ she breathed in response. I was instantly erect, disgusted with myself, but knowing I wasn't strong enough to fight it. My hand went around myself, stroking fully.

_Let me grab a towel,_ Jacob murmured. I realized that he was on to something. I grabbed my shirt from the foot of the bed and pulled it under the covers with me. Last thing I needed was to leave evidence of my depravity all over Esme's clean sheets.

I focused then, ignoring what I knew was wrong about this situation and listened. I heard the removal of more clothing, the shifting of bodies on the bed.  
>And then Renesmee started to moan.<p>

My hand was back on my erection. I stroked myself slowly, listening to her pants and whimpers and - purring.

_Does that feel good, baby?_ Jacob asked. I ignored his voice focusing instead on her response, but I didn't hear one. Her gift my curse in this instance. It didn't deter me though.

I pulled along my length harder imaging that my hand was Renesmee's, that I was the one making her whimper out loud. I fell into the rhythm of her purring, gripping my sheets with my free hand. I thought of the way her lips must look. Her nipples hard in my mouth, her soft pale skin flush against mine.

Her breathing was becoming more desperate and I longed to be the one in her bed. I ached for it. In my mind I was buried deep between her thighs. I was working her towards her peak and then finally in one sweet break my name was mixed in with the breathless cries I heard from the floors above. I came, my warm cum spilling over the back of my hand.

I lay back with my eyes squeezed closed finally over come by the length of our trip and the effort of reaching my climax. I cleaned up quickly and collasped back into bed. I shut the sounds of the house out of my head finally.

Renesmee was begging Jacob for more. The idea of it made me erect all over again, but I willed the temptation away. He seemed to appease her, telling her that they could do a seventy-eight. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't need to find out.

I was sick over what I had just done. If I wanted her in my life at all I couldn't spend the next two weeks pleasuring myself to the sound of her being pleasured by another man.

I needed to get over Renesmee - and fast. I just wondered if I could.


	22. Chapter 21: Just A Wolf and His Kitten

**Chapter 21 Just A Wolf And His Kitten**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's characters.<strong>

_**A/N: this chapter is a little longer than the usual, but Nahuel's chapter was shorter so it all works out. laurazuleta18 thank you very much for your suggestion. its in there.**_

**Edward**

"Okay. Spill it now." I looked down at Bella and laughed. We were walking hand in hand down the beach. Well I was walking, at any rate. She was almost skipping, tugging on my arm.

"I'll tell you in a minute."

"Edward, they're like five miles away. They can't hear you." We gave up the point to Senna and Zafrina for the night. We wandered up the coast further into Maine. We'd passed three or four perfect place to stop and talk and have sex, but I was having a really good time messing with Bella.

"I'll tell you in a minute," I replied once again.

"You suck," she scowled letting go of my hand. Quickly I turned so I was standing right in front of her. I didn't catch her by surprise so she just stopped, crossing her arms over her chest. I didn't miss that they were pushing her breasts up underneath her shirt.

"Fine, Miss Swan." I pushed her arms down gently to her sides and began fondling her left breast with my hand. "What do you want know?"

Her eyes narrowed even more, looking up at me. "So I'm not Mrs. Cullen anymore?"

"Not if you're gonna be a brat. No." I could have stopped her, but she was so sexy when she was angry. Her hand darted out and she gripped my balls in her palm.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen - tell me. Right now."

I didn't take my hand away from her breast. I liked that I could feel her nipples growing harder, coming alive to my touch. "And what if I don't? Are you going to rip my testicles off?"

She released me and took a few steps back. I decided to play her little game, remaining where I was.

"I won't rip them off. I like them, but I might not touch them for a few days." I watched her carefully as she pulled her long sleeve shirt up over her head and tossed it to the side in the sand.

"Oh really."

She kicked off her flip-flops and went for the button on the top of her jeans.

"Yes."

She pulled off her jeans and her panties.

"I can make myself come just fine, _Mr. Cullen_. - And I don't have to let you watch. Actually if I'm Miss Swan all of a sudden, I'm not sure if it would be _proper_ for you to watch."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. I did love our little games, but I was absolutely ready to be back between her legs. Whether it was with my erection or my mouth I didn't care. I just wasn't sure how long I wanted to draw this silly game out.

"What do you want to know?" I said giving in.

She sauntered back over to me and started unbuttoning my shirt. "What's my name first?"

I rolled my eyes with deep sigh. "Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Say it again," she taunted, her tongue touching one of her top teeth.

"Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Light of my heart. Fire of my soul. Goddess of my universe."

"That's much better. Kiss me first and then tell me what Nahuel was thinking about."

"Anything for you, my naked darling." I leaned forward and kissed her, painfully slow, teasing her bottom lip with my teeth. She growled into my mouth and pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I kept our lips connected as I unzipped my pants and shoved them down my legs. After I kicked them off I pulled her closer allowing my erection to rub against her belly. I wanted to give her everything _she_ wanted, but having her naked like this, Nahuel and his nonsense were going to have to wait. From the way Bella was purring against my lips I had a feeling she agreed.

"I have to have you first. Sorry."

"Then stop talking and fuck me."

I picked my wife up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I didn't hesitate sliding my length inside of her. "You're awfully bossy today," I growled.

"And?" She moaned, lifting herself up and gliding back down under her own strength.

"I like it," I growled.

I had to put Nahuel out of my head at least three more times before I was ready to divert my attention away from Bella's naked body. Even as I launched into my fairly edited yet disturbing account of what I'd heard that afternoon, I lay stretched out beside Bella, rolling her hard nipples between my fingers.

She gently trailed her fingers along my stomach, knowing if she went any lower, she'd never get a change to hear this story.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked teasing her light pink peak.

"Um -" she breathed, contemplating. "I guess whenever we got home. That was a tense moment - when they first saw each other."

"I know. Nessie was terrified." She quickly turned to me, worry spreading across her beautiful features. My hand left her chest and I gently cupped her face, smoothing her cheek with my thumb. "She was just nervous about what to say, Love. She wasn't actually scared of him. She just didn't want things to be awkward. She thinks he's cute now." I laughed.

"No she doesn't," Bella gaped.

"Well not as cute as Jake, but she appreciates it - but yes he likes her. A lot."

"I figured as much. Is he keeping it clean at least?" Bella asked, hopefully.

"No. He understands what I can do, but he thinks its useless to control his thoughts. I thought about having Alice explain it to him, but no. I want to know what he's thinking even if it does make me want to snap his neck." I brought my hand back down to her other nipple, teasing it again with my finger tips.

"Do you think he'll do anything?" she asked, sliding a little bit closer over the sand.

"No," I assured her. "He likes her a great deal, but he doesn't want to push her away and he _does_ like Jake. Even if he's jealous."

"How's Jake handling it?" she asked.

"Fine actually. At first he liked asserting his claim over Nessie, but I think its more for her comfort at this point. She's been especially clingy with him tonight." Which was true. Nessie and Jake were always close physically, but she didn't usually sit _in_ his lap all night. I think she felt more secure with the whole situation that way.

"I noticed. - Zafrina said Nahuel's pathetic over her. I'm impressed with how well he seems to be handling it." My hand left her breast in an effort to prolong the conversation. I picked up a strand of Bella's silky hair, letting the wave curl naturally around my finger.

"He'll be fine. I think it'll be a little while before he actually considers moving on."

"Well as long as he respects the status quo -"

"He will, Love. He will."

She sat up quickly, straddling my stomach. "Good. - You should fuck me again."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes." She leaned over kissed me once on lips before sitting back up again. "It's your duty as a husband."

"I don't remember that being in our vows."

"How could you forget - to have and to hold, to fuck whenever your wife tells you to -" She cut herself off with a fit of giggles.

"Well Mrs. Cullen." I flipped her on her back, her smooth body beneath mine in the moonlit sand. "I best live up to my part of the bargain."

"Yup. Come inside, Baby. I'm nice and warm," she giggled again sweetly. I took her up on her invitation, instantly sliding into her wet folds.

I made love to my wife for the next couple of hours, until it was finally time to find Zafrina and Senna. I wanted more time with her, but I _did_ want to be home for whenever Nahuel woke up. After few minutes and only a fraction of what I could have told Bella I was ready for Nahuel to be back on his way to Sao Paulo. I didn't exactly hate the guy, but I didn't like him either.

**Nessie**

I actually liked Nahuel. I spent so much time dreading what would happen if he had feelings for me and thinking that he would do something that would make Jake upset that I didn't take any time to consider the fact that him and I would actually get along just fine. And we did.

Nahuel was so nice and after seeing the gift that he brought me - the gifts he brought all of us, I knew he was incredibly considerate. The journals were perfect. So far I had only gotten through two. I wanted to take my time. Even though she lived what seemed like a million miles and honestly a few decades away from me, Ellena and I had been through so many of the same things. She'd had so many of the same experiences as me.

The fear of learning too quickly, but still not knowing enough, feeling like once it was all over, there was a possibility that you would still be some sort of freak - forever. She'd put it all on paper. And even though my family succeeded at making me feel special and as normal as possible it was so reassuring to know that I wasn't alone in that feeling.

It was amazing of Ellena to share her life with me in this way and even more amazing of Nahuel to be the messenger. He could have simply told me about his own childhood, but knowing that I would relate better to a girl - it just showed how truly thoughtful he could be.

In addition liked how well Nahuel got along with Jake and my uncles. He was so respectful of Mommy and Daddy and he was very sweet to Zafrina and Senna. He had a great sense of humor and I really did feel like he was trying to make the best out of his visit.

He was - I'll admit, a little cute. Okay really cute. Nahuel was hot. I could appreciate that. He was almost as tall as Daddy. His skin was a couple shades darker than Jake's, a nice chocolate brown and he had the most amazing eyes, light brown with flecks of gold. I loved Jake's shorter cut, but Nahuel's hair really was beautiful. I kinda wanted to braid it. He also had a pretty sexy, deep voice. He was very attractive, but that didn't matter. Craig was attractive. So were Tommy and Andrew, but no one could pull my attention away from Jake.

I don't know what exactly he was hoping for when it came to this visit, but in this bizarre way his presence brought Jake and I closer together. I knew that Jake was mature, but my aunts had hinted he had a jealous side. They'd seen it come out all those years ago. Jake always teased that he wanted to keep other boys away from me, but the truth was Jake had never seen me interact with any other boys one on one and he'd never seen me around any other boy who might actually like me. He promised me that he was fine as long as Nahuel didn't step out of line, but I never expected Jake to be so _nice_ to him.

Nahuel came to school with us through the end of the week and Daddy and my uncles went out of their way to make him feel like part of the "gang". Of course my friends liked him. He was very personable - and cute. Jennifer seemed to take an obvious shine to him, but for _obvious_ reasons of the immortal sort, he did his best to make her feel like the feelings were mutual while keeping her at a friendly distance.

At home - Jake went out of his way to make him feel welcome, including him in all his time he spent with Uncle Emmett, inviting him over his house to show him his bike. They were bonding the way guys do over sports and nonsense and watching the kindness that Jake was extending to this almost stranger made me warm to my bubby even more. At first I wondered if Jake was using the whole "kill 'em with kindness" technique to keep Nahuel in check, but he admitted to me after only two days that he genuinely liked Nahuel too.

"He's really cool - I don't know," Jake laughed. I smiled up at him, partly because he was getting undressed. I pulled my _Wicked_ t-shirt over my knees, wrapping my hands around my ankles. His shirt and his wife beater were already on my chair. He pulled off his belt and draped it over the foot of the bed. I licked my lips trying to focus on what he was saying - something about Nahuel.

"I think I'd envisioned him as some gross old man with his hand down his pants - rubbing it to you while he sniffing a lock of your hair."

"Eww," I shuddered, "Bubby that's gross."

"Well that's what I was thinking." He pulled his pants down revealing a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Wait. Where did those come from?" He actually blushed a little, a hint of red touching his tan cheeks.

"Oh. Alice suggested them. Um-" he coughed bashfully. "She said that there wouldn't be any dripping down my leg and the fabric's thicker." I held my hand out and he stepped closer to me. I grabbed the hem on his thigh between my fingers, carefully looking at the soft, black fabric, the gray JOCKEY lettering across the waistband and the huge bulge between his legs. He was growing hard, but I was suddenly pretty wet so it all made sense.

"These are pretty soft," I said calmly.

"You like them?"

"Yeah I do. So you were grossing me out about Nahuel."

"I was just thinking he was some sniveling freak who would just be all weird around you, but he's normal and funny. And not 'old' either, really." Jake had another good point. Even if Nahuel wasn't good looking, he didn't look much older than eighteen. His high cheekbones and full lips gave him this angelic type appearance that was rather endearing. There was nothing creepy or weird about him. He was kind and thoughtful and I was glad he'd come. I looked forward to the rest of his visit, but nearly as much as the rest of my night with Jake.

He was still standing in front of me and my hand was still idly playing with the fabric of his boxers. Mommy and Daddy had taken Zafrina and Senna out again and Nahuel had gone to bed at that time the last two nights. I wanted my bubby. I let my hand drop a little lower on his huge muscular thigh and then spread my fingers out over his warm skin. I slid my hand up into his boxers, up the line of his pelvis.

I looked up at him and his gaze drifted up from my hand. His eyes were nearly glowing amber.

_I want to - soon._ I told him. Jake and I were still playing pickle around three finger third base, but I wasn't so terrified about having all of him inside me anymore. I just wanted it to be special. And for some reason I didn't want it to be in my bedroom on a school night. I knew when I was ready, _ready_ the moment would be perfect.

He reached down and gently stroked my cheek. "You just let me know," he whispered softly. "Come on, Baby. In bed."

I pulled back my hand and climbed between my sheets. Jake was right behind me, pulling my panties off. He rolled me on my side so I was facing the wall, tucking me into the curve of his body. His boxer briefs felt really nice against my bare skin. His hand slid between my legs and his dick ground into my ass. I gripped his forearm loving the feeling of his thick muscles.

He slowly curved his fingers over me, massaging me from the outside. I couldn't hold him my moans as I worked myself against his grip. He pulled me closer with his other arm wrapped around my ribs. His hand slid up my shirt and began rubbing my breasts, mimicking the rhythm of his hand between legs. My ass jutted out even more and I shivered as his dick poked me between my cheeks. I wondered what it would be like if he actually fingered me back there.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Soon," I moaned.

"Okay, Baby. In the meantime, come for me." His head tilted down and he gently nipped my neck.

"Jake," I whimpered. We came then, together, the warm wetness of him coating the soft fabric between us.

The next day was the day of the Halloween dance. Nahuel came to school with us one last time. They'd be here for another week and a half, but it would be weird if he was at school with us the whole time. We had a lot to do between school and getting ready for the dance, but Grandpa Carlisle wanted to talk to Mommy and I before we got swept up in the Alice tornado of preparation. He'd taken the afternoon off and we met him in his office when we got home from school. Nahuel was with Daddy and the boys being entertained.

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?" Grandpa Carlisle asked sweetly. I felt like one of his patients, but at the same it had been forever since him and I had talked just the two of us. This was our time to catch up even if Mommy was there.

"I'm good, Grandpa." I grinned at him.

"So have you noticed any changes?"

"No," I shrugged. "I've stopped growing as you know and there hasn't been anything weird." I didn't think the orgasm thing was of his medical concern.

"Good. And you know if anything comes up you can talk to me or your Grandmother and definitely your parents?"

"Yes, Grandpa I know."

"Good - well I know you've been reading Ellena's journals, but there were some things in her files that you should know about." Mommy took my hand, giving me a reassuring smile. I had a feeling she'd already knew.

"Now I know you and Jake are sexually active-"

"But we haven't had sex yet," I asserted, shooting a look at him and my mom.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know. Before you do there are some things you should know."

_Crap_, I thought. _Here it comes another condom talk_.

"I don't think you will become fertile until you are sixteen years old."

"What?" Mommy and I said at the same time. Maybe she didn't know, but at the moment that didn't matter. The size of my boobs alone suggested I was fertile as all get out, not to mention my fairly wide hips. Knowing that I could one day have babies I was surprised Jake hadn't gotten me pregnant from sneezing near me.

"Can you explain?" Mommy asked.

"Ellena went through what I can most compare to as heat once every four years starting when she was sixteen. All of her children are exactly four years apart." He opened one of the folders and showed me copies of their birth certificates. All three children were born on July twenty-eighth. "She menstruated regularly for a few months, but November seemed like her lucky month to conceive." I was only up to actual age ten in her journals. This was all news to me.

"So you're saying once I turn sixteen I'll get my period like normal for a year?"

"I think so. I've asked Nahuel to put me in touch with his other sisters this weekend. Now I know it's eight years away but just in case it takes me a while to confirm this, if you and Jake do become sexually active before then please use protection."

"We will Grandpa," I groaned.

"Edward and I have had the safe sex chat with her," Mommy added.

"Good. Now there is one more thing. I'm not sure if this is good news or - I don't know." I almost giggled. Grandpa was flustered all of a sudden. "From what her doctor noted of his conversations with her and his internal exams, Ellena's hymen never broke. It simply stretched." I looked at Mommy confused. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant.

"Remember how we talked about the first time a woman has intercourse and the tissue in her vaginal opening tears? It's painful, but just at  
>first," Mommy said.<p>

"Right?" I was catching on, but I wanted to be sure.

"Well I think what Grandpa is saying is that it might not have hurt Ellena because hers didn't tear. It just stretched." The last part sounded like a question as she looked at Grandpa.

"Correct." He turned another page in her file. "She may have gone into further detail in her journals, but from the notes on her sexual history her doctor wrote that there had never been any tearing even after Andre's birth and she never experienced any pain during intercourse," Grandpa said avoiding Mommy's gaze. We all realized he was pretty much taking away the last reason I was waiting.

"Oh" was all I could think to say.

"Now of course you could be different, but now that you've stopped growing and I have a better idea what's going on I'd like myself or Esme to perform a pelvic exam. It's your choice, Honey." I thought for a moment. Grandpa saw Mommy through her pregnancy even if he wasn't around for my actual birth, but I was more comfortable with Grandma Esme looking - down there. She'd been a nurse for years and she was great at keeping me calm.

"Can Grandma do it?" I asked softly. I didn't want insult Grandpa's professional skills.

"Sure thing," he grinned.

"Can we do it now?" I knew most girls didn't get pelvic exams in their house while they had company over, but I didn't really want to drag this out.

"Oh. Sure Honey."

"I kinda just want to get it over with." Mommy smiled at me. I think she was proud I was being so brave.

A few minutes later I was stretched out on Grandpa's in-home examination table. Grandma was quick, but Mommy stayed with me the whole time while Grandma poked around. She told me what she was doing at every point. It felt weird, but nothing hurt. When she was done I pulled my undies  
>back on and Grandpa came back in.<p>

"I think it must be your vampire side. The tissues stretches like ours does in our genital area. I don't see why you and Ellena wouldn't have the rest of what her doctor described in common," she said with her pleasant Grandma Esme smile. I thanked my grandparents for looking out for me and their all around coolness then headed off to find Alice. I was a fool to think Mommy wouldn't want to talk. She stopped me in the hall just as I was about to make my escape.

"Renesmee I -".

"Mommy I know. There's no rush."

"Right."

"We can have fun with our clothes on,"

"Exactly. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too," I giggled. "Let's go get ready."

Aunt Alice had her freaking game face on. She'd gotten Nahuel dressed in this perfect Jack Sparrow costume while I was getting probed. Daddy and my uncles just had to climb into their mascot suits to be ready. Grandma was going to color their noses brown and do their whiskers.

My room was turned into fairy tale princess central. All of our dresses and accessories were laid out and the curling and flat irons fired up. Zafrina and Senna sat on my spare bed watching the proceedings in amazement. Alice was a madwoman.

My dress was so cute, but remarkably short. Alice had found me a gorgeous dress in blue gingham. Just above the bodice soft, white,  
>nearly sheer cotton covered my breasts and at the bottom a frilly white petticoat peeked out from under the blue. It barely covered my butt. It wasn't until later that I found out she'd gotten my, hers and aunt Rose's costumes from a lingerie website.<p>

To complete the outfit she got me a pair of ruffled red bloomers that actually covered my cheeks, a pair on white knee highs and a new pair of Doc Marten "Zoe Sabrina" Mary Janes. I looked really cute especially when I added the short hooded cape, but I knew the minute Daddy saw me he was going to freak.

Once I was dressed Aunt Rose started on my make up while Aunt Alice started on Mommy's hair.

"I'm wearing a wig Alice," she protested.

"Duh, if you decided to take it off you'll want your hair to shake free to gorgeousness. You don't want it all matted and tangled." Mommy gave up her protest, seeing that my aunt actually had a good point. Aunt Rose worked on my hair, putting the ends in big girls, then setting my hair in low pigtails tied off with red ribbons. She wore her hair in a similar style instead with white bows to match her skimpy yellow and white dress and white thigh highs.

Our school hadn't actually sent out any guidelines for costumes. Only Mommy would have met the schools regular dress code requirements with her royal blue floor length gown. But Aunt Alice assured me that there would be girls wearing actual lingerie so we had nothing to worry about. She slipped into her porno inspired version of Snow White's Disney style dress and we headed down stairs for some pictures with Daddy and the boys.

I was strategically sent down between Mommy and Rose. Rose's dress was shorter and Mommy was wearing Daddy's favorite color, They'd take some of the focus off me. It seemed to work. Mommy's heaving bustline distracted him nicely. When we got down to the living room we all had a good time laughing at how funny the boys looked. Their big furry suits came complete with rounded hoods with big bear ears with pink centers. After they pulled then into place we all agreed for the sake of their sexuality they should skip the face paint and the whiskers.

Nahuel looked very dashing in his pirate costume. I knew Jennifer would try her hardest to get him out of it once she saw him. Jake was running late so Grandma rushed me and Nahuel into the kitchen to eat a quick dinner before we left. Bubby showed up just as I was finishing. I wanted to see him, but Aunt Alice made him sit on the stairs to wait - for dramatic effect I guess. She kicked Nahuel out of the kitchen, touched up my make up then all, but shoved me out into the hall telling me to act natural.

Jake was on the phone, his head down as he absently wiped at a scuff on his loafers. He looked up as soon as he smelled me.

"Quil let me call you back. - Yeah I gotta piss on her leg before she goes out to this dance. - You too. Later."

"Hi," I whispered bashfully.

"Jesus Christ - Hi. Come here." He held out his hand for me and I walked over to him. "Did your father see you yet?"

"Yes," I giggled. He motioned for me to turn around, sucking in his breath when he caught a glimpse of my butt. Suddenly I felt rush of wetness pool between my legs.

"Well-" his brow pulled together in frustration. "You look sexy as fuck. Just - yeah just. Yeah." I knelt on the second step between his legs wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Look at it this way, when I get home you get to take it off of me." His eyes flashed to amber for a moment before he regained his composure.

"I got something for you," his murmured, his voice thick and husky.

"You did?"

"Yeah." He pulled out a little Tiffany pouch from his pocket and dropped two small charms into the palm of his other hand. I smiled up at him as I ran my finger gently over the platinum kitten and the small 78. "Just a little something for your bracelet." I held out my wrist for him as he gripped them into place on my bracelet with his strong fingers.

"I love them," I said.

He pulled me closer, palming my butt under my short dress. I couldn't keep myself from holding them up and examining them in the light of the foyer. They were absolutely gorgeous and I told Jake with a kiss - with a generous amount of tongue.

After getting stern talking to about messing up my lip gloss and a few dozen pictures we headed off to school. Friday was the night I spent at Jake's, but I sort of felt rude ditching Nahuel even if we'd be going to sleep shortly after we got back. Jake didn't mind. Grandma made him a big dinner and he was going to spend some QT with Grandpa until we returned.

Uncle Emmett drove Aunt Rose, Nahuel and I in my Tahoe and Daddy drove everyone else in his Volvo. I was so excited until Daddy stopped me as we walked through the parking lot. Apparently Mommy wasn't enough of a distraction.

"You look very pretty tonight, Sweetheart -" he started to say. I replied with a hesitant smile. "But do not bend over at any point this evening."

"I promise I won't." I laughed

"Good." He picked up my wrist and examined my bracelet closely. He still hadn't said anything about it. "If it's okay with Jacob, I have two things I want to add to this later."

"I'm sure he won't mind," I told him honestly.

"Excellent. After you." He motioned towards the open double doors of the gymnasium. We caught up with Mommy and slipped inside. The gym looked amazing. There were orange and black decorations every where, fog machines, even a mini haunted house over by the boys locker room. The school had hired a photographer to take candids and there was a boardwalk style photo booth near the rear of the gym.

Aunt Alice was right about the other girls' costumes, or lack there of. I felt a little over dressed when I saw Maddie's Wonder Woman outfit. Her and Amanda had decided to go the comic book route. Amanda was dressed as Catwoman and she convinced Craig to come along as Batman. Andrew was looking very handsome at Maddie's side dressed as Superman with his dark hair slicked back.

I was immediately pulled onto the dance floor with all the girls while the boys played it cool by the punch. I thought about Alice and Jasper's little game for a moment, but she quickly explained to me that in a high school setting it would just lead to rumors that they had broken up or that Alice was looking for someone to cheat on Jasper with. I knew she had a point.

It took about two seconds for Jennifer to descend on Nahuel. She looked adorable dressed as a fairy. Sarah and Lily came dressed as Laker Girls. They caught up with us shortly after they found a place to ditch their pom poms.

I was having the best time ever. It wasn't as fun as being at the club with Jake, but I still had a blast. I danced with all of my friends and Andrew and Craig and Tommy during the fast songs. I sat out the slow dances, opting for a nice plastic chair where I could text Jake from my perch. At one point Nahuel caught my eye, makings small gesture to see if I wanted to take Jennifer's place in his arms. I shook my head, giggling. Even though Jennifer didn't have a real chance with him I wanted her to enjoy every moment of the time they spent together.

The song had changed to something upbeat, but I was too busy texting Jake to get jump back on the dance floor just yet.

**Carlisle is making Z and S play spin the bottle with Esme**

_**Stop lying. That's gross**_

**I'm not lying. Your Grandma is freak.**

_**LOL Shut up Bubby**_

**I'm kidding. We're watching Lord Of The Rings. I miss you**

Just as I was texting him back, telling him just how much I missed him, Nauhel's scent grew stronger. I looked up as he sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said, grinning at him. "Where's your lady?"

"Over there," he smirked back nodding towards the dance floor. I saw Jennifer dancing and giggling with Lily, Maddie and my mom. "And she's not my lady."

"I think that's just cause you're leaving. If she had it her way ..."

"Oh I know. She already told me," Nauhel laughed.

"What did she say?" I asked shocked.

"That she wishes I lived closer. And Edward said she's hoping I kiss her tonight."

"Oh no," I laughed. "Are you gonna?"

"I don't think so."

"But my mom used to kiss my dad all the time when she was human. The venom shouldn't be a problem." Even if she would probably never see him again, a kiss from Nahuel would leave Jennifer riding high for weeks.

"Right. We'll see. - Would you like to go dance?"

"Sure." We jumped up and joined my friends and family on the dance floor. A couple songs later Emmett and Rosalie emerged from under the bleachers. I swear they could do it anywhere.

"Yo Cullen," Craig yelled in their direction. Uncle Emmett dragged Rose out on the dance floor towards us.

"What's up?"

"After party at my house. You guys in?" Mommy looked at me cause she knew I wanted to get home to see Jake, but the idea of going to my first high school party had it's appeal.

"Um yeah. Let's go. I'm just gonna go call mom and dad," I said. Mommy smiled at me as I headed for the quiet of the girls locker room. Jake picked up on the second ring. I told him we're were headed over to Maddie and Craig's for a while and I wouldn't be home until later. If he was disappointed he didn't say it. I had to tease him a little.

"You don't want me to come home right away?"

"No. I want you home, naked, straddling my lap, but I also want you to have fun with your friends. So go to the party and when you get home..."

"We'll go right to bed? Great."

"Ha. Whatever you want princess. But Nessie -" His tone instantly became somber.

"What is it Bubby?"

"Don't drink, okay?"

"I won't. I hadn't even thought of it. I'll say I'm the designated driver if people ask." I never had a sip of alcohol in my life. I have no clue how Nahuel drank it every night with dinner. Although I was experiencing a lot of firsts I didn't like the way beer smelled and I didn't think tonight was the best time to see how my eight year old body would handle it. Jake must have been thinking the same thing.

"Okay good. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you when we're on our way home." We said our goodbyes and I headed back out to the gym.

When I came out of the locker room, I'd noticed that a bunch of people had already left. Craig, Maddie and Amanda were gone and Andrew and Tommy had taken off to meet Andrew's oldest brother Michael to get beer for the party. It was only ten o'clock and grocery stores in New Hampshire sold beer until 11:45, a little fact Jennifer filled me in on.

I realized it was almost two months into school and I had yet to set foot in Craig and Maddie's house. They always came over to our place. We got in our cars and followed Sarah and Lily to Maddie's house. Jennifer had come with Maddie and Craig, but she'd decided to ride with us. I drove this time, with Uncle Jasper riding shot gun. Nahuel was in the back sandwiched between Alice and Jennifer. I knew she was in heaven.

By the time we got to their house in Brentwood, there were already a bunch of cars filling the driving way and lining the street. They had the perfect party house, almost as secluded as ours with the nearest neighbor almost a full mile away.

We went inside and the boys helped Craig set up a table for some drinking games, while Maddie showed me her room. It made me smile to see that she had pictures of us up over her desk. I really did love having real friends.

We headed back down stairs and the party was pretty much in full swing. Most of the popular kids were there, the whole football team, a couple of brave freshman. Michael had brought a few of his friends down from UNH. Maddie tried to get me to drink, but Amanda got her to back off after I showed my reluctance. I took up post in the kitchen where Emmett and Rose were going up against Craig and Tommy in a game of beer pong. It was hilarious. My aunt and uncle had perfect hand eye coordination, but their bodies weren't absorbing any of the alcohol. After losing three games Craig and Tommy were well on their way to being wasted, while Aunt Rose hadn't even smudged her lipstick.

After a while I wandered into the living room where people we drunk dancing while others played Rock Band. Alice and Jasper were casually making out on the couch. Daddy was trapped by the fireplace, his arm locked around Mommy's waist - talking to some kid from his Calculus class. I think his name was Steve. He was very drunk and talking very loud and animated about our country's defense plan for our Northern borders. For some reason he thought this was something Daddy would be interested in.

I talked to Mommy for a little while. She'd ditched her wig. She looked much better without it. She told me that Aunt Rose insisted that Daddy and my uncles keep their Teddy bear ears in place until we left the party. They looked so silly. When Steve starting talking louder, Daddy excused himself pulling Mommy and I with him. They went in search of Rose and Emmett while I took off in the other direction to get a glass of water. I paused on my journey when I saw Jennifer draped all over Nahuel in the dining room, where more drinking games were taking place. They looked - comfy. I wondered if he'd kissed her yet.

"Looks like you lost another one." I turned around to see Megan, Andrew's bitchy sister.

"What?" I glared at her.

"You like them dark beige don't you? Seems like Jenny there is stealing your thunder."

"Right."

"How is your friend, Jake?"

"Fine - I guess."

"It's a shame. You should have invited him."

"Why? He's not in high school."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't have showed him a good time."

I was seriously about to claw her eyes straight out of her head when Aunt Rose appeared to my left.

"Megan," she said with a bright smile.

"Rosalie."

"Question. - Have you ever had your ass kicked before? Because I'd be happy to show you what it feels like."

She sneered at Rose, not backing down. Idiot. "Listen you -"

Rose stepped closer to her so their noses were nearly touching. Rose was almost six inches taller. "No you listen to me you little fucking bitch. First off Jacob is a damn near a part of our family and I know you saw him once from a distance, but believe me he has much better taste then to be caught dead with a two faced little skank like you. Second - I don't care if you are Andrew's sister. If you ever talk to _my_ sister like that again I will rearrange your face to fast you wont even have time to blink. Are. We. Clear."

Megan glared at her, but didn't say a word.

"Great. Now go find your stupid friends and leave Nessie the fuck alone." Megan spun around and power walked deeper into the house. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. My aunt had scared me a little. When I could breathe again Rose turned to me with a genuine smile.

"Man that felt good," she laughed. "I haven't bitched anyone out in a while."

"Thank you," I giggled back. The rest of the party was pretty uneventful. Well for the most part. Daddy _did_ tell me to stay away from Tommy. Apparently he was a big fan of my costume. I was doing a pretty good job, but he caught me in the kitchen. It seemed to take all of his effort to not actually drool on my cleavage. Right as he was about to grab my waist Uncle Emmett showed up, guiding me away from Tommy's busy hands, thank God.

"Don't touch my baby sister, dude. Not cool." Tommy mumbled an apology and sulked away. I kissed Uncle Emmett on the cheek and he sent me off "play" with Amanda who immediately pulled me aside and told me that if Craig wasn't too drunk, they were going to do it tonight. I could think of a better setting to lose my virginity, but she seemed pretty excited about it and she was pretty drunk too, so who was I to argue.

I'm not sure whether or not Jennifer got her kiss, but I knew I'd find out soon enough. Sarah and Lily on the other hand managed to come out of the night with more than a kiss.

On my way to the restroom, I ran into them in the hallway making out and dry humping - each other. They didn't stop for me or the group of guys that were starting to gather around them. I was pretty shocked, but their close friendship suddenly made a lot more sense. Between them and Zafrina and Senna I was starting to wonder just how many girls I knew went that way.

Finally it was getting kind of late and Daddy wanted me to get to bed. Of course he couldn't really walk up to Craig and say "Hey man it's way passed my daughter's bed time. Her mother and I are gonna head home to tuck her in." Instead Uncle Emmett told Craig that he had about ten minutes left in him before he fucked Rose on his parents' bed.

He also hinted that Jasper and Alice were about to christen his father's office if we all didn't leave soon. Considering the way my family acted on a regular basis Craig had no reason to not to believe him, so he didn't give us any crap for taking off. I wanted to say goodnight to Maddie, but Amanda told me that her and Andrew had been upstairs in her bedroom for quite some time. I knew I'd get all those details first thing in the morning.

I gave Jasper the keys to my Tahoe and I caught a ride back home with Daddy, Mommy and Nahuel in the Volvo. My aunts and uncle were really all out of patience. Jasper promised to park my car somewhere out of the way. I wasn't as concerned with where they parked it as much as I didn't want anyone of them having sex in my Tahoe. He promised they would take their activities to the woods.

The ride home was quiet. I was almost twitching, aching to get home to Jake. I text him, saying we were on our way. Mommy and Daddy were holding hands in the front seat and I knew they were eager to get out for their own along time. I sort of felt bad for Nahuel. I knew he'd had a good time, but it must have sucked to know that you were the only one who would be sleeping alone tonight. I decided to keep that tidbit of pity to myself.

Zafrina and Senna came out on the porch just as we drove up. They hugged and kissed Nahuel and I and then jumped in the car with my parents. Daddy nearly burned rubber on his way out of the driveway.

I closed the front door behind us and Jake came walking out of the living room. He'd changed out of his work clothes into some comfy pj pants and a black wife beater. He looked _good_. He gave Nahuel the courtesy head nod then wrapped his arms around me, gently nuzzling my neck.

"Hey Baby,"he growled lightly. My pants soaked instantly and I felt his hard on pressing into my stomach.

"Did you have fun, Honey?" Grandma came walking into the foyer.

"Yes. I did thank you."

"And how about you?" she asked Nahuel. I'd sort of forgotten he was even there.

"I had a great time."

"Good," she smiled. "I ordered some pizza just in case you two wanted a late snack."

I could eat, but I looked up at Jake and it was clear he was starving for something else. "I'll pass Grandma. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay, Honey." She kissed me on the forehead and Jake on the cheek. "Good night." She disappeared back into the living room where Grandpa was watching _Return of the King_.

"I'm going to go check out that pizza. I'll - uh see you two in the morning," Nahuel said awkwardly, backing towards the kitchen.

"Good night," Jake and I both muttered, backing towards the stairs. I felt a little bad ditching him, but not nearly enough to keep me from following my very erect boyfriend up to my room.

Jake turned me around, encouraging me up the stairs in front of him. A second later I felt his hand cupping my butt. It felt good so I didn't protest. On the way up stopped to grab some baby wipes from my bathroom. I felt bad sending cum soaked towels and washclothes through the wash to Grandma.

Once we were in finally alone in my bedroom Jake turned off my lights and turned on my favorite background noise - the Food Network. I sat down on my bed and took off my shoes. Something in his eyes told me to leave the rest of my costume on, even my cape.

"So my Little Riding Hood how was the party?"

"Kinda boring actually. The dance was fun, but hanging out with a bunch of drunk people act silly lost it's appeal pretty quickly."

"I can understand that," he laughed.

"But enough about under-aged drinking - Oh by the way! I totally saw Sarah and Lily making out. I think they're together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway - I heard you missed me."

"I did."

"So..."

He tilted his head to the side, "hmmm" -ing as he looked me up and down.

"I'll do what ever you want," I taunted, knowing full well that Jake's desires only went as far as mine. He sunk to the floor, stretching out in front of my bed. He leaned back supporting himself with his hands. I knew he could see right up my skirt. He stretched his legs out in front of him and it was impossible to ignore the enormous plaid tent in his lap. Somehow, though he managed to over look it.

"I wanna watch you this time. No toy. Just your hand."

"Okay," I said nervously biting my lip. I wanted to do this for him, but it had been weeks since it was just me and my hand. I'd never made myself finish that way. I think Jake sensed my hesitation, but he also sensed that I wanted some more encouragement.

"I'd start with the underwear," he smirked, licking his lips. I stood and slowly reached up my dress. I held Jake's gaze as I gripped the top hem of my bloomers and started pulling them down. He licked his lips again while his eyes traveled further south. I slipped the red ruffled fabric off my legs one foot at a time. Then I hooked them around my finger and fired them at Jake's head. He caught my frilly panties right before they smacked him in the face.

"I'm keeping these."

"Are you going to sniff them while you beat off?" I giggled loudly as I sat back down. The idea was so gross.

"No. I'm gonna keep them in my desk at work," he said with a wink.

"Eww, Bubby," I giggled some more.

"Okay, stop stalling princess."

"I need a kiss first," I pouted. He chuckled darkly then rose to his knees, shuffling between my legs.

"Then - I want my show." His sweet breath caressed my lips.

_Yes sir_, I replied. He kissed me forcefully, pushing his hard-on between my legs. I groaned into his mouth, rubbing myself against him. He had no idea how good he made me feel.

Before I got myself off completely to the fabric of his sleep pants I pushed him back, both of my hands bracing against his chest. "You'll never get your show if you don't stop," I panted and then gasped as his fingers ghosted over my clit.

"Good point." He quickly shifted back on the floor, back to his reclined position. I was thoroughly soaked now, so maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

I slipped my fingers over my slit, shocked with just how wet I was. My fingers slid around effortlessly, coating in my juices. I felt that tingling sensation shoot all over my body. Jake growled softly, his hips moving just a bit. I took my time as best I could, gently playing my clit with one finger - dipping one finger inside of me and moving back up again, following the directions my body was sending out.

Soon I felt the tension building. My head fell back and I rubbed myself harder, the vision of Jake's beautiful lips right behind my eyes. I came - we came, my purr soft and low. Jake's growl near a whisper - a nearly gentle orgasm that barely scratched the surface of what we both really wanted.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at Jake. He was breathing hard, his eyes burning.

"Did you like it?" I asked quietly.

He nodded deeply, his lips parted. "Stand up." He stood at the same time and walked over to me. His long fingers undid the delicate red bow at my neck and he tossed my cape on the spare bed.

"I'm not happy about this dress."

"You're not?" I asked confused.

"No." He reached into the white fabric covering my breasts and pulled them out of my bra. My nipples grew even harder as they hit the cooler air of my bedroom. I waited for him to finish his sentence, but instead he leaned forward and in a move I was _not_ expecting, pressed my breasts together and licked both my nipples at the same time.

"Oh god," I whimpered, trying not to fall over. He suckled both swollen peaks at once and my pussy just gushed. I didn't think having boobs this big would have this added benefit. He kept it up suckling, and flicking his tongue faster and I came again. He growled loudly against my skin, shuddering with his own orgasm. I swallowed with some force and met his gaze as he straightened up.

"I don't want any other guys to see you looking this fucking gorgeous ever again." He kissed me softly on my lips. "You're mine."

"I love you," I said, suddenly feeling like I should cry.

"It's all part of my evil plan to make you happy forever." He reached up and wiped away a single tear that managed to escape, but I realized I was smiling.

I reached up and wrapped my hand around his wrist as he continued to gently cup my cheek.

_I'm ready_, I told him without hesitation. He blinked his eyes snapping wide.

"Are you sure, Baby?" I saw now how easy it was to go against your own self-declarations.

"Yes. I love you and I want you. I don't want to wait. - You want me to leave the dress on?" I teased - well just the last part.

"No, Baby. I just want you. - the pigtails can stay" Without another word I turned and Jake took the hint to unzip me. The fabric slid down my body. Jake encouraged me back on the bed so he could pull off my knee highs. I unclasped my bra at the same time and tossed it across the room. I helped Jake undress then, looking over every inch of his body as it was revealed. He used his boxers to wipe away the traces of his first two orgasm.

"Let me just -"

"We don't need them." I grabbed his hand, pulling him back, knowing full well he was about to go in search of some condoms.

"But -"

"I'll explain later. Just ... Please." I may have been young, but Jake knew when _I_ knew what I was talking about. He didn't question me any further. Instead he turned back to face me. Immediately I reached out and started to stroke him. He took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. I felt my clit tingling under the pressure.

I felt like there so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words. I _was_ ready, so with my hand still around his dick I placed my hand on the muscular pad of his chest and I simply let him feel all the amazing things I was feeling about him and about us. We spent the rest of the night nearly in silence. I continued to share my thoughts and feelings with him the best way I knew how and he - let his body do the talking.

He leaned down and pulled back my covers and I lay down, settling on to my back. I couldn't keep my eyes off his amazing body, his thick muscles and his perfect long limbs as he settled between my legs. I shuddered as his hard-on grazed the skin of my thigh. He hesitated naturally, terrified that I was afraid of the pain he was about to inflict. I reached up cupping his cheek this time.

_You won't hurt me. I promise._

He nodded, swallowing. I looked and his eyes and saw now that he was nervous too. This was his first time as well and the pain aside he had to be dealing with his own trepidations. I lifted my head kissing him softly on the lips.

_I promise I'll be gentle,_ I told him in a whisper, poking the tip of my tongue playfully. He growled back just as playfully, before kissing me on my neck.

When he pulled back I watched as his hand went between our bodies and gripped his dick. I felt like I knew every inch of his erection now. All the times I gone down on him, all the times I'd kissed his length letting my tongue explore the grooves and veins, the smooth surface of his head, I thought I would have been better prepared to feel him between my legs.

I wasn't.

Slowly Jake rubbed the head of his penis up and down my pussy lips. I shivered again as it brushed against my clit. I was dying to have him inside me and I told him so. Silently he leaned forward once again kissing me deeply. Our tongue swirled together and then he started his slow push inside. It felt so amazing. My body _did_ stretch, painlessly as his thick length started to fill me more and more. He inched in carefully waiting for me to cry out in pain, but I never did.

Time seemed to stop, but eventually he was all the way in. Our bodies fit together perfectly. I felt like he belonged inside me always.

_Does it feel good?_ The muscles in his jaw clenching, he nodded, bringing his forehead down to rest against mine. Then he started to move.

I almost laughed - not because it wasn't good, but because now I totally understood why my parents couldn't keep their hands to themselves. I totally got why Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose would take any and all opportunity to get each other naked. I never wanted Jake to leave my bed. I was fully prepared to quit school if it meant I could spend every day with my bubby like this.

Jake braced himself, his hands fisted into the bed on either side of my body. He moved his hips slowly, pumping into me as far as he could go, withdrawing nearly all the way. The head of him was hitting every perfect spot, the length of him stroking every single nerve. I silently thanked God that I had been born into this pliable body.

We did it twice more that night. As the hours drew on I became more comfortable with different positions, more relaxed to enjoy the subtle, different ways Jake touched me. But that first time was the time I would treasure the most. Our first time was unbelievably good. The way we moved together surpassed our mystical connection. The way he came inside me, I knew linked us together in this unfathomable way.

My orgasm tore through me as I held him close. Skin to skin I told him I loved him over and over and I knew he felt the same. He shuddered against me, his teeth grazing my neck. His silence spoke volumes, but still I felt as if I could hear him saying my name. Through our connection I felt as if the word - _Resnesmee_ was coming from his lips. Looking back I knew it didn't matter because nothing could change the way I felt. It might have been the intensity of what we had been through, but for some reason his distant voice sounded a little off.

_**just think about it for a moment. if you're thinking that Nahuel was beating it to their first time you're probably right. lol sorry to end it like that, but that's just the way it was in my head. i swear they will have sex with no eavesdroppers.**_


	23. Chapter 22: Burn

**Chapter 22 Burn**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Smeyer's characters<strong>_

_**A/N: FF was kinda jacked up so i got like 24 reviews at once this afternoon. THANKS! i hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. in the last chapter there was nothing wrong with Jake's voice. Nessie heard Nahuel saying her name as he climaxed. i know he's gross. and about to get grosser.**_

_**A LITTLE CHAPTER WARNING: There is a sexual assault in this chapter. If that is something you are not comfortable reading, please feel free to wait til the next one, which should be up soon.**_

**Jacob**

"I fucking knew it." I was glad I didn't have anything in my hand to throw or I would have busted out the windows in my kitchen. I didn't want to be away from Nessie, but Edward I needed to have a conversation.

At first I thought I was hearing things. Esme was always milling around at night, sometimes decorating, sometimes preparing things for breakfast. Every once in a while, after they knew Nessie was really asleep, her and Carlisle would go at it the living room.

Their "old folk" sex, shuffling of carpet samples, the turning of pages - this was shit I was used to. Pleasuring my girlfriend to the sounds of Kitchen Stadium always provided interesting background noise, again noises I was accustomed to, but ever since Nahuel had arrived I was convinced there had been weird additions to the typical sounds I heard.

Edward had just confirmed my suspicions. That motherfucker was jerking off while we were hooking up.

"You're not gonna do anything?" I asked Edward. We'd made up some bogus excuse for him to come over my house Monday when I got off work. Emmett was at home keeping an eye on Nahuel.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward laughed. "Kill him?"

"Uh yeah. Or kick his ass out." I pulled on my hoodie. I'd already changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. I was sick of my monkey suit for the day.

"Jacob, both ideas are very tempting, but fantasizing isn't exactly grounds for justifiable homicide."

"Dude, he's a guest in your house and he's wanking it to your daughter."

"And you're a guest in my house who's having _sex_ with my daughter. And you used to _wank _it to my wife - yet here we are."

"Yeah about that-"

"It's okay Jacob. It's all she's been thinking about since you two came back from New York. Do I like it - no, but I understand. As far as Nahuel goes I do want to break his face, but he'll be gone soon enough and he won't be back for a long time."

"Fuck," I muttered. "The worst part is I can't even be mean to the little piece of shit." I'd discovered the first down side to this whole imprinting thing. Nessie liked Nahuel and at first she was really happy that I was being nice to him which was all fine and good until he decided to become an active participant in our sex life. Nessie deciding it was time for us to lose our virginity was a huge deal. I suppose I had Nahuel to thank indirectly for moving that process along. Nessie finally filled me in about the elasticity of the hybrid vagina thanks to Ellena's medical files, but her and I would have figured it out all on our own.

Our first night together was perfect and it would have been way cooler if the first time I actually got to come _inside _my girlfriend I didn't hear Nahuel calling out her name. We'd been having sex the past three nights and every fucking night he was playing along. We could have held off until they left, but Nessie seemed to really enjoy the sex and I'd be a damn liar if I said I didn't. We could have slept at my house, but Nessie thought it would be rude. I could have suggested we take it outside like the rest of her family, but she liked doing it in her bed.

"Listen you have three choices. You can tell Nessie what he's doing, which will be pretty awkward for the whole family. I haven't even told Bella. I'm not exactly sure that's something my eight year old needs to hear." He had a point. That would make Nessie upset for a shitload of reasons. "You can confront Nahuel which again might just be unnecessarily awkward because despite what he's doing he knows he doesn't have a chance with her."

"Good."

"Or you can just wait it out."

I sighed heavily. Choice three seemed like the best option. "How do you deal with this shit - knowing what people are thinking?"

"Well I used to _actually_ kill people, but you know Carlisle and his silly rules. When it comes to Nessie and Bella I just suck it up. They are what's important. I can't control everyone, so I don't try."

"You're a bigger man than I."

"Trust me, if they didn't like you so much I would have killed you a long time," he said with a big grin.

"Thanks man."

"You just need to understand that he's not the first guy who's been attracted to her and he won't be the last. You just deal with it. Ask Jasper. A few guys on the football team had some interesting plans for Alice on Friday night."

"That's messed up."

"Killing them in Craig's living room would have been pretty messed up too. Just let it go."

"Fine," I growled. "Let's get out of here." I grabbed my keys and we headed out to my new Range Rover.

"Now if he actually crosses the line - we'll kill him," Edward shrugged casually.

"Deal."

Nessie and Nahuel were playing chess on the living room floor when Edward and I got back to the house. He slapped me on the back with a sympathetic laugh and went off to find his wife. I could hear her talking in the kitchen with Alice and Senna.

When I saw him my first instinct was to put my fist through Nahuel's face especially from the way he was smiling at Nessie over the chessboard, but then she turned and smiled at me.

"Hi Bubby. We're almost done." My brain revolted and all of a sudden I felt like I should be nice to him again. I sat down next to Nessie and kissed her on the cheek. While Nahuel made his move she turned and kissed me on the lips. Just being around her made it impossible to be pissed about anything.

"We're playing best out of ten. Loser has to do all the dinner dishes for Esme the next two nights. Nahuel's one game away from a serious case of dish pan hands."

"I've been letting her win," Nahuel said, taking her bishop.

"Pssht whatever. I've been letting myself lose. See-" she looked at the board for one final moment and then the game was over. "Check and mate, Sucka," she giggled.

"Fine. I can handle this," he laughed gracefully. "I'll just go see if Esme needs any help before dinner." Nahuel left the room and I shuffled back so I was leaning against the couch. Nessie followed immediately, straddling my lap.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How was work?"

"It was good. I missed you though." Terry and I had had a pretty full day and I didn't get to text her as much as I wanted to, which totally sucked especially after the weekend we'd had.

"I missed you too." She looked down between us and started playing with the zipper on my hoodie. I looked at her hands and her bracelet, considering my chat with Edward. I wanted to tell her what the sick fuck was doing, but I couldn't. She was so happy. I looked back up into her beautiful brown eyes as she scrunched her little nose up at me and put her hand on my neck.

_So I was thinking tonight we could try some backdoor stuff._

"Really?" I could feel my eyes bugging wide. "What do you have in mind?"

Apparently she'd found some time to sneak and watch some porn again. She showed me a nice replay of two girls fucking with a strap-on. A blond was doing a brunette doggy style. She was sliding her finger in and out of the brunette's ass quite gently.

"Maybe something like that?" she whispered. I was instantly hard. I pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"I think we can do that."

"Tonight?" she asked anxiously.

"We can do it right now if you want to," I joked. Her eyes met mine and she was really considering dragging me out to the garage right that minute.

"Nes! Jake! Dinner!" Bella called, just in time. I wanted to do whatever Nessie had in mind, but in lieu of the conversation I'd just had with her father, fucking her in the garage seemed like an asshole thing to do.

We ate dinner instead. She finished her homework and we watched the Monday night game with her family and their guests. When everyone took off we said good night to Nahuel and she showed me just how loud her purring can get when I give her what she wants.

The next couple days were a mixed bag for me. Nessie really did like trying different positions and we did do some more light anal stuff, which she loved. _I_ loved anything she was up for.

When we weren't naked I enjoyed hanging out Senna and Zafrina. They told me more about their lives and how they'd met. They were really cool and I appreciated the loving way they treated Nessie. It was good to know that outside of her immediately family and the pack, there were other immortals who knew exactly what she was and cared for her deeply. That was the upside.

The down side was that I still had to look at Nahuel every day. I did my best to tune him out at night.

Thursday was probably the second worst day of my entire life. To start with I woke up early as hell from a bullshit nightmare about Nahuel. I was with Nessie enjoying our new favorite pastime. That night she given me the most mind blowing head and then she proceeded to ride me for two hours before she fell asleep wrapped in my arms.

She was riding me in my dream, giving and getting it like the little champ she was and fucking Nahuel was on her spare bed watching. Nessie looked at me curiously. _"Bubby what's the matter?"_ Nessie asked, without breaking stride. I wanted to answer, distract her so she wouldn't see Nahuel, ask her to kiss me - something, but for some reason I couldn't speak.

She smiled at me anyway and kept doing her thing. I wanted to enjoy it. I really did, but the fact that Nahuel was beating off with Nessie's red ruffled panties in his hand, the ones that were in fact in my desk drawer at work, was enough to wake me right the fuck up.

I gasped, clutching Nessie around her waist, totally confused to find her room in darkness and besides the two of us, empty.

She hugged me tighter. I was freaked that I'd woken her up, all panting and sweating. "I wont let the boogey man get you, Bubby," she muttered, before passing out again.

I was up after that, so I just held her and played with her hair and rubbed her back until her alarm went off - two hours later.

I was tired and I needed to go running and hunting. Plus I had to look at Nahuel while I tried to enjoy my breakfast. The minute I was away from Nessie I was in a killing mood. I was pissed when I got to work, which isn't exactly the best way to start of things off.

In the morning we were swamped. The town of Kensington has its annual Christmas parade at the end of the month. Half the vendors in town wanted their employees riding in some sort of antique car. The commission was great, but I was not in the mood to deal with boosters for the local high school. I was on the phone for two hours with Kensington High School's cheerleading coach explaining to her that none of our vintage convertibles had the tow capacity to pull their float.

Even Terry was up to it in annoying bs. He was trying to reschedule a showing he had with Helbert Toyota. The head of the family business canceled two showings this week, but still wanted a discount on their car for the Christmas tree lighting.

By the time we were done with our parade duties I had three afternoon showings, one I was late for. Nessie only text me a few times, knowing that I was busy and that pissed me off even more because I wanted to be available for her, even if it was to say hello.

When I came back from the show floor, Terry told me to leave.

"It's only 4:00," I told him, looking at the mountain of paper work on both our desks. I wanted to get the fuck out of there, but that had nothing to do with Terry or Margey and I felt like a dick letting them pick up the slack.

"You know what?" Terry said standing up. He started shutting down his computer. "Let's all go home." He got Margey on the intercom. "Marge, we're closing up early today."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks?"

"You're welcome," he laughed. And then he turned to me. I was just staring at him, a little confused. "Jake, my boy, today has been crap. Let's just call it quits and we'll start fresh tomorrow. If we stay one of us will end up cussing out a client and we don't want that."

"True," I laughed under my breath. My phone had vibrated a few times in the past hour. I knew the texts were all from Nessie. I wanted to check them, but I just wanted to leave. I packed up my shit and damn near ran to my Range Rover.

For some odd reason, my mood didn't get any better. Something felt off. Way fucking off. I pulled up to one of the two stop lights between Maverick's and the Cullen's house and finally glanced at my phone.

_**I'm home. Miss you.**_

I smiled looking at the picture she sent me with the next text. She was standing in front of her mirror with just her school blouse and her panties on.

_**Just changing. Wish you were here to help. **_

The last one was sent just a few minutes before I left and pretty much wiped the smile off my face.

_**Super bored. Went for a walk with Nahuel. Be back before you get off. Love you.**_

"Great," I muttered to myself. No wonder I was feeling off. She was out walking around with that douche. As if my day couldn't get any worse. I was off early and Nessie wasn't even home.

She was out.

Walking in the woods.

With Nahuel.

It took everything I had not to phase right there in my car. I had to get back to the house without making a huge scene, even if the old ladies power walking down the street were the only two who saw.

Somehow I managed to keep my body under control, but my mind was running wild. I tolerated the dick, sure, but I didn't trust him - not with her. Not alone. But I told myself there was no way Edward would let her out with him by herself. He knew what was going through Nahuel's mind. He knew what that guy wanted from her. There was no possible way in hell he would let the two of them completely out of his sight.

I took a deep breath as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. There was no reason to freak out especially if she was perfectly safe and happy.

Esme greeted me at the door, only a little shocked because I was so early. I kissed her on the cheek with a quick hello, then closed the door behind us, like the gentleman I am, even under pressure. I followed the voices and the scents into the living room. Everyone was there. Everyone, but Nessie and Nahuel. They just smiled at me, said hello and picked up with their conversation - something about Garrett and Kate stopping through town.

I swallowed, trying to keep down the bile. "Um Edward, where's Nessie?"

"She went hunting with Nahuel. She left her phone, but she's close," he said tapping his temple.

"They're out in the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah - about four miles away. What's the problem?"

"Nothing - I " I couldn't finish my sentence. All I could see in my mind was that dream she'd had, that nightmare where she was running away from him. I couldn't doubt Edward especially if he could hear Nessie's thought at that very moment, but it was just - the whole situation was wrong.

Edward looked at me, finally getting it. I knew he was seeing her dream in my head. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know - a month ago. Right after Bella told her they were coming to visit."

"Well- he's out of my range, but I can still hear her," he hesitated, clearing his throat. "She's showing him how to track moose. She's -"

There was a splitting pain behind my eyes and everything went white in front of them. I was completely deaf to everything around me, but Nessie was in my head and she was screaming.

Edward heard it and Alice saw it, but I didn't bother to ask Edward what exactly he'd heard or what exactly Alice had seen. I phased right in their living room, took off right through Esme's enormous bay window and was running before I'd my vision even cleared. Amidst the sound of broken glass and splintering wood I was running blind, following my baby's scent.

Four miles was nothing for my size and speed, but I was already too late. He was already too close. As I got closer I could sense that there were five vampires on my tail, but all that mattered was the one hybrid in front of me.

As I got closer I could see them in the distance. Through the trees I could see the white of his t-shirt. I could see the bright red of her hoodie against the pine needles and the grass. He was on top of her, kissing her roughly, his hand shoved up her shirt. There was blood smeared down the side of her mouth, down her cheek, but there were no tears. She lay there, frozen on the forest floor. She wasn't fighting him, but I could hear her in my head. The tone of her voice was all too familiar. I'd heard my own voice sound the same exact way the day my mother died, but the words were different. Nessie wasn't begging for her mother's life. She wasn't even begging for her own.

Silently over and over again all she was thinking was _Don't let him bite me. Please don't let him bite me._

I found myself airborne - going right for his jugular.

**Nessie**

I climbed over the crumbled stone wall, paying close attention to the scents in the air. There were two moose a little to the north and six or seven deer a mile or so to the east. We were headed for the moose. So far today had been a boring day, but getting out of the house was a nice change of pace. I didn't have any homework. Jake was busy til six and the "adults" were going on and on about vampire specific stuff that I was honestly a little bored with.

It was perfect opportunity to talk to Nahuel. I'd finished Ellena's journals. It was amazing reading about her love story with Carlo and her affection for her children, but I had Nahuel right here with me. It seemed like a shame not to really talk to him, one on one, but some how our conversation strayed from the complications of being a hybrid, to his love life with a certain human.

"I already know. You can stop with the act."

"What act?" Nahuel laughed.

"This whole I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about, all coy act. She already told me you kissed her." Which Jennifer had. Craig and Amanda had finally had sex too, but that wasn't part of the conversation at the moment.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Jennifer and I had lovely time and that's all there is to it."

"Afraid to admit you're in love?" I teased, jumping over another fallen tree. We didn't have much further. There was a brook up ahead and those moose were really thirsty.

Sensing that Nahuel had stopped walking, I turned and found he was looking at me. There was hurt in his eyes. And desperation and a little bit of hope.

"Nahuel I -"

"You don't have to say it. I should have expected it, but I didn't." A sad smile touched his lips. "My aunt and I had been living our existence for so long - just the two of us for so long. I didn't think I needed anyone else, but when we came -." He took a deep breath and swallowed before going on.

I hated doing this to him. I wished I could return the feelings, but I couldn't and we both understood why.

"When we left Forks, Huilen and I followed Zafrina and Senna home. My aunt took one look at Kachiri and she saw that piece she'd been missing her whole life. She saw that I was not her purpose. Yes she was there for me and she had no regrets in that, but she was without that kind of love. Obviously I didn't have those feelings for you then, but I didn't stop myself from thinking of what could have been."

I thought to ask how all of those years before we met, how it was possible that he never met one human he loved enough to change on his own, or even another immortal, but then I thought of Daddy and the century he'd spent not even realizing he was searching for perfection. I kept quiet, letting him go on.

"And then we meet again and you're perfect."

"Nahuel. I'm not perfect. I'm only eight for starters. You'd be bored waiting for me to catch up -"

"No I wouldn't," he said softly, the sad smile lingering.

"You would. I'm a slob. I'm spoiled. I'm pretty sure even though I can see in it, I'm afraid of the dark. And I -"

"You're in love with someone else." I wasn't going there, but he was right.

I nodded. "I'm very much so in love with someone else." It was my turn to breathe. I took a step closer and took his hand in mine. "Nahuel, do you think I don't know how much sense you and I make? Do you think I don't get it? Because I do. Before Jake I was so nervous about you and I. I put any idea of a future for us out of my head, because it seemed too simple and at the same time I had no clue why you want to be with me. I'm a kid."

"And so is Jake?" he asked, almost challenging.

"Yes," I laughed. "He is. In a lot of ways. As much sense as you and I make, he makes me who I am, Nahuel. What we have goes way beyond similarities in DNA and a mutual love of chess and brownie sundaes, but just like I need him I need you. God - I hate to say it because it's true. I want us to be friends always. I want to come see you in Brasil. I want to meet your sisters and their mates and Ellena and her family. When I'm ninety-seven I want to be able to ask you if you want to come Vegas with us for my birthday. I want _my_ children to know you. We have a lot of years ahead of us and if there's anything I've learned in my four-fifths of a decade is that the few of us that there are need to stick together. It may not be the Volturi or some newborn threat, but some time something will happen and just like I want Zafrina and Senna in my corner - I want you there too. It's a strange family, but its all the family we have."

"See you say stuff like that and you expect me to get over you?" he laughed. I had to laugh too. He had a point, but I meant every word that I said.

I squeezed his hand tighter, looking him deep in his light brown eyes. "I expect you to stop bullshitting and tell me the truth. You. Made out with Jennifer in the boys locker room at the dance."

"And in Craig's bedroom."

"I KNEW IT!"

"I was depressed. She caught me at a moment of weakness."

"And see - you expect me to be with you, you slut."

He hung his head in mock shame as I knocked him a good one on the shoulder. "It's okay. Let's go bag you a moose. That'll make it all better.

"Such a little brat," he laughed. We kept walking towards the stream, lowering our voices as we got closer to our prey.

"I haven't exactly had the pleasure of hunting humans before," I said sarcastically. "But it's easier if you just go straight for the throat, especially with these big boys." I looked to my side to see him nod. "You want me to go first?" I whispered.

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll end up scaring the other one off, but we'll be able to track her easily enough." He nodded again as I sunk into my crouch. We were up wind of the moose so they were oblivious to our presence. I honed in on the bigger one, knowing I'd be full once I took him down. His ears flickered and then his head rose, probably listening to the rabbit that was crunching through the leaves to my right. It was the perfect time to pounce.

It felt great to use all of my strength especially since study hall really seemed to drag that day. My teeth tore through the artery with ease and my hand came down around his wind pipe, drowning out his baritone cries. As I drank his knees buckled and he crumpled to the forest floor. His mate was long gone, sprinting through the trees, nearly trampling that poor rabbit. I drank in greedy pulls, loving the taste of the hot blood as it spilled down my throat. My teeth still clamped tight, I tilted my head up to smile at Nahuel - to tell him _"See. Isn't easy."_, but Nahuel wasn't where I left him. He was moving towards me - too fast.

As he knocked me to the ground, face brushed down the length of the moose's neck, its warm, splattering blood smearing down my face. My first instinct was to scream, but nothing came out. And I as I tilted my head back to scream again his mouth came down on mine.

I'd asked Carlisle a lot of questions over the years and over the past week he'd asked a bunch of Nahuel. One question we'd never thought to ask was if human blood made a hybrid stronger. As I struggled to get away from him I knew the answer. It had only been eight days since he'd had fed off a human and I knew from the bottled ambrosia of my infancy how long that stuff stayed with you, how long it made you feel juiced. I didn't stand a chance.

So I stopped fighting. The last thing I wanted to do was jerk my head away and catch my lip on his razor sharp, venom coated teeth. I left my body, letting him do whatever he would. Just waiting until it was over. His mouth was urgent and tough on mine and his hands were every where. At least I'd let Jake have me first. At least my first time wouldn't be with him.

There was a cluster of green pine needles on the branch above Nahuel's head. All its brothers and sisters had already fallen, turned red and brown, covering the ground under my back. I stared at the cluster and then the gray clouds beyond them. It was going to snow really soon. Soon.

And then he was gone. There was a flash, a mountain of russet brown, inches above my face and the weight was lifted off of me. His weight was gone. I couldn't hear anything, but my eyes were working just fine. Daddy was there. He helped me hear again.

"Nessie. Look at me, honey." He sat me up, pulling me gently against the tree. I looked at him. His eyes were bright gold because he and Mommy had fed the night before. "Look at me, sweetie." I was looking at him. I didn't know why he was yelling. I blinked, taking a slow breath and looked to my left. Uncle Jasper was there and so Uncle Emmett. They were dragging something through the woods. Jake was behind them, but he was still a wolf.

I blinked again and looked back at Daddy.

"I'm gonna take care of him, Nessie. Okay? Right now." I blinked again, but I didn't have anything to say. Daddy was gone and Jake took his place. He was human again. He didn't have any clothes on and he was panting like he'd just been running really fast.

"You want me to hold him?" Uncle Emmett growled to Daddy.

"Wait." Aunt Rosalie was there. I could see her over Jake's shoulder. She was looking right at me. She still had her school uniform on even though she hated it. "Let Renesmee decide."

"Decide what?" Daddy yelled. "I'm killing this miserable piece of shit right now."

"Edward. Don't. This is her kill." Aunt Rosalie was unusually calm. "She decides."

Jake was talking to me now. So I looked at him. He repeated himself. "It's your call, Baby." My eyes burning all of a sudden, watering. I could feel the tears running down my face. I wasn't crying though. My eyes were just really dry. "Baby" he whispered. I wanted to smile at the soothing sound of his voice. I loved that sound, but I couldn't. I touched his cheek. My hand was so dirty, but he didn't care.

_I don't want to be here right now_.

Jake turned and looked at Daddy. "Take him back to the house." He didn't wait for a response before he turned back to me. "On three. Okay, Baby?" I nodded as he gripped my bicep tightly. "One. Two. Three."

I knew I was feather light to Jake so it was nothing for him to toss me in the air. I flipped under my own strength. He phased on my way back down to Earth and I landed right on his back. Just as he took off running, I gripped on to the spiked ridge along his fur between his shoulders. The faux hawk served an excellent purpose.

It was dark when we stopped running. Jake found a really pretty lake and stopped. It was too cloudy for the moon to be out, but it was still nice and peaceful. Jake whimpered, nuzzling my leg and I climbed off. He phased back into a human, still panting a little. He took me by my hand and led me to the water. I let him wash my face and my hands and he pulled a few leaves and pine needles out of my hair. When I was decent he sat on the moss covered ground and pulled me into his arms. He sat cross-legged with me facing him, my legs wrapped around his waist. He knew this was my favorite way to sit with him.

Finally I looked down at my body. "My sweatshirt's ripped."

"I'll buy you another one."

"Did he bite you?"

"No, Baby. He didn't." He smiled a little.

"Good."

"Is that all you were worried about?" he asked cautiously. I nodded, looking down at his chest. There were claw marks across he left pec, but they were already starting to heal. "Why?"

"Well if he bit you would die."

"Not me, princess. You. I heard you in my head. You didn't want him to bite you."

My eyes welled up again, from the burning and the huge lump in my throat. I was really thirsty. "Cause then we couldn't be together." He looked confused so I went on. "If he turned me. Then we couldn't be together. If he turned me into a vampire I wouldn't be able to have your babies anymore." A fat tear rolled down Jake's cheek and I wiped it away. I didn't like seeing Jake cry.

"Marry me," was the next thing he said.

There wasn't really much to think about. So I said okay.

I fell asleep right there in Jake's arms. It was cold outside, but he was so warm, it didn't matter. He held me for a long time, just rocking me, whispering sweet things in my ear. Sometimes he would sing to me. A little bit before dawn he woke me up. It was time to go home.

I lay down on his back and held on tight to his fur, dozing every now and then as we traveled through woods. We managed to beat the sun, clearing the woods around my house, but it brightened the sky behind the still thick clouds. It was going to snow today for sure.

There were clothes waiting for Jake on the front porch. I could hear Daddy and Emmett talking in the backyard. I could smell that Jasper and him were with them.

Jake put me down. While he was getting dressed I walked up to my room and on the way back down I made a pit stop in Grandpa Carlisle's office. I walked passed Mommy, Senna, Zafrina, Alice and Grandma in the kitchen. They didn't say anything, but they followed me out to the back porch.

He was there on the grass, between Daddy and Uncle Emmett, his head in hands. His fingers were all cut up and when he looked up I could see deep claw marks starting to heal across his face. Daddy and Emmett stood him up as I made my way across the lawn.

I placed the journals and Ellena's medical files in his hands. Somehow he had it in him to look me in the eye.

"I don't ever want to see you again," I calmly told him. I felt his body sag as I turned away.

The bath water was warm and soap Grandma Esme had bought a few weeks before smelled great, like honey dew. I was absently scrubbing my finger nails while Mommy was washing my back.

"Can you get Alice?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie." She kissed me on the forehead then stepped out of the room. A few seconds later she reappeared with my favorite aunt.

"Hi Nes," she said sweetly. I smiled back as best I could.

"Hi. I was wondering - what you saw." I cut her off before she could speak again, "I know you couldn't stop him. It was spur of the moment or whatever, but Daddy said you saw something he just wont tell me what. Can you tell me?"

Aunt Alice looked at Mommy, swallowing her nerves and then looked back at me. "He - uh. He just snapped. He -" she swallowed again, choking as if she would cry if she could. "He was admiring the way you looked as you were taking down your prey and he just snapped. He figured it was his only chance. - Nessie I'm so sorry!" She came forward and hugged me, soaking her shirt in the process. We held each other for a long moment before she pulled back.

I asked her and Mommy for a little privacy. I wanted use the bathroom and brush my teeth. Instead I stayed in the bath and finally - I cried.


	24. Chapter 23 The Endish

**Chapter 23: The End-ish**

_**A/N: So like I said here's roughly 6,000 words of the next chapter. A lot of you asked for it and I really do feel like a douche, but this is all I got. I jumped around when I was writing so there's stuff missing throughout. I didn't proofread at all so it's worse than usual. I hope it shows a little more of where I was going.**_

**Nessie**

I had no desire to talk to anyone. My whole family knew what happened so I didn't have any explaining to do, but still I didn't want to talk. Jake understood because he's awesome like that. He also understood that just because I didn't want to talk didn't mean I wanted to be left alone.

I could sense Mommy and Alice outside of the bathroom door. Daddy came down the hall, but they silently sent him away. I didn't want to be around him. He was angry at him and I'm pretty sure he was angry with me for letting him live. Daddy had pacing and jittery all morning and I didn't want him around.

I don't know how long I had been in the tub. I knew I had to get out. I was so thirsty and I was scaring the crap out of Mommy, but the tears wouldn't stop. Neither would the shaking.

Jake's scent grew strong all of a sudden.

"Jake - I" Mommy started in hushed tones, but something cut her off. I choked back my sobs as he opened the bathroom door and softly closed it behind him.

He grabbed two fluffy towels from the closet and then scooped me out of the tub. I don't know why, but I just started crying harder. He stood me up on the floor and quickly dried me off and then, wrapping me in the other towel sat down against the door and cradled me in his lap. By then the heaving sobs had turned more into breathless huffing. Having Jake's body close made me feel so much better.

He kissed my forehead rocking me gently.

"You can cry all you want, but you're not gonna do that alone okay? I'm not gonna leave you alone," he whispered. I nodded, realizing then just how exhausted I was.

I woke up thirty minutes or so later, still wrapped in that big fluffy towel still sitting in Jake's lap on the bathroom floor. He knew I was awake but he waited a few minutes before he said anything. "I'm gonna go get some stuff from my house. Let's get you dressed and then I want you to eat something,"

_Okay. What time is it?_

"9:30." I knew he meant a.m. The day was going by so slowly.

He held my hand as we walked to my room and picked out some pjs for me. I didn't need to be a complete invalid so I pulled on my _Wicked_ shirt myself and my favorite pair of pj bottoms. I pulled my hair up and looked around my room for no real reason. Jake held out his hand for me and I took it but I didn't make a move to follow. I didn't know what I wanted, but I wanted something from him.

He looked at me and sighed anxiously. I knew I was frustrating the hell out of him, but I -

Jake's hand gently cupped both sides of my face. I let my gaze drop to the floor.

And then his lips were on mine. I could breathe suddenly. I didn't realize until then that my lungs were filled with lead or some kind of thick cotton that didn't breathe very well, but when I was kissing Jake I was breathing.

He was easy on the tongue, just letting our lips gently massage each other. My panties were slowly growing wet. I knew he wanted me to eat and I knew he had somethings to get done, but I wasn't ready for him to go yet.

"Come on," he whispered gently against my lips. He guided me backwards toward my bed. I lay down and let him pull off my bottoms and my panties.

His jeans and boxer briefs come off quickly, but as he climbed on the bed over me his movements were slow. We didn't speak as he slid between my legs, but I ran my fingers down his chest, up over his smooth warm back and I told him I loved him. He didn't seem to mind that I wasn't purring, so I told him I loved him again.

Jake was gone for a little under three hours. I ate some chicken soup with rice on the couch and Mommy sat with me while we watched Disney movies. We had every single one on DVD, so we started with Hercules, Ratatoulli was up next.

My family had been busy over night. Uncle Jasper had fixed the bay window and picked up new cushions for Grandma Esme's window seat. Mommy asked him to hold off on painting the new frames.

Zafrina and Senna left as soon as possible. Alice and Grandma had their stuff over to UPS before they closed last night. Zafrina left me a note, but I hadn't read it yet. I was too tired.

Grandpa called in for all of us. Everyone was still home when I came down stairs, but thank God they all left me alone. I didn't want to talk.

I think my Uncles went to the store or something. They were in and out of the house, doing whatever they were doing. Daddy was sulking in Grandpa's office. I wasn't mad at him, but I knew he wouldn't be around me without wanting to talk about what happened. And I didn't want to talk about it.

Mommy started the next movie, then sat back down. I put my head back in her lap and let her stroke my hair.

_I want Jake to come back._

"I know, Baby. He'll be back soon," Mommy said. My eyes started watering again and then I slept.

I woke up a little while later cause I really had to pee. When I came out Daddy was standing in the hallway.

_I don't want to talk about it._

"I know. Can I hug you?"

I chuckled lightly. _Yes, Daddy. _He walked toward me and gently took me in his arms.

"He asked you?" he said kissing the top of my head.

_Yes._

"And you accepted?"

_You know I did._ I smiled a little.

Daddy pulled back and lightly touched my cheek. "That's good. Jake's a good guy. He knows how to take care of you."

_So does my father and no I still don't want to talk about it_. He pulled me into his arms again, laughing gently into my hair.

Just as I settled back on to the couch I caught Jake's scent and something a little different I could quite place it. He came through the front door with his huge duffel over shoulder and his laptop bag under his arm. There was something small and fluffy in his hand.

He dropped his stuff on the steps. Mommy left us alone then, patting Jake on the shoulder as he walked into the living room. I sat up as he say down next to me and let the little ball of fluff free in his lap. It circled around on his enormous thigh and then sat on it's haunches looking up at Jake.

"I wanted to get you a kitten a while ago, but-"

I touched his hand. _But you can't dog whisper a cat?_

"Exactly. Your parents said it was fine, but then I also figured I can get my fiancée a puppy whenever I want. What do you want to call her?"

I looked down at the little mound of fur again. A little, brown poof ball, its coat black at the tips and around her little muzzle. Her tiny wet nose was black too and her eyes were so black they were almost blue.

I never saw myself as a "little dog" type of girl. Pomperanians weren't exactly my style. I always thought some day Jake and I would get a great dane or a rottweiler or some other man eater beast, but there was something about this cute little would-have-been-a-kitten that I couldn't resist.

_Can you talk to her?_

"In a way."

_Does she have a preference?_

"We had a discussion of sorts in the car. She knows you're her mommy. She wants you to choose."

_Wait what about my family? Animals freak around them_. Everyone was elsewhere in the house at the moment, but I didn't want one of them to pop up and spook her. She was so small.

"Nah Emmett and Jasper met me out outside of the pet store so she could get a whiff of their sent. She knows what's what."

Jake scooped her up gently and placed her in my lap. I gently pressed my finger to the tip of her nose. She let out the most adorable little sneeze. I couldn't hold in the "awww" or the giggle that slipped out.

_Let's call her Elphie._

"As in Elphaba?" he teased. He gently scratched her under her chin with one finger. After a moment she decided his finger would be better to chew on. Even her tiny little teeth were cute.

_Yes, _I smirked back at him.

"Elphie it is. - I love you."

_I love you too, Bubby_.

"So I have all my stuff here and I told Terry I'd be out for a few days. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

_Okay,_ I whispered to him. _Thank you._ I leaned forward over our puppy and kissed him on lips. As I pulled back he leaned forward and kissed me again.

Jake bought Elphie a little doggy bed and some toys, but the second Aunt Alice realized there was a new member of the family to buy stuff for, she plopped down on the floor in front of the couch with her laptop and went on an online shopping spree. I lay on the couch with my legs in Jake's lap. He was rubbing soothing circle on my thighs with his right hand and the fingers of his left were intertwined with mine.

Alice was going on and on about pink doggy sweaters and fuchsia doggy rain boots. I was not impressed, but I was too tired to say anything. Cupcake Wars was on and Elphie was asleep on my chest. I didn't care about dog accessories at the moment. Luckily Jake put his foot down.

"Seriously Alice. No pink shit. No rhinestones. She may be little, but she's no punk bitch."

Elphie twitched a little, making a tiny whiffing sound. Even in her sleep she agreed.

"How about this?" I glanced down as Alice tilted the screen up for Jake to see. There was square black cushion with the word Elphie embroidered in bright green. Just above the "e" was a tiny star. It was actually perfect. The one Jake bought was red and puke brown plaid.

"Yeah get that," Jake told her. Alice got a few more things from the website, including a carrier that matched her bed. The one corny thing I had Jake okay was a black doggy hoodie with her name over a skull and crossbones.

Alice kept looking for more stuff that most humans didn't need. I sat up cradling Elphie in the crook of my arm and then stood up pulling Jake with me. He looked at me confused for a moment, but followed me anyway.

Once we were upstairs I put Elphie in a little bundle of sheets on my spare bed and then I started to undress. Jake caught on finally and pulled off his shirt and his pants.

We had sex twice before it was time for dinner. Both times were perfect. I loved the feeling of his warm heavy weight on top of me. I couldn't get enough of the way his dick felt inside me. He took me slowly again, kissing me sweetly on my cheeks, my breasts, my lips.

After the first time he lay beside me in my sheets, drawing lazy circles around my nipples with his tongue while he fingered me, his index finger moving softly in my pussy as his thumb ghosted lightly over my clit. He didn't mean for me to come. He was simply enjoying touching me, but I came anyway. A small orgasm that barely made my body shiver. Jake let out a small whining growl as he came in my sheets.

When I was ready I rolled flat on my stomach, parting my legs slightly. Jake climbed between my legs, our lower halves flushed together and pushed his way into my pussy. He groaned in low growl, kissing my shoulders as he began to move. He could get so deep this way and he did. I moved my hips on the bed, matching his rhythm, forcing my lips to massage me clit. We came hard as Jake whispered things in my ear in rough gutteral tones, promises I knew he'd keep.

This time I purred.

Mommy and Daddy played with Elphie while Jake and I ate dinner. I was actually kinda looking forward to a night on the couch with my bubby and our pup, but before I cuddle back up under my blanket with another Disney classic, Aunt Rose came into the kitchen and declared that she wanted to talk to me. She'd been out most of the afternoon, looking for some spiffy new part for her Audi or something. Right now though she was pretty damn focused on me.

Grandma, Alice and Jasper cleared out immediately. Jake hesitated, but I rolled my eyes and sent him on his way. I didn't have an argument with Rose in me. When he was gone she settled against the stove, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you know how I died?" she asked bluntly. I shook my head no. I knew certain members of my family had been on their deathbeds when Grandpa turned them in an act of mercy. I think they figured they'd save the gory details for when I was a little older. I felt about ninety at the moment so maybe this was the perfect time for her story.

"My fiancé and his friends took turns raping me and then they basically beat me to death. Carlisle found me bleeding out in the street."

I felt my eyes snap wide, but I kept my mouth shut. I never knew Aunt Rosalie had been engaged. Her and Uncle Emmett were so perfect each other I couldn't imagine her even looking at another guy. Let alone a man who would hurt her.

"You're wondering what happened to him - Royce, my beloved," she chuckled darkly. "After the burning stopped I picked off him and his buddies one by one. They died slow and painful deaths and I made sure they knew who their killer was. I'm telling you this because I think you made the best decision for you today - letting him go."

"Killing Nahuel," I flinched involuntarily when she said his name, but she didn't skip a beat. "It wouldn't have made you feel better. Sure you'd know what it's like to have blood on your hands, but it wouldn't erase what he did to you."

Finally I had to speak. My throat was hoarse as I croaked out the words.

"You didn't feel better after you killed your fiancé?"

"Oh of course I did, but I wasn't in love with him. He was a business arrangement that would give me pretty babies and an arm to hang on at fancy parties. He never violated any real trust, but he left me for dead and that's just fucked up. I couldn't let that go."

"Nahuel went out of his way to win your trust, make you feel as if you were someone he wanted in his life and in his heart in real ways." Her words triggered fresh silent tears, again she didn't stop. I looked down at my finger nails remembering how the looked covered in dirt not even twenty-four hours ago.

"The 'fuck you' you sent to him was way better then a snapped neck at the hands of your father. I lived in a different time. Royce and his friends visited two more pubs before they climbed into bed that night. Even if they had been caught I would have been the harlot - letting myself be taken before my wedding night.

"Nahuel is on his way back to a coven of strong female vampires. I'll be surprised if they don't dole out some justice of their own, but you cutting him off like that, Nessie not only does he have to live the rest of his days knowing just how much he fucked up, but now he will forever think twice before he steps out of line with a female again."

"I'm glad I could be the guinea pig," I muttered angrily.

"It sucks. I won't pretend it doesn't, but you showed me something this morning when you sent him packing." I looked at her, my eyebrows drawn together urging her to go on.

"Whatever he did didn't change you. That's how I know you're gonna be okay. I may have been brutally raped, but I was just as much of a self-centered, egotistical bitch before I was engaged to that asshole as I am now. Royce and then Carlisle - they changed my life. They didn't change me and I know if Nahuel's blatant disregard for ownership of your body didn't turn you into a vengeful cold blooded killer you'll be alright. He didn't change who your are in your heart."

"I know you don't feel like doing cartwheels right now, but you have your mutt and you have that seriously adorable puppy and you have us. You won't ever forget Nahuel, but you never have to think about him again. This house is full of happiness for you and no matter what happens out there you need to remember that."

"I was so pissed at Carlisle for changing me, but little by little I found my happiness. First with Emmett and then when Edward finally found your mom and then with you. So if you feel like the ghosts of what he did are ever hanging over your shoulder just remember he was never where you found your happiness."

She was quiet for a moment examining her nail beds.

"I went over to Amanda's after school got out. Jennifer and Maddie met me there."

"Why?" This pissed off a little.

"I told them what happened - just listen. I never had to face my friends and family after what happened to with Royce. Trust me the last thing you want is Jennifer coming up to you on Monday and telling you all about how much she misses that piece of shit. And yes you're going to school on Monday. You just got engaged. You get three days max to wallow. Then you're in forty year old crazy cat lady territory." She had a point.

"What did they say?" I murmured.

"They were upset, but they are just worried about you. But they won't bring it up unless you want to talk to them about it. And that's up to you. In any event - fuck Nahuel. You are happiest person I know - well besides Alice, but she's mental..."

"Hey I heard that," Aunt Alice yelled.

"And? - Anyway we're not gonna let him screw that up okay?"

"Okay."

"Come here you little punk." I walked right over to my Aunt and let her hug me. She hadn't really hugged me in ages.

"Did he get you a ring yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Well you say the word and Alice and I will help him out. Your mom has shit taste in jewelry."

"I heard that," Mommy yelled. I actually giggled this time as Rosalie continued to hold me.

Finally with a heavy say I stepped back. "Thank you for making me talk."

"I just wanted to remind you that you have a voice."

After my chat with Rose things started to go back to normal. No one went out that night, but no one really hovered over me either. Jake stayed with me on the couch of course. We watched some more movies with Mommy, Daddy, Alice and Jasper. Daddy and Jasper were acting like they usually did, cracking jokes, teasing Mommy and Alice. I still didn't really feel like talking, but I felt a little better.

Amanda text me a few times to see how I was doing, but I didn't feel like texting her back. I knew she meant well, but I wasn't ready yet.

Around ten Mommy and Daddy headed up to their bedroom. Alice and Jasper weren't far behind.

Finally it started to snow.

I caught the familiar scent of almond butter, high endurance and cherry blossoms. Then the door bell chimed out. Elphie perked up in my lap and made her little yapping noise, the little chirp the closest thing she had to a bark. Grandma checked quickly to make sure no one was doing anything peculiar before she opened the front door. I swallowed and cuddled further into Jake's side.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. Maddie had no clue what was going on with Jake, but I didn't care. He was my lifeline to sanity. If she decided to blab that something - in her eyes - was off or inappropriate to between Jake and I, I had no problem picking up and leaving town. I knew my family and my future husband would have my back.

"Hi girls," I heard Grandma say.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. Is Nessie home?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. Come on in please. - Let me take your coats. Can I get you girls something to drink?"

"No thank you," Maddie and Amanda said at the same time.

I tried to relax as they appeared in the living room doorway. I thought the looks of sympathy on their faces would have annoyed me, but they didn't. Their concern reminded me of what Rose had to told me. I had good people in my life.

"Hey Nes," Amanda said softly, with a slight smile.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Hey girlfriend," Maddie teased. "Hey Jake."

"Ladies." I could feel him smiling against my back. He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist under the blanket. I moved my feet so Maddie could sit next to me and Amanda plopped down on the floor in front of me. As soon as she saw Elphie she almost jumped.

"Oh my god," she cooed scratching Elphie's neck. Elphie went right to nibbling her finger, a habit Jake was trying to get rid of.

"Her name's Elphie," I cleared my throat. "Jake got her for me."

"She so cute," Amanda giggled. "Jake get me a puppy."

"I'll have a conversation with Craig," he laughed.

"Now I think our gift is kinda lame." Maddie held up a huge mixed bag of candy from the Sweet Factory in the mall.

I giggled at a little, taking the bag from Maddie's hand. A mountain of gummy worms and jelly bellys were just what the doctor ordered.

Amanda swallowed as she glanced at Maddie and then Jake and finally me. "How are you?" she asked carefully.

"I'm better," I told them honestly. I rubbed Jake's hand to reassure myself that he was still there. "What did I miss yesterday?"

"Hmmm let me see," Amanda mused.

"Oh! Sarah and Lily like came out - as a couple," Maddie blurted.

"Oh yeah!" Amanda added. "Apparently Lily is in love with her or something."

"Make sense," I giggled. "They were kissing - like _kissing_ at your party."

"I can't believe I missed that. Although I was busy making out -" Maddie trailed off with a devious smile. "I heard the first night they hooked up was at your sleep over."

"Really? I thought they were taking care of Tommy," I giggled.

"Apparently they were taking care of each other and making Tommy suffer in between them."

"Tommy wasn't suffering trust me," Jake muttered.

"What do you know, Jake? Spill it," Maddie blurted.

"Nothing. Forget I'm even here."

"Nessie get it out of him later," she teased.

"How is Andrew?" I asked.

"Good. He says hi."

"Will do - oh and Phil Marcon got suspended for calling Senora Phitts a bitch during lunch. That was kinda funny." Jake tried to hide his laugh and didn't succeed.

Esme ordered us some pizza and the girls watched the Love Actually with Jake and I. Around nine I was starting to feel a little worn out so they took off, promising to text me. Jake stayed right were he was the whole time. He didn't kiss me on the mouth or anything, but he stayed with me the whole time the girls were over. He kept his hands on me, rubbing my side gently, kissing me on the temple in reassurance. I noticed that Maddie _noticed_ his intimate behavior, but she kept her mouth shut. I was exactly feeling myself, but I was glad my friends had stopped by.

Sunday I felt like moving around. Jake and I slept late, but I helped Grandma Esme make lunch and dinner. Amanda and Craig came over for the Sunday night game, which I was okay with. If I was feeling wonky, they were cool enough with the rest of my family that I wouldn't feel bad about going to bed early.

Amanda was treating me like she always did, which made it easier to separate myself from Jake's hip. Her and I made cupcakes during the first quarter and I showed her my kick ass technique for frosting in a perfect spiral.

"Things are good with Jake?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I said back quietly. I knew she was treading lightly, but it was actually nice to gossip a little about my own love life. "We - uh - you know'ed,"

"You did?" she giggled loudly.

"Yes."

"When?"

"After Craig's party."

"That was just the night to get lucky."

"And?" She still hadn't given me details.

"Well he was pretty drunk, but the minute we got up to his bedroom it was like he sobered up. It hurt like a motherfucker," she hissed. I giggled at the face she made. "But I think we have the hang of things now."

I showed her how to frost the last two and then she turned to me. "Maddie asked what was going on with Jake."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I didn't know. I think she thinks its a little off, but I mean your whole living situation is 'unsual'. I just told her mellow on it for a while. I don't think she'll run her mouth about it."

"Okay good."

"So how is he at ya-knowing?" she giggled.

"Excellent," I said flashing her a toothy grin. She doubled over laughing, some how managing to get icing on her face. She scurried over to the sink to wipe off her face.

I took a quick pee break and when I came back I stopped short. Amanda was in the kitchen talking to Jake. He had a few drinks in his hand. I tucked myself back around the corned

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of her."

"It's my pleasure," I could hear the smile in his voice.

Monday morning I wanted to go to school. Grandma loved Elphie so she had no problem keeping an eye on her during the day. I still felt like I was wading through some murky water, but I needed to try. Daddy promised that I could go home whenever I wanted. It wasn't that easy, but I made it through the day. But not without some tears.

Before first period, Jennifer was waiting for me at my locker. Mommy squeezed my hand, but left me to talk to her. I knew I had to eventually.

"Hi," I said biting my lip.

The tears welled in her eyes and just spilled over. "I'm so sorry."

I grabbed her and hugged her tight. I hated seeing my friends upset. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"I just - I can't believe he turned out to be such an asshole," she sputtered a laugh through her tears. I pulled back realizing that my cheeks were wet too.

"He had everyone fooled.

The bell rang, but we didn't move. The halls emptied and after a few minutes Alice appeared with hall passes and notes excusing Jennifer and I from both geometry. We gave up the formalities and sunk down to the floor, leaning against the lockers.

"What happened -afterward?"

"I told him I never wanted to see again and my dad kicked him out."

"What about Jake - I mean, that's cousin."

"They aren't actually related - don't worry. He's no longer an issue."

"Well good. - Amanda told me you got a puppy."

"I did. She's really cute. You wanna come over this week and see her?"

"Yeah. I do."

Rosalie was right, it would take some time, but I did start to feel like myself again. Having Jake with me more helped a lot and my friends and family were always there to make me laugh, but also giving me just enough space when I needed some.

My behavior with Jake had changed permanently. Even though I felt better I was, I'll admit - clingy. For the moment her got back from work we were in touching. I was holding his hand all the time or sitting in his lap. Having his large warm body next to me was been I felt the most secure. I'm sure it was all together healthy way to be, but it was what worked for best for me. And just obviously didn't object.

Other things were definitely different now that we were engaged. Mommy and Daddy still encouraged me to get my homework done and to get to sleep at a different hour, but they seemed to really respect that Jake and I had made an official change in our status. One would think we would stay over at his place more, but we didn't. I liked the warm, fullness of my house. I liked that my family was around and now that they didn't care that Jake and I were actually having sex, I didn't feel like we needed to sneak around so much. We did have to abide by the Cullen sex rules of those house. There were only two: have sex where ever you want just don't get caught. And - clean up after yourself.

For the most part we stayed in my room, but when ever found the laundry room available or the garage free, we always followed the rules.

It was so freaking cute when Jake would carry her around. She was so small and he was so huge. She adored him and listened to everything he said. He was even able to train her to use a litter box. We took her out for fresh air all time, but after she actually fell through a two foot snow drift, we saw that tradition (thats as far as I got)

**In my head, Nessie would continue to struggle with her attack. Sleepless nights, sporatic crying fits and such, but over time things would get better.  
>Jake was going to give her the engagement ring on Elphie's collar in the next chapter (wolvesrmyhomeboys gave me the idea) and Edward was going to add the diamond and Jake's wolf charm to her bracelet at the end of this chapter.<strong>

**Nahuel would just be sad and lonely forever after Zafrina and the other Amazons including his aunt, cast him out.**

**I'd planned for Nessie to finish school at Mont Forsithe followed by college in NYC where Nessie would actually study medicine like Edward and Carlisle. **

**In the epilogue Nessie and Jake would be living in Paris with the rest of the Cullens. Nessie would be running a cake business -shocker - with the rest of the women in her family. Nessie would be pregnant with their third child. I imagine the shape shifting DNA wouldn't kick in until they were teens as well. I hope that helps a little. **


	25. Book News!

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the continued support and interest in my stories. Everyday someone favorites Baby Steps or sends me a note about St Andrews Place and I'm just floored.

Now the fun announcement. 2 Weeks! before It's scheduled release, the e-verison of _Better Off Red_ is available over at Bold Strokes Books .com. I've posted the link in my profile since ff . Net wont let you post links in files.

Again, thank you guys so much! I'm going to try and repost St Andrews Place sometime between now and December. It's a HUGE file that needs reformatting and I have another book to edit!

xoxo Rebekah


End file.
